Girls und Panzer in der Welt
by PepeDuck
Summary: Miho Nishizumi now facing a new challenge ahead, captaining U-18 Japan Sensha-do National Team. However due to the absence of some prominent members of Japan sensha-do, her way would be long and winding. And they shall face sensha-do that's a world different from what they know. Would she be able to present victory for her nation?
1. Look Who's Coming in the Afternoon

**Chapter I: Look Who's Coming In The Afternoon  
**

* * *

Miho Nishizumi looks anxiously on the unfamiliar terrain below her positions. All the landscape, trees, rocks, water, even the gust of the wind is somewhat different from what she use to know, or experience. Different on tastes, smells, sights, feels, and somehow she felt that her senses numb a little bit. For a moment, she doesn't know whether she still in this world she knows, or has she enter another uncharted dimension somewhere far. There's one thing that put her sanity in check, the roaring sound of tanks not far behind her, and...

"Nishizumi- _dono_ ," Yukari call her gently.

Miho turn her head and look on Yukari Akiyama in yet, unfamiliar uniform, but the important thing is the person behind that uniform.

"Have you spotted them?" asks Yukari

"Nope, and having this unfamiliar terrain is somewhat disadvantageous for us," reply Miho.

"They would have to march out soon enough, there's not much place to hide here, and they can't hide forever,"

Miho nods in silence, and as if Yukari has predicted it, some dusty dots spotted in the distance. Miho raised her binocular and observe, to find that those dots are a Chi-Ha Shinhoto followed by 4 BT-5s.

"Speak of the devil," Yukari remarks, "but where is the rest of their forces?"

"Waiting for us somewhere," says Miho, "though we only need to disable that Chi-Ha and the match is done,"

"Will that be an easy task, Nishizumi- _dono_?"

"Easy to said, yes, and very very complicated to be carried out," says Miho, "come on, Yukari- _san_ , we must go back to the tank,"

Yukari saluted and both of the girls run back to the tank that wait for them not far from there. With less trouble, they climbed to board their tank, an M4A3E8 Sherman HVSS nicknamed _"Easy Eight"_.

Wait! A Sherman? What happened to Anglerfish Team's tank, Panzer IV Ausf.H?

The answer would require us to go back in time, a month from now. Where Ooarai Girls Academy got visited by a familiar face after an afternoon sensha-do practice.

* * *

 **====================One Month Earlier==============================**

* * *

 _ **Ooarai Girls Academy's Carrier**_

 _ **The Zuikaku**_

This is the new beginning for Ooarai Girls Academy's sensha-do team, since some of their current players has already graduated and went to college. Anzu Kadotani, Momo Kawashima, Yuzu Koyama, Midoriko Sono, Piyotan, Satoko Nakajima, Suzuki, Hoshino, and Tsuchiya is no longer in the team. This made the Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer and The Porsche Tiger lost their crews entirely, while Type-3 Chi-Nu and Renault Char B1 have to struggle with only two members each. For now, only The Porsche Tiger has had their new crews, the next generation of Automobile Club members led by Satomi Tachikawa. And due to the newfound popularity among sensha-do team, now there are a lot of first and second years students choose sensha-do as their elective.

Aside from that, sensha-do team currently has new members in the commanding and training rank. Azusa Sawa from Rabbit Team and Noriko Isobe from Duck Team are now assuming the position of vice-commanders, assisting Miho Nishizumi as overall-commander and in-charge of any affairs should she absent. Miho also appoint some person for trainer positions for the newly cadets of sensha-do. Mako Reizei of Anglerfish Team and Shinobu Kawanishi of Duck Team are in charge of driving training, Saemonza and Caesar of Hippo Team, Nozomi Konparu from Mallard Team, and Akebi Sasaki of Duck Team are in charge of gunnery training, and Erwin of Hippo Team, Nekonya of Anteater Team, and Ogin of Shark Team in charge of formation and tactics training. Due to the fact that they now have a whole bunch of newbies, even more unexperienced than when the first time Rabbit Team came, Miho decide that it's essential to have training and commanding structures like what she had during her time in Kuromorimine, so that the newbies could be ready to be incorporated in Ooarai's line-up during the next tournament, which will be difficult since everyone will one eyeing Ooarai as reigning champion.

This, however, doesn't come with ease. During first few practices, even Azusa and Noriko still find it difficult to act like an overall vice-commander. Both girls sighed that this position is much more demanding than their current position as tank commander, but they have to keep up, motivated by their commander, Miho Nishizumi, which made commanding an entire sensha-do team seems natural and easy. So does what other trainers had during their first few practices. The newbies are still very green and can't even do things correctly, much to the frustration of their trainers, since they too are struggling with their programs. As usual, Miho always smile and encouraging her comrades that they will find the way and everything's gonna be okay.

And it really does. This afternoon practices showed a quite satisfactory results by the newbies in all training regimes. Still far from perfect, but satisfactory indeed. At least now everyone can breathe in relief. Miho always said that no need to rush things, since the newbies will blossoms when the time come, and that is one thing everybody held onto, since nobody forget where they are then, when they first started this, an unconvincing rag-tag team being looked down and underestimated by everyone.

"Everyone, you're doing a great job today!" said Miho closing this afternoon practice, "now, say thanks!"

"Thank you very much!" said everyone while bowing to each other.

All the newbies then dismissed, some of them stay to help their _senpais_ cleaning up the hangar after practices. Recently, Ooarai got 4 M3A3 Stuart Light Tanks and 5 Panzer IIIs for the purpose of training the members, which since now has gotten larger in number.

Miho stayed a while in the hangar and supervise everything here, well, she actually waits for Saori Takebe and the other members to go to _onsen_ together, when a newbie member named Miyu- _chan_ come to her.

"What is it, Miyu- _chan_?" Miho asked.

"I'm sorry, _Taichou_ , but there're two women wanted to see you, they're from Federation,"

"Federation? Who'll those be?"

"I brought them here, I hope you don't mind,"

"Miho- _ojou!_ "

That voice is very familiar in Miho's ear, one of the softest and friendliest voice she ever heard from her past life. Then two figures enters the hangar's gate. One is a mature woman with Japanese yukata attire and paper umbrella. Miho recognized her as Kikuyo, once a chamberlain of Nishizumi's household but currently worked at Japan Sensha-do Federation as talent scout. The other one is a well-built lady with military officer's uniform. She is Ami Chouno, known for being instructor of Ooarai's sensha-do team in the earliest days when Anzu Kadotani desperately revived it.

"Kikuyo- _san_ , Chouno- _sama_?"

"Long time no see, Miho- _ojou_ ," Kikuyo smiled.

A few moments later, Miho seems startled with what Kikuyo and Ami Chouno told her. Not just Miho, but also everyone in Student Council Room, including all tank commanders.

"National Team?" Miho asked.

"For U-18, to be precise," said Ami Chouno, "and Ooarai will be the core team,"

"Doesn't the Japanese Sensha-do National Team has already been formed?"

"For adult team and U-21 team, yes, but not for U-18 team; and we need it since World Sensha-do Federation is about to participate in the U-18 World Championship,"

"Japan Sensha-do Federation and Japan High School Sensha-do Federation has to reschedule the National Tournament for this event, since some of the top players is no longer eligible for the Championship, we need to build this team fast," said Kikuyo.

"China, South Korea, and Russia has already build their team for the competition, we are a little bit behind on this matter," said Ami Chouno.

"So, the Commemorative Cup earlier is for..." said Saori.

"Yes, as a means to get decent players for the U-18 Sensha-do National Team; that and plus some players I've scouted," said Kikuyo, "Chouno- _sama_ here will be the Supreme Commander, and we expected that Miho-ojou would be Field Commander,"

This is the most shocking news Miho ever heard. To be a Field Commander, basically captaining the entire U-18 National Team. Even the magnitude of it is, for Miho, simply unimaginable. And for a moment, she has lost her words.

"So, how many tanks will be participated in the World Championship?" Saori taking over the conversation while Miho still stunned.

"All-in-all, 30 tanks, consist of 10 medium tanks, 10 heavy tanks, 5 light tanks, and 5 tank destroyers. Federation will, of course, provide you all with the selected tanks out of Federation's armory,"

"Federation's supply?" asked Hana.

"What are those tank consists of, Instructor Chouno?" asked Yukari.

"Medium tank battalion will be using M4A3E8 'Easy Eight' Sherman HVSS, Heavy tank battalion will be using PzKpfW VI Tiger Is, Light tank company will be having Crusader IIIs, and Tank destroyer company use SU-100,"

"Oh my God! What a tank!" Yukari got blushed and fly away with excitement.

"Great, now we have to train to use an entirely different tank," grudged Mako.

"What about the rest of the players?" asked Miho, who has been recovered from her stun, "have you asked them about commanders position?"

"Actually, we did, and we all agreed that you will be the best choice for the field commander position, that, since Alice Shimada will be commanding U-21 National Team,"

"By the way, who are the other players?"

"For that, I think you'd better come to the Federation's Carrier 'Shinano' that will be departed from Nagasaki, 3 weeks from today,"

"Departed? Where do you want to go?" asked Miho.

"You mean where do WE want to go?" Ami Chouno smiled, "Chinese Sensha-do National Team has asked us for a friendly match, we must be at Tianjin, a month from now,"

This is shocking to everyone there.

"Tianjin? China?" asked Azusa.

"This fast?" asked Yukari.

"See you there," Ami Chouno winked.

"Wait! Don't you think you have to wait for us to give you answer, first?" asked Saori irritated.


	2. Gathering of Friends

**Chapter II: Gathering of Friends**

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

 _ **Japan Port of Nagasaki**_

All of the Ooarai sensha-do team are currently waiting in Nagasaki Port. The Zuikaku has made port of call here yesterday, and departed few hours ago, leaving the sensha-do senior team behind, except for Pazomi and Gomoyo, which have to stay in the Zuikaku to oversee the day-to-day activities of the now-grown sensha-do team. Both are also driver and gunner of Ooarai's Mallard Team's Char B1, made them able to perform both driving and gunnery training for the newbies.

"It looks like we're the first to come here, Nishizumi- _dono_ ," said Yukari.

"Mm-mm,"

"Instructor Chouno mentioned about Federation Carrier, but I can't see any in this port," said Saori.

"Could it be they overslept and missed their schedule?" said Mako.

"Or worst, we might have been too late and they've already left for China, _ze yo_ ," said Oryou.

"I don't think so, Instructor Chouno specifically mentioned to be on this port at this hour," said Hana.

"Maybe we should wait, I don't see anyone around but us," said Miho.

"It's okay as long as we're near the sea, the smell of it made us feel more vigorous," said Ogin while chewing her peppermint pipe.

Ooarai team then sit down on the dock of the empty port, when somebody arrived.

"I thought we would be the first to arrived here, seems Ooarai people got here earlier,"

Miho turns her head and see Nina and Alina, and rest of their crew.

"Nina- _san_ ,"

"Nishizumi- _san_ , it's good to see you," Nina smiled.

"You will be joining the U-18 as well?"

"Yes, since Katyusha and Nonna is already going to Russia to their college,"

"What about Klara- _san_?"

"She's a Russian citizen," Nina giggled.

"Oh, I see..." Miho blushed.

"So, I guess we're the first to come here, right?" asked Nina.

"Yes, out of 30 crews, but I'm very glad that I have all of you from Pravda with me,"

"I'm glad too that Ooarai people here as well,"

"Not all, though, our former- _Kaichou_ has been graduated, so it's only us who left, plus I believe some of our best players can no longer fight among us,"

"Still I'm grateful, especially knowing that Nishizumi- _san_ would be our commander,"

"Oh, that is..." Miho suddenly went nervous.

Nina smiled.

"Look, it's Miho and the Pravda girls!"

That familiar voice made Miho and Nonna turned their head and see the girls of Saunders: Alisa, and Naomi with all their crews, waving their hand at them.

"Alisa- _san_..."

"How do you do, guys?" asked Alisa in a cheerful tone.

"You'll be joining us as well?" asked Miho.

"Oh, look who's talking, we're here to be under your command, don't you understand?" said Alisa.

"My co- command?" asked Miho dreadfully.

"Yes, you are _THE_ commander, right?"

"Me? Commander?"

"Seems Miho The Great still shock, don't worry, you'll be a good commander, it's just like when we're fighting against University Team," said Alisa.

"Yes, not much different," Naomi said while blowing her bubble gum.

"Just the three of us?" asked Alisa.

"So far only Ooarai, Pravda, and Saunders has arrived here, I think that..."

Nina doesn't get to finished her sentences as another group entering the premises.

"You are already here?" a soft voice can be heard.

Stand before them are Orange Pekoe, now commander of St. Gloriana sensha-do team, along with Assam, Rosehip, Rukuriri, and Nilgiri plus all their crews.

"Pekoe- _san_ ," greet Miho.

"I think you've shown great example as this team commander, Miho-san," said Orange Pekoe.

"Uh, yes..." Miho knows, resistance is futile.

"We, St. Gloriana, will try not to embarrass you by providing the best of our abilities to assist in this team," said Orange Pekoe.

"And I'll show you the best of my speed, _desu wa_!" said Rosehip with her thumb up.

The more person came, the merrier the atmosphere became. Everyone are now chattering with their new comrades about the match to come. As expected, many of them aren't familiar about what does China team looks like. They hardly recognized any sensha-do activities outside Japan.

"It's crowded here, _Hime_ ," a soft sound attract Miho's attention immediately.

Three girls standing near the large group there, seemingly startled with what they saw.

"Aren't you, Centipede Team- _san_ from Tatenashi High School?" asked Miho.

"Yes, and I know you, Miho Nishizumi," said Shizuka Tsuruki.

"I'm Rin Matsukaze, the driver for Shizuka- _hime_ ," said Rin Matsukaze.

"And I'm Haruka Endou, I'm currently in training to become loader of the tank for Centipede Team," said Haruka Endou.

"I never thought that you would come, but I'm so glad for it," said Miho.

"An invitation to serve under a legendary sensha-do commander? Who would've turned that offer down?" said Shizuka.

"Oh please, I'm not that great," said Miho.

"Your reputation precede you, Nishizumi-dono," said Shizuka, "whether you admit it or not,"

Miho stunned for a moment.

"If I knew the people would be this much, I would've brought more," said Shizuka.

"More?"

"Tea, I think we can have some sort of tea ceremony in here, to acquaint ourselves with the other,"

"I guess that would be fine,"

"I'll set up the tea then, _Hime_ ," Rin said.

Rin and Haruka then pass a whole lot bunch of tea to everyone else there. Meanwhile, more girls come and join the large groups. Chi-Ha-Tan Academy arrived with Kinuyo Nishi, Haru Tamada, Hosomi, and Fukuda. Later, Maginot Girls Academy arrived with Eclair, and Fondue. Jatkosota Girls High School come with Mika, Aki and Mikko. BC Freedom come with Marie, Andou and Oshida. The crowds keep getting bigger in the sense that Haruka doubt there will be enough tea for everyone.

"Are we late?" asked a girl with sharp voice.

"Erika?"

Erika Itsumi and Koume Akaboshi just arrived with rest of their crew from Kuromorimine, much to Miho's surprise.

"Miho- _san_ , nice to see you again," greet Koume.

"You too, Koume- _san_ , but just two of you here?" asked Miho.

"If you look on our crew, we brought the best," Erika winked.

Everyone from Kuromorimine waves at Miho, who waves them back awkwardly. Those are not their usual crews, but veterans who has fought both as Kuromorimine or as Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe. The only exception is a young girl whom Erika introduced to her as Seshka.

"You see, after we change our rigid tactics, we realize that there are huge gap between the veterans and newbies, so to adapt your rag-tag tactics, we cannot brought just any crew," Erika explained.

"Adapt my rag-tag tactics? What do you..."

"You are _THE KOMMANDANT_ of this army, aren't you?"

"Kom... _Kommandant_..." Miho once again got panic attack.

"Don't make me regret my decision to choose you as the _Kommandant_ ,"

"We from Kuromorimine agreed that you are the best commander, Miho- _san_ ," said Koume, "and I believe Chouno- _sama_ has asked the same thing to other schools and they consentually agreed,"

"Even I agreed," said Shizuka who has arrived there.

"So, the princess of tankathlon join our army?" said Erika.

"Itsumi- _dono_ , long time no see," Shizuka smirks.

"I guess it's better to fight with you than against you, Tsuruki-chan,"

Erika reach her hand, which immediately shaken by Shizuka. Miho smiled, and in this kind of moment she really felt that the old saying "Yesterday's enemy is today's friend" is true.

"So, who else are we waiting for? Will Jajka come as well?" asked Erika.

"I will be very surprised if she would even considers to participate, you know how she felt about normal sensha-do," said Shizuka.

"Well said,"

"How about your friends from sensha-do?"

"About that..."

They stop talking as another group coming. This time they're a whole lot noisier than anybody came before. Their clothes are also much casual, more to delinquent style. Miho watched them carefully before her smile blossoms.

"Emi- _chan_!" greets Miho.

"Miho- _chan_ , we meet again," said Emi Nakasuga.

Miho rush and hug Emi, who awkwardly hug her back. Being old friend since their elementary school year, finally able to fight alongside Emi is a wonder for Miho. With Emi Nakasuga, came other Bellwall Academy's player as well: Youko Minami, Chifuyu Doi, Neko Yamamori and the twin Tsurigiko and Kanako Kashiwaba.

"This group is too neat, it's very boring," sighed Chifuyu Doi.

"I hope your battle style not this boring, Nishizumi- _san_ ," Neko Yamamori added.

"Yes! I'll try my best!" said Miho.

"Come on, enough pestering her and let's all have tea together; you're lucky since these are what left of our tea," said Shizuka.

"Is this all? Where's the carrier?" asked Emi.

"I don't know, we got here first and can't see any," said Miho.

But as they speak, the liaison officers of Japan Sensha-do Federation, arrived in the area. These are familiar faces among them, since they're the judges of National Tournament: Hibiki Inatomi, Remi Takashima, and Kanon Sasagawa.

"Has everyone here already?" asked Kanon.

"Umm, I think so," replied Miho.

"Well, then, please everybody follow us to the ship," said Kanon.

Reluctantly, everyone get up and follow the liaisons to other part of the dock. At first, they thought going to see any Carrier there, but turns out it just a regular transport boat, the same class as Sunflower Sapporo ferry that Ooarai once used, but with JSF Flag on it. The liaisons ordered everyone to board the ship, since it would be departing soon. Everyone is full of questions, but aboard it anyway.

"Alright, has everyone all aboard?" asked Kanon.

" _Waiiitttt!"_

Everyone looked at the dock where the last of their group: Pepperoni and Carpaccio of Anzio High School, running around trying to catch the ship. They hastily climbed aboard the ship and succumb into the deck floor out of breath.

"I think everyone has all aboard now, Ma'am," said Miho.

"Alright then, off we go," said Kanon.

The ship is then soon departing the port, with everyone still anxious and full of anticipation. While at first everyone still getting along, chattering and getting acquainted, after first hour passed by uneventfully, all can't help but wonder. Where will they go? Will they go to China by this ship, and not some carrier?

Miho stand by the railing near the bow, isolating herself from her friends that were in the midship deck. The sea is, we can say, a little bit misty, though some ray of twilight sun still managed to break away. Like the rest, she doesn't know where this ship would take them, however, she fear the most of what will happen after that. Being a Field Commander of Japan Sensha-do National Team is not something to be taken lightly.

"Just when will this ship arrived?" suddenly Shizuka Tsuruki arrived in her side.

"Look, it's more than an hour and what we see is still wide open sea," said Shizuka.

"I know, I kinda wonder about it too," said Miho.

"That's not the only thing you wondered, eh?"

Miho slowly nod.

"It's hard not to think about everything when you're in a position to think about everything," said Miho.

"Yes, but everyone trust this position in you, even me,"

"And I thank you for that, you're one of the best tanker I ever know,"

"Yeah, about that..."

"Is there any problem?"

Shizuka smirks and nod.

"Miho- _san_ , can I ask you something?" asked Shizuka.

"Uh, sure,"

"What do you think about me? Centipede Team doesn't compete in regular sensha-do, so I don't feel like I belonged here, if not Kikuyo- _sama_ begged me persistently, I don't think I would be here,"

"Well, Kikuyo has good eye on incredible talent that is,"

"No, I mean what do you think? Will it be problems if I join the team?"

Miho smiled cheerfully.

"You know, sensha-do or tankathlon, when you eliminate all the differences in rules, both share the same core: the bonding between someone and her teammates, and also human and the tanks. So you see, tankathlon, or sensha-do, as long as your heart is in your tank and in your comrades, and you have fun doing that, that is enough for me, for that is all I ask for my team," added Miho.

Shizuka stood in silence. But she got the point of what Miho said, and relieved somehow.

"Whatever lies ahead in our path, I have faith that you'll be able to lead us into the light," said Shizuka.

"I cannot do that without your help," said Miho.

Both girls smiled, then they throw their eyes back to the empty sea.

"Now, to your earlier question, where will this ship carry us?" said Miho.

"Just don't tell me that we are going to China with this ship," said Shizuka.

"I probably wouldn't say that an hour ago, but now..."

Miho silent suddenly. A shadow emerged from the horizon, unclear due to the mist, but the silhouette resembles a ship.

"Is that..." said Miho.

All girls then rushed to the observation deck after seeing the shadowy figure, and got delighted. Finally, they will arrived to Federation Carrier, The Shinano. However, as ship getting closer, so does the shadow, and suddenly they realize that whatever stood before them is way much bigger than any other School Carrier they ever know, even much bigger than Graf Zeppelin of Kuromorimine. Soon, the light gone darker due to the Carrier blocking the sunlight up to miles away, and what once a pleasant surprise now has grown into a frightening behemoth.

"Jesus!" said Kay.

"What kind of devil is that!?" Ogin shouted in fear.

"It's The Shinano! Largest Carrier in Japan!" said Yukari.


	3. The Behemoth of The Sea

**Chapter III: The Behemoth of The Sea**

* * *

 _ **Federation Tank Training Carrier**_

 _ **The Shinano**_

The ship carrying Japan U-18 National Team now reaching its destination, The Shinano. A giant door in starboard hull opens and the entire ship enter The Shinano. Everyone seems amazed and frightened. The room inside is massively large, even for a big scale ferry, and there's a fully operational harbor inside as well. Not only this ship alone, inside the harbor, there are 5 Osumi class LPD and 2 more ferries of the same class they boarded.

Everyone then disembark the ship, still marvel on what they are in currently. School Carrier is a gigantic ship, but this Carrier dwarfs each and any of them. In the harbor which as large as a regular naval base, they don't get picked up by bus or truck, instead, they were boarded in a train. Yes, so massive this ship that each floor has its own railway system to go around the various part of ship quickly, with each floor served by four sets of electric commuter train. To go around the ship, each train would require an hour, which made the train in each station come in 15 minutes intervals.

All girls seems so dazzled that they lost words. The train is nothing different with the ordinary train in Japan, except that this is in a Carrier.

"The Carrier is so massively large, since this is made for the purpose of tank training. This way, Japan National Team would be able to train in the Carrier while they're on their way to the venue," Yukari explained.

"Didn't the regular School Carrier enough?" asked Saori.

"Well, they're big, indeed, but not big enough. Tanks need plenty of room to do maneuver, and more tanks means more rooms needed. All the landscapes in the top designed for any terrain we might faced, including desert and tundra environments."

"How do you know much about this?" asked Hana.

"I read it somewhere, but I didn't thought that it would be THIS HUGE," said Yukari.

"The train, is it going upward?" asked Saori.

"Yes, though this Carrier have many elevators - and some of them are quite huge - the railway tracks themselves also acted as elevators, circling the ship while gradually ascend or descend on each floor, this is a nice way to going around and see the entire ship,"

"I cannot imagine going the extra length from the top to the bottom." said Mako.

"Well, let's take this as an opportunity to getting know of... Whoa!"

Yukari amazed while looking outside the train windows. No, not tanks, but a giant hangar filled with at least 10 gigantic transport aircraft Lockheed C-5M Super Galaxy, along with 3 militerized passenger plane of Boeing 737, some Kawasaki C-2 Transport Planes and P1Y1 Ginga Observation Planes, and dozens of helicopters and smaller planes of all type. Due to immense size of this ship, it's like putting the entire airport inside the Carrier.

"Why so many giant planes?" asked Saori.

"To transport tanks, surely, and all its supplies," said Yukari, "so we don't need to rely on local transportation modules, and this way we could ensure security and reliability of our tanks and supplies to the battle ground."

"No kidding," said Mako.

The train then stop in the station near a huge giant elevator in base of the Carrier's mast. The liaison official guide them into the elevator, and by that, they arrived in the top section of the Carrier, which Ami Chouno has been waiting for them.

"Hi, Guys!" greets Ami Chouno, "do you enjoy the ride?"

"Yes, but why we have to go all the way here?" asked Shizuka.

"Oh, can't helped it," said Ami Chouno, "as you can see, The Shinano is extremely huge that there's no port in Japan able to accept it,"

"If that so, then how does anyone build it?" asked Alisa.

"We can't build it on any of our land or shore facilities, so we have to build it here, in the middle of the ocean where the depth and space made the construction of ship of this scale possible. All modules, facilities, infrastructures, tools and workers have to be transported here either by ships, barges, or even seaplanes, and took about 10 years to finally build it, where 5 years of it is to grow vegetations, foliages, trees, and shaping terrain in the top section. So if you think your School Carrier is a construction marvel, then this should be a construction wonder. Even biggest storm won't be able to sink this Carrier."

"That's awesome," said Kinuyo Nishi, "a wonder of Japan shipbuilding engineering!"

"Well, I won't say that, since this is not the only ship of this size in the ocean. China, our destination, has Carrier Liaoning, which pretty much the same class of The Shinano. United States of America has USS Enterprise, Great Britain has HMS Malta, Russia has Ushakov, but the biggest among them is Bismarck, owned by Germany,"

"Wait, but if The Shinano is this big, then how big is Bismarck?" asked Shizuka.

"Who knows, one could only imagine," replied Ami Chouno, "haven't seen it myself, but according to the one who've seen it, it's like seeing 'The World Turtle' or so they said,"

Everyone still stood silence in awe.

"Well, let's come out and see what's in the top section offers," said Ami Chouno.

Ami Chouno lead the girls out from the mast, which directly put them into a military base like area. Hangars and workshops for tanks are lying here in large proportion, as well as some smaller vehicle, like motorcycles, jeeps, half-tracks, even some Kettenkrads. The hangars have their doors opened, exposing tanks inside them such as PzKpfW VI Tiger I, M4A3E8 Sherman HVSS, Cruiser Mk. VI Crusader III, and SU-100 tank destroyers. Everyone seems wondered more after the tanks unfolded.

"Don't worry, you'll be playing with them tomorrow, as for right now, you will go to your accomodation," said Ami Chouno.

"You mean our barracks?" asked Erika Itsumi.

"Of course not, Silly, just get on to the trucks, I will show you where are you going to live for the next 2-3 months,"

Everyone then board into a number of trucks with their engine running. Ami Chouno ride in the same truck as Miho and the Anglerfish Team. As soon as they ready, Ami Chouno's truck moving leading the way to the other trucks. They're rolling out from the tank base area into what looks like a small town not far from there.

The town is small but has quite decent size, there are few blocks of housing which adjacent to each other, some kind of town hall, a school which is quite big, a shopping centre; all of them are bordering the central square, some Sunkus minimarkets, a communal swiming pool and a couple of onsens. There are people inhabits this town, but not much, more like they're just keeping the town running. Even down bellow decks has plenty and more occupants than this surface town.

The trucks then stops in on of the housing block.

"You will all be staying in these houses; each houses could hold about 10 persons, so I leave the arrangements to you!" said Ami Chouno.

The houses that will host them is quite comfortable two-story house. Each house has 4 large bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, a large common room and also a single large kitchen. Judging from the size, this one house is enough to host 10 persons in it. There are small patch of garden in front, and community bicycles in some corners.

"If you need to talk about something as a team, you may do it in the town hall, just a ten minutes walk from here. The 2nd floor of the town hall is reserved for sensha-do team purposes. And also, you will all attend school everyday to catch your academic lessons,"

"What? We still have to attend school as well?" Mako suddenly turned pale.

"Your uniforms will be ready on each wardrobe in your rooms. If the size doesn't match yours, report it so that we can deliver the right size. There are three sets of each, for school, for physical exercise, and for sensha-do purpose. Wear them accordingly,"

Ami Chouno then leave all the girls in their would-be residences.

"What should we do now, Nishizumi- _dono_?" asked Yukari.

"Err... First we decide which team should get which house so that everyone could get rest quickly," said Miho.

"I'll do that!" said Hana.

"And I'll be helping," said Koume.

"Thank you, Hana- _san_ , Koume- _san_. And then we need to make sure that everyone get their new uniform correctly, and got everything they need covered,"

"I'll take care of that, Miporin," said Saori.

"I'll be helping out," said Kinuyo.

"Alright, thank you, everyone,"

Hana and Koume quickly draw which teams should be billeted in which house, and by their quick action, everyone has already got their accommodation in no time. Coincidentally, Anglerfish Team sorted in the same house with Tiger Team of Emi Nakasuga, Miho's old friend. All of them are cheering up, and for Miho and Emi, and also Hitomi Yuzumoto, this is like a pleasant collision between their past and present. Not long after that, everyone has already in their own house. Miho is in the same room with Yukari and Hana (two of the rooms have a bunk-bed and a single bed, while the other have two single bed).

Miho open the closet right there and found the uniforms that Ami Chouno talked about. The daily school uniform is a regular serafuku with navy blue color and white trim with vermillion ribbon. It also come with white sport shirt with navy blue trim which could also be used as undergarment either on serafuku or tank jacket. The tank jacket itself resembles the one used by University All-Star Team, olive-green jacket over white collared shirt, beret of the same olive-green color, dark green outer vest, the differences are they're use navy blue tie and plead skirt.

"The schedule here said that school will be started the day after tomorrow, and so I guess we can have tomorrow for sensha-do meeting," said Hana.

"Yes, there are a lot of things to talk about," said Miho.

"Nishizumi- _dono_ , how do I look? Am I look sharp with this?" said Yukari already wearing her sensha-do outfit.

Miho nod while smiling.

"How about if we explore the area after meeting?" asked Hana.

"That would be a good idea," said Miho.

"Great! We can go to _onsen_ , shopping and even find some places to eat!" said Hana excitedly, "but speaking of eating, when can we have dinner?"

"Saori-san still going around and checking for everyone, perhaps needs few times before she come back," said Miho.

"I can made you some food from my own provision, Isuzu- _dono_!" asked Yukari.

"Well, I guess that's fine, but how many do you brought?"

"Quite many, I always assumed that you'll be looking for food, so I brought many of them," Yukari smirks.

"Oh my, you always so full of preparations, as expected from Yukari Akiyama," said Hana.

Yukari rushed to the kitchen to prepare some light food for Hana. She met Hitomi and Kita there, and three of them decided to cook together.

On the other hand, Miho walked to the balcony and spread her view to the entire residential area. The night has come, and though very subtle, she can feel the Carrier is moving. Emi Nakasuga, going for the same intention, stepped in beside her.

"We finally fight our battle again, together," said Emi.

"Hm-mm, however, tomorrow would be very difficult, because I don't know what will lies ahead," said Miho.

"Come on, you have all of us, you have me. We will always behind you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, that's why I'm very grateful for that,"

Miho and Emi smiles.

"So what does it looks like?" Miho asked.

"Huh?"

"Sensha-do, outside of Japan, was it different?"

"Meh, not much different from here, but each nation do have their own approach on sensha-do. Heck, they even call it with many names as well,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, British called it ' _tankery_ ', German called it ' _panzerfahren_ ', French called it by name so long that I can't remember,"

Miho and Emi laughed amusingly.

"I wonder, what do they call it in China?" said Emi.

"I don't know, pretty much everything I know about sensha-do is only at Japan. I never knew about sensha-do in another country. Would they be strict? Would they be laxed? Would they do things we don't? Or are we do things they don't?"

"Don't you think that you've already overthinking about it?"

"The unknown always made me fear, Emi-chan."

"Then fear not, for we are here. And you just have to trust to us, your comrades, and trust the tank. Those two are things that sensha-doin accept in anywhere in this world."

Miho looked deeply into Emi's eyes. And start moving closer to her.

"What's the matter?"

"Emi-chan, I..."

"Wait, you're not confessing, are you?"

"Well, I just..."

Miho stops, and from the corner of her eyes, she could see Yukari stood there from who knows when, standing still, shuddering as if she has seen a ghost.

"Ni... Nishizumi- _dono_..." Yukari spoke in tremble voice.

"Yes, what's the matter, Yukari- _san_?" asked Miho.

"Din.. Dinner is ready, if... If you want to have it..."

"We'll be there,"

"Yes, I... Apologize,"

Yukari then run back as fast as she can.

"What's wrong with that friend of your?" asked Emi.

"Hehe, well, that's Yukari being Yukari. Oh yeah, about earlier, I just want to say that I'm glad to have known you back in the elementary school, and I'm cherishing that moment everyday,"

"Well, that's what a friend for, eh? Now we'd better off since I'm getting hungry,"

"Come on then," Miho smiled.


	4. Melting Pot of Different Ingredients

**Chapter IV: A Melting Pot of Many Ingredients**

* * *

 _ **Sensha Town**_

 _ **Federation Carrier The Shinano**_

Miho mend her navy blue tie and put the berret with Federation logo in her head. It's not her regular tank jacket and for a moment, she hardly recognized the girl she saw in the mirror. This morning, there will be a general meeting on Japan U-18 National Team, and this meeting is very important, since it will talk about the future of this team on the coming future.

"Are you ready, Nishizumi- _dono_?" asked Yukari.

"You looked sharp in that uniform, Miho- _san_ ," said Hana.

"I think we all looks pretty in this outfit," said Saori.

"Yes, but why we have to do meeting on the morning?" asked Mako.

"Yes, shall we go?" said Miho.

All the Anglerfish Team coming down the stairs, to be greeted by Tiger Team which also wear their tank jacket. Outside, everybody has also ready, or at least preparing for the meeting this morning. Everyone greets Miho cheerfully, excited that now they're wearing the same uniform.

"Miho- _san_ , you will be going now?" asked Koume.

"Yes, Koume- _san_ ,"

"Alright then, we'll see you there,"

"Don't be long,"

"Don't worry, we wont,"

Anglerfish Team then walking to the town hall. Some of girls, who have been ready, follow them. It's not a very long walk, since this is just a small town. Took only 15 minutes for them to arrived in central square and the town hall. The employees of the town hall greet them warmly as Miho and the girls entering the town hall to second floor. There's a separate door which lead to the sensha-do meeting room in second floor so that sensha-do team could go there without interrupting things in the town hall.

Pretty much 10 minutes later, everyone has arrived in the grand meeting room in the town hall, and all commanders sit around large round table with Miho as the chair person.

"Has everyone arrived?" asked Miho via speaker system of the room.

"Yes!"

Miho haul a deep breath.

"As we all know, yesterday, we've been assembled here as Japan U-18 National Sensha-do Team. Now, since we're going to have an exhibition match against China, we need to sort out few obvious problems before then.

First, Instructor Chouno has divided team into four: Heavy Tank Company, Medium Tank Company, Light Tank Company, and Tank Destroyer Company. Heavy Tank Company and Medium Tank Company each has 10 tanks, while Light Tank Company and Tank Destroyer Company each has 5 tanks. As we know, Heavy Tank Company will be using Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger, Medium Tank Company will be using M4A3E8 Sherman HVSS, Light Tank Company will be using Cruiser Mk. VI, Crusader III, and Tank Destroyer Company will be using SU-100. Some of you perhaps have familiar with the tanks mentioned above, but some of the rest haven't. So after all of you got assigned to the tanks, please make sure to familiarize yourself with it."

Rosehip raised her hand.

" _Taichou_ , so we're going to be sorted out now?"

"Yes, Rosehip-san, and you all will be sorted not only based on class of tanks you used at the competition, but also because I believe your set of skills is adequate for it. However, before we start the sorting, I will first told you about each company leader and vice-leader."

Miho clears her throat.

"Heavy Tank Company will be led by Erika Itsumi of Kuromorimine. Emi Nakasuga of Bellwall and Orange Pekoe of St. Gloriana will act as vice-leaders. Medium Tank Company will be lead by me, Miho Nishizumi with Koume Akaboshi of Kuromorimine and Alisa of Saunders as vice-leaders. Tank Destroyer Company will be led by Erwin- _san_ of Ooarai with Carpaccio of Anzio as vice-leader. Meanwhile, Light Tank Company will be led by Shizuka Tsuruki of Tatenashi..."

Shizuka stand in shock after hearing that.

"...with Noriko Isobe of Ooarai as vice-leader. Therefore..."

"Commander, permission to speak!" Shizuka raise her hand.

"Granted, please, Shizuka- _san_ ,"

"Me? Are you sure? Forgive me, but I mean, is this a joke?"

"Tone down your voice as you speak to our Commander, Tsuruki- _san_!" Erika reprimand her.

"I'm sorry, but I think there are still more people in here who has more experience in formal sensha-do than me,"

"I don't mind to have you as my company leader," said Noriko.

"But, Isobe- _san_ , I..."

"Don't you trust the judgement of our Commander, Tsuruki- _san_?" asked Erika.

"I don't mean to say that..."

"Or perhaps you don't believe in yourself that you are worthy of that position?"

Shizuka stood in silence, then Miho raise her hand to calm the situation.

"It's okay. As I said before, I put you into your position because I think you have the adequate skills for that. I have a faith that you would do well in your assigned position," said Miho.

"Permission to add something, _Taichou_." said Erika.

"Please,"

"I've known Miho- _san_ quite long time, be with her during our times in middle-school and high-school in Kuromorimine. What I learned from those times are that Miho- _san_ has a unique ability to asses someone's skill and put them in the right position, even when that oneself didn't see that way. I put my trust on her then, I put my trust on her now," said Erika.

"So if _Taichou_ told you that you fit for the position, then I know for sure that you're fit for that position," said Noriko.

Shizuka nod slowly.

"I put my trust on you, Shizuka," said Miho.

"I'll do my best to fulfill it, then, _Taichou_ ," said Shizuka.

"Alright, if there are no more question, I'd like to move on to the assignation of all teams in their respectives company. We'll start from Heavy Tank Company. The members are: Erika Itsumi of Kuromorimine, Emi Nakasuga of Bellwall, Orange Pekoe with Nilgiri of St. Gloriana, Ogin-san of Ooarai, Seshka-san of Kuromorimine, Naomi-san of Saunders, Nina-san of Pravda, Fondue-san of Maginot, Marie-san; Andou-san; Yoshida-san of BC Freedom, and Assam-san with Rukuriri of St. Gloriana."

"So that means, we from BC Freedom would be in one tank?" asked Andou.

"Yes, that's right," said Miho.

"I don't mind about that," said Marie while eating her cake.

"I'm a commander, now?" asked Assam, "not sharing tank with Orange Pekoe?"

"Yes, that's right. Is there any other question?" asked Miho.

Everyone nods.

"The Medium Tank Company members would be: myself, Miho Nishizumi of Ooarai, Alisa of Saunders, Koume Akaboshi from Kuromorimine, Mika- _san_ ; Aki- _san_ ; Mikko- _san_ of Jatkosota, Eclair of Maginot, and Youko Minami of Bellwall. Meanwhile, Nishi- _san_ and Fukuda- _san_ will be in the same tank, and Tamada- _san_ and Hosomi- _san_ will be in the other same tank."

"Not bad arrangements," said Tamada.

"I'll be supporting Nishi-dono, _de arimasu_!" said Fukuda.

" _Taichou_ , how about us?" asked Azusa.

"Speaking of which, I have to make some adjustment regarding to Rabbit Team, Duck Team and Anteater Team. Since there's only two persons of Anteater Team, so Aya Oono of Rabbit Team and Taekou Kondo of Duck Team will be joining the Anteater Team. The rest of Rabbit Team will be assigned in the same tank of Medium Tank Company."

"Alright, then!" said Aya Oono.

"Is there any question?" asked Miho.

Everyone nods.

"Light Tank Company will be consisted of Shizuka Tsuruki of Tatenashi, Noriko Isobe of Ooarai, Rosehip- _san_ of St. Gloriana, Pepperoni of Anzio also Kanako and Tsurugiko Kashiwaba of Bellwall. And for Tank Destroyer Company, there will be Erwin- _san_ of Ooarai, Carpaccio of Anzio, Chifuyu Doi of Bellwall, Neko Yamamori of Bellwall, and Nina of Pravda."

"Ready at your service, _Supremo_!" said Carpaccio and Pepperoni.

"Each commander will be given number of tanks and shall assigned each of their teams to each tanks. Since we're expected to arrive in China by the end of this week, we would started the training by this noon, focusing today for accustomization to each tank."  
"Understood!" everyone replied in unison.

"Well then, _Panzer vor_!" said Miho.


	5. The Fast and The Unknown

**Chapter V: The Fast and The Unknown**

* * *

 _ **Federation Training Carrier**_

 _ **The Shinano**_

" _WOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"_

Rosehip shouts in ecstasy as her Cruiser Mk. VI Crusader III tank darting through the straight circuit in very high speed. Given that Rosehip herself is riding a Crusader III in St. Gloriana as a speedster, she couldn't resist the urge to shout, since this tank is way even faster than her own Crusader tank. But her joy cut short when the tank slipped its way to the corner and rolling to the ground after crashing the barrier.

"Rosehip-san? Are you alright?" asked Miho by radio.

"Yes, I'm alright, _desu wa_!" said Rosehip in excitement, "I'm MORE than alright!"

"Hang on there, the recovery vehicle will be on their way,"

"Okay! But can I try it more? I'm a speedster, and I will harness this speed,"

"I think it's enough for today, this is the third time and all crashed up,"

"Oh, geeze."

Miho watched the show from the observation tower in the ship's mast. Erika Itsumi, Shizuka Tsuruki, Erwin, Koume Akaboshi, and Ami Chouno are there with her.

"She sure is feisty, but that tank is also fast, perhaps faster than any Crusader I ever seen," said Erika.

"Can't help it, Rolls-Royce Meteor has way more power than original Liberty engine," said Ami Chouno.

"What? You put Rolls-Royce Meteor in a Crusader? Isn't that against the rules?" said Erika.

"Blame the British, they propose to the World Federation to allow all type of Crusader to be installed by Rolls-Royce Meteor engine,"

"I know that two Crusaders were used as a test bed for Meteor engine, but I think those are Mark I or Mark II at the most. As I recall, no Mark III have ever been equipped with Meteor. A more powerful Liberty engine, yes, but not Meteor," said Miho.

"Again, blame it to the British, there's a rule in World Federation that: 'Any modification, especially regarding to safety, is allowed as long as it's not unfairly alter the performance of the respected tank.' So they argued that since Mk. III carry heavier gun and turret, the addition of Meteor engine won't make them more faster than if Mk II has Meteor engine. So it's not 'unfair'. Beside their usual practice of removing speed limiter for Liberty engine could bring a Crusader as fast as if it equipped with Meteor engine. And what crazy is, the World Federation board accept the arguments, and we just reap the benefit of it." said Ami Chouno.

"I never knew that kind of rule before," Erika said.

"Because Japan Sensha-do Federation never applied the rule. We are strict to the originality aspect of the tank, and of sensha-do itself. Therefore, there maybe few rules applied internationally that unacceptable by JSF." said Ami Chouno.

"Conservative, eh?" said Shizuka.

"I'd call it orthodoxy, or purist, but that also what made our sensha-do is still one of the purest form, and there are a lot of foreign teams eager to train in Japan for that reason. Not all 'progress' is well-liked, you know," said Ami Chouno.

"But that made our sensha-do no better than basic," said Shizuka.

"Basic is important, but a good sensha-do commander could develop that basic to adapt various situation, no matter how advanced they are," said Ami Chouno.

"That is why Miho is the commander," said Erika, "and that is why you picked all these types of tanks, because they're versatile enough,"

"In a way, yes, but you will have to learn the differences soon enough," said Ami Chouno, "and speaking of tanks, Tsuruki- _san_ , your request has been granted, and the tank will be ready tomorrow,"

"Thank you very much," said Shizuka.

"What request?" asked Erwin.

"Oh, Shizuka- _san_ requested that the commander hatch of her Crusader be moved from loader side to gunner side," said Miho.

"Yes, since Crusader dictated that commander must act as loader as well, but I'm a gunner myself," said Shizuka.

"The changes won't affect the performance, sure there will be some complications, but I believe you can handle it," said Ami Chouno, "by the way, how's the other adapting to their new tank?"

"I think they're going to go just fine," said Miho.

Miho turns her view on the other side to show the Shermans and Tigers are doing maneuver training, while SU-100 doing target practice.

"Saori- _san_ , Hana- _san_ , how's the Sherman?" asked Miho from radio.

"Everything's good, Miporin, it's very spacious here and more comfortable than our old Panzer IV," said Saori.

"The gun is little bit tricky, but I can manage it," said Hana.

"It's kinda weird not to have Miporin commanding in here," said Saori.

"Nishizumi- _dono_ is currently overseeing the entire force, Takebe- _dono_ ," said Yukari.

"My only concern is that this tank is rather high," said Mako.

"It's only less than 10 cm higher from our Panzer IV," said Yukari.

"Higher nonetheless," said Mako.

Miho than changed to Ogin in a Tiger.

"Ogin- _san_ , Shark Team, how is it going on there?" asked Miho.

"We're perfectly okay, Commander. Need little more adjustment, but we're getting hang of it," said Ogin.

"Thank's God, you're the one I'm worried about,"

"Well, it's miles difference from our Mark IV Male Landship, but it's faster, stronger, and more manageable. Beside, we have been practicing in the Leopon's Porsche Tiger, and this is pretty much the same minus its engine in-reliability; I still don't know how Leopon Team could manage to make that cat running all this time,"

"Well, I guess that's why they're in an Automobile Club," said Miho.

All tanks then entering gun range for gunnery training, shooting targets, both stationary or moving. Anglerfish Team, Emi Nakasuga, Alisa and Naomi become the best in this training by shooting down all their targets skillfully.

"Still not getting used to the new tanks, I guess," said Erika.

"We must give them more time to get used to their tank, some perhaps find their tanks quite different from the tanks they ussually used." said Miho.

"I'm afraid they have to do that fast," said Ami Chouno.

The moment Ami Chouno said that, a H-6K escorted by two J-15s fighter of The People's Liberation Army Air Force fly pass them as if to say hello. They wave their wing as a friendly gesture, which replied by Shinano blowing its horn.

"Ladies, welcome to The People's Republic of China," said Ami Chouno.

* * *

 _ **Housing Block**_

 _ **Sensha Town, The Shinano**_

Everyone in the house, either Anglerfish Team or Bellwall's Tiger Team, sat together in a large short table as Saori with Hana, Hitomi and Kita handed out food enough for them all. Saori's dishes are good and delicious as usual, and everybody seems enjoy it.

"I can't believe we already in China," said Saori.

"Just the outskirt, we haven't reached the beach yet," said Miho.

"Is this Carrier going to go to the port?" asked Emi Nakasuga.

"I don't think so, considering the immense size of this ship," said Hitomi.

"I never thought we're gonna do a sensha-do battle in China," said Miho, "and above all else, representing Japan,"

"How does China do their sensha-do actually? Does anybody knows?" asked Nagisa Shiratori.

"Actually, they don't called it 'sensha-do'. I heard they called it ' _Tankequan_ ', and for I reckon, their Federation only been built about 50 years ago," said Yukari.

"So they're 'younger' than our sensha-do?" asked Nagisa.

"I won't say that either, since the Chariotry has been an integral part in Ancient China military history. Even Chariotry, which become the ancestor of sensha-do is believed to be brought to Japan by Chinese people. Hence historically, their style is way much older," said Yukari.

"So, an ancient-style met with orthodox-style. Now that makes me wonder," said Emi.

Miho silent for a momen and eating her sabu-sabu.

"Instructor Chouno said that we will all go to the battleground the day after tomorrow, we must prepare everything by then, including familiarize with maneuver and all," said Miho.

"Where will the battle be, by the way?" asked Emi.

"A place in the north of China, near Northeast China. I believe the name of the place is Nomonhan," replied Miho.

Yukari was shocked when hearing about this.

"Nishizumi- _dono_ , are you sure? You know what kind of place is that, are you?" asked Yukari.

Miho nods slowly.

"Nomonhan... What does Chinese want in this match? Are they want to resurrect the ghosts of history?" asked Mako in dreaded voice.

"What is Nomonhan? Why you all seems so blue about it?" asked Hitomi.

Yukari sighed.

"In 1939, Imperial Japanese Army, during their occupation of China, clashed with Soviet forces in Nomonhan, at that time bordering Japan occupied Manchukuo and Mongolia, then a Soviet ally. The clashes went for months with the result of Japan as losing side," said Yukari.

"No doubt that China will use this terrain and its history for their advantage," said Mako.

"Well, let it be, then. I fear no ghost," said Emi.

"It actually not the ghost or history that I fear of," said Miho, "but China has advantages of fighting on their own turf, while we are completely blind about the field. We could probably getting photographs, maps, or even satellite images on those, but the real situation in the field always very different. Who knows what have been waiting for us there."

"I wish I have time to do spying," said Yukari.

"Unless you can speak Chinese fluently, I don't think that'll work here," said Saori.

"Don't worry, we always fear the unknown, but we must not succumb to our own fear, and let our mind plays trick beyond what actually lies there," said Emi.

"Yes, that's right!" said Hana.

"We will face anything they throw at us together!" said Hitomi.

Miho smiled.

"I'm glad I have you guys," said Miho.

"Maybe I could find previous matches of China, it could help us to understand them better," said Saori.

"We'll review them together, Takebe- _dono_!" said Yukari.

"Alright then, but remember, we will have school tomorrow," said Miho.

"Oh God, why we still have to go to school in the morning?" Mako complained.

For the following day, Miho focused their training on getting know each other and team mates. With the situation of their opponent and terrains are unclear, it's imperative for everyone to get along their comrades, to have bigger chance of surviving the unknown. And as expected, the training, the day before departure, is getting better. This doesn't seems lifted cloud on Miho's mind about the prospect of the game, though she knows that this is just an exhibition match. The ability of the girls to master their new tanks and maneuver, however, bring her some ease. Unfortunately, in this day, Instructor Chouno is nowhere to be seen, and Miho kind of wonder where she is, so close to the match.

* * *

 _ **Day of Departure**_

* * *

The Shinano drop anchor quite far away from the land. Due to the immense size of Shinano, she has to drop anchor this far, since getting to shallow waters would be catastrophic. All the tanks are being loaded into the belly of each C-5M Super Galaxy for an airlifting to the battle ground. Each plane could carry about 3-4 Tigers, and more on The Sherman, SU-100 and Crusader. Seems the load masters is seasoned enough to carry these payloads, since they could load all, including fuel and ammunitions in all C-5M.

The girls themselves are being carried by a Boeing B-737-800 with Federation insignia. They will be flying after all C-5Ms took off. They watched as one by one their tanks were being flown inside the belly of the flying beasts. Few times after the last C-5M took off, the B-737 carrying the girls with some officials, minus Instructor Chouno, taxiing in the runway. It's still dawn when the plane set its wheel in the runway, and the sun is just about rising as a giant orange ball in the horizon.

Everyone watched the sun in anticipation, anxious on what lies in their destination. Because beyond that, where the sun rises, is the unknown, draping the dread on many.

"Hey!" said Emi to Miho who sat beside her, "we're going to be alright,"

Miho only smiled as the plane dashed for taking off in this beautiful morning.

"Yes, I know we'll be alright," said Miho.


	6. Land of The Ancient Style

**Chapter VI: The Land of The Ancient Style**

* * *

 _ **Nomonhan**_

 _ **Northeast China**_

It's almost half into noon when the B-737 carrying Japan National Sensha-do Team started their approach to official airfield of China Tankequan Association (CTA) or Zhongguo Tankequan Xiehui, an equivalent of Japan Sensha-do Federation. All C-5Ms already there and has disembarked their load safely. Right now, the officials from World Sensha-do Federation are currently checking the tanks if they shall eligible to be played according to World Federation's rules.

Turns out, Instructor Chouno is already there, flying a day earlier via Federation's Learjet 35 to the premises as her duty as Supreme Commander. The girls are very excited seeing her again.

"Where have you been, Instructor Chouno?" asked Saori.

"Doing things, Supreme Commander's duty is more of protocolar. I have to attend technical meeting with Chinese officials yesterday, and make sure that the ground is fair for us to played on." replied Ami Chouno.

"How is it fair if we just see the ground today?" asked Emi.

"Well, it's something called 'home ground advantage' isn't it?" said Ami Chouno.

"So, how's the ground?" asked Miho.

"Seems alright, though I'm not so sure. If China has home ground advantage, they would have known how to make advantage of the terrain that seems innocent to us."

"As we fear, then," said Erika.

"Can't helped it... Oh, by the way, today's judges are from Australia. Ms. Catherine Woods, Ms. Alice Sheffield, and Ms. Chloe McMoran. And speaking of our opponent..."

A beautiful girl, about the same age as Ami Chouno, wearing Chinese military attire, entering the premises. She has a sharp eye, like a hunting eagle that pierce into anyone's hearts dare to stare on it.

"This is Supreme Commander of Chinese National Team, Liu Yiren. She got her sensha-do training in Japan, you know,"

"We called it _Tankequan_ here, Chouno- _sama_ ," said Liu Yiren, "so I guess this is your girls? Seems promising, but I won't be lenient despite this is an exhibition match."

"With World Championship very close, I don't expect any less," said Ami Chouno.

"I guess we've seen in the same eye here," said Liu Yiren, "my team will be ready in the minutes, so I guess you must prepare yourself also,"

"Where's your team anyway?" asked Ami Chouno.

"My Field Commander is rather strict about this. She insist only meet her counterpart just before the match. But please don't think about her in the wrong way. She's a nice person outside the game,"

"By the way, who is your Field Commander?" asked Miho.

"Oh, we called her Liang'er," said Liu Yiren.

"It's a pretty name," said Miho.

"A pretty girl also, but when she's in battle, she's anything but pretty," said Liu Yiren.

Miho startled to hear it.

"I think it's almost the time, please tell your girls to get ready, and I'll go get my girls," said Liu Yiren.

"Okay, thank you," said Ami Chouno.

"See you soon, Girls, and by the way, should you have wondered, the choosing of Nomonhan is not due to its history. Nomonhan are one of our best tank training field which close to the coast, so don't worry," Liu Yiren winked.

Liu Yiren then jump to her vehicle and driving away to her team.

"Alright, you girls better be ready," said Ami Chouno.

"What for?" asked Miho.

"Pre-match salute, of course. Protocol in the world match is a little bit different from our local match, so make sure you tuck your uniform well. All of you, come along!"

Everyone then follows Ami Chouno to the spot where the opening salute will be held. Near them, on the runway, 4 surveillance drone of Wing Loong II took off the runway to observe the match. Ami Chouno said that while Japan strictly use WW II-era surveillance plane such as P1Y1 Ginga, World Federation allowed the judge plane to be accompanied by surveillance drone. This would give better coverage as well as helping the judges in making decision. The official plane for judges itself is a B-25 Mitchell. Two judges will be aboard the plane and control the surveillance drone, and one, the head judge, stayed on the ground as a liaison official as well as recap the match.

Head judge from Australia, Ms. Catherine Woods already standing in the salute site while watching her watch and coordinating with the judges in the air for position. Two officials are stand beside her, each bearing national flag of Japan and People's Republic of China. A brass band of CTA also stand by at nearby. The Japanese team arrived first, and Miho, Erika, Shizuka dan Erwin walk forward in the inner row with the rest of the girls forming rows few steps behind them. Chinese team arrived few seconds after.

Chinese team wears their uniform of modified hanfu with mosh-green based and red collar, with short red plaid skirt and Mao-style cap. Six girls rise in the front, and they all wearing jade pendant in their clothes, 5 has tiger shaped, but one taken the shape of coiled dragon. Each of the tiger pendant girl wears twin-tails with ribbon of different color: leaf green, crimson, pink, yellow, and purple. While the one wearing dragon pendant wears light blue ribbon and also carry a swan-feather fan. This must be their Field Commander.

"Commanders, front and center!" Ms. Catherine Woods give command.

Miho and the dragon-pendant girl stepped to the front of the pack, just few feet from each others. The dragon-pendant girl then bows, which Miho awkwardly bows back.

"I am Zhu Liang'er, Field Commander of China National Team," said Liang'er.

"Oh, hello, and my name is..."

"Nishizumi Miho. Your reputation is, can be said, precede you,"

"Oh, yes. I.. I'm pleased to meet you, Liang'er-san,"

"These are, what I called as, my Five Tiger Generals: Yu'er on green, Fei'er on red, Yun'er on pink, Cao'er on yellow, and Zhong'er on purple. Not only the ribbon on their hair, the same ribbon applied on the trim of their tanks also."

"Nice to meet you all!"

Everyone then bowed.

"These are my captains: Itsumi Erika, Tsuruki Shizuka, and Erwin-san. Hopefully we will have a good match," said Miho.

"I'm looking forward to it, but please don't expect me to be lenient. We, Chinese, must entertain our guests well, don't you think so?"

"Eh, yes..."

Miho and Liang'er silent as Ms. Woods as head judge steps forward. The flag bearers then walked to the side of Miho and Liang'er, each of their corresponding flags.

"All rise, let's hear the national anthem of Japan!" said Ms. Woods.

Miho, and all the Japan teams seems amused with all these. The international match was a different level than what they used to be. And when brass band played " _Kimi Ga Yo_ ", reality sink in. This is not an ordinary school battle. Now they're representing their country, there's national pride at stake. This made them very solemn as the national anthem played, some even sing along. After that, brass band played national anthem of China, " _March of The Volunteer_ ". Unlike the Japan team which still shy in singing, all China team, officials, guards, even spectators rise up and sing it out loud, creating a roaring wall of sound. This gave a little terror in the heart of the Japan sensha-doin, but Miho doesn't seems to be affected.

"Now, let's both teams salute on each other!" said Ms. Woods.

"Let's have a great match today!" all the teams bowed to each other.

"Today is an Exhibition Match between Japan and The People's Republic of China. Match type would be Flag Tank Battle, and match will be begin at noon. Both teams please go your tanks and prepare to move to the assigned starting locations. After both teams arrived at their starting locations, then you must wait for the signal to begin the match. Do you all understand?" said Ms. Woods.

"Yes, we understand!" said both teams.

"Now I want a good, clean, match! Any violation of the rules will be severely punished! Dismissed, and go to your tanks!"

Both teams then dismissed, and quickly ran to get to their tank. Ami Chouno and Liu Yiren goes to the separate VIP place to observe the match using any available cameras, unlike any other spectators which have to rely entirely on the giant screens. Everyone now see both teams has already drove their tanks to their assigned positions. The flag tank of Japan is Tiger I commanded by Erika Itsumi, while flag tank of China is a Type-97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha commanded directly by Liang'er. Everyone in Japan team, especially the company captains study their map carefully since China is in advantage of playing on their own ground.

"Test, Miho, this is Erika," said Erika via radio.

"Yes, Erika- _san_ , loud and clear," said Miho.

"What do you think the battle will be?" asked Erika.

"Very difficult to answer that since we don't know the terrain nor the compositions of their tanks. We just hope to fight as best as we could,"

"I heard that they mixed both western and eastern tanks, but doesn't clear which one with which. However I believe we have a greater chance to win by the sheer power of our tanks,"

"I won't be so sure though, Flag Tank Battle is always a battle I fear the most, since you only need to immobilize enemy's flag tank to win. That would made the battle is up for everyone to grab."

"Don't worry about that, Tiger I won't be so easy to be subdued by some tanks. Whittman has proved it."

"I heard that Chinese Team has T-34/85 and IS-2 in their arsenals, those could beat a Tiger easily," said Erwin.

"Okay, now we have things to worry," said Erika.

"What do you think, Shizuka- _san_?" asked Miho.

Shizuka silent for a minute.

"I think, ' _if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained, you will also suffer a defeat,_ ' that's what I'm thinking."

"The Art of War?" asked Erwin.

"Their commander, Liang'er, though seems bubbly and cheerful girls, she's like a deep ocean that difficult to fathom. Like an iceberg, there's more of her than what we've seen. I don't like her aura, it give me the creeps,"

"So we know ourselves, but not our enemy..." said Erika.

"Then we shall suffer a defeat for every victory we gained. Thus this battle is going to be very very difficult," said Shizuka.

Everyone then silent.

"No matter how difficult it is, we shall fight this battle together," said Miho, "I expect every girl to do his duty. Let each of us do her utmost."

"Understood!" said everyone.

"Erika- _san_ , I'm sorry that I have to burden you by being a flag tank," said Miho.

"Don't worry, you have the right girl for it," said Erika.

"Thank you very much, Erika-san,"

"Beside, who select a Flag Tank Battle on 30 vs 30 anyway?"

Tanks then stopped after reaching the intended starting location. Miho watch closely around and realizing how unfamiliar she is with this terrain and landscape. It's not like Japan don't have this kind of landscape, but in the foreign land, even a similar landscape could feel so unfamiliar.

"Something wrong, Nishizumi- _dono_?" asked Yukari.

"No, just... It's quite odd, I feel," said Miho.

"Well, we're in the foreign land anyway," said Hana, "even the plants here seems unfamiliar to me, and the flowers, and the scent of the land."

"Hana-san could really sense all that, aren't you?" said Saori.

Emi Nakasuga moved her tank next to Miho's.

"What's the plan?" asked Emi.

"Protect the flag tank at all cost, then we'll decide on strike plans later," replied Miho.

"Consider it done, Heavy Tank Company is up for it," said Emi.

"How about the rest of us?" asked Koume next to Miho's other side.

"Shermans are versatile tank, we should adapt our approach by any situation we might found. Light Tank Company would be our advanced team, move further forward to scout for any opposition, but proceeds carefully when you find one; do not engage unless you have to and watched for any potential ambush. Tank Destroyer Company would be attached to Medium Tank Company for fire support."

"Understood!" said Erwin dan Shizuka.

"What time right now?"

"I think it's about noon," said Emi.

"It will be started, Everyone, so please be prepared."

A giant artillery then firing a round that burst brightly in the air. It's the sign that the match is now begin.

"Everyone, _Panzer vor_!" said Miho.


	7. The Bagua Welcoming Party

**Chapter VII: The Bagua Welcoming Party**

* * *

Miho Nishizumi looks anxiously on the unfamiliar terrain below her positions. All the landscape, trees, rocks, water, even the gust of the wind is somewhat different from what she use to know, or experience. Different on tastes, smells, sights, feels, and somehow she felt that her senses numb a little bit. For a moment, she doesn't know whether she still in this world she knows, or has she enter another uncharted dimension somewhere far. There's one thing that put her sanity in check, the roaring sound of tanks not far behind her, and...

"Nishizumi- _dono_ ," Yukari call her gently.

Miho turn her head and look on Yukari Akiyama.

"Have you spotted them?" asks Yukari

"Nope, and having this unfamiliar terrain is somewhat disadvantageous for us," reply Miho.

"They would have to march out soon enough, there's not much place to hide here, and they can't hide forever,"

Miho nods in silence, and as if Yukari has predicted it, some dusty dots spotted in the distance. Miho raised her binocular and observe, to find that those dots are a Chi-Ha Shinhoto followed by 4 BT-5s.

"Speak of the devil," Yukari remarks, "but where is the rest of their forces?"

"Waiting for us somewhere," says Miho, "though we only need to disable that Shinhoto and the match is done,"

"Will that be an easy task, Nishizumi-dono?"

"Easy to said, yes, and very very complicated to be carried out," says Miho, "come on, Yukari-san, we must go back to the tank,"

Yukari saluted and both of the girls run back to the tank that wait for them not far from there.

"How's that?" asked Erika.

"We found the Chi-Ha, escorted by 4 BT-5s few clicks forward." said Miho.

"A Chi-Ha and 4 BT-5s? Doesn't seems so right to me," said Erika, "that could mean all their strongest tanks are there somewhere,"

"We only need to take that Chi-Ha down, though," said Yukari.

"That's not the case, they clearly trying to lure us into some kind of trap," said Erika, "you sure that Chi-Ha and BT-5s is the only tanks you saw?"

"I tried to find the other's whereabout, but can't find any,"

"Then I suggest we chase the flag tank and immobilize it right away," said Erwin.

"Wait a minute, can't be that easy?" said Erika.

"What if it's really THAT easy?" said Erwin.

"Damn it! This unknown is driving me mad!" grunted Erika.

"In a way, I agree with Erika- _san_ , that this must be a trap. However, I also agree with Erwin- _san_ that this is the best opportunity for us to cut the snake in the head," said Miho.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Erika.

"Would Heavy Tank Company able to guard the flag tank?" asked Miho.

"We're as ready as ever. You want to hunt her?" said Erika.

"Yes, with Medium Tank Company and Light Tank Company. Tank Destroyer Company shall be in position of enfilade to cover all companies. This is not a fixed position, so please use your own good judgment to move position when necessary, but please let all of us know. So that we can coordinate our next maneuvers."

"Understood. Our Tigers could hold any kind of attack when necessary, but please take down their flag tank as soon as possible." said Erika, "the thought of having T-34/85s and IS-2s still in large out there is quit disconcerting."

"Will do. Shizuka-san, please fan out and try to locate any threat as soon possible. Don't engage any stronger foes you might encounter,"

"Okay, we'll go first! Takeda Company, forward!"

The Crusaders then darting forwards to five different directions.

"Medium Tank Company, Bokomon Company, be ready to form any 2-tank or 3-tank team as necessary. Forward now!"

The Shermans then rolling forward, leaving the Tigers and the SU-100s behind.

"Alright, Rommel Company, move now!" said Erwin.

"Westfalen Company, follow flag tank closely, we'll be moving around to avoid being targeted as sitting duck!" said Erika.

The SU-100s and Tigers then part way. SU-100 rolled to the hill or any vantage position they might find there, while Tigers trying to find any large opening that will enable them to avoid any ambush.

"Rommel Company in position!" said Erwin.

"Roger, could you see us all from up there?" asked Erika.

"Quite clear, I guess Ms. Tsuruki's in position to chase the flag tank," said Erwin.

"Yes, I see them, all five of them," said Shizuka.

"Shizuka- _san_ , is there any sign of enemy's presence?" asked Miho.

"Not that I can see of," said Shizuka, "I will proceed to..."

 _ **BLAAAM!**_

Loud crying voice filled the radio transmition.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" asked Miho.

"Another BT-5, coming out of nowhere, carrying purple stripes. She tried to shoot us, but just grazing our side armor!" said Shizuka.

"We have 5 BT-5s now, and one Chi-Ha," said Saori.

"Out of nowhere? That doesn't sound good, does it?" said Yukari.

"It's one of Liang'er's Tiger General, I don't like this at all," said Miho, "Shizuka- _san_ , where does the purple stripes BT-5 right now?"

"She's joining the rank of the flag tank. I don't like it at all, I'll call Takeda Company to form a close rank. They could pick us up one by one if we stay in loose formation like this."

"Granted. I believe there will be more of them. Could you try to keep up with them, but not as fast that we shall join?"

"Yes, I will do that. Right now, the flag tank is..."

Shizuka startled with what she saw. She then open the hatch to see it directly.

"Eh?"

"What 'eh'?"

"There's only 5 tanks now, it should've been six. The flag tank is gone!"

Miho stunned to hear that report.

"How come a Chi-Ha got out of sight that fast?" asked Yukari.

"Chi-Ha couldn't run that fast, eh? Maybe she's just hiding," said Saori.

"Unless..." said Miho.

"Unless what, Miporin?"

"No, that cannot be..."

Suddenly a gust of chilling fear strike Miho. She doesn't like the way this situation goes at all.

"Shizuka- _san_ , please wait for us! Stop the pursuit!" ordered Miho.

"What? Stop the pursuit, but why?" asked Shizuka.

 _ **KYAA!**_

Suddenly, explosions coming like a rain drop in any direction of Takeda Company.

"We're getting bombarded! Evasive maneuver! Don't get splitted up!"

The Crusaders then evading like crazy, trying so hard not to loose their cohesion. The bombardment happened so fast and so massive that no one in the company knows what attacks them. Shizuka, in order to maintain her situational awareness, stood up in her hatch, though this kind of posture is dangerous due to debris flying around like projectiles.

"Shizuka- _san_ , hang on! We'll be there!" said Miho.

" _Dai Taichou_ _1_! We don't know what or from where do they attack us! We'll try to evade as hard as we can, but if you all come here, I fear they're laying another trap on you!" said Shizuka.

"Alright, Erwin- _san_ , could you relieve our Crusaders?" asked Miho.

"Roger, we've got them in our sight, we will try to ease..."

 _ **BOOOMM!**_

" _ **KYAAAA!"**_

A shot followed by some other landed not far from the hill where the SU-100 encroached.

"Negative! Can't support! They're shooting at us!" Erwin reported.

"What is this? From where do they attack us? This kind of landscape offers little options to hide, or does it, Nishizumi- _dono_?" asked Yukari.

"Erwin- _san_ , are you alright?" asked Miho.

"We're okay for now, but this spot is no longer safe, we will go to another spot while trying to shake them off," said Erwin.

"Two of our companies are being attacked by enemies, and we still haven't find the whereabout of their flag tanks. I suggest we split our forces now, some help Takeda Company, and some help Rommel Company. That way we can ensure everyone could be safe," said Alisa.

"Okay, Alisa, you take Anteater Team, Eclair- _san_ , Nishi- _san_ , and Tamada- _san_ to help our Takeda Company!" said Miho.

"Yes, Ma'am! Rescue Platoon, follow me!" said Alisa.

Five of the Shermans, led by Alisa detached from the rest of the group and going separate way.

" _Dai Taichou_ , do you want us to help?" asked Erika.

"We'll assess the situation, Erika-san, but for now your priority is to secure the flag tank," said Miho.

" _Ja_..."

Erika doesn't continue her reply.

"Erika- _san_? What's wrong?" asked Miho.

"Miho- _san_ , you said that you lost your flag tank, didn't you? I think I've found it." said Erika.

"What? Where?" asked Miho.

"She's here, in the top of the hill, overlooking at us..."

Miho froze in horror.

"Impossible! How can that Chi-Ha got there so fast?" asked Saori.

"Because that's not a Chi-Ha..." said Miho.

"Eh?"

"Erika- _san_ , don't linger, move from that place, quick!" said Miho.

" _Jawohl_!" said Erika.

Erika then move her company while the Chi-Ha still up in the hill and overlooking at them. Liang'er stood on the turret of the Chi-Ha with her swan-feather fan waved casually.

"They're right where we want to," said Liang'er with her cunning smile.

" _Gongzhu_ _2_ , everyone is ready in their position." her subordinate reported.

"Well, all the fish are in the net, let's start pulling the net,"

" _Shi!_ _3_ "

Liang'er then raise her fan high, and wave it as if she tries to move the wind.

"Oh gosh!" said Mika.

"What's the matter, Mika- _san_?" asked Miho.

"The wind, it's changing..." Mika's voice is trembling.

A gust of chill creeping down Miho's spine. Something is very not right here. She put everyone to double the alert. No enemy are spotted, but she felt that they're closer than what they expected. Miho then could see the SU-100s in front of them, though still very far ahead. She turns her head and see the rest of Arisa's Rescue Platoon and still in her sight range but different areas are the Crusaders, finally free from their bombardment. She can see them all!

"Everyone halt!" Miho ordered.

Despite the confusion, all the tanks (except Erika's company) stop moving. Miho climbed up her turret and swept her view to all corners. She could see everyone, but not Erika's company.

"Erika- _san_ , where are you right now? Could you see any of us?" asked Miho.

"I'm in... Now where is this... Why can't I find out where I am," said Erika.

"Do you see any of us? Other than your own company?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Go back! You're moving into their traps!"

Erika startled then ordered her company to move back. Emi Nakasuga and Seshka, who take up the rear guard, now became the spearhead and the two marched a little bit further from the rest of the pack to scout for any danger. The rest then arrange themselves so that Erika's tank is in the middle of the chain. Meanwhile, Miho still standing and watch the situation. No tanks dare to move. She would feel more relieve if she knows at least where Erika's company is or perhaps where the enemies are.

"Miho- _san_ , do you remember when you still in Kuromorimine and we're having this exhibition match?" asked Mika.

"Yes, Mika- _san_ ,"

"I wonder if it's the same situation as in back then?"

"Unfortunately, I fear this is the same situation as in back then. The differences, at least we know where you are back then,"

"The wind is getting disturbed, but yet chillingly intoxicating. It could make you lower your guard, or masked the presence of the enemy."

"I fear the enemy might be closer than we thought, but I can sense any."

"They are, just waiting to strike."

Emi and Seshka's tanks moving forward through a large opening, not the one they were. This opening lies like a gigantic plate connected by natural ramps and followed by small road by the cliff. Emi senses something strange in this landscape, and maintaining visual contact with the rest of the team.

"This is odd, Emi- _senpai_. It looks like we left not long ago but the route back is quite different," said Seshka.

"I know, keep watching for the surrounding, and the rest of the convoy," said Emi.

They looked up and see Liang'er's Chi-Ha on top of the hill with Liang'er standing on the turret and raise her fan high.

"I wish we could just shoot her," said Seshka.

"Don't waste your ammo, she's too far to reach, and shooting upward doesn't help either," said Emi, "we'll get her once we have a clear shot. For now, we must..."

 _ **BLAAM!**_

" _ **KYAAA!"**_

The ground beneath them exploded and send Emi and Seshka's tank rolling down the cliff. Quite a long drop, but thankfully, their tank is alright. Another explosion occured in the other ramp and trapped the rest of the pack in the opening.

"Westfalen-3, Westfalen-6, are you alright?" asked Erika.

"We've fallen of the cliff, it's their trap!" replied Emi, "our tracks have thrown due to the fall, and we will need time to put them back on."

"Hang on, we'll come to you..."

 _ **BOOM!**_

A shot fall next to the convoy in the opening. Not long after, shots of high-caliber shells feels like raining down upon them from many directions at once. It's not an opening, it's a kill zone! A defilade where they will be picked up like a sitting duck. This development surprised everyone. And not long after, cannon fire raining down on all positions of the Japan tanks!

Liang'er giggles while watching her army firing down on all Japan tanks.

" _Trap the enemy upstair and get rid of the ladder_. I never thought that you, Japanese, would come to our trap so easily. Now you must prepared to meet your fate, for now you've been in the mercy of my Bagua Formation!" said Liang'er.

Meanwhile, everyone in Japan team starts yelling in panick as shell after shell come raining down on them. China has arranged their trap in perfect yet very subtle manner. All could see where their friends are, but they can't reach them. Worse than that, they don't even see from where the shells are coming. Is this the end? Would Japan got obliterated in Miho's first battle as National Team commander?

* * *

1 _Dai Taichou = Overall Commander_

2 _Gongzhu = Chinese word literally meant 'Princess'_

3 _Shi = Yes_

* * *

 _(Hi! Thank you for the reviews, and I promise you all to keep pushing harder and will be better in the continuation of the story. The language style of this, well, I'm trying to be as close to the anime/manga as possible. And I can assure you that despite the opposing factions, there won't be any hatred inciting, and the history is there for background only. Thank you again. -PepeDuck-)_


	8. Crusade of The Crusaders

**Chapter VIII: Crusade of The Crusaders**

* * *

 _ **BLAAR!**_

Erika watched in horror as one of the Tigers, belongs to Nina, wrecked after a direct hit and spurt the white flag. Judging from the damage, the shells must be above 75mm, but no more than 122mm, so that definitely not an IS-2 shells. But what tank firing at them? There's also explosion of smaller shells, unable to penetrate Tigers's armor but enough to add the terror of the bombardment situation. Seems no more than 47mm, so there must be lighter tanks join the party.

"We're dead in here!" said Ogin.

"Try to fire back!" said Orange Pekoe.

"Fire back where?" Assam shouted angrily, "even I can't predict where did the shells came."

"Everyone calm down!" shouted Erika.

The chattering stops instantly.

"We now need to defend ourselves from this bombardment. Most of the shells are harmless to a Tiger, but some of them are big enough to penetrate even Tiger's frontal armor," said Erika.

" _Taichou_ , I have an idea, if I may," said Fondue.

"Right now, I'm open to any idea," said Erika.

"We're lacking the room to evade, so I think the only thing we should do is..."

All the Tigers then suddenly discharged their smoke screen. The large opening then completely engulfed with smoke so thick that no one can see their targets. This is surprising, even for Liang'er.

" _Gongzhu_! What should we do?"

"They can't go anywhere, wait for the smoke to cleared up before resuming bombardment. I don't want to lend our arrows to them." said Liang'er.

Chinese team halt their bombardment on the Tigers. They're waiting for the smoke to thin out, while carefully watching if their targets are trying to escape. Eventually, the smoke screen thin out, but what lies beneath it is very surprising.

The remaining Tigers now entrenched themselves in a pentagram shape, protecting Erika's tank in the center. Liang'er quite amaze with how fast the Japan girls dig the soil and entrenched their tank in a manner that will boost their defensive postures against incoming fire.

"Kuromorimine might have the best mobil warfare strategy, but static defense is the core and proud tradition of Maginot!" said Fondue.

"Yes, but how far can we held our ground in this manner?" asked Andou.

"Longer than if we're exposed. But we can't held on forever," said Marie.

" _Dai Taichou_ , we will try to hold on as long as we can, please do something quickly," said Erika to Miho.

"Got it, just hang on. I'll figure out something." said Miho.

Liang'er smirks. She then lift her fan again.

"Resume bombardment! If they want to cower like a turtle, then let's crack the turtle open!"

" _Shi_!"

Bombardment continues and this time heavier than before. The entrenched position gave Tigers additional protection, however without any relieve forces, it just the matter of time before the Tigers will finally succumb.

On the other place, another bombardment claimed their prey. Youko Minami and Anteater Team got white-flagged after two direct hit landed on their Shermans. Other tank tries so hard to either defend or evade, but alternatives seems far and hard to reach. Miho sat with her fist clinched in her tank. Beside her own company, she still need to figure out the way to save Erika's company. But the fact that she doesn't know where they are doesn't help the situation.

"Nishizumi- _dono_..." asked Yukari.

"Is it really no hope?" asked Hana.

"I... I can't think of any way to get out of here. This is the first trap I found hard to figure," said Miho.

"Could it be that we shall ended up here so early, Miporin?" asked Saori.

Miho nods in hopelessness.

"Well, cheer up. If we're going to end here, at least we're going to end at a beautiful place. Look at how beautiful the landscape is, as if somebody pruned them up for us," said Hana.

"Wow, flower arrangement surely made you see beauty in all things, Isuzu- _dono_ ," said Yukari.

Miho suddenly struck by realization.

"That's it! Pruning!" said Miho, "Saori- _san_ , please connect me to Shizuka- _san_ ,"

"Okay, Miporin!" said Saori.

" _Dai Taichou_ , what's wrong?" asked Shizuka.

"Shizuka- _san_ , do you familiar with Ancient Chinese history?" asked Miho.

"Pretty much, why?" asked Shizuka.

"Is there any way to lay a trap by altering landscapes, no matter how absurd or surreal it is?"

"Well, as far as I remember, had one of those. But not in a history, more like a novel,"

"Okay, what is that?"

"It's from Romance of Three Kingdoms, where Zhuge Liang arranged Stone Sentinel Maze using Bagua concept to trap Eastern Wu's general, Lu Xun,"

"So it's really there after all."

"Wait, you're not suggesting that this is..."

"I'm afraid it really is."

"Then she must have trapped Itsumi- _dono_ on the cornerstone of the maze."

"Could you break this trap and get to her fast?"

"Me?"

"Your Crusaders is currently our fastest tank, we need you to lift the siege upon Erika's company fast."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good, bring all of your company with you for backups."

"But what about you?"

"Right now our flag tank is the utmost important. I'll figure out something else."

"Understood, I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Shizuka- _san_. I'll hand it to you."

Shizuka stood still for a moment.

"You can do it, _Hime_ ," said Rin.

"Yes, this is your chance to shine," said Haruka.

Shizuka smiled and take something out of her pocket. A compass with oversized rim, tied to a strap.

"What is that? A compass?"

"Not any other compass, this is what you called as 'Geomancy Compass'. Chinese geomancer use this to detect the chi flow of feng shui," said Shizuka.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Bagua Formation manipulate chi flow by altering the landscape, and Geomancy Compass can be used to detect chi flow, that way we could locate any possible path that is hidden from eyes or ear. Tokouzo is the expert on this, but I know things one or two,"

Shizuka took a glance on her compass.

"Takeda Company, do you hear me? I think Itsumi- _dono_ 's Company relied on us. So do you all ready for this?" said Shizuka.

"Here we are again, Pepperoni- _san_. It's like when we took out that Karl," said Noriko.

"Can't wait for it," said Pepperoni.

"I always ready for anything, _desu wa_!" said Rosehip.

"Let's race to the finish line!" said both Kanako and Tsurigiko.

"Alright then, you all follow me and don't falter!" said Shizuka.

Shizuka lightly kick and rub Rin's shoulder as a sign of command. Quickly Rin pushed the pedals and the Crusader dashing through, followed by another Crusaders.

"Relying on those light Crusaders to helped us? What kind of tactics is that?" asked Oshida.

"Please, have a little more faith," said Erika, "Miho once send some weaker tanks to scout the Karl, and they destroyed it along with its three Pershings escort."

"So we have to just accept it?"

"No, just keep your mouth shut until we see the end result. Beside, it's not like we have any other choice."

Oshida then silent. Not long, a direct shooting came and white-flagged Fondue's tank.

"Whatever you do, just do it fast, please..." Erika mutters.

Meanwhile, Rin drove her Crusader directly into one of the lush forest. While she would like to avoid crashing into trees, Shizuka told her to stay on course.

"We're crashing into trees if we keep going, _Hime_!" said Rin.

"Stay on course!" said Shizuka while watching her compass.

"Have you out of your mind, _Hime_?"

"Have faith, Rin," Shizuka smiled.

So Rin keep her course fighting the urge in her arms to do evasive maneuver. All other Crusaders follow Shizuka's in straight line. Should the lead tank crashed, the other would meet their demise as well do to their speeding advance.

"Here goes!" said Rin.

Rin close her eyes as her Crusader ran into trees, but instead of crushing blows, the path suddenly clears into a much smaller path, hidden among the trees.

"Follow this path to the west, now!" said Shizuka.

Rin pull the driving stick and the tank moved to the west, followed by other Crusaders.

"I don't understand, where does this path came from? Out of nowhere?" asked Rin.

"It doesn't come out of nowhere, Rin. This path is there all the time, hidden in a plain sight due to landscape altering," said Shizuka.

"But how can that be?"

"Well, I can't give you a favorable explanation on this for not all aspects in this deed can be explained by science, but that's the gist of it. Now just follow this path and I'll tell you when to change course."

Shizuka then open the hatch and pop herself of it. There she saw some tanks, hidden in the shade of the trees, seems oblivious to Crusaders's advance. She quickly pull her phone and picture that while still in the move.

" _Dai Taichou_ , I think I see some Shermans here, I'll send you the pictures."

Miho picked up her phone and looking at pictures sent by Shizuka.

"Those are M4A4 Sherman," said Yukari.

"Yes, it confirms my suspicion," said Miho.

"What suspicion, Nishizumi- _dono_?"

"That Chinese Team use tanks from the early day of Chinese Armoured Corps was formed."

"What? But does that means the Chi-Ha we're chasing was..."

"Yes, it's not a Chi-Ha, but a Gongchen Tank."

Yukari gasp when she hears it. Meanwhile, Shizuka's Crusader Company finally reaching onto some kind of overlook. But this kind of overlook is different since here, Shizuka could see the enfilade that Chinese Team layed against Erika's Company. There are five tanks with heavier guns constantly changing position, escorted by ten lighter tanks. Shizuka and all her tank commanders carefully observe the situation.

"The lighter tank is, obviously, BT-5s, and I think something that resembles our M3A3 Stuarts," said Noriko.

"No, it's not M3A3s, but M5A1s. Same hull, but with Twin Cadillac engine." said Pepperoni.

"What about that big gun?" asked Noriko.

"Isn't that Hellcats?" said Rosehip.

"Hellcat?" asked Shizuka.

"Yes, M-18 Hellcat, American Tank Destroyer. I know them because they're the fastest tank available, or un-available, that I really want to hop in and took away!" said Rosehip.

"Aren't American Tank Destroyers all had open-top?" asked Pepperoni.

"Yes, but these seems have cover on them. Maybe this is why they could join. You know, Instructor Chouno has already mentioned things like this, isn't it?" said Rosehip.

The chat ended after another Tiger, this time belongs to Naomi, got white-flagged.

"We need to do something, fast!" said Shizuka.

"Hellcats have glass jaw, their armors are very thin so that our cannon could penetrate them. Their escorts, however, is another matter." said Pepperoni.

"With 37mm and 45mm, their cannon, on the other hand, could tear us down. Not to mention that they're double the number than us." said Rosehip.

"But we only need to take care of those Hellcats, they're the one who possess real threat to our Tigers." said Shizuka, "Rosehip- _san_ , Kashiwaba- _san_ , could I ask both of you a favor?"

"Yes, _Taichou_!" said Rosehip and The Kashiwabas.

"This is very dangerous, but could you take them for a spin? Tease them, harass them, do anything to get their eyes fixed on you!"

"That sounds like I duty for the fastest speedster of St. Gloriana!" said Rosehip fiery.

"Hah! You must beat us first! Formula 1 superstars of Bellwall!" said Kanako.

"Just don't let them get you," said Shizuka.

"We won't!" said Rosehip and The Kashiwabas.

"Kashiwabas, let's show these guys the true meaning of speed, _desu wa_!" said Rosehip.

"Just don't falter behind, Rosehip- _san_ ," said Tsurigiko.

In a blink of an eye, Crusaders of Rosehip and The Kashiwabas plunged to the fastest speed they could get, dashed running down the cliff to the enfilades.

"Duck- _san_ , Pepperoni- _san_ , come with me to hunt those Hellcats!" said Shizuka.

"Roger that!" said Noriko and Pepperoni.

In the enfilade, Chinese tanks are currently rolling while firing on the entrenchment of the Japanese Tigers when Rosehip and The Kashiwabas dashed through them and caught them by surprise. Rosehip fires her cannon and white-flagged an M5A1, exploiting the confusion, while The Kashiwabas, in the same manner, white-flagged a BT-5.

"What the hell is this!?" said Yun'er, the leader of the escorts.

"Catch us if you can, you snails!" said Rosehip.

Rosehip fires again, this time straight to one of the Hellcat's sprocket, send her tracks dismembered.

"After them!" commanded Yun'er.

All remaining M5A1s and BT-5s quickly zoomed to get this two annoying Crusaders.

"Kashiwabas! Time to see who's the best speedster!" said Rosehip.

"You're on!" said The Kashiwabas.

Utilizing their speed, the two Crusaders running away, but they try to maintain their distance so not to outrun their enemies. Otherwise, the enemy would've just retreat back to their position and failing the mission. Not long after, the remaining 3 Crusaders arrived and quickly white-flagged a Hellcat by the combination of their firing power, while still moving. This quickly spread panick in Chinese rank.

" _Gongzhu_! The enemy has breached our enfilade, what should we do?"

Liang'er stunned for a second, unable to believe that her enemy has penetrated her infamous trap. The result next would be devastating.

Meanwhile, Miho, in the Shermans, asked Hana about what Hana mentioned as pruning.

"Yes, the greeneries, that's what I think I saw," said Hana.

"But Shizurin has also mentioned to be careful, since not all greeneries has opening," said Saori.

"Doesn't matter, we'll take them all," said Miho.

"What are you saying?" asked Hana.

"Saori- _san_ , please told Erwin- _san_ and others to swap their ammunitions to high-explosive shells," said Miho.

"What are you going to do, Nishizumi- _dono_?" asked Yukari.

"Enemy has prepared this landscape for us, it's time for us to return the favor and create our own landscaping for them," said Miho.

"So, we're shooting on forest and plants?" asked Erwin.

"Yes, shoot them all until there's nothing left of the original landscape," confirms Miho.

"This is not like you, _Dai Taichou_ ," said Erwin.

"I know, but we have no choice if we're going to get out of here alive," said Miho, "alright, all tanks, start the bombardment!"

Miho's bombardment of the landscapes and Shizuka's breach on the enfilade occurs in relatively the same time. This surely made Liang'er caught off guard of the development. The raging counter bombardment by Miho slowly turn the facade of the landscape.

" _Taichou_ , I think it worked! I sense the wind is changing!" said Mika.

"Good, let's keep bombarding!" said Miho.

Another Hellcat got white-flagged, and Miho's bombardments has claimed its first M4A4 prey, white-flagged when a 100mm high-explosive shell coincidentally fall in its armor and disable the engine. The bombardment also create blockades which unable the Chinese tank to roll smoothly around the hidden path. Now more and more Chinese tank are separated from each other and with destruction of the forest, they're getting exposed as well. Miho now could sense the enemy tanks once again.

"All tanks! If you've seen the enemy, switch to your armor-penetrating shells and kill them! They've trapped in their own trap, now it's time to get them back!" said Miho.

Any exposed tank then become an easy prey for the Japanese tank. Meanwhile, another Hellcat fall victim to the Crusaders' rampage. Yun'er quickly ordered some of the tanks to stop their pursue and return to the enfilade. However, they're now quite far.

" _Gongzhu_! If this continues, our position is in jeopardy!" said Gongchen Tank driver.

"Yes, let's retreat to the river plain," said Liang'er.

"All?"

"Yes, all. There's no point in fighting here once this trap is breached."

" _Shi_!"

"Damn it! I never thought they could breach the trap this fast with many casualties in our hand!"

Liang'er clenched her fist in anger.

" _Gongzhu_ , don't get upset, we'll get them back," said Yu'er.

"Yes, don't you worry, you still have us, The Five Tiger Generals! And we swore to give you your vengeance," said Fei'er.


	9. The Five Tiger Generals

**Chapter IX: The Five Tiger Generals**

* * *

After breaking the Bagua Formation of Chinese Team, Miho quickly order her troops to march and pursue the retreating enemy forces. Some M4A4, T-34/85 and IS-2 fall prey to the advancement of Japanese forces. Meanwhile, Shizuka and other teams managed to white-flagged their third Hellcat, and end the terror to Erika's Company.

"Shizuka to Itsumi- _dono_ , the coast is clear," said Shizuka.

"Thank you very much," said Erika, "now all Westfalen Company, let's get out of this entrenchment."

"Just scale down the east cliff, we'll be waiting and protect you there," said Emi.

"You've fixed your tracks?" asked Erika.

"Yes, we're ready to go back to battle," said Emi.

"Thank you, we'll go down right away," said Erika.

"Erika- _san_ , once you got out, converge to the river plain," said Miho, "the enemy is retreating there, and we'll meet them there,"

"Wonderful! There's not much landscape features in the river plain. Let's settle this in an open battle," said Erika.

"Alright. Erwin- _san_ , Shizuka- _san_ , please converge to the river plain," said Miho.

"Roger that!" said Shizuka and Erwin at the same time.

Meanwhile, the Chinese Team, currently retreating, trying to regroup with their remaining forces.

"Report, casualty status?" said Liang'er.

"We lost 3 IS-2s, 2 M5A1s, 1 BT-5, 3 M4A4s, and 2 T-34/85s. Three Hellcats lost and one is unaccounted for," said Yu'er.

"So, we only have five of you with 9 other tanks. This is much unfortunate," said Liang'er.

"What now, _Gongzhu_?" asked Yun'er.

Liang'er smiled and recite a saying:

 _"Opportunistic relationship can hardly be kept constant . The acquaintance of honorable people, even at a distance, does not add flowers in times of warmth and does not change its leaves in times of cold : it continues unfading through the four seasons, becoming increasingly stable as it passes through ease and danger."_

Everyone listened and nod their heads, as if a new resolve enlight their hearts.

"Those SU-100 is their biggest guns, get them first!" said Liang'er.

"Roger that, I, Cao'er and Fei'er would get them," said Yu'er.

"And Zhong'er, lead the remaining forces to pick up their strays. Attack where they least expected," said Liang'er.

" _Shi, Gongzhu_!" said Zhong'er.

"And Yun'er you stay by my side," said Liang'er, "to all of you, no more fancy strategy, just do your best,"

"You mean took the gloves off this time, Gongzhu?" asked Fei'er.

"Yes, get them when you see them, and give no quarter," said Liang'er, "show them the true might of The Five Tiger Generals!"

" _Shi_!" said all of them.

An IS-2 of Yu'er, T-34/85 of Fei'er, and M4A4 of Cao'er separate from the forces. Zhong'er's BT-5 also separate with the rest of the tanks, leaving Yun'er in M5A1 and Liang'er's Chi-Ha.

At that time, all the Japan's SU-100s are in the way to regroup with others. The turn of the tide, the breaking of the trap and survival of Japan's flag tank bolster Japanese Team morale that they decide to go on an offensive. Hippo Team and the other team wish to take part on the offensive, but without support from the other tank, they're vulnerable right now due to their turret-less configuration.

"Alisa, where's your pack right now?" asked Erwin.

"We're currently converging on Point OX, I believe the ETA would be 3 more minutes," said Alisa.

"Let's hurry up, I don't like being here in the open without any assistance," said Erwin.

"Okay, but please be calm, the enemy is in retreating and..."

 _ **BLAAAM!**_

Erwin looked back at the cupola and see that Alina, in the rear tank, is white-flagged. Before she realize what happened, an IS-2 of Yu'er jumped out of the greeneries.

" _Scheiße_! We're under attack!" said Erwin.

"What the hell? Hang on, we'll be there!" said Alisa.

Alisa, Kinuyo, and Tamada then turn their tanks to meet with distressed Erwin's Company earlier than the meeting point. However, coming right to them are Liang'er's Gongchen Tank and Yun'er's M5A1.

"Enemies up front!" said Kinuyo.

"Charge them! They're lighter than us!" said Arisa.

" _Yosh_! It's time for the legendary Chi-Ha-Tan Charge Attack! Charge!" said Kinuyo.

"Yun'er, I'll take these ones, if you may," said Liang'er.

" _Shi, Gongzhu_!" said Yun'er.

Kinuyo and Tamada's Shermans rushed forward to meet the challenge. Chi-Ha or Gongchen Tank and M5A1 is absolutely lighter and weaker than Shermans, especially the Easy Eight. However, they seems forget that this Chi-Ha has Liang'er inside, the commander of Chinese Team.

"If we could destroy the Chi-Ha, then victory would be ours, _de arimasu_!" said Fukuda.

"Yes! Finally we could make a name for Chi-Ha-Tan Academy!" said Kinuyo.

"Charge!" said Tamada.

"Charge like there's no tomorrow!" said Hosomi.

Liang'er smiled. She tapped her fan gently to her driver, and the Gongchen Tank then make a tricky maneuver, avoiding combined shot of both Sherman, drifting to their side, shot Kinuyo's Shermans on the turret ring in point blank range and white-flagged her in an instant, while quickly serpentines straight to Alisa's Sherman in the back. Alisa couldn't had chance to react when the Gongchen slipping close to her tank and again shot the turret ring in point blank range.

"What the..." said Tamada while watching the Gongchen, in high-speed turn and goes in her direction.

Tamada tries to speed up the reload process, but it's too late, Gongchen already in her point blank range and shoot her turret ring, white-flagged the Sherman in the process. After finishing the three Shermans alone, Liang'er quickly get out of the scene with Yun'er.

"I don't know if I should upset or rejoice after being beaten by a Chi-Ha..." said Tamada.

"Yeah, but what kind of Chi-Ha could move that fast and that agile?" asked Kinuyo.

"That's not a Chi-Ha, but a Gongchen Tank. Let's just say that it's basically a Shinhoto Chi-Ha with Karkyv 500 Hp engine of T-34," said Miho.

"What? A Chi-Ha with T-34's engine?" said Alisa.

"A 26-tonnes T-34 could run up to 53 kph, but if you put the same engine in a 16-tonnes Chi-Ha..." said Miho.

"Then you'll got a Chi-Ha with lightning speed..." said Shizuka.

"That's right, that's why she's able to outrun you in the first time," said Miho.

"But how is that possible? Why a Gongchen Tank could enter the exhibition match?" asked Shizuka.

"Let's worry about that later. Erwin- _san_ , what's your status report?" asked Miho.

"This is Hippo Team, we all got wiped out, _Dai Taichou_. Beside the IS-2 with green band, the T-34/85 with red band and M4A4 with yellow band also join the party and caught us off guard. I'm very sorry,"

"Are you alright? Nobody hurts?" asked Miho.

"Yes, we're alright. Just keep on fighting, _Dai Taichou_. Avenge us!" said Erwin.

Miho is silent and contemplating. In one stroke, 8 of their tanks got wiped out, all by what Liang'er called as Five Tiger Generals. Liang'er herself even taken out 3 Shermans in the blink of an eye.

" _Dai Taichou_ , could we ask permission to seek and destroy their flag tank?" asked Shizuka.

"That's very dangerous, you know what she can do," said Miho.

"Yes, I understand that, but our Crusaders is the only tank fast enough to matched that Gongchen. Sending a slower tank could risk falling prey to her again," said Shizuka.

"Alright, but please be careful. Meanwhile, we'll try to clear up your way," said Miho.

"Thank you, _Dai Taichou_!" said Shizuka.

"Erika- _san_ , what's your status?" asked Miho.

"I still have 7 tanks in here, I think we would be alright," said Erika.

"I can't take that risk, I'll send Mika- _san_ and Eclair- _san_ to your position to be safe," said Miho.

"No, really, I think... _Scheiße_!"

Frantic static occured in radio, which forced Saori to readjust the frequency.

"Erika- _san_ , what's the matter?" asked Miho.

"They're here!" said Erika, "4 BT-5s and 1 M5A1! They tried to harass us!"

"Be careful, their bigger gun might be there as well!" said Miho, "Mika- _san_ , Eclair- _san_ , go assist Erika- _san_ 's Company!"

"Understood, _Taichou_!" said Mika and Eclair.

" _Taichou_ , me and Seshka would try to divert their attention," said Emi.

"Don't waste your time! They're just light tanks, their attack won't do anything serious on us! Stay on the formation!" said Erika.

The remaining Tigers then forming round formation with Erika's tank in the middle. Chinese light tanks still shadowing them, shooting some shells just to harass, but not making any extreme maneuver. Emi are full of anticipation, trying to guess what's the intention of Chinese light tanks in their proximity.

"You seems uneasy with those light tanks, _Senpai_?" said Seshka.

"I have a bad feeling about them," said Emi, "one of their weaker tank has killed 3 of our Shermans in a row,"

"But we're stronger than Sherman, are we?" said Seshka.

"Just keep on watching," said Emi.

Suddenly, a BT-5, the one with purple band dashing away to one of the Tigers, belongs to BC Freedom's officers. She doing it so fast that the BCF girls unable to react. Emi has time to shoot her, but the BT-5's cleverly position herself by using BCF's Tiger as a cover.

"Nagisa, shoot her!" said Emi.

"I can't, she's behind the BCF's Tiger! If I shoot her, I'd risk friendly fire as well!" said Nagisa.

" _Scheiße_! Marie- _sam_ a, please watch the BT-5 on your..."

Too late. Though Marie has also order her tank to turn her turret, it doesn't traverse fast enough, and BT-5's of Zhong'er already at her blind spot. She then carefully place her 45mm gun to the slit below the turret and fire the turret ring, sending Marie's tank white-flagged. Meanwhile, other light tanks also perform series of extreme maneuver to engage the Tiger.

"Seshka, fire at them!" orders Emi.

Emi and Seshka's Tiger start firing the light tanks, white-flagging two of them. And the other one, a BT-5, make evasive maneuver and detached from Erika's tail.

" _Taichou_ , get out of here, we'll hold them," said Emi.

Erika didn't answered as she tried to suppress her rage after those light tanks able to kill her heavy tanks. Despite, Emi knows that Erika endorse her action, she has no other choice anyway.

Now, there's two Tigers against two BT-5s. This is actually not a fair fight on paper, but these BT-5s could accomplish things that otherwise impossible on paper.

"Seshka, these BT-5s are fast, watch where they go and avoid being outmaneuvered. Don't let them getting close to you," said Emi.

" _Jawohl_ , Emi- _senpai_!" said Seshka.

"Keep your eye fixed on a single target, don't let them confuse you,"

Despite the BT-5s superior speed, Tigers could see their speed and agility just fine. This battle is like watching car battles: speeding, engaging, avoiding and all different kind of extreme maneuvers between these tonnes of steel. Despite their best effort to getting close on point blank range, the two Tigers worked together to keep the threat away. However, this also meant the Tigers don't have fixed target to shoot at. A speeding BT-5 is still too fast to keep up.

The BT-5s then changing tactic, instead of taking one-on-one, they both now tried to approach a single Tiger, that is Seshka's. One BT-5 is in Seshka's front left side, while another is in Seshka's front right side, both are seeking partial cover on Seshka's tank from Emi's line of fire. The angles are also too obscured for being shot by Seshka's tank herself.

"Be careful, they're trying to press you," said Emi.

"I can't shake them off , _Senpai_ ," said Seshka.

"Nagisa, could you fire on one of the BT-5?" asked Emi.

"No, too risky, _Senpai_ , I could hit Seshka- _san_ instead," said Nagisa.

"Wait, could you do grazing shot?" asked Seshka.

"What?" asked Emi.

"Firing the shell so that it only grazed the side of my armor and bounce back. If we do it right, we could take one of that tank," said Seshka.

" _Gottesweilen_ , are you nuts? If the angle wrong, we could hit you instead! The power of 88mm shell is enough to penetrate a Tiger from the front glacis, moreover, the side!" Emi shouted.

"Then please don't hit it wrong," said Seshka.

Emi breathes heavily. She then tap Nagisa in the shoulder.

" _Senpai_?" asked Nagisa.

"Could you do this?" asked Emi.

"Yes," said Nagisa.

"Good, I have faith on you," said Emi.

"We all have faith on you, Nagisa- _chan_ ," said Hitomi.

Emi smiled, while Hitomi load the next shell. Emi's Tiger is in the left rear of Seshka's tank, so Nagisa is aiming for the BT-5 in Seshka's front left side.

"Seshka, maintain your lining, don't make any sudden move," said Emi.

"Alright, ready when you are, _Senpai_ ," said Seshka.

Nagisa put her eye on the side. This is tricky shot since the shell would've been traversed grazing Seshka's tank side armor. If there's any sudden move or miscalculation, the shell would've been obliterate Seshka's tank instead.

" _Feuer frei_!" said Emi.

Nagisa beads, making sure her lining is correct before she finally made her shot. The 88mm shell flying in straight line and grazing Seshka's tank side armor, creating loud screeching sound in the cabin. Due to Nagisa's perfect positioning, the shell only caused scratch wound on Seshka's tank before flying straight into a BT-5's rear end and blast it white-flagged.

"Yes! We did it, _Senpai_!" Seshka rejoiced.

Unbeknownst to Seshka, the last BT-5, the one with purple band, dashing front and quickly make a U-turn before dashing toward Seshka's tank. Seshka didn't realize this until she find the BT-5 dashing so close on her. Surprised, Seshka's tank driver slam the drive to the side, and by sudden momentum, send the Tiger side-wheeling.

Without further wasting time, the BT-5 quickly aimed at the track used to support the side-wheeling and shot them till fall apart. Losing the support to the ground, the Tiger sink to the ground and rolling slamming the ground before crash landed, upside-down, white-flagged. Emi watched that scene in horror.

"Seshka- _chan_ , are you alright?" asked Emi.

"We are alright, _Senpai_. Please continue fighting..." said Seshka in weak voice.

Emi doesn't have time to think of something else as the purple band BT-5 firing on her, which only managed to bounce her shell on Emi's frontal glacis. Takami drives the Tiger apart from the BT-5, but with their superior speed, the BT-5 going around once again and approach the Tiger from frontal side. Now Emi must conceive a plan to deal with this annoying speeder.

"I can't aim her, she's too fast," said Nagisa.

"Load the shell," said Emi.

"But..." said Hitomi.

"I said load the shell!" said Emi.

Hitomi nods and put the next shell in the cannon.

"Fix the cannon in 'lunch' position!" said Emi.

"What?" asked Nagisa.

"Just do it!" said Emi.

Still not understand, Nagisa turn the cannon anyway, so that the cannon now facing sideways. Emi then looking from her periscope.

"She's coming and she's coming fast!" said Takami.

"Maintain the course!" said Emi.

"But we're in collision course?" said Takami.

"Maintain the course, and speed up," said Emi.

"Wait, are you sure?" said Takami.

"Everyone brace for impact! Nagisa, prepare to fire when I said so!" said Emi.

This is turns to be tanks chicken game, and Emi now going to play her risky card. Zhong'er in BT-5 would want to repeat the way she took care of Seshka's tank, but this Tiger is challenging her to duel.

"Captain! We're going to crash her!" said BT-5's driver.

"Maintain course!" said Zhong'er.

"But..." said her driver.

"I'm not chicken out!" said Zhong'er.

Zhong'er expect Emi's tank to chicken out in the last minute because the collision force would be very devastating, even for a Tiger. However, Emi doesn't even twitch, and both tanks are heading for a fatal collision.

"Captain!" said BT-5's driver.

"Evade!"

Zhong'er ordered evasion in the very last moment before both tanks crashed. However, the momentum doesn't allow for a clean getaway and the BT-5 slammed by Tiger's front left track in full speed, sending the BT-5 flying while rolling in the air through the left side.

Emi tapped Nagisa's shoulder, and she instantly fire her cannon, just when the BT-5 flying right in front of her cannon muzzle. Everything seems happened on the slow motion. The power of cannon blast both send BT-5 blasted away while still in the air and pushed the Tiger circling, digging to the ground, shattering her already-damaged tracks.

Zhong'er tanks got white-flagged, even while still airborne. While the Tigers, circling around at the impact of the 11,5 tonnes "shells", shattered the tracks and creates engine failure and got white-flagged herself seconds later. Everyone in Emi's tank then dropped themselves in the tank floor, sighing relief while their heart still pounding after realizing the magnitude of the situation.

Emi then reach the radio.

" _Dai Taichou_ , this is Emi. We got white-flagged, but we manage to take Zhong'er down with us. I wish you all good luck for the rest of the game, over and out."

She then dropped the radio and lean herself on the wall. Nagisa still shaking beside her, so she gently stroke Nagisa's head.

"Bloody well shot, Nagisa- _chan_..." said Emi.

Still unable to speak, Nagisa just leaned herself on Emi. Then Hitomi, Kita and Takami joins them. Emi hauled long and heavy breathe. Their battle is now over.


	10. Tigers Hunting Tigers

**Chapter X: Tigers Hunting Tigers**

* * *

Erika now realizing her position is very vulnerable. There's only 4 Tigers remaining. What before an impregnable fortress now has crumbled. Beside herself, there's Shark Team, Orange Pekoe-Nilgiri and Assam-Rukuriri. Normally, this is still a powerful forces, but this past hour taught her that there's nothing out here is normal!

The three remaining Tigers form up to protect Erika's tank.

"You know, Girls..." said Erika, "if we should, and we will, engaged in another combat, let's not run or cower, and fight them bravely."

"But does that means putting you up to jeopardy as well?" said Orange Pekoe.

"And I can't get anything for my data. The sensha-do here is beyond my regular database," said Assam.

"You are too important for this match," said Orange Pekoe.

"Forget it! If I have to die, I would have died standing, not cowering or running away from something," said Erika.

"I agree," said Ogin.

Everyone silent for a while.

"Cowering doesn't guaranteed that you'll be save. Most of our friend got taken out in an instance, most are by the way they least expected. So we might as well fight back and show them what we made of," said Ogin.

"Alright, but let's all regroup first. At least that way we could fight them with more strength," said Orange Pekoe.

"Fine by me," said Assam, "what do you say, _Taichou_?"

"Let's all regroup but maintain your vigilance. Should any enemy pop around, just fight them," said Erika.

"Understood!"

As if devil himself has spoken, suddenly an IS-2 with green band and a T-34/85 with crimson band showed up.

"Speak of the devil..." said Erika.

The IS-2 and T-34/85 then rushed towards the Tigers. They're two of the most powerful of The Five Tigers General: Yu'er and Fei'er. And they won't go without a fight.

"Pekoe- _sama_ , let's show them the power of The Noble Sister of St. Gloriana!" said Assam.

"Alright!" said Orange Pekoe.

"I'm the king of the world!" said Ogin while chewing her peppermint pipe.

" _Panzer marsch!_ " said Erika.

The four Tigers rushed to the two Russian tanks for an exhilarating battle. On the other place, two Shermans commanded by Mika and Eclair, which sent by Miho to assist Erika's group, suddenly met with the rest of the Chinese tanks. It's a group consist of an IS-2, two T-34/85 and an M4A4, led by another M4A4 with yellow band, tank of Cao'er. They're currently rushing on the same direction with Mika and Eclair, only their intention is to support Yu'er and Fei'er and decimate Japan's flag tank group. Had this group arrived there, Erika's group won't stand a chance.

"Eclair- _san_ , which do you think is the best? Your St. Cyr or my Motti?" asked Mika.

"Of course my St. Cyr, no doubt about it," said Eclair.

"Then why don't we proof it?" asked Mika.

" _S'il vous plait_ ," said Eclair.

Without further delay, Mika and Eclair decided to engage that support group, though the odds are against them 5:2. Mika played Säkkijärven polkka with her kantele as both team charging fearlessly on their opponents.

" _Taichou_ , we're currently engaging enemy's support group that advancing on Erika's company. There's another Tiger General here as well," said Mika.

"Understood, I'll go to Erika's company instead," said Miho.

"May the wind of fortune blows in our favor," said Mika.

"I'll leave it to you," said Miho, "Koume- _san_ , let's go to Erika's position,"

"Got it!" said Koume.

"I hope they could hold on till we come," said Miho worried.

In another place, smoke are rising from a wreck of a Tiger. Shark Team's Tiger has just been white-flagged by Yu'er's attack. Without time to mourn on the loss, Erika and St. Gloriana's duo continue to fight against two Tiger Generals. Can't helped that Erika's tank is the main target for them. Erika herself, totally aware about this fact, tried to act as a bait to open chance for the St. Gloriana's duo to shoot. However, their shot can still be evaded by the two Chinese Team officers.

"I can't get an aim on them. They're quite agile for the tanks their size," said Assam.

"But keep on trying. If they keep avoiding our shells, then they would have less chance to aim at our flag tank," said Orange Pekoe.

"Got at least chance to hit them as well," said Assam.

Some maneuvers later and either Japan or Chinese tank able to land a hit on each other. The coordination of St. Gloriana duo is very effective to keep Erika's tank away from harm. However, the agility of the two Chinese tanks also able to save them from each hit by their Japanese opponents.

The two Chinese tanks then split up and rush their speeds wider as if they're trying to envelope the Japanese tanks. Assam and Orange Pekoe tries to anticipate this movement, as this could let their opponents to enter their line of sight quickly. Their loaders has just entering the 88mm shells ready to fire.

Suddenly, both Chinese tanks discharged smoke screen, which caught Assam and Orange Pekoe surprised. The fast movement of the Chinese tanks then obscured by the growing smoke screen, enveloped area surround the Japanese tanks.

"Pekoe! Hug Erika's tank, quickly!" said Assam.

Both Orange Pekoe and Assam quickly clamp their tanks onto Erika's. A very good timing, since two shells are darting from behind the smoke screen and immediately hit Orange Pekoe and Assam's tanks. Both are white-flagged, but Erika's tank saved. However, this create dilemmas as Erika's tank now unable to move, being clamped by two immobilized Tigers. The explosion of 122mm shell of IS-2 which hit Assam's tank also very powerful that it break Erika's tank track as well.

"What should we do?" asked Erika's driver.

"Gunner, quick, prepare to fire! Hit any tank coming out of the smoke screen!" said Erika.

Her gunner then aiming ahead, slowly seeing a tank silhouette coming out of the smoke screen. Without further delay, she then fires at the silhouette. A huge explosion occurs and seems like a sound of white flag popping out is heard. The smoke thining to reveal that the IS-2 is already wrecked by Erika's shot. The other tanks, the T-34/85, going around to see opening on her target amidst the wrecked tanks. Erika tried to follow her with her cannon, but the traverse blocked by the tank wrecks. It's like a sitting duck situation, as easy as shooting fish in the barrel. The T-34/85 then casually aims her cannon on Erika's tank. Erika closed her eyes to accept her impending doom.

" _ **BLAAAM!"**_

Suddenly, a smoke coming out from the T-34/85 who rolled wobbly before then stopped and white-flagged. Erika's still oblivious with what happened, open the hatch and come out, to see Miho's tank already there with smoke coming out of her cannon. Miho smiled to Erika.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Miho.

Koume tanks came not long after it.

" _Dai Taichou_..." said Erika.

Miho stepped down her tank and run to Erika's tank.

"Erika- _san_ , are you alright?" asked Miho.

"I'm alright, but how do you got here?" asked Erika.

"Mika and Eclair intercepted another group of Chinese tanks coming this way. They managed to stopped them all, however..."

"Are they alright?"

"Eclair got immobilized by their Tiger General after manage to destroy three tanks by herself. Mika going head-to-head against their leader and both got white-flagged in the process."

"Geese, how many of our girls is still moving?"

"You, me, Koume, and I believe some of Shizuka's company."

"Me? No, I barely can't move due to my tank being clamped by Assam and Orange Pekoe's, and also the damage on my tracks. I need to fix them first before I'm able to roll again."

"At least you're not white-flagged yet."

"Speaking of Shizuka's, where are they?"

"They engage their flag tank."

"What? Are you not going to help out?"

"I have to make sure that you're okay."

"Now you see that I'm okay, so please, help them to defeat the enemy's flag tank."

"But what about you? Will you be okay here, sitting down like this?"

"I'll be fine, just go,"

"Don't worry, I'll guard her," said Koume.

"No, it's alright, I'm ok..."

"Please, Erika- _san_. Miho- _san_ would be at ease knowing I'll be here to guard you," said Koume.

Erika then reluctantly nods. Miho running back and jumped into her tank.

"Wish us luck!" said Miho.

"Good luck, _Dai Taichou_ , and don't worry, I'll guard Erika- _san_ here," said Koume.

Miho waves her arms and going with her tank. All the crews of Orange Pekoe and Assam's are getting out of their tank and helping to repair Erika's track and tried to release her tank from being clamped, while Koume and Erika sit on their tank's turret, vigilance of any incoming enemy.

In another place, a perfectly placed shot hit Duck Team's tank which still airborne after jumping on a mound in the ground, sending it white-flagged before touching the ground. Shizuka's cursed a bit. She's pursuing Liang'er's Gongchen Tank which has Yun'er's M5A1 as her escort, but despite the odd, both tanks could get Pepperoni's and The Kashiwabas' tank, and now Duck Team. The fighting skill of this two persons is very incredible.

Liang'er popped out of her hatch, which was followed by Shizuka.

"I give you one chance. You know what we're capable of, do you? Leave now and I'll spare you and your friend," said Liang'er.

 _"When opportunities occur through events but you are unable to respond, you are not smart . When opportunities become active through a trend and yet you cannot make plans, you are not wise . When opportunities emerge through conditions but you cannot act on them, you are not bold . Those skilled in generalship always achieve their victories by taking advantage of opportunities._ _"_

Shizuka's smiled and replied:

 _"Unable to complete this heavy task for our country  
Arrows and bullets all spent, so sad we fall._

 _But unless I smite the enemy,_  
 _My body cannot rot in the field._  
 _Yea, I shall be born again seven times_  
 _And grasp the sword in my hand._

 _When ugly weeds cover this island,_  
 _My sole thought shall be the Imperial Land."_

Liang'er hauled her breathe heavily.

"So be it, then," said Liang'er.

Liang'er and Yun'er then charge their tanks to their opponents. Shizuka and Rosehip take their beads before charging back. Four tanks now in high speed rushing to each other, and Rosehip, due to her "speed high", charge her tank faster than Shizuka's and goes few feet ahead of her. Shizuka sense something wrong when she, in the blink of an eye, see the cannon on both opposite tanks pointed to one direction.

"Rosehip, come back!" said Shizuka.

Too late, both tank has fired their shells, almost in the exact moment, and the initial speed of the tank, the speed of the shells themselves, and the speed and mass of Rosehip's tank created a perfect combination for disasters. The two shells hit Rosehip's front glacis, and, by the combination of forces, send Rosehip's tank flying backward. Shizuka stunned for a moment, this made her lost her zeroing on enemy tanks, and waste a round. Shizuka quickly make an evasive maneuver to avoid collision with the two tanks, and then found herself being surrounded by two enemy tanks.

"Your chance is up, Crusaders!" said Liang'er, "now you can't expect no quarter!"

"I never expect a mercy from the beginning," said Shizuka.

Shizuka look at Rin and Haruka inside the tank.

"What should we do now, _Hime_?" asked Rin.

"Straight to their flag tank, of course," said Shizuka.

"But the other one?" asked Haruka.

"We can only have one shot," said Shizuka, "then let that be the flag tank,"

"All for one shot," said Haruka while loading the shell.

"Let's do this," said Rin.

But before Shizuka give further command, Miho arrived at the scene just in time. She positioned her tank side by side of Shizuka's.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shizuka- _san_ ," said Miho.

"You are a pleasant sight for a sore eyes, _Dai Taichou_ ," said Shizuka.

"What can I do?" asked Miho.

"I need to get that Gongchen, could you take care the M5A1?" asked Shizuka.

"Consider it done, do your best," said Miho.

"I won't let you down!" said Shizuka, "Go, Rin!"

Shizuka's Crusader then dashed straight to Gongchen Tank.

"Yukari- _san_ , after this shot, please shorten the reload time," said Miho.

"Understood, Nishizumi- _dono_!" said Yukari.

"Hana-san, shoot at that M5A1, make her know that we are here," said Miho.

"Okay," said Hana.

Miho's Sherman firing her first shell very close to the M5A1, made her stop trying to pursuit the Crusaders. The M5A1 then rushing to the Sherman, which, Miho orders Mako to greet her but at more slower speed. The M5A1 do a wide evading maneuver to anticipate Miho's firing, and Hana tries to follow her. But Miho seems want to wait until their distance is close enough.

"Got her?" asked Miho.

"Yep," said Hana.

"Fire!"

Hana fire the cannon, and the shell flying in a trajectory and landed very near to the M5A1.

"Miporin, they're getting clo..." said Saori.

"Loading complete!" said Yukari.

"Fire!" said Miho.

Hana once again firing in a shorter interval. Yun'er, unprepared for this sudden fire, unable to move out of Hana's line of fire and blows by the shell, white-flagged. Her tank wobbly moved by momentum, getting slower before finally stopped, bumped slightly to Miho's tank.

While the rumbles continues, elsewhere, Erika's crews, helped by Assam's and Orange Pekoe's trying their best to fix the track on Erika's tank, while Erika herself and Koume are on the lookout. Without their knowing, a Chinese tank slipped in a patch of greenery that's rare but exist in the river plain. It's the M-18 Hellcat whose tracks has been damaged by Rosehip. Shizuka unknowingly let them live, thinking Rosehip has white-flagged them, and after fixing their tracks, they creeping into this area and happened to found Japanese flag tank bogged down in this plain, what a very lucky coincident.

"What should we do? Our radio is broken, so we can't tell Gongzhu about this," said Hellcat's radio operator.

"I say we took that flag tank out," said Hellcat's gunner.

"But they has escort, we won't be able to survive after making this shot," said Hellcat's driver.

"Your call, Commander?" asked Hellcat's loader.

" _Let's sacrifice the plum tree to save the peach tree_ ," said Hellcat's commander, "with us being defeated, it's just us. But if we got their flag tank, it would be like cutting the head of a snake."

"I think I agree with that," said Hellcat's loader.

"Can you make this shot?" asked Hellcat's commander.

"I'll give my heart and soul for this one shot," said Hellcat's gunner.

"Okay, let's go. Let's just hope that _Gongzhu_ could hold a little bit," said Hellcat's commander.

The gunner then trying to line up her shot. Meanwhile, Shizuka's Crusader and Liang'er's Gongchen are literally bumping to each other. Shizuka tried to get a clear distance to shoot, but Liang'er always get her tank close to avoid that. It troubles Shizuka because she felt like she have to take care her opponent quickly otherwise something bad will happens.

"I can't shake her off!" said Rin.

Shizuka seems focused. She's currently thinking about something but she also knows that her chance is only once. Calmly, she rest the butt of the cannon to her shoulder, then rub Rin's shoulder lightly with her feet.

"Pick up speed?" said Rin.

Haruka got a little bit confused since Shizuka didn't move the cannon, seems like she only tried to make the cannon steadier. The problem is, Haruka doesn't see the cannon pointing anywhere. Meanwhile, Rin picked up speed and see the Gongchen tries to get close again.

"Steady, Rin, and... Now!" said Shizuka.

Suddenly Shizuka push Rin's shoulder hard, that's the cue for Rin to brake. Rin hit the break and the Crusader slowed abruptly. Liang'er didn't anticipate this sudden movement and her tank now overshoot the Crusader, put her directly on Shizuka's line of fire.

Shizuka pull the trigger, and at the same time, the Hellcat's gunner also pull the trigger. Both shells in the different place flying to meet their respective target. And...

" _ **BLAAAMM!"**_

Everybody looks in awe, and judges signaled to stop the match. Both flag tank now showing white flag. But, who won?


	11. The Last Supper

**Chapter XI: The Last Supper**

Erika is on the top of her tanks turret while everyone working hard to quickly fix the broken tracks. Meanwhile, Koume Akaboshi also in her turret watching for anything suspicious. There's something bothers Erika about few greeneries patches in the river plain, but Erika can't find anything, so she's started looking at them very close.

"Koume, if you see something in those greeneries, don't wait for my command, just shoot," said Erika.

"Understood. But so far I can see nothing," said Koume.

"That's what troubles me also. But I suspect something is lurking in those greenery patches. Which patch, I can't tell for sure."

"Those patches are in different corners, if we just shoot randomly and miss, they would surely fire back on us."

"That's another thing troubles me."

Erika again trying to look on her binoculars with very carefully. She examined each patches thoroughly, until, when her eyes meet a patch, she sees something similar to cannon muzzle.

"2 o'clock! I see a cannon!"

Koume, caught a bit surprise, quickly turn her cannon on Erika's point. Once there, she immediately shot her cannon, but in the same time, the hidden Hellcat also fire back on Erika's tank.

"Incoming fire!"

Erika and everybody outside the tank jumped to safety right before the shell hit the already immobile Tiger and white-flagged it. Koume's shell also white-flagged the Hellcat, but everyone stunned with what just happened.

"Everybody, cease firing! The match is postponed! Both flag tank got white-flagged!" the judges ordered from both radio and aerial loudspeaker.

"What?" said Erika.

"Both flag tank? What is this?" asked Koume.

"It seems Miho and Shizuka also managed to kill their flag tank, and both of our flag tank killed at the same time."

"So what will happen next?"

"I don't know, things like this never happened before. At least not that I know of."

Judges plane landed in the airfield, and two judges stepped out, met with the head judge. Both Ami Chouno and Liu Yiren were summoned by the judge to witness the judges examination and deliberation. Meanwhile, everyone in the field is waiting in uncertainty. It only took 5 minutes, but the wait seems last forever. Ms. Catherine Woods as head-judge rise up to the announcement stand.

"We hereby has examine carefully on each recording, be it by judges own plane or by drones. The result is, Chinese flag tank got white-flagged at exactly 16:15:48. Meanwhile, Japanese flag tank got white-flagged at exactly 16:15:44. So according to the result, we hereby declare Chinese team as the winner by 0.04 seconds."

Everyone in the audience cheers, but those in the field seems very much oblivious, even for the Chinese team.

"If this is a victory, why does it feels so bitter?" said Liang'er.

 _ **An Hour Later**_

All wrecked tanks, Japanese or Chinese has been taken into the yard. Mechanical teams on both side tries to assess the damages and repair needed before tag them to be sorted. Miho and Erika stand in the field to oversee the things done, still trying to recover from the great match, when Shizuka and Koume arrived.

"Itsumi- _dono_ , this is my fault. Have I done my task carefuly, we would have won," said Shizuka while bowing.

"Hei, don't be so apologetic. Me myself perhaps wouldn't have thought that as well. The tracks has been heavily damaged, nobody would expect they could rig it quickly." said Shizuka.

"And I failed to protect you, Erika- _san_ ," said Koume.

"We both don't see that coming, Koume," said Erika with faint smile.

"Well, this match is our first international match. Despite all our shortcomings, everyone did great. We will evaluate things for the next match," said Miho.

"Alright," said Shizuka, Koume, and Erika.

Liang'er coming at them alone, with the smile in her face. She then offers her hand to Miho.

"That was a very nice match, Nishizumi- _san_. How do you say it in Japanese? Is it ' _otsukare sama deshita_ '?" said Liang'er.

"Yes, you're right. And I also congratulate you for the victory," said Miho while shaking Liang'er's hand.

"What? That 0.04 seconds? Rather than victory, I'd like to call that as my shell is flying faster than yours," Liang'er giggling, "if we use Annihilation Battle, you'll be the one who won for decimating all of my tanks,"

"But all-in-all you're still the victor of today's match,"

"And all-in-all, you're a worthy enemy, Nishizumi- _san_. Though I kinda curious, how do you manage to break free from my Bagua trap? Everyone would eventually break free, but not with casualties as few as yours."

"Oh, that thanks to Shizuka- _san_ over there," said Miho while pointing to Shizuka.

"Ah, the Crusader Girl. I should've known it,"

Shizuka bowed to Liang'er, and as she did that, Liang'er saw a glimpse of something that she recognized as a geomancy compass. She smiled cheerfully.

"No wonder, you knew geomancy well, Shizuka-san," said Liang'er.

"No, I still have many things to learn," said Shizuka.

"Of course you are, but for now..." 

Liang'er take off her dragon-figured jade and give it to Shizuka.

"Please take it, as a token of my gratitude for the exhilarating battle. It's been a long time since I had that kind of battle, especially with the one who understand geomancy,"

Shizuka hesitated, but Miho smiled, hinted her to take it. So Shizuka then take the jade figure.

"Thank you very much, I will surely treasure it," said Shizuka.

"You must," Liang'er's giggling, "and Nishizumi- _san_ , I hope you and your girls would be here a little bit longer tonight,"

"Oh? We don't really have an immediate plan tonight," said Miho.

"Good, for we have prepared a banquet to entertain our guest," said Liang'er, "please, stick around and wait for it,"

Miho sees a different side of Liang'er now. What once a ferocious commander on the battlefield now transformed into a bubbly, cute, and cheerful girl. But, as what any sensha-doin knows, there's no point in extending hostilities beyond the match. Yesterday's enemy is today's friend, or in this case, afternoon's enemies is evening's friend.

The staffs quickly cleared the yards and unroll gigantic red carpets there. Long low dining tables with matching red tablecloths arranged on top of the carpets, with cushions for each girl to sit. Some of the Chinese Team members has changed their tank uniform into a colorful traditional dresses and playing traditional Chinese musical instruments.

Japanese Team girls are at awe watching how the once empty, dull yard now turns into a beautiful outdoor dining place with vibrant color and ornaments, all showcasing Chinese cultures. Some chaperons show the girls, Japan Team or any Chinese more senior members, where to sit, and after they all sit in their place, food of lavish Chinese banquet were taken out in such quantity that even the girls from Anzio feels jealous yet mesmerized. The officers sit on a small stage, overlooking their girls. Warm rice juice passed around to add the pizzazz of the already festive banquet with music, songs and foods.

"For you, Nishizumi- **san** , wish you a good luck for your endeavor ahead," said Liang'er while pouring rice juice to Miho's cup.

"Ah, yes, and wish you a good luck as well," said Miho.

Everyone raise their cup and cheering.

"So, how's international match to you? I understand this is your first time, eh?" said Liang'er.

"Well, exhilarating, yes, but somehow it feels different with the one we have in Japan," said Miho.

"I see. But I hear that Japanese _tankequan_ is more purist, so I guess it's understandable that international match could caught you in surprised."

"You've been to international match before, Liang'er-san?"

"Not much, just about 2 times before."

"What is international match looks like?"

"You want to know if the other nations fight the way we do?"

Miho nods.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. When you're battling in the name of your nation, then you will bring out strength that you never knew you had. It's a whole new ball game from domestic tournament, Nishizumi- _san_ , and you should expect your opponents to fight you ten-folds of their original strength."

"Oh, I see..."

"International match is different, simply because the lax in the rules would probably surprised you. I know a little about how _tankequan_ played in Japan, and I know that _tankequan_ tournament in Japan could only means that victory shall be decided by strength of your tanks, skills and strategies of the commander, or both."

"Is it different in International?"

"Mostly the same, however, here we can add few more factors, and one of them, the most important one, are surprise factor. It's when you surprised your enemy by using an unusual tank, mutant tank, tanks that are different from a standard-built tank. Let's say, like your Crusader, those are using Meteor engine, right?"

"So you mean that..."

"Yes, that too is a strategy to win. That's how brutal International Match is. Although, judging from how you fight this afternoon, I think you're going to be alright,"

Liang'er then rise and raise her glass of rice juice. Everyone then silence.

"I would like to propose a toast. For us, China Team, and our worthy friends of Japan Team. May we all have good luck in the tournament to come and meet again in an exhilarating battle as we strengthened our everlasting friendship across the nations. Salute!"

"Hear hear!" crowd cheers.

Everyone drink their rice juice and continue the party. Now there's no boundary between Chinese and Japanese team. All are drinking, feasting and mingling on each other in a warm friendly manner, even with the Five Tiger Generals.

"Nishizumi- _san_ , will you meet your mother anytime soon?" asked Liang'er.

"I'm afraid not, but why?" said Miho.

"Oh.. If you happen to meet her, please send my best regards for them, from the daughter of Zhu Nianfeng,"

"You know my mother?"

"Well, it's a long story, but let's just say that I owe something to her. I'll tell you next time when we have a chance to see each other again."

"Alright, then. I promise you to send them."

Few hours later, the party is over, and as fast as it was setted up, Chinese staff cleared the area so fast that it's now a dull yard again, showing no evidence that some times before, there's a great feast here. It's time for Japan Team to go back to their carrier. The cargo planes carrying their tanks has already took off. Everyone now walk hesitantly to board their plane, with their new Chinese friends warmly send them off.

Before Miho board to plane, however, Ami Chouno showed up and grab her. She also took Miho's officers away from the rest of the packs, left them wondering what's going on.

"I thought we're going back to The Carrier, Instructor Chouno?" asked Miho.

"We will, but there's other thing we should do, and you all must come with me," said Ami Chouno.

"What thing? Come with you to where?" asked Erika.

"You'll see," said Ami Chouno.

Ami Chouno then took them to the Federation's Learjet 35 awaiting in another apron. The plane is smaller, but with more lavish interiors than their standard B-737. Everyone then sat on each seat and put their safety belt on before Ami Chouno signal the pilot to take off immediately, even before the B-737 took off.

"So, where would we go?" asked Erika.

"To Shanghai," said Ami Chouno.

"And what will we do in Shanghai?" asked Shizuka.

"Tomorrow will be a drawing for International Tournament, so we have to go there," said Ami Chouno.

"What? Drawing? Aren't we still far?" said Miho.

"From the tournament opening, yes. But the drawing has to be done tomorrow so that any participants would have time to travel to their battle site," said Ami Chouno.

"I wonder who shall be our next opponent," said Shizuka.

"I'm not sure. Whoever they are, if they fight like Chinese Team today, we'll be screwed," said Erika.

"Who shall participate?" asked Miho.

"Let's see, we have 16 participant nations: us, China, United States, Germany, South Korea, North Korea, France, Great Britain, Australia, Sweden, Czech Republic, Canada, Italy, Hungary, Russia, dan Finland," said Ami Chouno.

"Great! I would want us to fight against Finland!" said Erwin.

"Wow, that would be a very long journey if we have to fight on Finnish turf," said Ami Chouno.

Everyone's laughing and the plane went straight to the starry night.


	12. Fifty Shades of Sensha-do

**Chapter XII: The Fifty Shades of Sensha-do**

* * *

 _ **World Sensha-do Federation**_

 _ **Asia-Pacific Headquarters**_

* * *

 _ **Shanghai**_

 _ **The Day After**_

Miho entering the World Sensha-do Federation building of Asia-Pacific Headquarter located in The Bund, Shanghai, near the bank of Huangpu River. The building is so grandiose and fancy, and also bigger than Japan Sensha-do Federation's building in Tokyo. For a moment, she stunned by the view of it, in front of large fountain with gilded statue of Neubaufahrzeug tank which looks very imposing.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" asked Ami Chouno.

"Very much," said Miho.

"Come on, we'll miss the show," said Ami Chouno.

Miho nods and following Ami Chouno with Erika, Erwin and Shizuka. This large building houses many people who work here, but still maintaining the feeling of spaciousness. Many tank paraphernalia and pictures of great tank commanders decorating the lobby. A liaison officer greets them, handed flower corsage and access card to them before leading them to the Audience Hall. There, they finally shown where they sit. Instead of stadium-like seating, they sat on a large circular lavish dining table with mini Japan flag on the center of it. Tea are being served as soon as they sit down.

"Now we just need to wait for the show, luckily we arrived here before the time," said Ami Chouno.

"Instructor Chouno, can I ask you something?" said Miho.

"Sure, what is that?" asked Ami Chouno.

"The match yesterday, why does Chinese Team could field a Gongchen Tank? Doesn't the tank is basically a Chi-Ha tank, equipped by Kharkyv 500 Hp engine and..."

"Appear after 15th of August 1945 which is the limitation of tank allowed in Japan, isn't it?"

Miho nods.

"That because World Sensha-do Federation enacted a new rule, extending that any tank whose design made before 1st of January 1946 now eligible to play. There are a lot of stories about the birth of Gongchen Tank, but the less popular and more realistic one is the version in which Soviet Union supplied Chinese Communist Force with dozens of captured Chi-Has, which, assumed, has been up-engined with Kharkyv 500 Hp, the one used on T-34 tank. Of course we couldn't possibly know when does this up-engined took place, but the time span to 1st of January 1946 is a plausible time-frame, therefore China used that as argument to make Gongchen Tank eligible for international match, the same way our Crusaders were equipped by Rolls-Royce Meteor engine."

"Ah, and about that, I see that Cromwell Mark I and II has the same 6 pdr gun like our Crusader. But the reason we use Crusader instead of Cromwell is because nobody would've thought a Crusader could reach that speed, isn't it?"

"Yes, you're right,"

"Mutant tank..."

"Eh?"

"That's what Liang'er told me last night. In order to win international match, sometimes we have to use mutant tank,"

Ami Chouno nods and sips her tea.

"But you all must also understand that any mutant tank won't help much unless we have determination, skills, and adaptive to any development in the battlefield. That's the reason why I choose you all in the team."

Everyone nods.

"By the way, Instructor Chouno, is there any other differences in international rules that we also need to know?" asked Erwin.

"Well, the rules are basically the same, and I've told you all the differences now. Perhaps, I must also tell you that international match format is not limited to Annihilation and Flag Tank only," said Ami Chouno.

"There's other format?" asked Erika.

"Yes, wait a minute..."

Ami Chouno pulls out her smart tablet and put it on the table for everyone to see. And these are formats which officially recognized by World Sensha-do Federation:

* * *

 **Flag Tank Battle:** This format dictated that a single tank of each team be assigned as "flag tank". If a team's flag-tank is white-flagged, then the game over and that team lost.

 **Annihilation Battle:** This format dictated that the winning side is the team which eliminate the entire forces of their enemies, and be the one last standing.

 **Multi-Flag Tank Battle:** Basically the same as Flag Tank Battle, the differences is, there are three tanks assigned as "flag tanks" and in order to win, a team must white-flag all of their opponents' flag tanks.

 **Semi-Annihilation Battle:** Basically the same as Annihilation Battle, the differences is, the team lose the match if their members reach the ratio of 1:2 from their opponents, with exception when there are only three tanks left in the field.

 **Capture The Flag Battle:** The opposing teams must start from different spots in the field and capture any designated areas in the field. After a team capture more areas than their opponent, a 1-hour countdown will begin. The countdown will reset each time a team capture more areas than their opponents, and whoever hold more areas than their opponent until the time's up, or able to eliminate all members of their opponents, wins the match. Due to minimum space required for this type of battle, not all nation allowed to host Capture The Flag Battle.

 **King of The Hill Battle:** Each team must capture a single capturing point in the middle of the field. The 2-hour countdown will begin whenever a team able to capture the capturing point. The countdown will reset each time a team capture the capture point, and whoever able to hold the capturing point until the time up, or eliminate all members of their opponents, wins the match.

* * *

Everyone dreaded after reading the new game formats.

"You don't have to worry, most are derivatives from Flag Tank Battle and Annihilation," said Ami Chouno.

"No, it's a WAY different..." sigh Erika.

"Well, you can do it, I'm sure of that," Ami Chouno smiled.

"The Capture The Flag and King of The Hill is the one I fear most though, since we're not used to that kind of victory condition. Sure, we could always resort back to Annihilation, but still..."

"We have to train for this one the most, I'm afraid," said Erika.

"That's for sure," said Miho, "oh, and one thing, Instructor Chouno,"

"What is that?" asked Ami Chouno.

"Can we decorate our tanks? I mean, is it alright to put pictures, emblem or anything in the tanks?" said Miho.

"Well, of course, why not? It's not like there's any Federation rules against it," said Ami Chouno.

"Great! I'll paint my tank with centipede symbol and Takeda Clan mon!" said Shizuka.

"I would put Kuromorimine's symbol on it, for sure," said Erika.

"As long as you all remember that a flamboyant-looking tank is not always beneficial in times of battle," Ami Chouno giggled.

Other guests then arrived as well. Chinese Supreme Commander, Liu Yiren came not long after with Liang'er, Yu'er and Fei'er. They warmly greet Japan Team before going to their own table. The next one is Supreme Commander of South Korea, Ahn Jae-joon, a male Sensha-do patron, and his Field Commander who happens to be his own daughter, Ahn Soo-jin. Then others came as well, and not all known by Ami Chouno. Especially the ones from Europe, except delegates from Germany.

Like South Korea, Germany led by a male Supreme Commander named Wolfgang Bäke. Ami Chouno stand when he pass by and salute him, in which he salute back with smile. Behind Wolfgang Bäke is Germany Field Commander, Brunnhilde Knispel, a beautiful, graceful, tall with wavy blonde haired girl. She glimpse at Miho and Miho could see an icy cold stare from her eyes which is enough to make her froze. No, it's different aura from when she met Darjeeling, Marie, or Nonna. This girl, Brunnhilde, could freeze someone to the bone by her mere presence.

"That girl is scary," Shizuka said.

"The German Kommandant? I would be surprised if you don't feel that way," said Erika.

"Instructor Chouno, why do you salute the German Supreme Commander?" asked Miho.

"Well, Wolfgang Bäke is, can be said, my instructor in the past," said Ami Chouno.

"Instructor? But how?" asked Miho.

"When I joined JSDF Armored Division, our company was sent to Germany for advanced training, and Wolfgang Bäke is our instructor back then. He is, can be said, one of the most badass instructor in Bundeswehr. Legend has it that he could command a Blitzkrieg advance as good as Guderian himself," said Ami Chouno.

"So that's an advantage for us if we're going to face Germany, right?" said Shizuka.

"Not really, because, like our little Nishizumi here, Wolfgang Bäke's strategies based entirely on tank strength and maneuver unpredictability. He could devise different strategy on different circumstances," said Ami Chouno, "and the one I fear most is, judging from the way he treat his Field Commander, meaning he has finally found his protege,"

"I'm taking it back, I hope we don't have to face Germany," said Shizuka, "that kind of commander is the worst to deal with,"

Miho just stay silent and looking on Brunnhilde aimlessly. Germany is a powerhouse in sensha-do, even her family's Nishizumi-style taking root of German way of armored warfare. Not to mention that German perhaps has few cards on their sleeve regarding to what so called as "mutant tanks".

"Miho- _sama_ , _Приятно познакомиться_ ,"

Miho startled and instinctively stand after seeing who's talking to her. It's Klara, the current commander of Pravda.

"Klara- _san_ , nice to see you,"

"I know that I would meet you here," said Klara.

"Are you... The Field Commander of Russian Team?" asked Miho.

" _да_ , not so subtle, isn't it?" Klara smiling.

"But, how do you..."

"Well, since I'm practicing sensha-do in Japan, _Rossiyskiy Tankistiya Soyuz_ thought that I would be a good choice as commander."

"Doesn't Russia has the equally strong root in sensha-do?"

Klara just smiling.

"RTS wanted somebody with international experience, and that is me," said Klara.

"Oh, okay..."

Miho felt that there's something Klara not tell her, but she doesn't want to ask about it to Klara, since somebody, perhaps Russian Team Supreme Commander, call Klara. She then bowed respectfully to Miho, begging her leave.

The event started when everyone has entered the venue. The World Sensha-do Federation president, Ms. Tina Jaaskelainen deliver some speech about opening of the new U-18 World Sensha-do Championship, which will be the cornerstone for international sensha-do youth programs and promote sensha-do in high schools around the world. After some protocolar shows, the representative of each nation were summoned to draw the position of their team in the bracket. There are 16 spots in the bracket, and each has been assigned on a type of match. Miho prayed that she doesn't have to fight in any type of match she's not familiar with.

The first contestants was summoned, it's the United States of America. Coming front and center is their Field Commander, Caitlyn Abigail Lee, a lovely brunette girl with a distinct Southern accent. She took the draw and got bracket A, which is a Flag Tank Battle. She then walk back in a light step, doesn't seems bothered by whoever will be her opponent next. Next is Klara from Russian Federation. She draw bracket D of King of The Hill Battle. Klara looks a little bit disappointed as she glance at bracket B and F which has Annihilation Battle, but she then shake it off and walk back in pride.

More contestants are summoned. Liang'er draw the bracket B of Annihilation Battle and put People's Republic of China to fight against Australia. Meanwhile, Brunnhilde draw bracket G, a Flag Tank Battle and will fight against Sweden. There are cheers of joy from Swedish Team, since they will have an advantage as host, but Brunnhilde doesn't seems to be bothered by it. Other drawing also saw Great Britain who will face Czech Republic and South Korea who must face their neighbor, North Korea.

" _Next one is Japan!"_

Everyone applaud. Miho, awkwardly moved forward. She went into the spotlight, there is a bowl there with balls in it. She put her hand in, promptly stir the balls, hoping she won't get a difficult match. After a while, she glanced at Ami Chouno, then take the ball in her hand up high.

" _Bracket D! Japan will fight Russian Federation in the King of The Hill Battle!"_

Miho shocked to hear that. Everyone in Japan's table also standing up in disbelief. In the contrary, Klara clapped her hands in excitement.

" _хорошо!"_

"Russian Federation will also played as host in bracket D King of The Hill Match!"

Miho can only stand in awe. Russia is not an opponent she expected to fight so early in the competition, especially not when Klara, who's familiar with her style is as Russian Field Commander, not to mention in Russian turf. Miho knows that another brutal game is awaiting for her and Japan Team in the U-18 World Sensha-do Championship. Will she survive from this match?

* * *

Here is the complete list of the Bracket:

A: United States of America vs **Canada** (Flag Tank Battle)

B: **Australia** vs People's Republic of China (Annihilation Battle)

C: Republic of Korea vs **Democratic People's Republic of Korea** (Multi Flag Tank Battle)

D: Japan vs **Russian Federation** (King of The Hill Battle)

E: **Hungary** vs Italy (Capture The Flag Battle)

F: France vs **Finland** (Annihilation Battle)

G: **Sweden** vs Germany (Flag Tank Battle)

H: Great Britain vs **Czech Republic** (Semi-Annihilation Battle)

* * *

Note: Underlined team would play as host for the game.

Note: Due to Hungary doesn't meet requirement for Capture The Flag Battle, they have selected Kursk Oblast, Russia as the new venue.


	13. Once Upon A Time

_**Hi, sorry for the late update, there's something in real life that cannot be ignored.**_

 _ **Hopefully the next update would be as regular as before. ;)**_

 _ ***cheers!***_

* * *

 **Chapter XIII: Once Upon A Time...**

 _ **Outskirt of Yekaterinburg**_

 _ **Sverdlovsk Oblast**_

 _ **Russian Federation**_

Three girls are running frantically for their lives through pine woods and snow. The visibility is poor due to heavy snowing, but they can still hear the sound of their pursuers echoing in this woods.

Suddenly, the smallest girl fell down, tripped by a stone covered with snow. The thick snow on the ground cushion her fall, but the pain is biting her sharply nonetheless.

"Come on, get up! We got to get out of here!" said the black-haired girl, helping her to stand.

"Leave me, save yourself!" said the smallest girl.

"We're getting out of here together!" said the black-haired girl, "how far is our extraction point?"

"Still few miles, we got to get hurry," said the brunette girl.

" _стоп!_ "

"They're coming! We got to hide!" said a black-haired girl.

Together, both black-haired girl and brunette girl pull the smallest girl and going into the brush. The black-haired girls making sure to wipe their tracks as they hide. They then silent still, trying not to make any move or any noise. Not long after, a steps of their pursuers getting louder and they can hear few women stop near the place where the smallest girl fall.

Later on, they could hear their pursuer chatting in Russian language, more of arguing. Seems some girls want to stop the pursuit, while the others wish to continue searching in the area. This disagreement turns into a heated arguments, when a train whistle blows from afar.

While they were arguing, the black-haired girl could hear somebody is moving closer to where they hide. Seems somebody just ignore the arguments and decide to search the surrounding area herself. Their heart is beating so fast that they thought somebody might hear it from afar. And the searcher now getting close, with the muzzle of her PPS-43, used to cut through the bushes, is now visible to three of them.

* * *

 **Few Days Earlier**

* * *

 _ **Sensha Town**_

 _ **The Shinano**_

School bells are ringing, and the lesson for today is over. Miho sigh in relief. A week from now, they have to prepare themselves to go to Russia for the first match of Bracket D of U-18 World Sensha-do Championship against Russian Federation. RTS has already send their chosen venue, and it will be on Evenkiyskiy District of Krasnoyarsk Krai. Since early research showed that it would be snowing on the days of the match, JSF has now prepared the tanks and the crews for fighting in heavy snowy condition.

These past few days, Miho has supervise the preparation for the match. JSF has recently shipped many winter clothing for the tank crew. The winter attire of JSF consist of olive green hooded winter coat with dark green scarf, all decorated with JSF insignia. Other items including winter stocking, mitten, leather gloves, ear-warmer, belly-warmer, heat packs, and various heating pad. In alternatives for berrets, the crews now allowed to use any kind of headgears that provide warmth: balaclava, beanie, headscarf, trapper hats, even ushanka.

Mechanical teams of JSF also greatly adapt the tanks for winter condition. Each tank is now equipped with climate control system and additional portable heater. Heated seat cover also applied on each seats in the tank, plus additional water heater and thermal container for storing warm foods or beverages. Based on Miho's experience against Pravda in the last tournament, having extra warm foods and beverages is very important in this kind of climate. The engine and mechanical parts also has been suited for winter use, including the use of antifreeze liquid. The only thing cannot be suited for winter is the caterpillars of Crusaders.

This left Miho very worry, since historically, Crusader was used by The British mostly on North African Campaign of World War II. And North Africa is basically a desert and arid environment. Despite best efforts from JSF Mechanical Team, putting a Crusader into winter battle in Siberia is the same as putting a fish out of water. Some features from the Crusaders will be hampered by harsh cold condition. However, even though Ami Chouno considered changing Crusader with other type of tanks, Shizuka and other company members refused the idea. It seems that since the bloody battle against the China, they've developed a strong bond with their tanks.

Miho steps in the school corridor with cloud still hanging on her head. Since this is a school for sensha-do team members, so it's not as lively as regular school, too few people for that. At this kind of time, she missed being in Ooarai Girls Academy. Not just because she's famous there, but there's a warm feeling that surround her there, place where she could be a regular school girl after getting out of tank. Here, she cannot fully do that.

But there also things that keep bothering her. With Ooarai Sensha-do Team now growing, she couldn't feel at ease knowing that she only left Gomoyo and Pazomi to train the newbies of the team. Yes, they're very much qualified for that, but a bigger team means there are a lot of things to handle, and Miho cannot sure if two girls is enough to handle the situation.

She then open a room, and there, Saori, Hana, and Yukari are working with piles of documents. In other rooms, other girls who held office in their school also doing the same chores. Federation provide these rooms so that school officials could run their school remotely. A high powered WiFi system and internet connection has been prepared to facilitate this. The only one not working there is Mako, since she only enjoys scooting on the couch there.

"Miporin," said Saori smiling, while sinking into a pile of paperwork.

"You're working hard," said Miho.

"Yes, the Departments and Selectives keep sending a lot of things to be signed, luckily we have this fastest connection, so we could do this job easily," said Hana.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Miho.

"No, we're okay," said Saori, "but speaking of which, don't you feel to call Pazomi and Gomoyo in Ooarai, Miporin?"

"Yes, I think Takebe-dono is right, Nishizumi-dono. We need to check them and the progress of Sensha-do team," said Yukari.

"Oh yes, perhaps I will," said Miho.

"There, use the computer over there to video call them, at least make sure everything okay there. Things could get very messy with a lot of newbies," said Saori, "just log on and start the video call."

Miho nods, and go to the vacant computer beside Hana's desk. She logged on to her account then started to contact Ooarai on a video call. Loading screen appears, then somebody from Ooarai accept her call. At first, Miho thought it would be Gomoyo or Pazomi, but turns out...

"Nishizumi-chan! Nice to see you!"

"Prez?"

Hearing that name, everyone stop what they're doing and rush to Miho. Yes, it's Anzu Kadotani answering Miho's call.

"You have a very interesting team here, you know? A little bit irresponsible by leaving the team behind, but I guess a national duty have to be upheld, right?" Anzu winked while waving her dried potato snack.

"Prez? Why are you there?" asked Miho.

"We took sensha-do in Shimofusadai University, and due to the circumstances, University Sensha-do Federation allowed us to come to Ooarai and train the team. Gomoyo and Pazomi are good trainers, but with so much newbies in the team, we're guessing that they need a hand."

"We?" asked Hana.

"Yes, Kawashima and Koyama is here as well. Guys! Come here and talk to the Anglerfish, Girls!"

Momo Kawashima and Yuzu Koyama then appears at the screen. Everyone smiles widely when they sees them.

"We took the liberty of tackling the team training, Nishizumi," said Momo, "quite bothering that even after we graduated, you still can't do things without us,"

"Don't listen to her, Nishizumi-san, we got academic credits for doing this, actually, and Momo needs a lot of credits," said Yuzu.

"Ahem! Anyway, we're so proud that you're there and uphold the name of our country, so don't you worry about the things here. It's like when you first join the team anyway, the difference is, now we have experiences to do this," said Momo.

"Thank's God, if Momo-san is in charge, I felt very relieve," said Miho.

"By the way, since you haven't assigned anybody on our Hetzer, we're going to take it while we conduct training," said Anzu.

"So you're going to stay in Ooarai for a while?" asked Saori.

"Actually, no. We only come to Ooarai for about 2 days a week plus weekends. Just making sure everything is in order. With High-School Federation rescheduled the tournament, we have more time to train these girls, thankfully," said Yuzu.

"So rest assure and focus on the International Competition," said Momo.

"Alright!" said Miho smiling.

"Don't think about it too hard, Nishizumi-chan," said Anzu while chewing her snack, "just take it as another game to play, and you just have to do your best and enjoy every game you played. Don't worry about things here, since we're going to handle things with the best of our abilities."

"And by taking care of this team well, I guess we also contribute to the victory of our National Team, don't you think so?" asked Momo.

"Yes, thank you, all of you," said Miho.

"And you all, please support Nishizumi-chan with the best of your ability too, alright?" said Anzu.

"We will!" said Saori, Mako, Hana and Yukari in unison.

"Good, then let us all work hard together!" said Anzu.

Everyone then cheering before Anzu finally disconnect the call. With Anzu, Momo, and Yuzu taking charge of young team training in Ooarai, Miho now feel a little bit relief. At least she doesn't have to be worry of things in the home front and focus to win the war.

"I'm so glad Prez is now taking charge there, though not everyday," said Saori.

"Yes, Prez is a great person. She could foresee things far ahead and do something to handle those," said Yukari.

"As expected from Prez," said Hana.

"Our team back home is in the good hand, though I also feel bad to have bothered them again after they graduated from here," said Miho.

"Well, since Prez and the others loved Ooarai Girls Academy very much, I don't think they feel bothered about it," said Hana.

"Wait, Nishizumi-dono, is that your incoming mail alert?" said Yukari.

Miho looked at the screen and she saw the incoming mail alert for one mail. Since every school business has been directed to Hana, and she doesn't get much private email, so this one must be important.

"Is that from Prez?" asked Hana.

"No way, Prez would've said that if she did," said Yukari.

"Why don't you open that, Miporin? Could be important," said Saori.

"Alright," said Miho.

Miho then click on the mail alert. There's only one mail with an unknown sender named "Mathuska". Curious, Miho open that to reveal that there's nothing in the letter except the name of the place and date:

 _" **YEKATERINBURG**_

 _ **3 DAYS FROM NOW"**_

Everyone seems puzzled with that message.


	14. (Another) Yukari Akiyama's Odyssey

**Chapter XIV: (Another) Yukari Akiyama's Odyssey**

* * *

 _ **Sensha Town Hall**_

 _ **The Shinano**_

That afternoon, Miho summon all the tank commanders for an emergency meeting. The message she got earlier is very cryptic and puzzling, yet there seems a lot of things more than just that two lines. Everyone seems as puzzled as Miho when they see the message.

"Yekaterinburg? That's in Russia, isn't it?" asked Erika.

"What's in Yekaterinburg?" asked Koume.

"What will happened there 3 days from now?" asked Erwin.

"Believe me, I'm as oblivious as you guys when I got this message," said Miho.

"It's Uralmash Factory," said Emi.

Everyone silence and turns their attention to Emi.

"Uralmash Factory, along with Uralvagonzavod in Nizhny Tagil, Russia, are the only factories sanctioned by WSF to reproduce and maintain tanks for sensha-do. Historically, both are factories that build tanks for Soviet Union during World War II, including the famous T-34," said Emi, "so if I'm not mistaken, I assume anyone who sent this message would likely trying to tell us about sensha-do related news,"

"Could it be, that's the time when tanks of Russian Sensha-do Team will be there, in Yekaterinburg?" asked Koume.

"You're not very far-fetched. Judging from the timeline, if they shipped those tanks by railroad, then they will arrived at Krasnoyarsk at most half day before the match begin," said Emi.

"So we have an ally in Russian soil?" asked Erika.

"Doesn't seem right to me," said Erwin.

"Me neither, it's too fishy," said Assam, "could be a trap,"

"But who shall lay a trap on a high-school team?" said Orange Pekoe.

"The Chinese commander once said that people perhaps would do anything when the name of their country is at stake, so that could include laying trap on one of us," said Assam.

"But it's very tempting, though," said Shizuka, "if we know what tanks would be fielded by Russia, then we won't be caught off-guard again like we did in Nomonhan,"

"But I agree that it's too dangerous," said Carpaccio.

"Can't say the contrary indeed," said Shizuka.

"But if that's real, then the benefit shall outweigh the risk," said Alisa.

"Alright, then. What do you say, Miho?" asked Erika.

All eyes now goes to Miho, which now goes unusually serious. At this kind of critical moments, the awkward and air-headed Miho is gone, replaced by the thoughtful and serious Miho.

"The battle in China is a very near miss, and judging from their inventory, Russia has more powerful tanks at their disposal. If we fight this battle the same as when we fight China, then I'm afraid we won't stand a chance.

This is our first game of this tournament, and meeting team as strong as Russia very early in this game doesn't help us at all. So if we're going to have chance in fighting Russia, then we have no other choice than took our chance, despite how small it is."

Everyone nods.

"If we're going to scout for them, the question is, who shall we send there?" asked Erika.

"I know someone," said Miho.

"WHAT? ME!?" Yukari surprised, but cannot hide her excitement, "I promise you that I won't disappoint you, Nishizumi- _dono_!"

"Yes, I know that, but Yekaterinburg is deep in Russian mainland, it's not like when you can sneak into other school carrier via Sunkus ship," said Miho.

"I see that... Not to mention that I also can't speak Russian," said Yukari.

"I can help you with that," said Nina.

"You know Russian?" asked Miho.

"I can't say that I'm expert, but Commander Klara often give order in Russian, so we have to learn it in order to understand it," said Nina.

"Okay, that means you're going with Yukari- _san_ ," said Miho.

"Can I go with them?" asked Shizuka.

"Shizuka- _san_?"

"I think I can help our ' _Meisanbou_ ' a little bit there," said Shizuka.

"Yes! This would be Dynamic Trio!" said Yukari.

"Due to the magnitude of the situation, I will allow three of you to go. But please be careful and comeback safely. I'd rather to see you back empty-handed rather than die trying," said Miho.

"Alright!" said Yukari, Shizuka, and Nina.

* * *

 _ **24 Hours Later**_

* * *

 _ **Yekaterinburg**_

 _ **Russia**_

Yukari, Shizuka and Nina now just roaming around in the streets of Yekaterinburg, Russia. How do they got here? Well, the details are not so important to tell and full of complexities. One thing they know is they have only a day to do some scouting and return to Federation jet that has been waiting in Koltsovo International Airport in Yekaterinburg.

"It's snowing. Why is it snowing in this time of year?" asked Shizuka.

"I don't know. Perhaps climate change from global warming, or perhaps winter in Russia has different schedule than in Japan," said Yukari.

"We always looks forward for winter in Pravda," said Nina.

They all walked the city, with their long winter coat..

"We can't enter the factory, are we?" said Shizuka.

"The security is so tight. It's understandable since Uralmash also manufactured other strategic products for Russia," said Yukari.

"So what should we do now?" asked Shizuka.

"I don't know, this is new to me. Normally, I know where to look when infiltrating schools. But now, I don't know where to look for," said Yukari.

"I wonder why this city doesn't seems so excited on sensha-do, or tankistiya?" said Shizuka.

They stopped for a minute when seeing a giant videotron showing a sensha-do related materials.

"Support our two tank aces: Yelena Vukova and Natalya Zhirinovskiy, with their Commander Klara on first match of U-18 Tankistiya Championship in Krasnoyarsk. For Russia!" Nina translate the writing.

"Just a regular sensha-do commercial," said Yukari.

"Only why they said about Yelena Vukova and Natalya Zhirinovskiy before Klara-san? How they put their sentence is odd," said Shizuka.

"Maybe they're the ace players in Russia?" asked Nina.

"On their domestic league? But that's strange. If you have two best tank aces in your own country, why should you brought someone with relatively menial achievement from other country?" said Shizuka, "I heard that local league here is quite famous, right?"

"Yelena Vukova, it's only said that she's the ace and commander of Zvezda Girls Academy ini Moscow. While Natalya Zhirinovskiy is the ace and commander of Rodina Girls High School in St. Petersburg. Seems Russian media has tout them as the future of Russian Tankistiya Team. It is said that Zvezda of Moscow and Rodina of St. Petersburg are now currently the rulers of domestic High School National Tankistiya Tournament, where both schools alternately becoming the league champion for the last 10 years." said Yukari while browsing on her smartphone.

"Isn't that make them as bitter rival instead?" asked Nina.

"Who knows, but a lot of examples in various sports shown that even bitter rivals could join forces as one in international match," said Yukari.

"Yes, and there are a lot of examples too where their rivalries exceeded their national interest," said Shizuka.

"Can you browse any other names from their team?" asked Nina.

"Yes, but all come out in Russian, I can't read them," said Yukari.

"May I?" asked Nina.

"Oh, sure,"

Yukari then hands her phone to Nina.

"Nothing here, all is just about their adult or U-21 teams. The only things I can get about their U-18 team is, again, only for their two aces: Yelena Vukova and Natalya Zhirinovsky," said Nina.

"Wow, they sure glorify them more than anyone," said Shizuka.

"More than Commander Klara herself, in fact," said Nina, "I'll go try looking on their RTS website, I hope we can get more infos."

"So, when the entire nation glorify about two of you, but another girl was selected as Field Commander for the national team, what does it says to you?" said Shizuka.

"Probably nothing, if you've been told that this is for the glory of your nation, then you must endure," said Nina.

"Is that how they treat you all in Pravda?" asked Shizuka.

"Let's just say that I can relate to that custom," said Nina, "and curiously, even in RTS official website, no news about U-18 team as well. It says here that the page is 'under construction', whatever that supposed to mean,"

Nina then returns the phone to Yukari.

"No use then. And all we must search is in that factory," said Yukari.

"If we can enter there," said Shizuka, "shouldn't a _Meisanbou_ like you always have cards in your sleeves?"

"This one is new, even for me," said Yukari, "not to mention only Nina- _san_ here able to speak Russian,"

"I'm not that fluent though. But speaking of which, I think we should turn down our voice when speaking. I know that sensha-do related materials here is very rare and I assume not many people here familiar with Japanese girls strolling around the streets..."

Before Nina finished her sentence, Yukari suddenly bumped into someone who's walking quite fast. Both of them are falling to the ground. Shizuka and Nina doesn't have time to react when Yukari suddenly said...

"Ah, _sumimasen..._ "

The guy that Yukari hit seems startled suspiciously. He's an elderly man with white hair though still have strong posture for a men his age.

" _Японский?_ " said the man.

All three girls stunned by that event. Don't know what to do, while this man showing a serious and fierce expression on his face. Yukari, realizing her mistake, tried to get up, but this man quickly grab her by hand with a strong grip. Both Shizuka and Nina can only freeze, unable to react or do anything.

"Damn it! We got caught! Now we're doom..." thought Shizuka.

* * *

 **APPENDIX**

* * *

 _ **Rules of U-18 World Sensha-do Championship**_

 _ **Section 3: Participating Vehicle and Specification**_

* * *

Each nation must submit at most 30 tanks/vehicles with conditions as followed:

Heavy tank (over 44 tonnes) are maximum 10 tanks.

Medium tank (22 -44 tonnes) are maximum 15 tanks.

Light tank (under 22 tonnes) and Tank Destroyer of any type are maximum 20 vehicles in total.

* * *

The only vehicles allowed to participate are the following:

Vehicles whose design was completed before January 1st, 1946

Vehicles that had begun prototype trials by the aforementioned date

Vehicles whose construction was planned using only materials available before the aforementioned date

Vehicles which meet these requirements can be reproduced by using materials and techniques that were available at that time.

* * *

All vehicle must be submitted for inspection before each match and declared eligible for playing by Federation.

* * *

The type or number of participating vehicles on a team must not be altered after 24 hours prior to the match. Any proposed changed which not yet approved by Federation after that deadline are considered null and void.

* * *

Open-topped vehicles, including gun carriages, self-propelled anti-tank guns and indirect fire artillery may be considered tanks, but require approval on a case-by-case basis.

* * *

Any modification, especially regarding to safety, is allowed as long as it's not unfairly alter the performance of the respected tank, and must be done under inspection and direct approval from Federation.


	15. Uncle Yevgeny's Cabin

**Chapter XV: Uncle Yevgeny's Cabin**

* * *

 _ **Yekaterinburg**_

All girls still frozen in their place right now while this man stared into Yukari's eyes so deep. Shizuka glanced around to see that there's some policemen in ear distance. If this man report them as spy, then they're doomed for sure.

"What are Japanese young girls like you doing in the middle of the heavy snow like this?" said that man in language they understand.

They still frozen and unable to respond. That man then help Yukari to stand.

"It's freezing here, please, come with me to my cabin near here," said the man.

They looked on each other, not sure what to do.

"Come on, don't be afraid, I won't harm you girls. My granddaughter is cooking a dinner right now, and you are invited. Come, let's go," said that man.

"Oh, alright..." said Shizuka.

Still oblivious with what just happened. All three girls followed that man to his cabin.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Yevgeny, Yevgeny Sutyagin. And yes, I know your language since I once lived in Japan for 1,5 years," said the man.

"So, Mr. Sutyagin..." said Yukari.

"Oh, please, don't be so formal to me. People called me Uncle Yevgeny, so please call me that way, I insist," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"Alright, Mis... I mean Uncle Yevgeny, my name is Yukari Akityama, and my friend here is Shizuka Tsuruki and Nina," said Yukari.

"What are you doing, telling our name to our captor?" whispered Shizuka.

"I heard that, and please, I'm not your enemy," said Uncle Yevgeny, "and this little girl here is has a curious name, Nina. Is it possible that you happened to be from a Japanese high school named Pravda?"

"Ah yes, how did you find out?" asked Nina.

"Because that's where I live in Japan, in Aomori, to be more precise, in your High School Carrier, The Kiev," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"Eh? How could that be?" asked Nina.

"It's a long story," said Uncle Yevgeny, "wait, we've arrived at my home."

Uncle Yevgeny's house is a regular Russian-style apartment. He knock the door twice before opening. It's a densely packed house, but very warm, inviting and comfortable.

" _Deda,_ you're ho..."

A young girls of middle school age showed up to greet him and stopped suddenly when she see a lot of person there.

"Mariya, we have guests today, guest from Japan," said Uncle Yevgeny, "and this is my granddaughter."

"Oh, my name is Mariya. Nice to see you all," said Mariya.

"Yes, I am Yukari, this is Nina and this is Shizuka. Nice to see you too." said Yukari, "but, how do you speak our language?"

"Oh, my grandmother, Irie, is a Japanese, and she taught me her language," said Mariya.

"Oh, I see," said Shizuka.

"Come on, you arrived just in time. I've just finished preparing for dinner," said Mariya.

Still awkward, they took off their winter jacket and suddenly sitting surrounding the dining table, with each of them served a glass of hot milk. Mariya then took out a big whole chicken dish and put it on the middle of the table with basins of salad and soup.

"So many food. Are we expecting for another person?" asked Shizuka.

"Actually, _Deda_ has a habit of bringing somebody home for dinner, most of them are neighbors or _Deda's_ friends, so I always prepared much just in case," said Mariya, "I never thought that he would bring girls home though,"

"Yes, we never thought about this as well," said Yukari.

Uncle Yevgeny then showed up and sit among them. Mariya pass each one a warm dish. Shizuka, however, eat her dish only after Mariya and Uncle Yevgeny eat their portion.

"By the way, continuing our chat earlier, I was sent to Japan as a part of Uralmash crews tasked on major maintenance and upgrade of your school carrier, The Kiev, about 20 years ago. I lived there and in Aomori, its home port, for about 1,5 years, and that's when I met Irie, the love of my life. Even after going back to Russia, I still go to Japan few times to date her, and in one spring day, I propose her. We got married in Aomori before I take her to Yekaterinburg," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"Oh, that's so romantic. And what happened then?" asked Shizuka.

"We settled here, and we have two sons and a daughter: Yuri, Alexander and Dinara. Mariya here is the daughter of my second son, Alexander," said Uncle Yevgeny, "but, my two sons has gone. Yuri joins the Army and was sent to Afghanistan when..."

Uncle Yevgeny silent for a while with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, we don't mean to..." said Yukari.

"Naah, it's okay. It's all in the past. Beside, you must always prepared for that when having a family members in the Army," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"And what about Mariya's father?" asked Nina.

"He died in a car accident with her mother 10 years ago, thus I and Irie took care of Mariya since then, till Irie died peacefully two years ago," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"Wow, that's..."

Yukari didn't continue her words, but tears drop from her cheeks.

"So Mariya is your only family now?" asked Shizuka carefully.

"Actually, I still have my youngest daughter, but she's in Moscow right now, becoming a profesional Tankistiya player. Which reminds me, that you girls must've coming here on a Tankistiya's business, are you? Or what Japanese called it as Sensha-do," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"Well well, guilty as charged," said Shizuka.

"That's a brave move to come a long way here from Japan. But I appreciate that," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"So what are you gonna do? Report us?" asked Shizuka.

"Me? Reporting my guest for dinner? No, I won't do that," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"Ahem, could you please mind other business later?" said Mariya, "right now, let's eat,"

All of them then continue on dining. However, Shizuka cannot really enjoy the dinner since this Uncle Yevgeny is like a character she can't fathom. After the dinner is done, Yukari helped Mariya with the dishes, while Uncle Yevgeny invite Shizuka and Nina for a cozy talk near the furnace, encirlcled around a samovar.

"Despite the fact that Yekaterinburg has it's own professional tankistiya team, and Uralmash Factory assigned for maintenancing tanks for high-school tankistiya, in a brief, very few people here rooting for tankistiya, let alone high-school tankistiya," said Uncle Yevgeny, "however, since my daughter is in tankistiya, so I follow them quite closely,"

Uncle Yevgeny paused to pour zavarka tea on each girls' cup.

"You see, in professional or university stage of tankistiya, there are few cities that become powerhouse. However, on high-school stage, there are only two: Moscow and St. Petersburg, or to be more precise: Zvezda Girls Academy and Rodina Girls High School."

"You're talking about Yelena Vukova and Natalya Zhirinovsky?" asked Shizuka.

"Ah, so you've done your homework," said Uncle Yevgeny while sipping his tea.

"Not much. So tell me, what's so important about them?" asked Shizuka.

"What's important? Everything!" said Uncle Yevgeny, "here, look..."

Uncle Yevgeny rise from his seat and start rummaging a pile of old newspapers or tabloid in the corner of the room, before he pull out one particular tabloid, opened at a certain page. At this time, Yukari and Mariya has done their dishes and joins the conversation. Uncle Yevgeny then put the tabloid in front of them before getting two more cup for Yukari and Mariya. Nina took the tabloid and read it.

"Oleg Golovin, the chairman of RTS touted two high-school tank aces, Yelena Vukova of Moscow's Zvezda Girls Academy and Natalya Zhirinovsky of St. Petersburg's Rodina Girls High School as the bright future of Russian Tankistiya today, as both school crowned as co-champions of National High School Tankistiya Tournament. The truth behind the claim, however, still need to be proved. The championship tied add to their unbeatable records in this year tournament, also drive a deeper wedge on their long standing rivalries. However, could the rivalry consumed more than meet the eye? Recently, on separate occasions, the two young aces has blatantly stated that they won't take any command from their rivals if their rivals appointed as national team field commander on the upcoming U-18 World Championship. Though the statements quickly revised, this could be the reason why RTS selected a Japan-based tankiskiy Klara as the new Field Commander. RTS claimed that the experiences Klara had in Japan is the main factor since most of her crews doesn't have any international experiences before."

Nina stopped reading and the only sounds heard in the room are crackling of fireplace and tea being sipped.

"What do you think?" asked Uncle Yevgeny.

"Why are you showing us all these?" asked Yukari.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my country, Miss. But for anyone who rooted on tankistiya in this country, this situation needs to be rectified. My Dinara once told me that universities and tankistiya clubs still find it difficult to incorporate those alumnae of Zvezda and Rodina. I mean, their rivalries run very deep and last very long," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"You want us to defeat them?" asked Shizuka.

"You see, this new U-18 World Championship is fairly nothing to RTS, who's more focused on preparing for Tankistiya World Cup. And we'll be doomed if this situations keeps dragging on till that."

"I see," said Shizuka while sipping her tea, "however, we also need to see their tank composition. Is there any way to enter the Uralmash Factory?"

"Nah, there's no way you could enter there, even with my help," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"Then it's over for us," said Yukari disheartened.

"I don't recall a Japanese trait to surrender easily. You know, some said that when you spend your time in a bar, you could hear many unexpected stories," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"How unexpected?" asked Shizuka.

"Very, since there are some factory worker complaining about how the girls are bickering in the maintenance facilities of factory's holding area. Apparently, since Uralmash currently house a larger project and to ease the transporting process to the site, maintenance facilities of the tanks for the U-18 National Team has been moved to the holding area, outside the factory itself. And the delivery will be done tonight," said Uncle Yevgeny.

"That's it! That's the meaning of '3 Days' in the message," said Yukari, "since the tanks are going to be delivered, then they have to be rounded up in some place, the holding area."

"Then tonight is our chance," said Nina.

"Do you know where the holding area is?" asked Yukari.

"I'm sorry, my conscience told me not to speak further," said Uncle Yevgeny, "however, I think it's okay if my granddaughter take her new friends for a walk in the city, maybe showing them things that they would like. Do you mind, Mariya?"

"Not at all, _Deda,_ " said Mariya, "but you'd better geared up, since it will be very cold outside,"

Mariya then take her winter jacket, and immediately, all the girls follow her. Uncle Yevgeny wave them goodbye, also brought them some cookies and a flask of hot zavarka tea to fight the cold air. Though it seems quite strange, none of the girl really think about that, and they just follow their own guts. It seems that this Uncle Yevgeny and his granddaughter is trustworthy, though they don't know how do they know.

The four girls then walks into the street and go to forest near Yekaterinburg. Mariya is very silent, and none of the girl willing to break the ice. They're then moving further to the forest till finally they arrived in the railroad that slice the forest.

"If you follow this railroad, you'll arrived in the holding area, about 2 miles from here," said Mariya pointed to the direction, "the security there are not as tight as factory, and there are a lot of place where trees come directly to the area, so you should be able to dodge the guard, if any, fairly easy."

"Thank you very much for the help, Mariya-san," said Yukari.

"Don't mention it, I did it for my _Deda,_ " said Mariya while smiling.

"So will you be able to go home from here?" asked Nina.

"I grew up here, so I know every paths and trails like the back of my hand. It's you who must be careful, since your mission is very risky," said Mariya.

"We will, and I hope we could meet again," said Shizuka.

"Just promise me to visit Yekaterinburg in a more pleasant times, you know our house. If you're passing our way, don't wait to knock. Tea is at four, but any of you are welcomed at any time,"

Mariya then shook the hand of the girls before finally leaving them on their own. They all waved goodbye and wait untill Mariya goes out of sight.

"What shall we do now?" asked Nina.

"We go, of course," said Yukari, "we have a mission to accomplished,"


	16. From Sensha-do with Love

**Chapter XVI: From Sensha-do with Love**

* * *

 _ **Uralmash Holding Area**_

 _ **Yekaterinburg**_

The one so called as "Holding Area" is like a large area of land, poorly fenced with many railroad intersection like some kind of train station. This is where Uralmash round up the tanks for Russian U-18 sensha-do team before being transported to Krasnoyarsk in Siberia.

Since the schedule for transportation are this night, so this place become very busy. A lot of girls, with workers, are preparing for their tank to be transported to the extra long flatbed trains while awaiting for the locomotives to come. Some of the girls seen guarding the perimeter holding PPS-43. But nobody notices that not far from there, three pair of eyes are watching them closely.

"I think I can see some T-34s right there, more likely T-34-85s," said Yukari while spying on her binocular.

"I don't think that's T-34-85s, more like T-44As with ZiS-S-53 gun for me," said Nina.

"Ah yes, your eyes are very sharp, Nina-san," said Yukari.

"Pravda has those, but we decided to go with T-34 instead since we have more of them," said Nina.

"Thank God they don't have T-44-100 or T-54 in their arsenal," said Yukari.

"Let's hope not, since we would be doomed if they field that," said Nina.

Shizuka just listening, part of it she doesn't really understand about types of tanks.

"And that is, BT-7?" asked Yukari.

"Yes, you're right. Those are BT-7s," said Nina.

"Alright then, 7 BT-7s, then 10 T-44As. I still cannot see their heavy tank yet," said Yukari.

"Maybe in other sectors. Wait, I spot 4 tank destroyers, it's SU-152," said Nina.

"Wow, those could pack a big punch!" said Yukari, "from the numbers, it seems that the heavy tank would be about 9 tanks. What do you think the type will be?"

"I'd be very happy if they opt to use IS-2s, since the other options are very very not good," said Nina.

"Tell me about it," said Yukari, "unless we could find out what their heavy tanks are, our team would be vulnerable, since Russian heavy tanks could pack a very heavy punch on ours,"

"You want to go there and find out?" asked Shizuka.

Yukari and Nina looked at Shizuka for a moment and take a deep breath.

"I guess we have no other choice, are we?" said Yukari.

"The guards are quite loose, and they won't expect somebody's going to be here tonight. There are also a lot of object for us to hide. If we do it well, we could go in and out without being noticed," said Shizuka.

"We'll follow you," said Nina.

"Okay, on my mark..." said Shizuka.

Shizuka follow closely the movement of the sentries near them, and quickly signaled the girls to move when the guards are looking the other way. In the cover of partial darkness, they managed to dart from the trees into the cover of many containers around there. From covers to covers, they're trying to reach places they cannot see before from where they were hiding. The Russian heavy tank aren't yet to be prepared for load, so they must be in some place.

After some times of sneaking around, trying to avoid any Russian girls crew, they finally arrived in a corner overlooking a place where some of the tanks were placed on open pallets, ready to be lifted on the flatbeds.

"Are those their heavies?" asked Shizuka.

"Seems so, from the mere size of it," said Yukari.

"And just as I fear, 122mm cannon, and they have pike in the front glacis," said Nina.

"Pike?" asked Shizuka.

"The frontal glacis is shaped like an arrowhead, a distinct feature of ex-Soviet Union heavy tank, IS-3," said Yukari.

"Is that bad?" asked Shizuka.

"If you haven't feared the IS-2, then IS-3 will give you something to chilled about," said Yukari, "it's basically a monster on the caterpillars,"

"Soviet knows how to make a fearsome tank," said Nina.

Nina count the figure of IS-3 tanks.

"Eight tanks," said Nina.

"Eight? You sure that's all?" asked Yukari.

"I'm pretty much sure," said Nina.

"They can have maximum 9 heavy tanks, right? Why stop at just 8?" asked Shizuka.

"Perhaps that's the answer," said Nina.

Nina pointed to a mysterious figure under the tarps that seems has been loaded on a flatbed.

"Another IS-3?" asked Yukari.

"I doubt it, if that's true, it should be joining the other IS-3," said Shizuka.

"Seems the only heavies ready for transport, only need to connect the flatbed with train," said Nina, "this one seems special,"

Indeed, unlike any other tanks which loaded in flatbed along with other tanks, there's only this one tank in its own flatbeds, with some crates. The tarps also tied up quite fast so that they cannot see the exact silhouette.

"We need to get closer," said Yukari.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Nina.

"I can think of some ideas, but have to see it myself to be sure," said Yukari.

"There are a lot of persons near there. Beside, to go there, there's nothing we could use as covers. Is it a good idea?" asked Nina.

"Yes, but all of them are worker. If we do it right, they would've thought us as members of Russian teams. Beside, nobody goes to the area yet. If we wait any longer and they worked on that area, our chance would be up," said Shizuka.

"So you're suggesting that we hide on the plain sight?" asked Yukari.

"As long as there's no Russian team members, we should be fine," said Shizuka.

Nina sighed.

"Guess we have no other choice," said Nina.

"Alright, follow my cue," said Shizuka.

The three girls then quickly come out of their hiding and walk quite casually into the corner where the mysterious tank lies. As Shizuka predicts, workers there are not aware, or to be precise, not care the three young girls who walk there. Their hearts are pounding and their awareness heightened until they finally arrived in the corner, away from everyone's line of sight.

They then looking closely on the mysterious tank. Being wrapped in tarp, they cannot guess what beast lies beneath it.

"Looks like an IS series," said Yukari.

"Definitely, but which IS I'm still not sure," said Nina.

"We must open that tarp," said Shizuka.

"Should we?" asked Nina.

"We have to know," said Yukari.

"How do we open the tarp?" asked Nina.

"Don't worry, I have this," said Yukari while pulling out a wire cutter.

"You do it quick, I'll watch for someone," said Shizuka.

Yukari and Nina then trying to cut one of the rope that hold the tarp. They don't actually have to open all of the tarp, Yukari only needs to check few spots to determine what tank is that. However, as they trying to unfold the tarp.

"We got company! Hide!" said Shizuka.

Sound of footsteps echoing closing to their position. Yukari, Shizuka and Nina quickly hide to the only safe spot they could fine, beneath the flatbeds. They have to quickly hide that Yukari doesn't have time to spot the tank beneath. Now they lie still and silent as a few people come closer, almost near their hiding place.

"What is that?" asked girl #1.

"It seems that those pesky _Peterburgenka_ don't tie the cover for _Komandyr_ 's tank quite well," said girl #2.

"As expected, they cannot do things right, even for menial things like this," said girl #3.

"Should we tie up the cover?" asked girl #1.

"Why bother?" said girl #2.

"Well, we found the problem, are we?" asked girl #1.

Girl #2 and Girl #3 are laughing.

"As always, I don't expect a people of Volgograd like you to understand, Katya," said girl #2, "it's the _Peterbugenka_ 's fault, let them fix it themselves,"

"But, Ms. Yelena..." said Katya.

"I said, we won't fix it," said Yelena.

Nina carefully looked at the pictures of a girl that Uncle Yevgeny allowed her to take from his newspaper. It's true. The one they called Yelena is none other Yelena Vukova. But before having time to think, another group is approaching.

"Well, well... As expected from a _Moskvich_ , slacking around casually here while others are working," said girl #4, "and I see they've given you bad influence, Katya,"

"Slacking? I believe the only one slacking here is you, Natalya," said Yelena, "you see, even for securing _Komandyr_ 's tank, you _Peterburgenka_ can't do it properly,"

And yes, that is Natalya Zhirinovsky, the archrival of Yelena Vukova.

"Oh, putting a blame on other. How convenience of you _Moskvich_ ," said Natalya.

"I'm not just putting blame, there's the proof," said Yelena, pointing the loose tarp.

"We from Rodina won't be doing such a reckless job. I've checked it three times to make sure that we do it right," said Natalya.

"Obviously, you didn't check it careful enough," said Yelena.

"Or maybe, you _Moskvich_ deliberately let it loose to frame us," said Natalya.

"Hah! We won't do such low things a _Peterburgenka_ would do," said Yelena.

Attracted by the bickering, few other girls coming around, and stand on each side.

"Shit! If they keep on coming, we won't be able to escape," whispered Shizuka.

"We need to get out now, while the situation is not too crowded. There's a way to sneak out over there, in opposite from where people come, I think it goes directly to the forest," said Nina.

"But..." said Yukari.

"Right now, our safety is most important. Remember what _Taichou_ said to us," said Shizuka.

Grudgingly, Yukari has to agreed when they started to crawling and sneak out of that place to avoid being caught in the heating arguments. Slowly, they took any cover they can find while creeping towards the exit opening. However, as they almost reach the opening to safety, Yukari can't resist herself to take a last glance on the tank.

In the same time, annoyed by the arguments between two factions, Katya decided to tied up the loose rope. She walked near the flatbed and take the end of the rope, only to realized that it's not loose, but deliberately cut by someone.

"What the..." said Katya.

At that time, she lift her head up and her eyes met with Yukari eyes that looked back for the last time. They both freeze for a second, but Yukari quickly recovered and running away.

"Hei! Stop!" shout Katya.

"Why are you shouting, Katya?" asked Yelena.

"Intruder! They're the one cut the rope! We have to catch them!" shout Katya.

Katya run for few steps when she realize nobody is following her.

"Does anyone want to help me catch that intruder?" said Katya.

"Alright, you three, follow her. Let it be noted that _Moskvich_ just stand still and do nothing," said Natalya.

"You pesky _Peterburgenka!_ You three, help the Volgograd girl!" said Yelena.

Six girls then quickly followed Katya in pursuing Yukari and the girls.

"I did it, I saw it..." said Yukari while running.

"And at what cost?" said Shizuka, "save it for later, we have to shake them off first!"

They're running into the forest,. The visibility is poor due to heavy snowing, but they can still hear the sound of their pursuers echoing in this woods.

Suddenly, Nina fell down, tripped by a stone covered with snow. The thick snow on the ground cushion her fall, but the pain is biting her sharply nonetheless.

"Come on, get up! We got to get out of here!" said Shizuka, helping Nina to stand.

"Leave me, save yourself!" said Nina.

"We're getting out of here together!" said Shizuka, "how far is our extraction point?"

"Still few miles, we got to get hurry," said Yukari.

"Stop!"

"They're coming! We got to hide!" said Shizuka.

Together, Shizuka and Yukari pull Nina and going into the brush. Shizuka making sure to wipe their tracks as they hide. They then silent still, trying not to make any move or any noise. Not long after, a steps of their pursuers getting louder and they can hear few women stop near the place where the smallest girl fall.

Later on, they could hear their pursuer chatting in Russian language, more of arguing. Seems some girls want to stop the pursuit, while the others wish to continue searching in the area. This disagreement turns into a heated arguments, when a train whistle blows from afar.

While they were arguing, Shizuka could hear somebody is moving closer to where they hide. Katya just ignore the arguments and decide to search the surrounding area herself. Their heart is beating so fast that they thought somebody might hear it from afar. And Katya now getting close, with the muzzle of her PPS-43, used to cut through the bushes, is now visible to three of them.

"Katya!"

Katya turns her head and see that Klara with some of other girls come to them.

" _Komandyr_..."

"What are you doing here?" asked Klara.

"We're trying to catch intruders, _Komandyr_ ," said Katya.

"Intruders?"

"Yes, I caught them near the heavy tanks section, trying to escape."

"Are you sure they really are intruders or just another bums trying to sneak into this place to crash?"

"They're young girls about..."

"We've caught 10 bums just this month, Katya, and 4 of them are young girls about our age."

"But they're cutting the rope that..."

"Do you see them doing that?"

"No, but if we catch them, we should know the truth."

"And right now they're here?"

"I don't know about it yet, their footprints disappears near here. I'm currenty checking if..."

"In this heavy snowing, their tracks would've also gone by now if you decided to linger here, and you won't get a chance to find them."

"But, _Komandyr_ , what if they were Japanese spies?"

"If they're spies, they would've been able to cover their tracks, and either way, you won't be able to find them. So, despite all your determination to get them, please stop since I would be needing that in the match to come. Don't waste them here."

"Understood, _Komandyr_."

"Beside, you don't think Japanese team would be bother to send their spies here, deep in the Motherland, in this kind of weather, are you?"

"But, what if that true, _Komandyr_?"

"Then let them. What they see will frighten them, and that would be good to demoralize them before the game."

"Yes, _Komandyr_ , understood."

"Now you come with me. I don't want to be there just by myself with those _Moskviches_ and _Peterburgenkas_ prepared to beat each other in the face at any moment."

"Alright, but can I asked you something, _Komandyr_?"

"Please."

"You've been in Japan all this time. Do you know about their teams? Or at least about their _Komandyr_? That Miho Nishizumi girl."

Klara just smiled.

"Yes, I know her. Quite well actually. That's why I'm not worries on whatever things she'll pull off."

"Really?"

"Yes, so please stop worrying. Everything are going to be just fine for us. On that match, Russia will emerge victorious."

Katya seems relieved to hear that.

"Now come with me, quick. The train to carry us is about to depart,"

" _Так Точно!_ "

Yukari, Shizuka, and Nina wait untill the sound of the Russian girls fade off and move away before finally able to sigh in relief.

"She's right about something, though," said Yukari, "I've already frightened with what I saw,"


	17. Tanking in The Snow

**Chapter XVII: Tanking in The Snow**

* * *

 _ **The Shinano**_

 _ **Off shore of Khabarovsk Krai**_

 _ **Sea of Okhotsk, Russia**_

"IS-4? Are you sure?" asked Miho.

"Yes, Nishizumi- _dono_. I believe that Klara- _san_ will be using IS-4 as her command tank," said Yukari, "it has pike shaped in its bow, but using 100mm gun instead of 122mm like all other IS-3,"

"IS-4 is a thing to be reckoned with," said Erika, "its armors are thick in all places, unless..."

"In the top cover of her engine, yes, I'm aware of that," said Miho.

"I'm more fear about the overall line-up of the Russian tanks. IS-3, T-44A and BT-7 are not something to taken lightly, given our own tank line-up," said Orange Pekoe, "all have extra armor for protection, and they're tough nut to crack, even with our Tigers,"

"Can be said that the IS-4 is only a cherry on top of the icing," said Koume.

"Does our tanks that weak?" asked Noriko.

"Well, our Sherman could match their T-44A of course. Sherman's 76mm guns are powerful enough, but the ISs, on the other hand..." said Miho.

"In short, all of their tanks have devastating punches and very thick skins," said Erika.

"What a way to begin the first match," said Erwin.

Miho silent for a while before rise from her chair. Everyone watch as she goes to the window and see the snowflakes started to fall down.

"The weather would be quite snowy for few days ahead, perhaps even as our matchday goes. Please check again our preparation for fighting in snowy condition. Siberia is notoriously harsh for its inhabitants, especially for mechanical vehicles. I don't want we got caught by the weather, not by the enemy's action," said Miho.

"I'll see to it," said Koume.

"Everyone, although the odds are against us, please remember that the winner of the match cannot be decided before the match itself begin. I believe we've all fighting against the odd, but yet here we are, still surviving, and winning. So don't be afraid for what to come. Just true to yourselves, your tanks, and your teammates," said Miho, "if we don't forget ourselves, then no matter how strong your opponents, or on what grounds, you'll find way to fight them."

Miho smiled, and it shines a new hope on everyone.

"Yes, I also believe that we could win," said Erwin, "we, Ooarai, knows exactly what does it likes,"

"Then I hope you Ooarai could burn that same spirits on all of us," said Orange Pekoe, "if we're going to go through hell, then let us keep going,"

"Fortune favors the brave," said Erika, "and I don't recall anyone braver than each one of you staying in this ship,"

"Everyone, let's fight!" said Miho.

Everyone then cheers.

The next morning, everyone are training and preparing for the last time before the tanks and the crew be shipped to Krasnoyarsk the day after. The weather is cold, and everyone knows that Siberia could get worse than this. Transportation Section are currently busy to discuss about the weather for possible flight to Siberia and the best way to approach them. If the weather worsened, match could be delayed because the flight of Japanese team won't be possible. But so far, everyone is still believed that they could arrived in the venue on time.

Ami Chouno has now given to the team the map, satellite and aerial photos for the match venue. It's basically some kind of settlement or base surrounded by hills and forests. Each team must start in opposite end of the forest and trying to capture the center base as "The Hill". The one able to hold the hill for 2 consecutive hours would win the match. And taking over an occupied Hill would be very difficult since encroaching team would have terrain and structural advantage. That's why Miho has determined that it's important for Japanese team to hold The Hill first. If Russian team able to get to The Hill first, the situation would be very grim, since the basic structure of The Hill could bolster the already thick-armored tanks.

"If Russia get there first, it would be like we're trying to break a ring of steel," said Miho.

"What does Klara looks like when fighting? What is her combat styles?" asked Erika.

"Commander Klara is not as tact or as cool as Nonna. But she's also not as bold as Katyusha as well," said Nina, "just like a perfect blend of both."

"I hate those kind of commander," said Erika.

"You hate almost everything," said Shizuka.

"For a good reason, that is," said Erika.

"Can't blame you, this one is a tough nut to crack," said Shizuka.

"What if they put something like booby trap in the hill?" asked Erwin, "Russian notoriously put a lot of booby traps when leaving the city for Scorched Earth tactics."

"Doubt it. Every venue must be sterilized from home team elements for 7 days before the match," said Ami Chouno, "and during that time, Federation team take charges in inspecting and keeping the venue clear."

"Are you sure that's what happened, Instructor Chouno?" asked Erwin.

"Sure, all sensha-do venues in the world are under direct supervision of World Sensha-do Federation. Right after this venue selected, the Russian team, as host, can't even train there. WSF are very strict about the rules for equal ground," said Ami Chouno.

"One less thing to worry about," said Erika.

"Now we have to decide how to get to The Hill fast and how to defend ourselves from there," said Miho.

"Yes, work that out, since I have to go to Krasnoyarsk for technical meet now," said Ami Chouno, "we'll see each other again tomorrow, or the day after, depend on when will you arrived there."

"Is it okay to fly there now?" asked Miho.

"There's window of weather for now, and I'll make the most of it," said Ami Chouno, "it's your flight tomorrow that I'm concerned. Hopefully the weather won't get worsened tomorrow,"

"Okay, good luck, Instructor Chouno," said Miho.

"Yeah, good luck to you too, Nishizumi- _chan_ ," said Ami Chouno.

Ami Chouno salute then saluting everyone there and then leave the place to go to her planes that has been prepared in the runway. Miho can't help but wonder, will everything gonna be alright at the match tomorrow?

* * *

 _ **Tunguska Tank Battling Ground  
Siberia, Russia**_

JSF's B-737-800 carrying Japanese sensha-do team finally touchdown at the airfield of Tunguska Tank Battling Ground in Siberia, Russia. Sun has set long ago and the weather is not very friendly. Strong wind and heavy snowing violently torture the ground, giving just enough for planes to go and land. Thank's to the skill of Transportation Section's pilots, they manage to land safely in the battle ground. Their tanks, however, has arrived here few hours earlier since tanks was shipped first before the crew, and just after last planes carrying tanks took off, weather got worsened that delay the departure of Japanese team.

"We finally here..." said Hana.

"It's very freezing, colder than when I went to Yekaterinburg," said Yukari.

"But where are our tanks?" asked Saori.

"Instructor Chouno told me that our tanks has been transported by railway to the starting position. We'll go there after ceremony," said Miho, "our technicians and WSF's officials are there to guard the tanks before we arrived,"

"Oh God, most of our winter kits and supplies are in the tanks," said Saori.

"People are not suppose to do battle in this heavy snow," said Mako, "we should've sleep by the warmth of fireplace instead,"

Ami Chouno then come with another woman, supposedly her Russian counterpart, Olga Kurchatova. Unlike a warm Ami Chouno or Liu Yiren, this woman seems quite grumpy and cold, as if she doesn't want to be here at all.

"Hi, Girls. Are you ready for the ceremony?" asked Ami Chouno.

"Yes, Instructor Chouno," said Miho, "where are the Russian team?"

After saying that, Russian team arrived, all using Afghanka winter attires and light gray ushankas. Klara stand front and center, smiled warmly to Miho.

"Let's have a good fight, Miho- _sama_ ," said Klara.

"Ah, yes, you too," said Miho.

"Hey! Let's all start. I hate to be here in this freezing weather!" said Olga Kurchatova.

Everyone agreed, and the ceremony is soon begin. Due to the weather delayed the arrival of Japanese team, the match between Russia and Japan began much more later than the other matches. However, the infos of the result isn't yet available. One thing for sure is whoever win this match must face the victor between North Korea vs South Korea match, which held in Baekdu Tank Battle Ground in North Korea, which, as now, the only thing Ami Chouno heard is that the battle isn't yet be over.

After the ceremony finished, four mega-sized Mi-26 transport helicopters has been waiting with their engine running. Japanese team would board two of them, and Russian team board two others. These giant helicopters shall carry both team to their respective starting points. Since these helicopters is so large, they're hoped to be able to break through the snowing quite fast. Many of the Japanese team members still amused on how all of them can be carried with just that two helicopters. Loadmaster then signaled as everyone aboard, and the helicopters started to take off to their destination.

Miho looked through the window as all helicopters fly together before two of them, carrying Russian team, separated to their way. It's not actually a smooth flight, as the weather isn't too friendly. However, these Russian giants are more than able to break the snowing and go to their intended destination, some kind of forward operating base with large basic hangar for the tanks, located near the dedicated railroad station. There, Miho greeted by two members of Maintenance and Engineering Section. They are Rena Sato and Shiori Matsushita, field chief engineer and assistant field chief engineer of the Section.

"Thank God that you all finally arrived. We've been worried that you might not showed-up given the circumstances," said Rena.

"Yes, the weather is very harsh, Sato- _san_ , how's the tanks?" asked Miho.

"Your tank is alright, thankfully. We've been make sure to keep them warm since I've heard that the cold temperature in Siberia is enough to freeze the oil and other liquid inside tanks," said Rena.

"We even closed the hangar very tight and light bonfires to make sure of that," said Shiori.

"Thank you very much for your hard work on our tanks, Sato- _san_ , Matsushita- _san_ ," said Miho.

"Just win this match, Nishizumi- _san_ ," said Rena, "since we've given you the love and strength of Ooarai-an girls,"

"Wait, are you..." said Miho.

"Yes, we're once from Ooarai Girls Academy as well, perhaps few years before you go there," said Shiori.

"I promise to give you my best," said Miho while bowing.

"Okay, now go to your tanks to warm yourself and prepare for battle. During this time, we've manage to collect firewoods as much as we can and put those in each of your tank. Should anything happened and your engine shut down during the match, quickly take the firewoods and make a bonfire below the tanks. Otherwise, your tanks would be dead in the snow, literally," said Rena.

"We'll keep that in mind," said Miho.

They both saluting Miho, and Miho quickly goes to her own tank. All the mechanics must make sure their tanks has been handed properly to the tankers, before they go to the train to be boarded into the base. Like everyone else, Miho keen to jump into her own tank since it's warmer inside. There's something different since the tanks are now decorated by certain symbols. For instance, Miho's Sherman now has Anglerfish logo on the side, near Japan insignia, while Shizuka's Crusader now bears symbols of Takeda Clan mon and Centipede.

Now they wait for the signal to start as snow pours heavily through the night. Beside the roaring sound of main judge plane, a WSF's Tu-85 Bomber, which used to replace the traditional Il-4 due to heavy weather. Like before, surveillance drones also been deployed in assisting the judging. The judge team for today's match are from Italy, with Maria Schiavone as head judge assisted by Lucia Esposito and Carmen della Vecchia.

Miho looks at the falling snow before taking the laryngophone.

"Everyone, Engineering Team said that under any circumstances, don't let your engine gone off. If at any circumstances your engines stalled, quickly light the bonfire under your tank to prevent it dead in the snow. Our main objective now is simple: reach the hill before enemy reach it. Our survival chance lies on how fast we could defend the hill, so I expect everyone to do the best of your abilities. This is our first official international match, so let's do it our best, for ourselves, our schools, our nations."

Right after she said that, a giant flare rose up to the sky and exploded brightly for everyone to see.

"Alright then, _Panzer vor!_ " said Miho.

All the tanks cheered and moving forward into the snowy forest.

* * *

 _ **20 Minutes Later**_

* * *

Japan tanks rolling rumbling through the snowy forest. Tigers lead the front and cover the sides followed by Shermans that also covering the rear, and in the middle are SU-100s and Crusaders. All moving as fast as they could, keeping their pace so that no one fall behind. This in fact brought frustration to the Crusaders' team.

"We could move faster if not in the middle of the pack, you know?" said Shizuka.

"Agreed, but Crusaders are not meant for snowy environment. By keeping you behind the larger tracks of Tigers and Shermans, the snow would've been compacted enough for you to safely passed," said Orange Pekoe.

"But this is frustrating, _desu wa,_ " said Rosehip, "Crusaders are supposed to be running fast and free, not stuck in the middle of the pack,"

"Crusaders Team, I know this is frustrating to you, but please be patient. Our aim for now is to reach the hill as fast as possible, before Russian team took it first," said Miho.

"Not to mention that Russian tanks are quite fast, and heavily adapted to fight on Russian terrains," said Erika.

"We could go there faster!" said Pepperoni.

"Yes, but you won't stand a chance fighting their T-44s, not to mention their ISs," said Assam, "their T-44s could run quite faster than our Shermans or Tigers, and have heavier punch than Crusaders,"

"Hey, I guess we should stick for the plan for now," said Noriko, "don't worry, we'll got our chance,"

The tanks roaming through the forest in the fastest pace they can. The only light there is from the tanks themselves, everything else is quite pitch black.

"Watch the surrounding, please," said Miho.

"It's very dark here, only ours the only source of light," said Erika.

"This made us very vulnerable to be targeted," said Alisa.

"Speaking of which, I brought a can of luminous paint, maybe it could come in handy in this darkness," said Shizuka.

"What? Why do you bring that thing?" asked Erika.

"Despite the good intention, I don't think we're going to need it here. Painting our tanks with it would only made them visible as target," said Erwin.

"Useless item," said Erika.

"Please, don't mock her. We have to appreciate her good intention. I think we're going to find the use for that sometime later," said Miho, "but as for now, we have to hurry to..."

Miho suddenly silent, then looking out her surrounding.

"What's wrong, _Taichou?_ " asked Noriko.

"Miho..." asked Erika.

"Watch out!" shout Miho.

A second later, a flash of a shell darting past the tank convoys and hit one of the Tigers. Flash of shells then flying from their left and right sides, forcing Miho to go down into the safety of her tank.

"Enemies! How did they came here so fast?" asked Saori.

"The speed of Russian tanks are almost the same as ours, except for BT-7," said Yukari.

"Yes, they could reach 72 km/h, and I guess Klara- _san_ let her BT-7s loose to harass us," said Miho.

"Permission to return fire, _Taichou_ ," said Andou.

"Permission to detached and hunt them down," said Shizuka.

"Negative! Stay on the formation! Their 45mm gun are too weak to pierce our Tigers' armors, and they know that. They only fire us either to slow us down or just harassing us to break formation," said Miho.

"So we just sit still while they're firing on us?" asked Shizuka.

"Maintain the speed and formation, that's an order!" said Miho.

Grudgingly, they obey Miho's order. Meanwhile, on the other side, the BT-7s squads, led by Katya, continue to shadow them and occasionally shelling the large formation.

" _Komandyr_ , they're not slowing down or break formation as we expected," said Katya.

"Well, as expected from Miho-sha," said Klara.

"Should we continue to shadow them?"

"Harass them for about 10 more minutes, then pull back for our next step of plan,"

"Understood! All tanks, try to slip your shot to the middle formation, where their medium and light tank lies. We have to reduce their strength as much as we can."

" _Uraaa!_ "

Another hail of 45mm shells attacking the Japan column, this time trying to target either the SU-100s or Crusaders in the middle of the column, however in this pace, it's so hard to place an accurate shot. Not to mention both Tigers and Shermans done so well to cover their comrades in the middle. After 10 minutes with no results, Katya broke the chase and disappeared in the darkness.

"They're not engaging us again," said Erika.

"Saori- _san_ , where's The Hill?" asked Miho.

"If I'm not mistaken, we should arrived there in a few minutes," said Saori.

"Good. Now convey my message. Once we arrived there, quickly memorize all the details in The Hill, then use any available spot for the defense. Crusaders team would take position in the middle of The Hill. And get out only if very much necessary," said Miho, "mind the exit point when you all making your defense. We have to able to exit as fast as we can should the battle goes awry,"

"I thought the plan is to hold there to the last haul of breath?" said Hana.

"That strategy actually never worked out, just as in Stalingrad," said Yukari, "Marshall Von Paulus dig himself so deep there that he missed the chances to avoid the deadly siege of Soviet Army,"

"Yes, that's why we have to be prepared to evacuate The Hill at any signs where our defense would be collapsed under the immense pressure of Russian attack," said Miho, "with their forces now, they have every means to overrun our defense line in short time,"

"Then why bother to form the defense?" asked Saori.

"To buy us some time, also to take away as many of their tanks as possible before we're being forced to abandon The Hill," said Miho, "so that we would have better chance in retaking it in the second attempt. If Russian are dangerous when attacking, defending put them three times more dangerous."

They then arrived in a large open patch in the forest. In the middle of it, are some kind of small abandoned town, only slightly different in size with their very own Sensha Town in The Shinano. The town surrounded by mason wall, high enough for a tank to hide their hull behind it, with its cannon free to fire at incoming enemy.

Miho stops the convoy for a moment, and making sure that Russian team hasn't yet here. After short look-see, Japan tanks entering the town cautiously. The buildings in this town is not quite cramped, just enough for tanks to roam there. There are houses with very minimalist interiors, sheds, barns, but what attract their attention are some longhouses there in the shaped of barracks with some surrounded by barb-wire fences. It is said that long time ago, this place was once used as a Gulag by Soviet Union. Whether or not that rumor are true, all the girls feels slight shiver in their heart by the nuance of this town.

Tanks then break formation to get better acquainted with this towns buildings and streets, while Miho and Erika continue moving to the heart of it. There, in the central square, in front of what supposed to be Town Hall, is a large pressure platform connected to the flag raiser machinery.

"We sure to do this?" asked Erika, "putting this flag up would incite Russian to quickly attack The Hill,"

"Yes, but we don't have other way. Let's just hope that Russian make mistakes with pressure above them," said Miho.

Miho and Erika's tanks then move forward and stepping on the platform. A couple of seconds later, the green lamps light up, and slowly, a Japan flag raised on the one side of mechanical flagpole. It would take the flag to reach the top pole before the countdown time begin.

"Here we go..." said Miho.


	18. Fortress of Solitude

**Chapter XVIII: Fortress of Solitude**

* * *

" _ **The Hill"**_

 _ **Tunguska Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Siberia, Russia**_

" _Taichou_ , this is Noriko, we're ready at our position," said Noriko.

"Have you all memorize the layout of The Hill?" asked Miho.

"Yes, we did," said Noriko.

"Preparing defenses as you call," said Koume.

"Please watch the surrounding and anticipate where they will come. Don't let them through even for once," said Miho, "if they attack from one side, units near the attack point must be ready to back up,"

"Understood!" said all commanders.

Unlike in the forest, The Hill has quite a light in its streets, though most of the building haven't. This could let Japan Team to navigate the road without having to turn on their tank's light. But this also made The Hill to be a shining beacon in the heart of dark forest. As what Klara saw in her binoculars.

"They're building defense there," said Yelena Vukova, "shouldn't we suppose to attack them?"

"Ha! You _Moskvich_ always rush things up. Don't you know that our _Komandyr_ is currently practicing the virtue of _Peterburgenka_ of clever and careful placement," said Natalia Zhirinovsky.

This led to light bickering between this two girls. Klara however, doesn't really pay attention to the little dissent since they do this on almost any moment. She raise her hand up to silence them only after a BT-7, with lights off, come near. It's Katya who made perimeter check.

"How's thing?" asked Klara.

"As you predicted, _Komandyr_. Japan guard every entrance to The Hill quite tight. Even with our current forces, I don't think we could just broke through them, not without many casualties," said Katya.

"Can't expect any less from Miho Nishizumi, she knows that she has to hold fast there to win," said Klara.

"Japan flag has already raised, meaning the countdown timers is now on. What should we do?" asked Katya.

"Of course we attack them head on! Russian never fear on slamming on enemy's line!" said Yelena.

"Don't you _Moskvich_ heared just now? And risking multiple casualties? No, we have to proceed cautiously, and creeping to weaken their defense before attacking," said Natalya.

"And let Japan win on time decision? I guess that's not something that you _Peterburgenka_ had in your mind, are you?" said Yelena.

"Enough!" said Klara.

Both Yelena and Natalya silence at once.

"Yelena, how many time you need for frontal attack to conquer the Hill?" asked Klara.

"About 20 minutes, with this kind of guard," said Yelena.

"Alright then, let's wait," said Klara.

"Excuse me? Wait as if we stand down?" asked Yelena.

"Yes, we stand down for now. Prepare everything, lay out camp, make campfire and eat something warm," said Klara, "for we will wait,"

"Excuse me, _Komandyr_ , but I don't get it. We wait for what?" asked Natalya.

"For everything to come in place," said Klara.

"This is insane!" said Yelena.

"And that's an order," said Klara, "you understand?"

"Yes, understood, _Komandyr_ ," said Yelena and Natalya reluctantly.

Orders then passed on to the entire Russian Team, and they quickly built an instant encampment to warm theirselves up. Campfire light then showed up, breaking darkness in some spot in the forest. As Russian Team prepared to stand down, Katya approaching Klara.

" _Komandyr_ , you know I will do any order from you, but is this really necessary?" asked Katya.

"Of course. In this times and weathers, I don't think Miho Nishizumi would want to take risk sending some of her units to hunt us down. She would choose to stay there in the safety of The Hill especially when we're about to strike them," said Klara.

"But isn't that means giving Japan an advantage over us?"

"Yes, on one point. However, that also means that all of Japan tanks are now sit in one place, not scattered throughout perimeters. Which would force us to break our formation just to engage them."

"I don't really follow."

"Trust me, Miho Nishizumi could seems like an awkward, innocent frail young girl. But given an opportunity, she could turn the tide of battle as easy as snapping her fingers. Against her, we have no choice but to not leave any room for error."

Klara smiled.

"Speaking of which, could you take some of your tanks to made campfires in some other points as well?"

"Understood, _Komandyr_."

"It's battle of patience, Katya. Solitude of Russian forest is something that others can't comprehend. I want Japan to suffer that, so they couldn't see when our cannons blazing."

" _да._ "

Just as Katya about to turns her back to do her orders, Klara stop her. She gave her a small envelopes.

"What is this, _Komandyr_?"

"Open this tonight, only after Yelena Vukova and Natalya Zhirinovsky finally resolved their differences in the time of dire and grim situation."

"Tonight? Would that be happened?"

"We'll see. But I sincerely hoped that you don't need to open that."

Klara smiled and cue Katya to quickly done her job, in which Katya complied with a lot of question marks still hanging on her head. Soon, more campfires emerges from the perimeter of the dark forest for everyone in The Hill to see.

"They're camping, and a lot of campfires," said Mako.

"Could you see where their main forces, Mako- _san_?" asked Miho.

"I can't, the snowing and foliages are blocking my vision. There are only shadows beyond fire light," said Mako.

"They're camping?" asked Hana, "how convenient, should we do that as well?"

Miho paused for a second.

"This is a game of waiting. We don't know when will they attack us, so if you wish to eat something or warm yourselves, do that. But please keep your vigilance."

"Alright, I'll pass to the team," said Saori.

Saori quickly radioed every one to ease up, but still maintaining vigilance for incoming Russian attack. Meanwhile, Miho felt a deep solitude grabs her by heart, in this place and this weather, when suddenly, a flask of hot cocoa pointed at her.

"Please drink hot cocoa, Nishizumi- _dono_ ," said Yukari, "you also need to maintain your strength,"

"Thank you so much, Yukari- _san_ ," said Miho.

Yukari pours the hot cocoa to a glass and give it to Miho.

"There's something eerie about this place, Yukari-san," said Miho while sipping her cocoa, "some loneliness that hard to understand. It's like you're in the middle of nowhere with no one beside you."

"Well, we're in the middle of nowhere, alright. But we have each other's company, Nishizumi- _dono_ ," said Yukari.

Miho smiled. That's not what Miho meant, but she's happy with Yukari's confide to her. The morale is high right now, so she doesn't feels right to break it by uttering her worries.

"Thank you, Yukari- _san_ ," said Miho.

Snow are falling even harder, and everyone just remain vigilant. The anticipation of impending Russian attack made them unable to enjoy the rest, the meals, or the warmth. Each and everyone of them looking at the lights on the forest, gripped by the question of when will the attack came, and where would they came from. Most likely, if the attack came, they would focus to break on a single point to maximize their strength and firepowers. Where to break in the vast perimeter, that's the question that haunted them.

Miho looked at the clock in the flag tower, and it's almost 1 hour passed since they raise their flag. They now only need to be here for another hour, but each second passed also made them a second closer to the dreaded Russian offensive, which still not yet to be known.

"Will the Russian attack?" asked Erika.

"They will, and they must if they want to win," said Shizuka, "the fact that they hold for almost an hour in the running made me fear on what kind of offense they would brought to us when the time come,"

"Klara is not a fool person. She had something in mind and knows how to execute it," said Assam.

"Yes, and left us in this very dire tension of anticipation," said Orange Pekoe.

But the restlessness are not only on Team Japan. In the forest, all Team Russia's members are eagerly anticipating what move they should made. Yelena and Natalya has pledge to make a move countless time during this one hour, albeit with different -if not extreme- approach between them, but Klara hasn't give any go. This time, they come back for another pledge with Katya.

" _Komandyr_ , for how much longer we have to wait? The girls are restless," said Yelena, "we would like to smash the enemy right away!"

"No, we have to creep to bleed the enemy! And I need ample time to do that!" said Natalya.

" _Peterburgenkas_ are so not practical, always taking longer route," said Yelena.

"Which would save our forces, unlike you lack-self-preserving _Moskvich_ ," said Natalya.

"That's enough!" said Klara.

Both Natalya and Yelena immediately stopped their fight.

"Just listen up to appreciate the snow. After all, it's General Winter that helps us, Russian, fought our enemies. So please try to appreciate it," said Klara.

Everyone just looking on each other, not quite understand.

"And to all of your requests, now it's the time," said Klara, "prepare your forces to strike,"

"We're going to strike? Frontal assault you mean?" asked Yelena.

"Yes, but only after my cue," said Klara.

"Ha! Take that, _Peterburgenkas_! Even _Komandyr_ agreed on the virtue of us, _Moskvich_!" said Yelena, and Natalya can only bite the bullet.

"I said, ONLY after my cue," said Klara, "Katya, have everything prepared?"

"Yes, _Komandyr_ , everything has set," said Katya.

Klara took out her radio and speak to someone.

"Nikita, are you ready in your position?" asked Klara.

"Since forever," said Nikita, "are we going to fire now, _Komandyr_?"

"Yes, please proceed."

"Alright!"

Far, above a large overhanging cliff, 4 SU-152s positioned themselves for firing. Their leader, Nikita, smiled excitedly. Their targets, The Hill, are now light up, showing Japan's tanks inside, though obscured by snow.

"Remember! Target those Tigers first! They won't stand a chance against our forces without their heavy tanks," said Nikita.

"Understood!"

"Ready! Take aim!" said Nikita, "fire!"

All of the SU-152s then open fire to The Hill. Down there, Miho suddenly stunned frightenedly after hearing an eerie familiar sounds. A whistling sound of heavy caliber shells flying, lurking in the sound of raging snow.

"Incoming!"

" _ **BLAAAAMMM!"**_

One, two, three, four explosions suddenly shattered everyone at The Hill. Then shells after shells raining down Team Japan in every corner of The Hill. Soon, radio was fulled by distress signals of everyone there.

"Erika's tank has been white-flagged!" shout Emi.

"Assam's tank as well!" shout Orange Pekoe.

"Damn! They target our Tigers first!" said Shizuka.

"All Tigers, move to any cover you can find! Have anyone see any sign of their movement?" asked Miho.

"Negative! They haven't move out of the woods," said Koume.

"Another Tigers got hit!" said Emi.

"Who?" asked Miho.

"Seshka, she got hit," said Emi.

"Move to cover, quickly!" said Miho.

Rain of shells creates chaos on Japan side. The shelling also knock out some lights in there, creates growing dark spots on The Hill. Couple of tanks got knocked out as well, but Miho can't figure out which one. Right now, she can only hope the shelling stops so that she could figure out what to do next.

"From where do they bombard us?" said Miho.

"I think I know where the shelling come from, Oryou told me that there's overhang ledge near here, seems enough for their SU-152s perched and shell us to smithereens!" said Erwin.

"Can you shoot on that?"

"Negative, to far for our gun, and against gravity. I can try, but can't promise anything."

"Then take shelter and watch where they will come from!"

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, in the forest...

"Perfect strategy, _Komandyr_ , they're in disarray now," said Natalya.

"When will we attack?" asked Yelena.

"Right now, start advancing all your tanks, and Nikita will screen your advance till last mile," said Klara.

"Understood!" said Yelena dan Natalya.

"Katya, take your BT-7s to make noise in some fireplaces to confuse them on where would we attack!" said Klara.

"Yes, _Komandyr_!" said Katya.

Back in The Hill...

"I see movement, _Taichou_!" said Azusa, "in northwestern corner!"

"I see it too, on southeastern corner!" said Alisa.

"No, they're on the north!" said Koume.

"Damn! Are they going to attack from multiple directions?" said Erwin.

"No, it's just a ploy. Though they're strong, they're in serious disadvantages if they try to divide their forces. One of them are real, so pay attention to anything that would give a way. Should we need to retreat, we musn't let ourselves come to their main forces," said Miho.

"Okay, I'll try to look," said Koume.

Another hail of shells made everyone hunkering down for cover. Radio are very busy, and nobody knows who doesn't survive the shelling. Koume, once again, pop out of her hatch and look on her binoculars. Not take a long time before she saw things she fear of.

" _Taichou_! I see large shadow, they're coming from the north!" said Koume.

"Alright, all available tanks please give support to the north, and who can't go there prepare to leave The Hill, only after they come in," said Miho.

"Roger, I'm already in the north side to support," said Carpaccio.

"Shark Team as well," said Ogin.

Carpaccio's SU-100 and Shark Team's Tiger are now stationed near Koume's Sherman. Some of other tanks also on the way there to support.

"They're coming in fast, just three of us won't be enough to hold them," said Koume.

"More will come, please hold..." said Miho.

 _ **KYAAA!**_

Transmission interrupted by another bombardment, and this time, the Russian's SU-152s place their shot between Koume's line and those who tried to help. Naomi's Tiger got white-flagged by the bombardment, dettered the rest of the pack to go any further. Meanwhile, Klara lead her forces approaching The Hill.

The three tanks open fire, and Carpaccio managed to white-flagged an IS-3, but Klara orders her girls to not slowing down. The bombardments are raging behind Koume's line, and Russian tanks now start open fire.

" _Taichou_ , they're closing on us!" said Koume.

"Hold on, we'll support you..."

"No time! You have to leave now! We'll make our stand here to buy you some time!"

"But..."

"Hurry up! Leave, NOW!"

Miho stunned for a second, but then she orders all tanks to retreat on any available exit they can. If she forced her forces to support Koume, then the casualties would be much more severe. Koume watched as the rest of the team retreats.

"Comrades, let's buy time for our friends. Are you with me?" asked Koume.

"Always!" said Carpaccio.

"Aye! Let's jump on board and cut them to pieces!" said Ogin.

The three tanks open fires under the combined shooting of Russian tanks and SU-152s' bombardment. Shark Team put another IS-3 white-flagged, while Koume immobilize a T-44, but the Russian advance are unstoppable, and three of them sacrifice themselves by the heavy Russian fire.

Miho watched them from safe distance as Russian tanks pour over The Hill and place into their position. A lot of Japanese tanks, mainly Tigers, fall victims to the dauntless Russian attacks. Klara is there, with her IS-4, leading Team Russia to their glory.

"Katya, put out every lamp here, don't let any light give us way," said Klara.

"Roger that!" said Katya.

All the BT-7's commanders then took out PPS-43s from their tanks and begin strolling through The Hill to shoot any light or lamps they find. All Japan Team in the forest saw what before a shining island among the darkness now engulf and become one with the darkness surround it. The last thing they saw before the light completely out is Japan flag slowly come down while Russia flag slowly raising. Table has now turn...

"What now?" asked Emi.

"Now we must try, to break their ring of steel," said Miho.


	19. The Ring of Steel (Part One)

**Chapter XIX: The Ring of Steel (Part One)**

* * *

 _ **Forest Around "The Hill"**_

 _ **Tunguska Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Siberia, Russia**_

Team Japan regrouping in one of ex-campfires lit by Katya BT-7s' squad after getting ousted from The Hill. Miho is dreaded to see that she doesn't have many tanks left on her.

"What's the status? Which are still here?" asked Miho.

"Erika, Shark Team, Naomi, Assam, Nina, and Sheska has been white-flagged during the attack," said Emi, "now it's only me, Orange Pekoe, Fondue, and BC Girls remaining from Tigers Team."

"Not much casualties on the Shermans, only Koume and Tamada's tanks got white-flagged," said Alisa, "however, I must tell you that Anteater Team is still unaccounted for."

"Unaccounted for? What do you mean?" asked Miho.

"They definitely hasn't yet been white-flagged, but their whereabout is currently unknown," said Alisa.

"Is it possible that they still trapped in The Hill? In the middle of Russian fortress?" asked Azusa.

"Could be, or could also be they're stranded somewhere in the forest," said Alisa, "I think there's something wrong with their radio that they can't contact us,"

"I'll try to contact them, Taichou. After all, Aya is there," said Azusa.

"And also Taekou," said Noriko.

"Do that, do anything to make sure their whereabout," said Miho, "how about other teams?"

"We lost Carpaccio as she tried to stall Russian advance with Koume and Shark Team," said Erwin.

"And Crusaders team is still intact," said Shizuka.

"So, that leave us 21, or maybe 22 tanks left, against 27 Russian tank standing there," said Miho.

"Not to mention that Erika is gone as well," said Orange Pekoe, "I don't know what shall we do without..."

"Suck it up, Pekoe- _san_!" said Emi.

Everyone are looking on Emi.

"You are now the commander of St. Gloriana College, a powerhouse in sensha-do. If this kind of thing let you down, then how will you lead your team to glory?" said Emi.

"Emi- _san_..." said Orange Pekoe.

"We will find our way to get around this situation, I know that. We just need to not give up and support Miho- _san_ as our _Taichou_ , since I know that she will find a way, and by that time, we have to be ready to support her the best we can."

Orange Pekoe smiled.

"You're right, Emi- _san_. Darjeeling- _sama_ once told me that ' _destiny is unfaithful, the disadvantaged side might not always be the one that loses_ '," said Orange Pekoe, " _the final five minutes will decide everything._ "

"Miho, do you have any plan for this?" asked Emi.

" _Ano_... I kinda wonder about where did they perform their bombardment," said Miho.

"As I said before, I know the place, it's like a ledge on the hill," said Erwin, "we don't see it as such at the first time, but right now we believe that the ledge could hold their SU-152s quite well,"

"Should we go there and take a look?" said Shizuka.

"You want to make the enemy taste their own medicine?" asked Alisa.

"I don't think they won't be anticipate that move, though," said Miho, "but let's try. Erwin- _san_ , please do us a favor,"

"Alright, we'll go there," said Erwin.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Emi.

"Do some bombardments on The Hill, from few different angles," said Miho.

"Without light, there might not be much use," said Emi.

"The objective is not to destroy their units, that won't be possible for now," said Miho, "but if there's one of our friend still trapped in there, I want to attract their attention on us as much as we can, so that they won't start looking building by building for our friend,"

"Leave that to us," said Chifuyu Doi.

"Alright, report to me for whatever things you might encounter," said Miho.

"Okay!"

Everyone then going to their position. Except for Shizuka.

"What do you need from us, _Taichou_?" asked Shizuka.

"Prepare yourself to be launched at short notice," said Miho, "you remembered what we've been talking about, are you?"

"Yes, but are you sure?"  
"I trust on your judgment then, as do I trust you now."

"Understood, _Taichou_."

Shizuka then retreating, and Miho saw the darkness that once are The Hill. In her heart, she prayed so that Anteater Team is alright.

Meanwhile, at The Hill, Klara is riding on the street, personally inspecting the defense of what she called as "Ring of Steel". Just when Katya come to her.

"Report, _Komandyr_ , Nikita and SU-152's team are coming back," said Katya.

"Good, tell them to positioned themselves for the defense and don't turn any light," said Katya.

"Yes, is there any more order?"

"Tell your squadron to check all the buildings in here, who knows there's still one or two Japan tanks still left behind. I don't want them to be the weak spot on my defense."

"All of them?"

"Left no stone unturned. And where's the two commanders?"

"They're on the central square for last layer of defense."

"Good, they need to be in one place to talk on each other."

"Or kill on each other."

"нет, they won't do that while I'm still here."

"By the way, _Komandyr_ , is it the right idea to call of our SU-152 back? Won't they use the same spot to bombard us?"

Klara shake her head while smiling.

"Well, I'd like to see they try," said Klara.

At the same time, under Miho's direction, Japan tanks are preparing themselves in the vicinity of The Hill. They will start bombarding on Miho's cue. However, with blackout and having no advantage of higher ground, their bombing wouldn't be as severe as what Russian does few moments ago.

" _Taichou_ , this is Hippo Team," said Erwin via radio, "I've got to the ledge they were using to bombard us."

"And?" asked Miho.

"It's bad here. Seems like they were planting their own shell in the ground and detonate them when they left the site. All the ledge is almost gone, I think now there's only cramped space for a single tank to stay on the firing platform."

"Can you see The Hill from there?"

"Negative, it's pitch black here, though the snowing is cleared up."

"Could you go to the firing platform, Hippo- _san_?"

"I guess Oryou could maneuver us to the place, _Taichou_. But what should we do there?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Roger that."

Erwin close the conversation.

"You heard what _Taichou_ said, Oryou?" asked Erwin.

"Yes, but I won't say that it's an easy driving, _ze yo_ ," said Oryou.

"Just do your best," said Caesar while picking up a torchlight, "I'll go up there and guide you."

Meanwhile, down below.

" _Taichou_ , we're ready in firing position. Order, please," said Chifuyu Doi.

"Prepare to fire on The Hill. I believe you've known The Hill's layout well," said Miho.

"Kinda hard with this blackout, but we'll do our best," said Chifuyu Doi.

"For better range, use indirect shooting to bypass the wall. Just be careful not to overshoot The Hill," said Orange Pekoe.

"Roger that, we'll start our bombardment," said Chifuyu Doi.

Cues are given, and almost in unison, Japan tanks fire their cannons in parabolic shot to The Hill. Since Russia impose blackout, so Japan don't really see what they're shooting at. And hoping that one of the shot miraculously landed on enemy's tank.

 _ **BLAAMM!**_

A shell landed not far from Klara and Katya's tanks.

"They're bombarding us," said Katya.

"Not from the ledge, but from the side of the forest," said Klara.

"Perimeter guards told me that Japan firing from three different directions in a manner of screening fire. Could it be they're attacking? But that's impossible, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's impossible that Japan is going to attack in this situation. However, we can't take any risk. Miho likes to play move that any other commander deemed as 'impossible', so a big chance Miho would try to make a breakthrough on our perimeter defenses."

"What should we do?"

"Pull your squadron for now. Big chance Miho would push her Crusaders for breakthrough, and your squadron is the only one who can catch up with their speed."

"Understood, _Komandyr_."

"Let's pull back to inner circle and take cover. Though they're shooting at us blindly, the risk of getting shot are real."

Quickly, all BT-7s currently tasked to search on building are being pulled away to the inner circle, out of Japan's bombing range. This decision put the BT-7s away from harm, but little did they know that somebody else also sighed in relief by this order. Located in a shed somewhere near inner circle, is a Sherman tank belongs to Anteater Team.

When Russian breaking The Hill, Anteater Team got lost in the fray, and forced to hide in the shed, in the middle of Russian encroachment on The Hill. They have to shut down their engine and turn off any light so that they won't be spotted by Russian team. Aya, Momoga, and Nekonya quickly cover the tank with hays, a feeble attempt to keep the tank warm without having to light any fire that would give them way. Meanwhile, Taekou working so hard to fix the radio which damaged during the fray.

"They're pulling away and stop searching, _nyaa~_ " said Nekonya as she peek through a slat in the shed.

"Thank God. For a moment I'm afraid they're going to find us here," said Aya.

"Japan seems starting a blind bombardment, the situation is like a New Year fireworks outside, _momo_ ," said Momoga.

"By the way, how is the radio repairing doing, _nyaa~_ " asked Nekonya.

"I've fixed the broken parts, we've got our signal back," said Taekou.

"Good, we have to tell Nishizumi- _taichou_ that we are here, _nyaa~_ " said Nekonya.

"Roger that, I've had it tune, so..."

Taekou stopped as a dreading sound was heard, it's a sound of a heavy tank approaching. Everyone in the Anteater Team suddenly frozen in fear their position has been compromised. They're waiting, however though the tank engine sound is heard very close, it doesn't sound that the tank is moving.

"That tank isn't moving," whispered Aya.

"No, it seems they're stopping in the side of this shed, _nyaa~_ " said Nekonya.

"Would they be looking for us here, _momo_?" asked Momoga.

They're waiting for their impending doom, but nothing happened, only the tank sit there next to their hiding place. No sign of the crews going out to continue their search.

"I'll try to take a look," said Aya.

"Be careful," said Taekou.

Aya climbed up to the Sherman and try to reach a ventilation slat on the top of the wall. With her heart beating fast, Aya trying to see who's beside them. With the help of the flashing bombardment light, Aya quite surprised by what she saw. She's so surprised that she has to close her own mouth to avoid making noise.

"What? Who?" asked Nekonya.

"She's here, beside us," said Aya, "their commander, Klara,"

"Are you sure?" asked Taekou.

"Positively sure. I'll never gonna forget a face that is so familiar," said Aya.

"Should we report this to _Taichou_ as well?" asked Taekou.

"Report it, but please be careful. Don't let her heard us here, _nyaa~_ " said Nekonya.

Taekou then trying the best of her ability to minimize static on her radio while trying to report to their fellow Japan team. And that transmission was received directly to Rabbit Team's radio operator, Yuuki, which monitoring the channel for their lost companion. Hearing about this, Azusa, commander of Rabbit Team, quickly notify Miho, which quickly rushed to their tank.

"Anteater Team, come in, where's your position?" asked Miho.

"We are in the AQ shed as we draw in our map, _Taichou_ ," said Taekou, "we got caught here during the fray, but we are okay,"

"Hang in there, we'll try to get you out safely."

"Thank you, _Taichou_. But I have other thing to tell you. Their commander, Klara, is here beside us."

This made Miho surprised.

"Klara- _san_?"

"Yes, what should we do?"

"Don't do anything, just keep an eye on her. We'll try to break you out, so hang in there."

"Alright, _Taichou_."

The radio connection is off for now. Miho hauled a deep breath, and looking on Shizuka.

"You heard that?" asked Miho.

"Yes, _Taichou_ ," said Shizuka.

"You know what to do."

"Understood."

Bombardment suddenly ceased. This made Russian team are in anticipation of what to come next. In this pitch black condition, all of Russian members must rely on any moving silhouette created by now fading campfires they made. Klara has strictly instruct to not turning on the light under any condition. This would make Japan quite hard to pinpoint any target inside The Hill.

"Be adviced, we've got movers on the south side," said sentry #1.

"Another moving shadows on the southwest side as well," said sentry #2.

"So does the west area," said sentry #3.

"She do wanted to attack," said Katya.

"Can we go and chase them back?" asked Yelena.

"Negative, suppress them to retreat, don't leave your post," said Klara.

" _Komandyr_ do know the best wisdom," said Natalya.

Russian tanks then begin firing on the moving shadows. The light and flash of explosion showed the attempt Japan made to approach The Hill. Each time, Japan tanks pull back on heavy barrage, but going forward again as the barrage lighten, like a game of tug-of-war.

"Prepare yourself, Katya," said Klara.

"What's the matter, _Komandyr_?" asked Katya.

"If my calculations are correct, Miho would now unleashed her Crusaders for spearheading the breaking our ring," said Klara.

"I'll be ready," said Katya.

"They're fast, so there's big chance our lines won't be able to hold them from entering or exiting. When they do, chase them, and don't give any mercy, so that Miho won't be able to use them for another spearheading mission," said Klara.

And suddenly...

"They're coming here fast!" said sentry #4, "five tanks! We can't target them!"

"Here they come!" said Klara, "all tanks, don't chase them if you can't shoot them. Let BT-7s squadron do the job."

Utilizing their blazing speed, Crusaders, with their light on, darting past the Russian barrage and breaking through The Hill. They're firing rather aimlessly and straying anywhere, only few shots able to grazing Russian armor. However, Russian tanks doesn't move from their position.

"They're just shooting aimlessly," said sentry #4.

"Good, meaning they just want to harass and stir us up to leave our post for their own forces to enter, so don't take the bait," said Klara, "Katya, go get them!"

"Yes, _Komandyr_!" said Katya.

Katya quickly spurred her squadron to chase the infiltrating Crusaders. With Crusaders turn their lights on, should be no hard to find them. She also monitoring the movement of the Crusaders by the report of sentries. She learns that all the Crusaders are breaking formation and split up, maybe to provoke the Russian sentries on larger areas. BT-7s then breaking formation, trying to follow the Crusaders.

Meanwhile, Klara is still in her tank, not moving anywhere. She doesn't know that an enemy tank is very near to her. However, given the circumstances, Anteater Team can do nothing more than just sitting here and wait. Japan are starting their bombardment again, this time with reply from Russian sentries. And the flash lighting up The Hill for a little bit. If she could prevent Japan from making attempt to break her defense, she would be able to hold The Hill for victory.

But suddenly, a flashing light blinding her from the dark. Klara cover her eyes with her palms and see a Crusader now stop in front of her tanks, about few feet away. It's Crusader with centipede emblem, and Shizuka is standing in the hatch. This encounter seems surprising for both of them as they stand still, froze, for seconds. Klara and Shizuka are now seeing upon each other eyes.

" _Komandyr_!" shouted Klara's tank crew.

Quickly awaken, Klara and Shizuka going down their hatch, and in another second later, both tanks are firing on each other. Shizuka's shot hitting the thick frontal glacis of Klara's IS-4, explode, but causes only little harm to the tank, just like a minor shockwave for the crew inside. In the contrary, Klara's 100mm shell quickly blast Shizuka's Crusader flying and rolling tumbling back few yards away. Shizuka's tank are now wrecked and white-flagged.

"How idiot, a Crusader trying to get an IS-4 head-to-head, from the front," said Klara.

" _Komandyr_ , are you okay?" asked Katya.

"Yes, Katya, I'm okay. An idiot Crusader trying to take my tank from the front, but I've taken her down, so everything is good. How's the attack?"

"Japan stop their bombardment and approach. Their Crusader are now regrouping and heading for exit, so request permission to get out of The Hill and chase what remain of them."

"Granted. Miho seems took her Crusaders as important part of her plan, so we must deny her from those."

"Alright, _Komandyr_. Over and out."

Klara put back the radio. Her crew seems alright, only mildly shocked by the fire. After making sure everyone is okay, she got back up to the hatch. A wrecked Crusader is still lying in front of her few yards away, unable to posses any threat. Klara sighed, can't think any reason of why a Crusader doing such foolish act.

Then, she realized something. In the condition of pitch black, her tank lights up dimly in all over the tank's hull and turret. She then swipe a patch of light in her tank.

"What is this? Luminous paint? But how..."

Suddenly she heard some dreadingly familiar sound darting from the sky, and doesn't took a long time for her to figure out what that sound is.

"Incoming!" she said while quickly jumped down the hole and close the hatch.

" _ **BLAAMM!"**_


	20. The Ring of Steel (Part Two)

**Chapter XX: The Ring of Steel (Part Two)**

* * *

 _ **Few Days Earlier**_

* * *

 _ **Sensha Town**_

 _ **The Shinano**_

 _ **Sea of Okhotsk, Russia**_

Miho silent in her chair. She seems very surprised to hear what has Shizuka suggest her. After their debrief from Yekaterinburg, Shizuka requested to speak only on company commanders and vice-comanders about something.

"From my analysis on site, I believe this is the right strategy," said Shizuka.

"Cutting of snake's head?" asked Erika.

"When we think of it, it's very much reasonable," said Orange Pekoe, "and it's not like we've never think about this before,"

"You mean 'Anti-Ooarai Strategy' we discussed about in Leclerc Tank Cafe?" asked Alisa.

"What is 'Anti-Ooarai Strategy'?" asked Miho.

"Oh, that's something we, sensha-do powerhouse, devised on the aftermath of Ooarai's victory on 63rd Sensha-do Tournament," said Orange Pekoe.

"You do that?" asked Miho very much surprised.

"At that time, Darjeeling- _sama_ suggested that the only way to defeat Ooarai is by taking down their commander first, which is you, Nishizumi- _taichou_ ," said Orange Pekoe.

"What?" Miho can't say even a word.

"It's the same as we did when Bellwall facing Ooarai on Commemorative Cup consolation match," said Emi, "there's no way we could defeat Ooarai as long as you are still around, Miho. At least not without great casualties."

"Yes, and from what I analyzed, Klara is the only one keeping Yelena Vukova and Natalya Zhirinovsky from not killing on each other," said Shizuka, "if we could take Klara out early in the game..."

"Then we could force Russian team to be in chaos after her demise, with Yelena Vukova and Natalya Zhirinovsky would likely to fight about who shall replace her as commander," said Erika, "sounded like a solid plan to me."

Everyone silent for a while.

"It doesn't seems right to me," said Miho.

"All fair in love and war," said Alisa, "American also did that when they decided to kill Admiral Yamamoto in the mid of Pacific War. I don't think it's illegal to target on opponent's commander first,"

"There's a catch though in that strategy," said Emi, "we failed on targeting Miho back then, simply because Miho, on her own, is a very hard target to get. Not to mention that the entire Ooarai seems unite to protect her at all cost."

"Well, that is the same problem we had," said Shizuka, "since I don't think Russian would missed that point as well. Without Klara instructing to do so, there's chance Russian would like to protect their commander at all cost, but only as long as she still live."

"As long as she still lives," said Erika.

"And with Russian tanks so powerful, reaching Klara would be very difficult," said Miho, "as far as I'm concern, our Crusaders is the only tanks fast enough to break any Russian encirclement and locate Klara in the middle of Russian forces. To take her out, however, is another story,"

"Crusader III's QF 6-pounder gun are powerful enough to pierce T-44's side or rear armor at 100 meters range; but they won't stand a chance against heavy Russian tank like IS-3, moreover an IS-4," said Orange Pekoe.

"Not to mention that to do that, we have only one shot," said Erika, "if we failed on that one shot, Russian would protect their commander like crazy."

"Then we must not fail," said Miho.

All looking at Miho.

"Despite the sinister nature of this plan, I do believe that this is a good plan, if not our only chance, to beat Russia, should we failed to take The Hill," said Miho, "and if we should go with this plan, then we must execute it flawlessly, even if it should take our own lives. However, I would not endorse any execution of this plan unless we have exhausted every other options for victory."

"So it's a reserve plan?" asked Erika.

"Yes," said Miho, "but don't tell anyone outside this room about this plan. I don't want them to be overly eager and ended up killing themselves in the process."

"Understood."

"Dismissed, then, and please go to your company to double check our preparation on the upcoming match," said Miho.

Everyone then leaving the room. But as Shizuka about to go out, Miho called her.

"I trust your judgment on this matter, Shizuka- _san_. It's just that given the situation, the execution of this plan would be very dangerous," said Miho, "at least one must be eliminated and take Klara down with her, and I don't want to take that option yet."

"You do realize that getting out of battle without any casualty is impossible, don't you?"

"I know, but I don't want anyone to be eliminated, just because I destined them to."

"Kinda strange to hear it from you, _Taichou_."

"Eh?"

"You know, you have a sinister trait that shared by any other great commanders in history. You could coerce someone under your wing to do something to their utmost efforts, even if that means to sacrifice their lives in the process."

"I..."

"It's not actually bad, since you could make your soldiers to do something not because they were told to do so, but because they realize that their struggle, or their lives, is important to achieve the victory. You made them realize that they are the elements of the victory, not just some tools to achieve it. They trust you to bring them victory, not just merely giving their lives on your behalf. So don't feel any regret, since we trust you on this, I know I do."

"Thank you, Shizuka- _san_ ,"

"By the way, you said that 'at least one must be eliminated and take Klara down with her'. What do you mean by that? Don't say that you have..."

"Yes, Shizuka- _san_ , I'm afraid I have."

* * *

 _ **Few Moments Before End of Part One**_

* * *

 _ **Forest Around The Hill**_

 _ **Tunguska Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Siberia, Russia**_

Shizuka gather her Crusaders company after learning the fact about Anteater Team survived and coincidentally locate the position of Klara, commander of Russian team.

"Comrades, I have to ask you a difficult favor," said Shizuka.

"Do tell us, we're ready," said Noriko.

"When the bombardment stop, we must rush ourselves to break into The Hill," said Shizuka.

"So we're going to spearhead the charge, _desu wa_?" asked Rosehip.

"No, just breaking there. Your job is to wreak havoc there the best as you could, while I will..." said Shizuka.

"Locate Klara, isn't it?" said Noriko.

Shizuka nod, to the restless of everyone else.

"I thought Orange Pekoe has told us that our gun won't be strong enough to pierce her tank?" asked Noriko.

"Yes, it is, they won't be strong enough," said Shizuka.

"Then it's a suicide mission for you," said Pepperoni.

"Nobody said that I'm going to still be alive after all," said Shizuka, "but if this mission succeeded, then there's only one tank should die."

"And steal all the glory," said Pepperoni.

"It's victory we're looking at, Pepperoni- _san_ , not just some personal glory," said Shizuka, "beside, I need you to do other thing."

"Draw the attention of their BT-7s, eh?" asked Rosehip, "they're the only one could stand between you and locating Klara."

"And eliminate them in the process, if you can," said Shizuka, "Klara is very close to their squadron leader, Katya, and that could jeopardize our main endeavor."

"Killing two birds with one stone?" said Kanako Kashiwaba.

"Rather like eating two course of meal in one meal time," said Tsurigiko Kashiwaba.

"Leave the BT-7s on us," said Pepperoni.

"However, since one of our team is stranded in enemy territory, I would also want to pulled out something," said Noriko, "if it succeeded, then it would paved our path for our next counter-attack."

"What kind of 'something' are we talking about?" asked Shizuka.

"You remember what we did on The Cauldron? Pretty much the same," said Noriko.

"Alone? Are you sure?" asked Shizuka.

"Well, we're pretty much alone back then. Beside, the rest has been tasked to deal with their BT-7s squadron, and I don't want to reduce their number any further, considering that the squadron alone has already posses terrible danger on us," said Noriko.

"And stretch our number too thin," said Pepperoni.

"Not something we can't do, _desu wa_ ," said Rosehip.

"Alright, I hand it to you, just be careful, and we'll be succeed or die trying," said Shizuka.

Miho rolled her tanks near the forest, together with other tanks preparing to bombard The Hill, which is now engulfed in total darkness.

"Hippo Team, how do you see The Hill now?" asked Miho.

"The snowing has thinned out alright, but still dark. Though we could see the dark spot of their building vaguely," said Erwin.

"How does Saemonza- _san_ 's long-range sniping ability?" asked Miho.

"I'm not as good as Hana- _san_ from your Anglerfish Team, but I can manage to put up a good shot," said Saemonza.

"Good, because I'll put all the burdens of the world in your one shot. It has to be perfect, or all will be lost in vain," said Miho.

" _Taichou_ , aren't you exaggerating things?" asked Saemonza.

"I think she's serious, _ze yo_ ," said Oryou.

"Then I'll do the best of my ability for this one shot," said Saemonza, "what's the target,"

"You'll see," said Miho, "just be prepared to shoot by the time the target's available."

"Is it what we've been talking earlier?" asked Erwin.

"Yes, it's time," said Miho.

"Consider it done!" said Erwin excitedly.

"Thank you very much," said Miho.

Miho stopped as she sees Crusaders company are coming closer on her tank. Shizuka is sitting on her hatch.

"Are you ready?" asked Miho.

"Ready as ever," said Shizuka.

"I'll try to make distraction for your breakthrough."

"And I'll find Klara for you. Has everything ready?"

"All set."

Shizuka then pull something out, it's a flask with the same size as 57mm shell head.

"Be careful," said Miho.

"Yes, make use of my demise the best as you can," said Shizuka.

"I will."

Shizuka then go down into the tank as Miho orders bombardment to start. She also instruct Alisa with the remaining of Sherman to go back and forth from the Russian defense, as if trying to breakthrough. As Japan harass their bombardment, Russia replied by heavy barrage on any tank silhouette they see. Shizuka looked at her pocket watch, trying to time her advance perfectly.

"Rin, are you ready?" asked Shizuka.

"Yes," said Rin.

"Brought us to Klara's position," said Shizuka.

"That is indeed a suicide move," said Haruka.

"Then let's not make it futile," said Shizuka, "alright, on my count of three. One, two..."

Shizuka's Crusader then blazing as fast as she can, followed by other Crusaders. All of their light were turned on, made them obvious target for Russian defense. However, the speed and maneuverability of Crusaders allowed them to dodge all the barrage and darting into The Hill.

"Crusaders, spread out! Don't stop even to fire on an enemy! Duck Team, in your position!" said Shizuka.

"Roger that!" said Noriko.

Duck Team's Crusader suddenly turned off her lights and make a turn towards dark alley before engulfed in darkness. Some Russian tanks are trying to shoot them, but all of them doesn't meet their target. Meanwhile, Rin spurred her Crusader to go around some alley while trying to go to Klara's position.

"BT-7s, in our back!" said Haruka.

"We've got more following," said Pepperoni.

"Could you cover me?" asked Shizuka.

"Roger that," said Pepperoni.

Pepperoni then intersect her Crusader to stand between Shizuka's Crusader and her pursuer. BT-7s trying to shoot their target, but in this high-speed, it's so hard to pinpoint anything. Shizuka's Crusader then turn, breaking formation with Pepperoni. This happened so fast that Katya's too late to anticipate, so she have to turn on the next corner to try to pursuit Shizuka. But by that time, Shizuka is already one block in front of her.

"How much further?" asked Shizuka.

"One block away!" said Rin.

Shizuka then open the hatch, and saw a huge silhouette of IS-4 standing in front of her way. She quickly push Rin's shoulder with her feet, order her to stop the tank. The Crusader then abruptly stopped, only few feet away from the IS-4. Klara is there, on the hatch, and their eyes meet.

There's a moment of silence before both commander slid down into their turret, and start firing. Shizuka knows that her gun has already loaded with flask, filled with luminous paint she carries, and Haruka used a specially made propellant to fire the makeshift round. Both tank fires almost at the same time, and in this range, none of them missed. All of the person in Crusader can only feel huge hit and their tank flying in the air, rolling, tumbling, before being smashed to the ground very hard.

Miho stopped the bombardment immediately. And the flash that lighting up the sky is now gone. Caesar, from her position, look closely on The Hill which now pitch black once again. However, something is drawing her attention.

"Monza! Do you see that light spot?" asked Caesar.

"Yes, got the coordinate. Oryou, positioned our gun!" said Saemonza.

"Positioned ready, _ze yo_ ," said Oryou.

"The weight of the world now rest in your shoulder, so make it count," said Erwin.

Saemonza then place her eyes on the gun sight. In this pitch black condition, the dimmed light looks like a shiny bright beacon in her eyes. She take a beads, hold her breath, and gently squeeze the trigger.

" _ **BOOM!"**_

SU-100's 100mm shell flying from Hippo Team's gun, straight into her sole target down there. Klara was too late to realize this and quickly down the hatch to cover, just in time when the shell fall onto her tank and creates huge explosion. Despite the thick armor of IS-4 in front and sides, its top armor is quite thin, and this weak spot, that being stroke by Hippo Team's shell, instantly white-flagged the tank.

" _Komandyr_ 's tank got white-flagged!" shouted one of Russian tanker.

For a moment, radios are busy. The news of Klara's demise reach into Miho's ear, which not surprised at what has happened. She sighed for a moment before reaching into her radio.

"Nishi- _san_ , you're taking charge on our next offensive moves," said Miho.

"M'am, yes, m'am!" said Kinuyo Nishi.

"Alisa, Rabbit Team, help to support her the best as you can!" said Miho.

"Alright!" said Alisa and Azusa.

"Mika- _san_ , you're taking charge on our defensive position," said Miho, "Eclair and BC Freedom will help you on that."

"Okay," said Mika while playing her kantelle.

"Be ready, all, it's time to strike back!" said Miho.


	21. Trojan Horse

**Chapter XXI: Trojan Horse**

* * *

 _ **The Hill**_

 _ **Tunguska Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Siberia, Russia**_

The news about Klara demise struck everyone in Russian team, especially their two ace, Yelena Vukova and Natalya Zhirinovsky. Their tanks are currently in the central square, supposedly awaiting for next instruction from their Komandyr, which now would never come.

" _Komandyr_ 's got white-flagged?" asked Yelena.

"No shit, they really pull a great aim for that," said Natalya.

"So that would means I am the _Komandyr_ now?" asked Yelena.

"Woa! Who told you that you could be the next _Komandyr_? _Komandyr_ Klara have a great wisdom of _Peterburgenkas_ so I'm the one supposed to be the _Komandyr_ ," said Natalya.

"And she has the bravery of a _Moskvich_ , so I'm supposed to be the _Komandyr_!" said Yelena.

"You want to settle this right now?" dared Natalya.

"Oh, you're on, then!" said Yelena.

While the tension is building in The Hill, in the outside, Katya and her BT-7s squadron are in a high-speed pursuit against Japan's Crusaders company. The forest are thining out going north, and in the sparsely forest, high grass field is quite prominent feature of the landscape. Despite the best effort of Katya to chase the Crusaders, the three remaining Crusaders of Japan are piloted by some of the fastest commanders of Japan. However, they also can't escape Katya's chase.

"They're still following us, _desu wa,_ " said Rosehip.

"These Russians are good, damn!" said Pepperoni.

"Is there ny way we could escape their pursuit, Pepperoni- _san_?" asked Rosehip.

"I might have a good idea," said Pepperoni.

Suddenly, Pepperoni dash her tank, and perform a 180 degrees turn, so that now her tank is running backward facing the opponents. This of course, make both Rosehip and Kashiwabas Sisters confused.

"Pepperoni- _san_ , what are you doing?" asked Rosehip.

"Don't you see? This is our Anzio's signature move, The Napoli Turn. This way, we could run and face the enemy at the same time, _tee-hee-hee-hee_ ," said Pepperoni.

"Yes, I know that, but this is not your usual CV-33, _desu wa_ ," said Rosehip, "We have rotating turret now, so you don't need to turn your tank to do that, just simply rotate the turret,"

And suddenly Pepperoni felt that she's the dumbest person on earth.

"Doesn't matter, I have one more card to play!" said Pepperoni angrily.

Suddenly, Pepperoni changed her gears and now she's running fast onto the BT-7s! This unsuspected of course caught everyone surprised, especially Katya, as Pepperoni are now running toward her tank!

"Fire! Fire!" said Katya frantically.

"We'll see who's the chicken between us!" said Pepperoni.

Katya unleashed the shot, but due to improper aiming, the shell just grazing on sloped Pepperoni's turret, while she's approaching with ramming speed!

"Evade! Evade!" said Katya.

Katya's BT-7 quickly steering to evade Pepperoni's tank, but her caterpillars are slamming on Pepperoni's, sending both tanks uncontrollably hit another tanks and create a massive tank crash. Amidst the confusion, 4 BT-7s still chasing Rosehip and Kashiwabas.

"Damn, I always knew that Anzio's girls are crazy, but I don't think she will be THAT crazy," said Rosehip.

"But she got 3 tanks with her, so her crazyness paid-off," said Kanako Kashiwaba.

"We still have 4 tanks chasing us, what should we do?" asked Tsurigiko Kashiwaba.

"Bring them around to the south," said Rosehip.

"Do you have something in mind?" asked Kanako.

"Probably. But right now we must not be caught, _desu wa_ ," said Rosehip.

Rosehip and Kashiwabas quickly make their turns heading south, back to the forest. Somehow, as a seasoned Crusader commander, Rosehip felt that her Crusader will not stand the high-speed pursuit in this kind of environment any longer. However, she couldn't let their Crusaders to be broke down here.

They quickly running towards the forest, and Rosehip started to hear strange unnatural sound from her caterpillar. She just need few more times, and...

Shots heard, and suddenly all of BT-7 pursuing her got white-flagged. Rosehip and Kashiwabas are slowing down their tanks, and from the trees, 4 Shermans emerged.

"Thank you for the assistance, Mika-san," said Rosehip.

"No, I just happened to be here by the wind," said Mika gracefully.

"Are your tanks okay, Rosehip?" asked Eclair.

"I'm not sure..." said Rosehip.

As she mentioned that, the caterpillars, already clogged by mud and snow, bogged down on both tanks, and small explosion can be heard from the bottom of the tanks, instantly raised white flag on both Crusaders. Rosehip seems sad about this.

"There goes our transmission box. These tanks, after all, are not designed to run on the mud and snow anyway," said Rosehip.

"We're so sorry to hear that," said Eclair, "so everyone in your company has gone, now?"

"Well, not everyone..." said Rosehip.

Rosehip is right, because somewhere, deep in the heart of The Hill, Duck Team's Crusader still hiding inside the darkness, on some shed. There, everyone from Duck Team are busy doing things on their tank.

Silently, Noriko goes to her radio.

"Anteater Team, this is Duck Team, copy," said Noriko.

"This is Anteater Team, come in, _Senpai_ , great to hear from you again," said Taekou.

"Listen carefully, we already here, not far from your current position. Would you be able in any way to turn on your engine?" asked Noriko.

"Yes, I think we can do that, _momo_ ," said Momoga.

"Great, but not now, please," said Noriko, "for now I want you to do something, please listen carefully."

Anteater Team are listening carefully for what Noriko said. Meanwhile, in the outside of The Hill, Miho grouping remaining Japan tank together, except for 6 tanks, which is Nishi, Alisa, Rabbit Team, Orange Pekoe, Chifuyu Doi and Neko Yamamori. These 6 tanks was somewhere unknown, under the instruction of Miho.

After short briefing, the entire tanks, groupped by Miho, quickly launched a series of barrage and approach to The Hill, with higher intensities than what have been done earlier. It is as if Miho finally ready to launch her greatest assault to break through The Hill. This great assault able to draw attention from Yelena and Natalya alike, that forced them to leave their post, and also shift some of tanks in other post to respond this attack. Japanese bombardment was so intense that some section of the wall surrounding The Hill actually collapsed.

Yelena and Natalya quickly deployed their girls to patch any hole in the defense while firing back on Japan forces. However, both Yelena and Natalya only deployed and command their own forces, since other than Katya's squadron and Klara, all members of Russian team composed of Zvezdas and Rodinas in the same proportion. Despite the apparent separation, in their current enfilade position, Russian still gain the upper hand, and quickly halt the advancement of Japanese forces dead in its place. The bombardment from both sides are very brutal that the field between both front quickly got torn apart and defaced, which now hard even for a tank to pass. Realizing the current situation, Miho called off the attack and order all Japanese forces retreating.

"They're retreating, it's time to destroy them once and for all!" said Yelena.

"No, we're in the upper hand now, so let's wait for them here, and invoke victory over time-decision," said Natalya.

"Are you blind? Look how they're running scared. We shouldn't give them time to regroup and launched another attack! This is the golden time!"

"And what if they launched another attack? We'll just push them back, there's no way they could break this fortress."

"So you choose to stay here like a coward, dictated by enemy and refused to take initiative?"

"I'm not sure that something so risky can be called as 'initiative', _Moskvich_!"

All girls watched their commanders bickering uneased. Before, there's Klara that stop their bickering, but what about now?

"We're wasting time here, _Peterburgenka_! Alright, so be it if you want to sit here as long as you like, but I'm going to hunt them! Me and my _Moskvich_ comrades!"

"Fine! Do it then, but don't you dare to call me for help if something happened!"

"I won't. You know why? Because I'm going to destroy the enemy and take all the glory to Zvezda! While you, will only be remembered as a coward _Peterburgenka_ that don't have the guts to leave the safety of your fortress!"

"Just go away! I can't stand your big mouth!"

Yelena quickly rounded all the members from Zvezda which is under her command and marching to pursue the retreating Japanese forces, under the disgusted looks of Natalya.

"Recheck the defense perimeter. If there's any entrance left unguarded because those pesky _Moskvich_ leave it for their lust of glory, fill them, even if you only placed a tank there," said Natalya.

"Yes, _Komandyr_!"

All the Rodinas members are running around, checking for any gap in their defense post-Japan failed assaut.

"Southwest corner empty, we're filling it," said Rodina #1.

"West corner entrance empty, we're filling it," said Rodina #2.

"What about northwest corner?" asked Natalya.

"I saw two T-44 guarding the corner," said Rodina #3.

"So, that _Moskvich_ left some of their forces to guard the corner? Maybe they're not as bad as we thought after all," said Natalya.

"What should I do?" asked Rodina #3, "should I help them?"

"No need, just come here and patch all the gap in this side of defense. Japan did a great number of damage here, so we must expect that they'll go back to finish the job," said Natalya.

"Roger that!"

The Rodina girls then leave the guarded corner alone to help reinforce the damaged section following Japanese great assault. However, being in total darkness and not turning on the light, those girls made a grave identification error. Yes, since the two reported "T-44" holding the line at northwest corner is actually not T-44. It's Duck Team's Crusader and Anteater Team's Sherman, packed with hay-stacks and wooden boards so that their silhouette resemble two T-44s. Noriko stand in the hatch on total darkness, constantly surveilling the situation.

"Nishi- _san_ , the coast is clear, you may go in," said Noriko.

"Alright, thank you, Duck- _dono_!" said Nishi.

Slowly creeping for not attracting any unwanted attention, the 6 tanks led by Nishi rolling cautiously to the entrance guarded by the fake "T-44". Noriko salute them as each tank rolling in to The Hill. With Yelena's forces leaving, Russian lost half of their forces to defend the base and the rest would be stretched too thin, since Natalya put most of her squad in the damaged section of Hill's perimeter.

"You're very cool, Duck- _dono_!" said Fukuda as her tank rolling in.

"Pssh! Don't get too loud," said Noriko.

"Safe your excitement for later, Fukuda," said Nishi, "Duck- _dono_ , what's the situation?"

"I'm not sure on what staying here, but we can assume that their SU-152s are still here, that if Yelena Vukova didn't bring them to attack in the forest," said Noriko.

"Those are the great danger for us, so I suggest we destroy them first," said Orange Pekoe.

"We still have the IS-3, don't forget," said Alisa.

"Aya has done some scouting. And it's about 4 of them here, with 4 more T-44s as support," said Noriko.

"You aren't kidding when you said about their forces stretched out very thin," said Alisa.

"If we could destroy the SU-152, then our remaining forces should be able to tackle those IS-3s and T-44s left here, assuming they're not grouped together, of course," said Orange Pekoe.

"We'll destroy the SU-152," said Chifuyu Doi.

"Yeah, leave those Beast to us!" said Neko Yamamori.

"Done then," said Nishi, "we'll be moving when Mika started plucking her string."

"Okay!"

In the forest, Yelena and her squad are very excited in chasing after retreating Japanese forces. Japan fire back once and a while, and each time, Yelena return the fire and charged them. However, after deep entering the forest, they soon realize that Japan has stop firing and they has lost track of their targets, not to mention that this forest now are covered with some kind of mist that obscured their view.

"I don't recall a mist happened after the heavy snowing, _Komandyr_ ," said Zvezda #1.

"It's not a mist, but some kind of thin smoke," said Yelena, "somebody burned wet firewoods in our ex campfires."

"Is it Japanese attempt to escape from our pursuit?" asked Zvezda #1.

"Futile attempt, in my opinion," said Yelena.

"I don't like this situation at all, _Komandyr_ ," said Zvezda #2, "let's go back and join the others."

"Silent! It's not appropriate for a _Moskvich_ to say such cowardly thing!" said Yelena, "we're moving on!"

Waive any worry that might occured, Yelena led her squad to go further slowly, only to find the thin mist resulted by Japan team poking wet wood to the campfires around this forest.

" _Komandyr_ , I think I just remember something," said Zvezda #1.

"What is that? No more cowardly thought, or I'll ground you for ages!" said Yelena.

"No, it just that, when Finnish troops defeat the invading Soviet army, they use strategy known as 'Motti'," said Zvezda #1.

"What's your point?" asked Yelena.

"When you said about the wet firewoods, I suddenly remember that the meaning of Motti is 'a square mile of firewoods'," said Zvezda #1.

"A square mile of..."

Yelena didn't continue what she said, as another sound suddenly fill the air. A sound of an eerie song, played by some kind of string instrument, echoing in every corner of the forest.

" _Komandyr_ , this is... Säkkijärven polkka, a Finnish song!" said Zvezda #2.

" _En garde_!"

Too late, following the mysterious song of Säkkijärven polkka, shells suddenly flying around from the mist. Japan has set them into trap! Each time Japan fired back on Yelena's forces, two tanks slipped their way in the dark to close the retreating path as well as encircling the careless and unsuspecting Russian forces. By this point, all Japan tanks has already in their designated firing position.

Mika did outstandingly in preparing this pocket to trap Russian elements, and what Miho have to do is launching great assault before feinting their retreat to lure Russian into chasing them. With only half of their forces available in this forest, Yelena and her squad are in grim position.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Nishi ordered the forces on The Hill to attack, and quickly Chifuyu Doi and Neko Yamamori each claimed an SU-152. This surprise attack caught Natalya off-guard, and she desperately trying to grouping her forces, which is very hard, since Japan take every tank that is alone. Desperately, Natalya then call for Yelena for help. However, at the same time, Yelena also has the same situation after trying to put a fight in vain. As much as her ego prevent her to replied on Natalya's plea for help, in the end she has no choice but to try to break through and retreat back to The Hill, before Mika's Motti decimated all her forces.

Both aces are now realized that their current forces are not enough and dwindling fast. Somehow, they regret the decision to split their forces in half, which made them very thin to counter any Japan's attempt.

In another place, quite away from the heat of battle, Katya open her eyes. She looks around to find her crews trying desperately to wake her up.

"Katya, are you okay?" asked BT-7 gunner.

"Yes, I'm okay. Where are we? What's happened?" asked Katya.

"You're unconscious after our tank hit another BT-7 in squadron, after we slam into that Crusaders," said BT-7 gunner.

"Are we white-flagged?" asked Katya.

"Thankfully not, but the others..." said BT-7 gunner.

Katya quickly climbed up to see that the other two BT-7s along with Pepperoni's Crusaders have been wrecked and white-flagged.

" _Komandyr_ Klara has been white-flagged as well," said BT-7 driver.

"What? Who's in command right now?" asked Katya.

"I'm not sure, perhaps between that Yelena or Natalya," said BT-7 gunner.

"Argh! They're going to kill each other first for that position!" said Katya, "can we move?"

"Yes, I just check everything and all seems okay," said BT-7 driver.

"Good, bring us back to The Hill," said Katya.

"Okay."

Quickly Katya's BT-7 start the engine and running away from them to go back to The Hill. Since Katya is very close to Klara, of course she worried about the prospect of having Yelena and Natalya fighting over commander position, since Klara never appointed any official vice-commander. And since Katya way younger and less-experienced than Yelena or Natalya, she always found herself in the position below the two commanders.

Approaching The Hill, Katya glanced to look that Russian flag is still waving at flagpole, meaning they still possess The Hill. However, the absence of the guard in their post made her worry. What happened to The Hill while she's gone? And doesn't took her long to get the answer.

"Incoming!"


	22. Oh Field, Our Field

**Chapter XXII: Oh Field, Our Field**

* * *

 _ **The Hill**_

 _ **Tunguska Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Siberia, Russia**_

Shells suddenly raining down on Katya as she tried to enter The Hill. Skillfully, she managed to evade them and entering from a section of the wall that has been collapsed by earlier battle. However, the situation inside The Hill is still far from safe, since she found some of Japan tanks now stationed on some junctions leading to the central square.

"What a hell is Japan tanks doing here? Where is our tanks?"

Thank's to her tank's speed and maneuverability, she could evade any Japan tank trying to shoot her and finally arrived in the central square, only to found that all the remaining Russian tanks are there, and Yelena and Natalya are no longer fighting, just sitting below the flagpole hopelessly, near a big campfire. Katya quickly jumped down from her tank and rush to them.

"What is this? Why Japan had us surrounded here? Where are the other tanks?" asked Katya.

"So you're back, Volgograd Girl. Good for you," said Yelena.

"Where are our other tanks?" said Katya.

"Gone, they've all gone. And these are the only surviving tanks now," said Natalya, "we're now just sit here, waiting for Japan to come and take everything, for we no longer have any forces left to hold them."

Katya looked around and see that the only tanks they have left now are two IS-3s, each belongs to Natalya and Yelena, and two T-44s other than her own BT-7, which now looks quite beaten. All of the other tanks has been decimated by Japan on the previous onslaught, forcing the remaining of them to hunker down in central square. However, Miho for now halt any Japan action to storm the central square, since she doesn't wish any more casualties on her side.

"It's impossible..." said Katya.

"You'd better believe it," said Yelena.

"No, I'm not believing it! How could you, the best two aces in Russia, if not in the entire Europe, lost your forces quite fast?" said Katya.

"Because we're stupid, that's why!" said Natalya.

Everyone got silent.

"We shouldn't supposed to be splitting our troops, but we did," said Yelena, "I'm too eager to search for glory that I forget that the team's victory is much more important."

"Yeah, and I should've joined her when she wants to pursuit the retreating Japanese forces," said Natalya, "who knows, together we could perhaps break their Motti, that cause much casualties on us."

"Ah, what good is that telling that kind of thing now," said Yelena.

"Yes, what happened has happened, and here we are now, under the mercy of our enemy," said Natalya.

Katya down to her knees on the ground. Though nobody said anything, she too felt that she also deserved to be blamed. Had she's not fainted after the wreck, perhaps...

But wait, Katya just realizing something. It's the first time ever she saw Yelena and Natalya not bickering or trying to kill each other. It seems, that when the hope is gone, people finally able to look beyond their ego and realize that they need to work together though it's too late now.

Katya reaching for her pocket and found an envelope, left by Klara for her before the match. She said to open and read it when Yelena and Natalya finally able to see eye to eye, and the situation is very grim and hopeless. Well, there's no better time than now. Perhaps if Klara could foresee this kind of situation would happened, she also write some solution for it. In that thought, Katya open the envelope and found only one word written on it:

 _ **SING**_

What is this? Is this a joke? For a moment, Katya couldn't understand the reason why Klara write this word for this kind of situation. Will it help if she sings? However, since Katya trust Klara with all her heart, she never ignored any of her orders, whether she understand or not. So Katya stand up, hauling a deep breath, tapping her hand and feet, before singing the first song that crossed in her mind:

 _Полюшко-поле,_

 _(Field, field,)_

 _полюшко, широко поле,_

 _(Field, wide field,)_

 _Едут по полю герои,_

 _(Heroes are riding over the field,)_  
 _Эх, да Красной Армии герои._

 _(Oh, Red Army heroes.)_

Yelena and Natalya are very curious about what Katya do right now.

"Katya, what are you doing?" asked Yelena.

"Have you gone insane?" asked Natalya.

Katya doesn't reply, but she move closer while keep singing her song.

 _Девушки, гляньте,_

 _(Girls, pay attention,)_  
 _Гляньте на дорогу нашу,_

 _(Look at the road we ride on,)_  
 _Вьётся дальняя дорога,_

 _(The road is long and winding,)_  
 _Эх, да развесёлая дорога._

 _(Oh, what a merry road.)_

Yelena sighed and hauled the deep breath, but then she stand up, holding Katya's hand and sing the next part:

 _Эх, девушки, гляньте,_

 _(Oh, girls, pay attention,)_  
 _Мы врага принять готовы,_

 _(We are ready to engage the enemy,)_  
 _Наши кони быстроноги,_

 _(Our horses are fleet-footed,)_  
 _Эх, да наши танки быстроходны._

 _(Our tanks are swiftly rolling.)_

Yelena and Katya then extend their arms to Natalya, which smiled, then stand up and sing the next part:

 _Эх, пусть же в колхозе_

 _(Oh, let the farmers,)_  
 _Дружная кипит работа,_  
 _(Work with peace of mind,)_

 _Мы дозорные сегодня,_  
 _(Today we are the watchmen,)_

 _Эх, да мы сегодня часовые._

 _(Today we are watching over them.)_

Everyone now jumping down from their tanks and join together with the trio to sing solemnly:

 _Девушки, гляньте,_

 _(Oh, girls, pay attention,)_  
 _Девушки, утрите слезы._

 _(Oh, girls, wipe away your tears,)_  
 _Пусть сильнее грянет песня,_

 _(Let our song strike hard,)_  
 _Эх, да наша песня боевая!_

 _(Let this become our war-song!)_

 _Полюшко-поле,_

 _(Field, field,)_

 _полюшко, широко поле,_

 _(Field, wide field,)_  
 _Едут по полю герои,_

 _(Heroes are riding over the field,)_  
 _Эх, да Красной Армии герои._

 _(Oh, Red Army heroes.)_

Everyone then silent, only the crackling sound of a wood burning fill the air. However, some new resolve and hope has risen from their heart.

"You know what, I'm ready to stand by you in the final defense if Japan decided to strike," said Yelena.

"Actually, I don't want to linger in here. We can't let our enemy dictate how shall we perish," said Natalya, "I want to ride and meet the enemy. Would you ride with me?"

"I'm honored to do that," said Yelena, "what about you, Katya?"

"Well, I only following you both around all this time, right? Why should now be different?" said Katya smiling.

They're laughing together before running to their own tanks and ride it. Katya pull out from her tank, a Russian flag in the pole, that she initially going to use as a celebratory lap if they win. Now, she will wave the flag for their final charge.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with a _Moskvich_ ," said Natalya.

"How about side by side with a friend?" asked Yelena smiling.

"да. I can do that," said Natalya.

"What are we waiting for?" said Katya.

From the outside of The Hill, the remaining Japan tank has finally come out of the forest, including Miho. She has waiting long enough, but since Russian hasn't made any move, she felt it's time to take initiative.

"Nishi- _san_ , any movement on the Russian side?" asked Miho.

"Not yet, _Taichou_ , should we go closer?" asked Nishi.

"Okay, move closer, we'll be supporting you,"

"Okay, we're... _Taichou_ , they're moving!"

Nishi quite surprised when she see 5 remaining Russian tanks moving toward her. Before she has time to react, Yelena shot her tank and white-flagged it at once.

"Be advised, Russian moved their remaining tanks, perhaps want to break outside too the south exit," said Alisa.

"Roger that, converge your forces to follow them from behind, we'll made defense line here," said Miho.

Miho then stationed all of her tanks outside the south exit. Russian tank has now abandoned their blackout policy and moving with their lights on. Miho ordered everyone to ready for fire. But as Russian tanks got closer, they stopped at the exit way, seeing the defense line that has been prepared by Japan for them. Yelena and Natalya smiled, this is the time.

"For Mother Russia!" cry both Yelena and Natalya as they charged their tanks toward Japan line.

Miho smiled and calmly raised her hand. Despite her awe on Russian chivalric action, there can only be one outcome on this situation.

"Fire!"

And all Japan tanks fire their guns on the charging Russian tanks.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

* * *

 _ **Main Base**_

 _ **Tunguska Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Siberia, Russia**_

Everyone has now gather here after the match. Japan has won after eliminating all Russian tanks, and now all of them, Russian and Japanese, are together in the large hangar of the main base, enjoying the warm air and warm food, away from the cold weather outside. Sun is now rising, and the snow is very beautiful under the glistening morning sun.

Some girls has fell asleep of fatigue after a long night of battle, while the other are chattering with hot cocoa in their hands, talking about how fun the battle last night. Russian and Japanese are now mingling together, without any leftover of last night's animosity between both side, since now, they're all friends.

"You did a great job, Miho- _sama_ ," said Klara while shaking Miho's hand.

"Ah, yes, you too," said Miho.

"Me? I'm eliminated in the mid-battle," said Klara while laughing, "honestly, even when I think I've managed to guess your move, you always come with something surprising, even challenging impossibilities,"

"Thank you, Klara- _san_ ," said Miho, "but you did well on taking The Hill, I have to give it to you,"

"Well well, my two favorite girls are here after all!"

Miho and Klara turns their heads over a familiar voice. It's Katyusha, as usual, coming in piggy-backed by Nonna.

"Katyusha- _san_ ," said Miho.

"Katyusha- _sama_ ," said Klara.

"Miho-sha, Klara, it's been nice to see you again," said Katyusha.

Katyusha then jumped down from Nonna's shoulder.

"The Great Katyusha has come to see your battle, and I must tell you that, like always, I enjoyed your performance there," said Katyusha, "who knows, I might use some of them myself,"

"Thank you very much, Katyusha- _san_ ," said Miho.

"I wish you the best of luck for this tournament, Miho-sha. Bring victory for our nation, since I know you can do that."

"Ah, yes, thank you."

"Alright then, I will talk to Pravda's girl. See you, Pirozhki!"

Katyusha then go to the group of Pravda girls there. Nonna then talked to Miho.

"Congratulations on your victory, Miho," said Nonna.

"Ah, yes, thank's to you, Nonna- _san_ ," said Miho.

"Thank's to me?"

"Yes, I know you're the one sending us the e-mail about Yekaterinburg, right?"

Nonna smiled.

"What give you the way?"

" _Mathuska_ , that's Russian for 'Mother', and that reminds me of you who treat Katyusha like your own daughter."

"I've figured that you would've been able to guess it."

"Nevertheless, thank you very much."

"Don't mention it, I'm just doing a favor for a friend."

"Friend?"

Nonna doesn't replied, just winking to Miho. She then excuse herself and talk to Klara for a moment before following Katyusha.

"Friend? Does she means..."

At that time, Ami Chouno come, and this time, she's with a tall blonde girl with beautiful and pleasant face, perhaps the same age as Ami Chouno. The girl then excuse herself and goes to Russian team. Interestingly, when this girl arrived, Shizuka and Yukari seems quite surprised, as if they've seen this girl somewhere.

"Instructor Chouno, who's that girl with you?" asked Shizuka.

"Oh, she's Russian Supreme Commander," said Ami Chouno.

"I thought Olga Kurchatova is their Supreme Commander?" asked Miho.

"Olga? Oh no, she's just this base's chief administrator and tasked by RTS to present at the opening ceremony since the actual Supreme Commander cannot fly from Moscow due to bad weather yesterday," said Ami Chouno, "but the real Supreme Commander of Russian sensha-do team is her, Dinara Sutyagina."

"WHAAATT!?" Yukari and Shizuka equally surprised.

Meanwhile, Dinara is currently talk to Klara and Katya.

"I'm sorry I didn't win," said Klara.

"Well, you did good," said Dinara, "and you too, Katya. You could be the backbone of the next Russian team,"

"Ah yes, I'm looking forward to it. However, I have something to complain to _Komandyr_ ," said Katya.

"What is it?" asked Klara.

"You said before that Russia will be on victorious side, are you?" asked Katya, "and yet, we lose,"

"Well, speaking about victory, look," said Klara.

Klara pointed her mug on Yelena and Natalya, which is now shared their foods and drinks in a friendly manner.

"They're now befriends on each other, and that's my victory," said Klara, "and I know that they will win."

Klara sip her cocoa while Dinara smiled at her. But on the other side, Shizuka now felt that every puzzle pieces has come together. The mysterious e-mail, Uncle Yevgeny, Klara. She felt that she's been in a very grand scheme which the end result is to unite Yelena Vukova and Natalya Zhirinovsky by the shock of losing to Japan.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Akiyama- _san_?" asked Shizuka.

"Yes, I guess so," said Yukari.

"We're being played like a damn fiddle, are we?"

"Yes, and now I understand why Uncle Yevgeny said that U-18 is nothing for the Russian. Their end goal, from the very beginning, are relying on their best two aces, and they cannot do that while their two aces still fighting each other."

All the girls then looked at Yelena Vukova and Natalya Zhirinovsky with deep stare.

"I fear all we have done is to awaken sleeping giants and fill them with terrible resolve," muttered Shizuka.

"Hey, don't say that. There will be day where we shall lose to Russia, but this is not the day," said Miho while smiling, "today we celebrate our victory,"

Shizuka smiled.

"Ah, by the way, Instructor Chouno, have you got any news on our next opponents?" asked Miho.

"Actually, I have. Seems all host nations got defeated last night," said Ami Chouno,

"So you're saying that..."

"Yes, we're going to face South Korea next round."

* * *

 **U-18 WORLD SENSHADO CHAMPIONSHIP ROUND I**

 **FIXTURE AND RESULT**

* * *

A: **United States of America** vs Canada

(Flag Tank Battle - Saskatchewan Tank Battling Ground)

Judges: Kang Ji-eun, Lee Min-ji, Baek Su-yeon (South Korea)

* * *

B: Australia vs **People's Republic of China**

(Annihilation Battle - Kakadu Tank Battling Ground)

Judges: Mathilde Duquesne, Helen Guivarch, Marie-Antoine Giresse (France)

* * *

C: **Republic of Korea** vs Democratic People's Republic of Korea

(Multi Flag Tank Battle - Baekdu Mountain Tank Battling Ground)

Judges: Helga Voz, Carla Steinmann, Angela Wagner (Germany)

* * *

D: **Japan** vs Russian Federation

(King of The Hill Battle - Tunguska Tank Battling Ground)

Judges: Maria Schiavone, Lucia Esposito, Carmen della Vecchia (Italy)

* * *

E: Hungary vs **Italy**

(Capture The Flag Battle - Kursk Tank Battling Ground)

Judges: Catherine Woods, Alice Sheffield, Chloe MacMoran (Australia)

* * *

F: **France** vs Finland

(Annihilation Battle - C.G.E Mannerheim Tank Battling Ground)

Judges: Kanon Sasagawa, Hibiki Inatomi, Remi Takashima (Japan)

* * *

G: Sweden vs **Germany**

(Flag Tank Battle - Lappland Tank Battling Ground)

Judges: Zhang Qiao, Yu Rong'er, Wei Ruolan (China)

* * *

H: **Great Britain** vs Czech Republic

(Semi-Annihilation Battle - Jan Žižka Tank Battling Ground)

Judges: Emily Novak, Alicia McIntyre, Shaniqua Jones (USA)

* * *

Note: The bold country is the winner.

* * *

 **U-18 WORLD SENSHA-DO CHAMPIONSHIP ROUND II**

* * *

A: Germany vs **Great Britain** (Capture The Flag Battle)

B: **France** vs Italy (King of The Hill Battle)

C: Japan vs **Republic of Korea** (Multi Flag Tank Battle)

D: United States vs **People's Republic of China** (Semi-Annihilation Battle)

* * *

Note: The underlined country would serve as a host.

Note: Due to Great Britain doesn't meet requirement for Capture The Flag Battle, they have selected El Alamein Tank Battling Ground, Egypt, as the new venue.


	23. A New Pact

**Chapter XXIII: A New Pact**

* * *

 _ **Sensha Town**_

 _ **The Shinano**_

 _ **Sea of Okhotsk, Japan**_

* * *

 **A Week After Match Against Russia**

* * *

The Shinano have left Russia, and now stay in the off-shore of Hokkaido, still on Sea of Okhotsk. The weather are now quite moderate and less snowy, just enough for everyone to chill outside in open air. Since the next round has been decided to be held in South Korea, or to be more precise, at Honam Tank Battling Ground, Jeollanam-do, many are asking why can't The Shinano steamed closer to Korean Peninsula. However, since the next opponent of third round (if Japan got through) is the winner between United States of America and People's Republic of China, JSF has ordered The Shinano to stay at Okhotsk. This will ease the voyage if they have to go to America for the next round.

Today, however, is a big day. No, the match would be not be held till next week, but Japan Sensha-do Federation and Republic of Korea Sensha-do Federation will held an important event on The Shinano today. Both side will sign agreement which stated the share usage of carrier The Shinano by two Federations for their international sensha-do purpose. This would grant access to South Korea to use The Shinano along with Japan. As such, South Korea would also share the maintenance cost of the carrier.

"This is actually a general practice," said Yukari, "German Carrier, The Bismarck, also shared by Czech Republic, Austria, Hungary, and Finland. That's because building a carrier of this proportion needs a lot of money, also bigger maintenance cost for one country to bear."

"It's just kinda strange, since we would face them next week. Wouldn't it be awkward?" asked Saori.

"Well, JSF thought this as an opportunity to strengthen relationship between two countries and two federations," said Hana, "I personally would like to meet South Korean team and have chat with them. I heard that they have a lot of delicious dishes."

"The discussion about this has begun since a year ago, so it's pretty much coincidence that we would face South Korea in the next round," said Yukari.

"But due to that coincidence, Instructor Chouno told me that WSF has sent a bunch of officials to observe the events," said Miho, "seems World Federation serious about preventing any possibility of monkey business in this event. Not that it's likely to happened, since we're using elimination system for the competition."

"But speaking of South Korean team, would they really come?" asked Emi.

"Instructor Chouno told me that they will come, not everyone, but at least their top officers, including their Field Commander, Ahn Soo-jin," said Miho.

"I wonder, would they as friendly as Chinese team?" asked Hitomi.

"You don't consider Russian team to be friendly?" asked Nagisa.

"Well, they're nice alright, especially that Katya girl, but Chinese are way more friendly than them," said Hitomi.

"I kinda wish we could face China after this, so that we don't have to voyage very far," said Nagisa.

"You got the point, I want to have feast with Chinese team once more," said Hana.

"And this time we will win!" said Takami.

"You don't want to go to America?" asked Yukari.

"Well, the decision is not in our hand, but it would be nice to fight against China again," said Hitomi, "after all, we've pledged to meet again in the competition, are we?"

"Stop it, you guys," said Saori, "don't count your chickens before they hatched."

"That's right, we still have to face South Korea, and from what I heard, they're not to be taken lightly," said Miho.

Everyone then silent.

"Do tell us," said Emi.

"Well, do you all remember senior sensha-do match two years ago between Japan and North Korea? We finally able to defeat North Korea, but only left us one tank after a long brutal fight," said Miho, "well, in the previous match, South Korea defeat North Korea without losing a single tank, and with one of record breaking time in sensha-do's history."

"But that's a different team," said Emi.

"Yes, but the fight against North Korea is always hard for any Japan team," said Miho, "and moreover, this will be the first match between Japan and South Korea in any stages during the last 10 years."

"Pity we can't do recon on South Korea," said Emi.

"I would love to go there. Unfortunately, nobody here speaks Korean," said Yukari.

Everyone stopped for a while as there's notification of incoming message on Miho's phone.

"Instructor Chouno told us to be ready near the base now, since the signing will begin in an hour," said Miho.

"Alright then, let's go," said Emi.

All of Team Japan members are then be ready at the base, also the venue of the signing take place. When Miho arrived, she could see some planes in the carrier's runway. There're JSF's, RKSF's, WSF's, couple of unknown planes, but one attracted her attention is a C-5M Super Galaxy belongs to RKSF. Are they bringing their tank here as well?

That question kinda answered when they see 5 tanks being displayed there, all with Korean insignia. They are two Cruiser Tank Mk. VIII Cromwell VIIs, two M-24 Chaffees and a Centurion Mk. 2. Actually, not the kind of tank Miho want to face, even if South Korea only have this 3 kinds. There's only one person seems so excited seeing this.

"Ohohohoho... Chaffee! Finally I can have battle with you again!" shout Rosehip while jumping happily.

"Seems she's the only one excited about this match," said Shizuka.

"What can I say, she's been longing a speed battle against Chaffee since Hokkaido," said Orange Pekoe.

"By the way, I saw the tanks, but where's the crews?" asked Shizuka.

"Maybe they're still in the plane? Or South Korea just wanted to show off on us?" said Erika.

"We'll see about that, but for now let's be ready. All the brass and officials has present, and the signing will begin," said Miho.

All Japan U-18 then gather up in the field. In one stand, there are officials of JSF, including the chairman, Shichiro Kodama. While in another stand, are officials of RKSF, with their chairman, Park Nam-gil. There are also government officials of both countries and officials from WSF that oversees this signing ceremony. Then, line up in front of Japan Team, across the field, are South Korean Team, wearing white tunic shirt inside pine green army coat with silver buttons, vermilion string tie and short taffy-pink pleated-skirt. Miho recognize one of them as their Field Commander, Ahn Soo-jin, a beautiful girl of average height with wavy highlighted hair and skin as fair as snow, standing in the middle. A cheerful smile from her rosy red lips reflects high self-confidence as well as dignity and tough mental strength. Some of the girl in Japan Team are quite bedazzled with the appearance of their South Korean counterpart, since they really embodied the beauty and strength like a true sensha-do girls.

The ceremony started with some speech, before finally both sides sign the agreement, written both in Japanese and Korean language. Beside acknowledging the right of usage of RKSF over The Shinano, the agreement also signifies that the authorities of The Shinano will be shared by two crews, from Japan and South Korea. After Shichiro Kodama and Park Nam-gil sign their parts, also signing the memorandum, are representatives from Japan, Shinano's current skipper, Rear-admiral Ryoko Arimura, and her would-be South Korean co-skipper, Rear-admiral Jo Min-kyung. Both crews shall share the authorities of the ship in regular basis, depending on the necessity of each nations. As such, crews on all departements and sections will be the combination between Japan and South Korean. Initially, all of the combined crews from South Korea were scheduled to train in The Shinano after the signing. However, since Japan will face South Korea in the Round 2 of U-18 Championship, the training will be postponed until the end of the match, as suggested by WSF, except for bridge crews.

After the signing part done, a table with sake brought up. Shichiro Kodama and Park Nam-gil toasting.

"For the friendship and cooperation of Japan and Republic of Korea, may it last forever," said Shichiro Kodama.

"Cheers, but don't expect me to go easy on our next match," said Park Nam-gil.

Everyone laugh. After both drink their sake, Park Nam-gil then speak to the audience.

"Since we are now hosting this ship together with Japan, I will show you some of demonstration by the officers of South Korean U-18 Sensha-do Team. Hope you will enjoy it."

At that cue, all the South Korean team then marching and jumping into their tanks. Miho notice that Ahn Soo-jin entering one of the Cromwell. The commanders of each tank pop themselves from the hatch carrying two small colored flag on both of their hands.

" _Daehan Minguk! Kajja!_ " command Ahn Soo-jin with loud voice.

All five tanks then rolling to different positions which resembles points of large stars. Ahn Soo-jin then lift her flags and crossed them above her head.

" _Hana!_ "

All tanks then pivoting on their position. Each commanders are playing their flags like dance stroke.

" _Dul!_ "

While pivoting, the tanks then moving. With each Ahn Soo-jin count, all tanks move in fast pace, maneuvering and pivoting while getting close on each other. Everyone watching hold their breathe as the five tanks pivoting and maneuvering very close to each other. In this speed, a bump can be very much devastating. However, like a synchronized dance, all tanks able to pivot flawlessly between each gap of other tanks movement, then they finished their move by runing to opposite side of their starting point.

Everyone stand in awe, since when a coverage helicopter flying above the tank track, it's now written, both in Hangul and Katakana: "PANZER VOR". The tanks wrote these words by their tracks, showing the perfect mastery of tank driving skill among South Korean team. Standing ovation occurred as acknowledgment for their skills, and still with wide smile on her face, Ahn Soo-jin bow to the audience then wave cheerfully.

However, all in the Japan side sees this not as a mere show, but a direct show-of-force, kind of psychological warfare pulled by South Korean side. Even Miho cannot hide her shock expression seeing this stunt. For her, it's not only showed that this bubbly and cheerful Ahn Soo-jin could be one of the hardest adversaries she ever face, but also a direct challenge by her South Korean counterpart.

After the ceremony, all person there are attending banquet to celebrate the historical moment. Team Japan are still awkward to mingle with Team South Korea, moreover Park Nam-gil seems very much proud of her team and glued them anywhere they go.

"Do you sense danger?" asked Orange Pekoe to Miho.

"Very much. There are more from Ahn Soo-jin than meets the eye. It's like when I see Liang'er. However Liang'er is an aloof and thoughtful person so we could expect something deep from her," said Miho, "but this Ahn Soo-jin, beneath that cheerful looks and traits, nobody would expect she hide something as deep as an ocean."

"Seems she's like you. You also awkward, bubbly, air-headed and frail. Nobody would've thought that you're one of the feared sensha-do commander in Japan."

Miho blushing.

"By the way, any info about their tanks from the game against North Korea?" asked Miho.

"Yes, seems like they use British and American tanks as their backbone. Beside Cromwells, Chaffees, and Centurions, they also have A34 Comets and M36 Jackson GMCs," said Assam, "and the silver lining of their tanks is..."

"They are all fast tanks, speedsters if I may say," said Miho.

"Yes, and when fighting against North Korea, they use their superior speed and maneuverability to outflank, even North Korean T-34-76," said Assam.

"Not to mention that Cromwell have one of the best armor in WW II British armored corps, aside from their speed," said Orange Pekoe, "and for great punch, they have Comets and Centurions, also Jacksons."

"The battle against South Korea would be worlds different from Russia. We have to be able to anticipate all their movements and maneuvers," said Miho, "and avoid being outflanked ourselves. Which would be hard since their positioning and maneuver are flawless."

"I'm going to search data about Honam Tank Battling Ground, and how it should effect their strategy. Hopefully we could get something," said Assam.

"How could they be so perfect?" asked Orange Pekoe.

"Well, in Japan, you only need to master basic skill of sensha-do by heart, and figure out the rest yourselves," said Alisa, "but I heard South Korea has different training regime philosophy. They want you to master and excels on intermediate skill as well, resulting their famous reputation of flawless formation."

"Sounds like the old Kuromorimine," said Erika.

"Almost the same, but the old Kuromorimine has centralized command, while South Korea don't. Each of their commander able to take initiative of their own by minding the position of other. Officers, especially in mid-level, hold very important key to their success," said Alisa, "since Japan and South Korea never faced each other for about 10 years, so it would be hard to know how far South Korea has grown."

"You seems very knowledgeable about South Korean sensha-do style," said Erika.

"It's my duty for a strategist to think as the enemy do," said Alisa, "but even books can only took you so far,"

"Hei, why are you girls talking about strategy in this joyous day?" asked Ami Chouno which arrived there.

Everyone made room for Ami Chouno.

"You should cheer-up, have fun, enjoy the festivities," said Ami Chouno, "beside, I wanted to introduce you to someone."

"Who is that?" asked Miho.

Before Ami Chouno answered, a man has already showed-up next to them. It's Ahn Jae-joon, Supreme Commander of South Korean Team, while behind him are South Korean team.

"Glad to finally see you all. Park Nam-gil- _nim_ doesn't seems want to let us go," said Ahn Jae-joon.

"Oh, our pleasure as well," said Miho bowing, followed by other Japanese members.

"This is Field Commander, who happens to be my own daughter," said Ahn Jae-joon, "I'm sure you've known her."

" _Annyeonghasimnika,_ " said Ahn Soo-jin, "my name is Ahn Soo-jin, nice to meet you."

"Oh, yes, and my name is..."

"Miho Nishizumi, right?" said Ahn Soo-jin, "your reputation preceeds you. Congratulation on your brilliant victory against Russia."

"Oh no, you're way better, with no casualties against North Korea."

"I just lucky, that's all."

"I don't think that could be considered as 'luck'."

"What can I say? Everything just falling into our favor."

Both Miho and Ahn Soo-jin smiled.

"Ah, I'm going to introduce you to my ranks. This is Nam Bo-young, our Light Tank Company commander; and these are the twins: Park So-hee and Park So-hyun, our Tank Destroyer Company commanders; this is Sung Min-ah, our Heavy Tank Company comander, and finally, my second-in-command, and Medium Tank Company vice-commander, which also my little sister, Ahn Hyun-jin."

Everyone then bow. Miho can't help but observing the Ahn sisters. They remind her of herself and her own sister, Maho, which now going to college in Germany.

"Miho- _ssi_? Are you alright?"

Ah! Miho is airheaded again.

"Ah, yes. Where's my manner. I will also introduce you to my ranks. This is Erika Itsumi, commander of Heavy Tank Company, with her vice-commander, Orange Pekoe and Emi Nakasuga; then this is Erwin, commander of our Tank Destroyer Company, with Carpaccio as vice-commander; and then this is Shizuka Tsuruki, commander of Light Tank Company with Noriko Isobe as vice-commander, and finally the vice-commanders of Medium Tank Company: Alisa and Koume Akaboshi."

Everyone in the Japan Team bowed.

"So, I recon you and I are Medium Tank Company commander, right?"

"Yes, you're right."

"Then we are one of the selected few, since many Field Commander choose to have heavy tank as their ride."

Miho and Ahn Soo-jin laugh.

"By the way, in case you're wondering, we'll be using the same tank line-up from the game with North Korea. Cromwell VII, Comet, Centurion Mk. 2, Chaffee and Jackson, that's it."

"What?"

"I'm a kind of person who believe on don't change the winning team."

"But why do you tell me about this?"

"Because I want to have an exhilarating match with you, that's why."

"Oh yes, and in that case, I, too, don't believe in changing the winning team. My tank line-up would be M4A3E8, Tigers, Crusader III, and SU-100."

"Wow, I don't expect you to tell me that."

"So did I. Beside, I do love an exhilarating match as well."

"Another thing we have in common."

Ahn Soo-jin extend her hand, then shook by Miho.

"I'm looking forward the day where we meet at Honam, Miho- _ssi_."

"So am I, Soo-jin- _san_."

Both smiled, but then South Korean team was called since it's time for them to wrap this festive party and goes back home. Erika then approach Miho, after South Korean team left.

"What is that I heard? You're fraternizing with the enemy?" asked Erika.

"No, it's just friendly gesture as well as courtesy after she's telling us her composition for line-up," said Miho.

"No one can guaranteed that she's telling the truth."

"Indeed, but it's not like we're going to change our team either."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Miho."

"It's never the tanks I'm worried, Erika. But the person ride it. And I have a feeling that this match could be tougher than our match against Russia, with or without we have knowledge on each other's tanks."

* * *

 _ **Happy New Year 2019, Everyone! And this story would be updated regularly starting from now.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the late update, and wish you all a joyous new year**_

 _ **-PepeDuck-**_


	24. Grand Symphony

**Chapter XXIV: Grand Symphony**

 _ **Sensha Town**_

 _ **The Shinano**_

 _ **Sea of Okhotsk, Japan**_

 _ **A Day Before Departure**_

All Japan Team assembled in the town hall of Sensha Town for final briefing with Ami Chouno before the later went to South Korea on technical meeting. While everyone already practiced the best they could and gained so much improvement from the last game, some anxiety rises in the air since Miho hasn't yet divulge the specific strategy to deal with South Korean team. With almost 24 hours before they depart to South Korea, everyone expected that today is the day where Miho going to tell them what to do in the upcoming match.

"Alright, Everyone. Before we started our final briefing today, I would like to convey message from Sato-san of Maintenance and Engineering Section," said Ami Chouno, "and she said, especially to the Crusader team, to 'please stop abusing your tanks'. Whatever that supposed to mean."

"I don't think pushing their capabilities to their limits can be considered as 'abusing'," said Rosehip.

"Yes, I also told them that," said Ami Chouno, "okay, first thing first, has Assam and Alisa analyze the condition of Honam TBG?"

"Yes, from what I see on the maps and aerial photos, Honam TBG is a vast areas with relatively minimal landscape features. We could expect plains and mild size hills and foliages, but not as complex as the one in Tunguska. Basically, this terrain is ideal for mobile warfare and fast tanks," said Assam.

"As Assam here said, this is so much suitable for strategy developed by South Korean. From our analysis on their match against North Korea, we can see that North Korea are knows their terrain well, and knows the best way to utilize it. However, the sheer power and flawless maneuver play by South Korea could get them off guard and broken apart in their own turf. To be honest, I don't see any weakness in South Korean maneuver. It's as perfect as it can be. Never seen that kind of perfection anywhere in Japan."

"To me personally, it's like watching a perfect symphony on the battling ground."

Miho suddenly startled hearing what Assam said.

"What about the match before versus North Korea?" asked Erika.

"We recorded two friendly matches from South Korea, in which they both won, against Canada, they only lost 1 tank on the match, and against Thailand, they lost 5 tanks," said Alisa.

"How can they lost more tanks against Thailand? As far as I know, Thailand is just a small power in sensha-do, are they?" asked Erika.

"I also heard that Thailand mainly use Japan tanks of Type-97 Chi-Ha Shinhoto, Type-95 Ha-Go, and Type-89 I-Go. Could that be cue for us to change to our pride Japan-made tanks instead?" said Kinuyo Nishi.

"No valid basis on that logic, Nishi-san," said Erika.

"We'd recon that it's because they're fighting in Thailand and with the time too close to the first match, they don't pull their true strength to conserve energy for the actual match," said Alisa.

"Sounds plausible," said Marie.

"Now, it come to how are we going to deal with this menace," said Assam.

"Miho!" called Erika.

Miho startled hearing someone calling her name. Everyone now fixed their eyes on her.

"What should we do in the match against South Korea?" asked Erika.

"Ah, yes..."

"I personally recommend that we use double envelopment tactics to break their maneuver and trapped their main forces. We only need to destroy their flag tanks anyway, so if we can single out their..." said Alisa.

"I don't think that would work," said Miho.

Alisa seems amused to hear Miho.

"North Korea use double envelopment by utilizing their home base advantage to no avail. When they got their terrain advantage, then it would be disastrous if we try to pull the same strategy on them. Ahn Soo-jin is not a stupid person, and she has an extensive knowledge on strategy. Fighting with double envelopment would be something she anticipate," said Miho.

"Then what you suggest?" asked Erika.

"I say, we take them on their own games," said Miho.

Everyone surprised by what Miho said.

"Do you hear what you just said?" asked Shizuka, "I thought you implicate that South Korea now have advantage over their own terrain, and now you said that..."

"I know this is weird, but I need all of you to trust me. Alisa told us that they're playing like a symphony, so let's all enjoyed the overture," said Miho.

"Enjoy the overture? How?" asked Erika.

"By not dying," said Miho.

Everyone looking at Miho in serious stare. Despite the simplicity of the instruction, nobody dare to doubt that it would be very hard to practice.

"Alright, then what should we do about our flag tanks?" asked Erika.

"Oh, about that, I will appoint myself, Emi-san, and Marie-san, as our flag tanks. Everything else will be arranged accordingly," said Miho.

"Hmm, what an interesting choice, if I may say," said Erika.

"Indeed," said Shizuka.

"So, it's final, then? I'll brought this data to the technical meeting," said Ami Chouno.

"Yes, Instructor Chouno," said Miho.

"Alright then, time for me to go. By the way, Kodama-sama just message me. He said that for this match, our Prime Minister and President of South Korea will be attending, so we're expected to give the best performance and not being embarrassing," said Ami Chouno, "seems the government consider this match is very crucial for the bilateral relationship of both nations, so no pressure."

 _ **Match Day**_

 _ **Honam Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Jeollanam-do, South Korea**_

Japan tanks moving in unison on a Panzerkiel formation as they roam Honam TBG in Jeollanam-do, South Korea. After the starting sign, Japan don't waste time to rush and seek their opponents. A B-25 Mitchell, judges planes, sometimes fly pass over their head. Today's judges are from Germany with Helga Voz as head judge, assisted by Carla Steinmann and Angela Wagner. From Ami Chouno, Miho also found out that the flag tanks of South Korea will be held by Ahn Soo-jin, Ahn Hyun-jin, and Nam Bo-young in their respective tanks. Now it's the matter of what to do when their two forces met.

Not far from Japan's tank-cade, an M-24 Chaffee, acted as scout, quietly observing the movement of Japan Team. The commander of that tank is Nam Bo-young, also commander of South Korean Light Tank Company, and one of the vice Field Commander of Ahn Soo-jin.

"Daejangnim, Japan has move into central area on Sector A15. Seems they employed Panzerkiel formation," said Nam Bo-young.

"Panzerkiel formation? Hmm, I expected more than that from Miho Nishizumi," said Ahn Soo-jin.

"Maybe she's just not as great as you expected," said Nam Bo-young.

"Or maybe she's just testing the water," said Ahn Soo-jin, "alright, Bo-young-a, let's give them a proper welcome."

"Yes, Daejangnim!"

Ahn Soo-jin then signaled her troops to prepare the line. 5 Comets and 5 Cromwells formed right wing, while 5 Jacksons and 5 Cromwells formed left wing. In the center, are Centurions. Ahn Soo-jin position her tanks in the right wing, so that both flag tanks are now in both wings. Together, the Korean formation moving out to meet Japan Team, with Nam Bo-young's Chaffees in shadowing position.

"Japan formation, dead ahead," said Nam Bo-young.

"Min-ah, prepare your Company to shoot," said Ahn Soo-jin.

"Understood, Daejangnim!" said Sung Min-ah.

"Hyun-jin-a, when Japan stop to fire at Min-ah's Company, ready to envelop them at once," said Ahn Soo-jin.

"Yes, Eonn... I mean, Daejangnim," said Ahn Hyun-jin.

South Korean Centurions then stopped and stood their ground. By the cue of Sung Min-ah, all the Centurions open fire on Japanese tanks.

"They're firing on us. We fire back?" asked Erika.

"Negative, charge on full speed," said Miho.

"What?"

"They only have 5 Centurions standing in our way. If we pushed through, they won't be able to hold our advance. I'm sure Ahn Soo-jin is preparing a double envelopment against us."

"Alright then. All tanks, full speed ahead! Pierce through those Centurions!"

All Japanese tanks change into close line formation like a giant spear, with Tigers forming spearhead, and all of them moved in a high and unison speed.

"Daejangnim! They're not stopping!" said Min-ah.

"Damn! Miho Nishizumi doesn't buy us!" said Ahn Soo-jin, "Min-ah, don't stand your ground, move away from their advance or you'll risk being overran!"

"Arasseo, Daejangnim!"

"So-hee-ya, So-hyun-a, you join your forces with Min-ah after this to chase the Japan formation."

"Yes, Daejangnim!" said Park So-hee and Park So-hyun.

"Hyun-jin-a, you come with me and try to envelop them."

"Alright, Daejangnim."

"Then I will push them to your net, Daejangnim," said Nam Bo-young.

"Granted!"

Korean Team quickly changed their formation and move to envelope Japanese column. A small squadron of Chaffees, led by Nam Bo-young, moving hot from the opposite side to drive the larger Japanese column into Korean main flanking forces.

"They're firing hot from the right," said Erika.

"I know, but it's just their Chaffees detachment, seems they're just trying to drive us away," said Miho, "change course, straight to the Chaffees."

"Jawohl!"

Per Miho's order, Japan column change course and pursue the Chaffee's position. This maneuver led to Nam Bo-young order her detachment to move away, and open an escape route for Japan.

"Damn, this Miho Nishizumi is good," said Ahn Soo-jin, "Bo-young-a, don't wander again, join with the others, and we'll make a two-prong attack."

"Understood!"

Korean change their formation again. This time 5 Cromwells and 5 Comets, along with both Ahn Soo-jin and Ahn Hyun-jin, forming a left prong, while 5 Cromwells and 5 Jacksons forming a right prong. Chaffees and Centurions combined their columns, creating a single column to pursue Japan forces. Utilizing their superior speed, left prong and right prong moving to pincer Japan large column.

"Shizuka-san, Erwin-san, led your forces ahead and detached from the main force," said Miho.

"You mean leaving you?" asked Shizuka.

"For now," said Miho, "which prong do you think is the weakest?"

"If we think about it strategically, left prong has both flag tanks, but from the composition, I'd prefer to go for right prong."

"Then right prong it is, try to encircle it. Do you understand?"

"I see, alright, Taichou."

Shizuka and Erwin led their column to quickly gone encircle South Korean right prong, utilizing their speed. This move, however, quickly noticed by Ahn Soo-jin. So instead proceeding with their pincer movement, Ahn Soo-jin orders the right prong to straight ahead and disperse before regrouping, preventing Japan to effectively surround the right prong. In few rounds, Miho and Ahn Soo-jin constantly trying to maneuver and counter-maneuver their opponent, but none of it works due to the sharpness of each commander.

"That Japan Team give me quite a frustration, Daejangnim," said Nam Bo-young.

"I know, I shouldn't have to underestimate Miho Nishizumi," said Ahn Soo-jin, "but they're the most fun we faced up till now."

"Any ideas how to beat them? This match is dragging us."

"They're trying to pull Von Schlieffen's Plan on us," said Ahn Soo-jin, "series of flanking and flanking used by German Empire when they're trying to beat France on World War I. However, they won't be able to outflank us any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm leading them to Sector Y9."

"What? Sector Y9? But that is..."

"Yes, that's the extreme west of Honam TBG. Once they got there, they won't have any room to escape."

"Ah, I understand."

"Sector Y9 is a pocket, with thick hill in its mouth, dividing the entrance only on two ways. After they're entering the pocket, we'll seal both entrance, trapped them inside."

"But, what if they..."

"You don't trust me?"

"I'm sorry, Daejangnim."

"Don't worry, we'll get them this time."

South Korean Team keep chasing Japanese Team to enter Sector Y9, which Miho herself doesn't seem to have any other way to evade this. Instead, it looks like as if Miho deliberately lead her forces to Sector Y9.

"Taichou, is this okay? If we enter that place, doesn't it..." asked Koume.

"It's okay, we have no other choice for now. But I need them to stop chasing us for a while," said Miho.

"By entering a dead-end?" asked Erika.

"Ahn Soo-jin won't be so careless to chase us there. She would've stationed her forces outside both entrances of the pocket," said Miho.

"And getting us surrounded," said Erika.

"It's okay for now," said Miho, "beside, the overture is over now, time to get serious."

Erika quite startled. Miho once said that Japan shall enjoy the overture of South Korean's Grand Symphony. When Miho finally said that the overture is over, could she have prepared some final strategy?

"Everyone, listen to me. Once we enter Sector Y9, I want everyone to join the new formation as follows. First group: St. Gloriana and Kuromorimine, Second Grup: Ooarai, Third Group: Bellwall, Fourth Group: Pravda-BC Freedom-Jatkosota-Maginot, Fifth Group: Saunders, Centipede, Anzio and Chi-Ha-Tan," said Miho.

"Wait, but that..." Erika suddenly realized something.

"Everyone, it's time to prepare for Operation Tone-Deaf!"

And Japan tanks enters Sector Y9 to safety, while South Korean split their formation and guard both entrances. Crowds cheering and gasp, full of anticipation of what to come. In VIP rooms, Ami Chouno stands with an eerie smile.

"So, that's your plan all this time, Miho?" said Ami Chouno.


	25. Operation Tone-Deaf (Part One)

**Chapter XXV: Operation Tone Deaf (Part One)**

 _ **Sector Y9**_

 _ **Honam Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Jeollanamdo, South Korea**_

Nishi and Carpaccio quietly crawling through the thick forest in the hill separating both entrance into the pocket of Sector Y9. Without making any suspicious movement, both girls are going to the vantage point and spotting the South Korean forces guarding both entrances.

" _Taichou,_ come in," said Nishi.

"Loud and clear, Nishi- _san_ , do you see them?" asked Miho.

"Yes, seems Korea divide their tanks equally on both entrances."

"Roger that, how's the deployment in each entrances?"

"North entrance: Centurions, followed by Chaffees, then Cromwells. South entrance: Comets, followed by Jacksons, then Cromwells."

"Understood, where is the positions of flag tank of Ahn Soo-jin?"

"In the south entrance, _Taichou._ "

"Alright, come back, we'll commence with Operation Tone Deaf immediately."

"Roger that, over and out."

Miho point the spot in her map.

"What should we do now, _Taichou_?" asked Erika.

"It depends on what you want to do with your Group, Erika- _san_ ," said Miho.

"I think I'm going to go through the hill to break out of encirclement, like what Guderian did on Ardennes."

"That's good move. However, you must be careful, since I don't believe Ahn Soo-jin hasn't thought about this."

"Alright, _Taichou_."

Miho looked at the other commanders.

"How about the rest of us, _Taichou_?" asked Emi.

"Do what your Group Commander want you to do, do what you can do best, but keep an eye on each other position. Try to help each other when you can," said Miho.

"Request permission for doing my plan, Taichou," said Marie.

"Granted, please do your best," said Miho, "and all of you as well. South Korea has both powerful tanks and maneuver, so don't let your guard down."

"Understood!"

"And one more thing, put all your radio on very close range, so that we can only call someone who is positioned close to us."

"What?" asked Erika.

Not only Erika, even all commanders kinda surprised with Miho's order.

"I know it's weird, but please trust me on this." said Miho.

Grudgingly, all commanders do the order and going back to their position. However, before all commanders move to their groups position, Miho called Emi.

"Yes, _Taichou_?" asked Emi.

"Could you do me a favor, Emi- _san_?" said Miho.

"What can I do for you?"

"Please eliminate Ahn Hyun-jin."

"What?"

"Ahn Soo-jin always in the same position as Ahn Hyun-jin, so it's important for us to take Ahn Hyun-jin out, beside the fact that she's also commanded a flag tank."

"I'll do my best."

"I'm counting on you, Emi- _san_."

In another place, Erika, as selected commander of First Group preparing her group for a push that she called as "The Ardennes". Among other groups, First Group has the strongest line up, with four Tigers, one Sherman, and one Crusaders. So it's only reasonable that this group will be the one committing first push.

"I sometimes cannot understand with what Miho is thinking," said Erika.

"Her way of thinking is simple, but require deep understanding indeed," said Orange Pekoe.

"And for some reason, she always succeeded in pulling her plan. I just don't know why she insisted to break the team apart and let everyone do their own accord. Moreover, with only radio set on proximity range, that make any long range coordination difficult. It's something unheard of in Kuromorimine."

"Perhaps that's the reason why Miho-sama left Kuromorimine in the first place."

Erika smirked.

"Though, is it true that we could do anything we please for this stage?" asked Orange Pekoe.

"Yes, and it give us more headache. So instead of only worrying the enemies, we must worrying about our partners as well. Where are their position, and avoid crashing into them in the midst of chaos."

"We will try our best."

"Yes, if Miho want us to compete for the best, then let it be Kuromorimine and St. Gloriana showed their class upon others."

"Alright, what shall we do?"

"I'll tell you later, but for now, we have to make our breakthrough via The Ardennes. Tanks at the ready, Orange Pekoe- _san_."

"Aye, Commander."

Erika then led First Group to climb into the barrier hill. The hill is rather unique, since a tank can only climb from one side in the back. The very steep cliff in left and right side provide no access to safely ascend or descend, as well as not allowing a tank to have a clear shot on passages below them. Meanwhile, the quite steep front side offer an accelerated exit, but not a safe entry. Basic point is, the hill and the area behind it is a death trap.

"We're going for the breakthrough," said Erika, "this would quickly become a bottleneck, so anyone move after us, please be careful."

"Understood, good luck to you all," said Miho.

" _Erste Gruppe! Marsch!_ "

By that command, all the tanks from First Group rushing toward the front exit of the hill, with all the Tigers protecting Koume's Sherman and Rosehip's Crusader in the middle of the formation. The earth rumbling as the heavy tanks make their breakthrough, with Ahn Soo-jin observe their very movement.

"Hyun-joo- _ssi_ , do you see any flag tank among them?" asked Ahn Soo-jin.

"Negative, _Daejangnim_ , I don't see any," said Baek Hyun-joo, the vice-commander for Cromwell company.

"Is it just a decoy?" asked Nam Bo-young.

"I've heard that Miho Nishizumi aren't hesitate to take any unorthodox measure, even if it means endangering their best unit to achieve victory," said Ahn Soo-jin.

"Yes, but isn't holding all three flag tanks in one place is rather risky moves?" asked Baek Hyun-joo.

"Not to mention that decoy or not, the company that just left could provide a bigger threat in later time," said Nam Bo-young.

"It's okay, if Japan kept all their flag tanks in one place, than all we need to do is break into that place and eliminate them all," said Ahn Hyun-jin, "that way, those escapees would be less of a value."

"As much as I hate to admit it, your sister is correct, _Daejangnim_ ," said Nam Bo-young, "the sooner we take care of their flag tanks, the faster we achieve our victory."

"Alright, Min-ah- _ssi_ , Hyun-jin- _ssi_ , I want you to..." said Ahn Soo-jin.

" _Daejangnim_! Another batch of breakthrough!" said Baek Hyun-joo.

As Baek Hyun-joo said that, Japan once again put their breaking attempt, this time it's the Second Group of Ooarai's tanks with Miho's Sherman in the middle of formation.

"Be advised! We got a confirmation of one flag tank! I repeat, we got confirmation of one flag tank," said Baek Hyun-joo, "it's a Sherman!"

Ahn Soo-jin startled, but then she smiled. At last, the only one she after, Miho Nishizumi is getting out of their confinement.

"Order, _Daejangnim_?" said Baek Hyun-joo.

"I'll take this one, I need you, Seo-yeon, and Na-eun to stay on guard and watch for another breaking attempt of flag tanks," said Ahn Soo-jin.

"Understood, _Daejangnim_!" said Baek Hyun-joo.

"Park Twins, please support both Hyun-joo's and Hyun-jin's detachments. Don't let the enemy taking advantage on our advance move," said Ahn Soo-jin.

"Understood, Yoon-a and Mi-sook shall support Hyun-joo's detachment," said Park So-hee.

"The rest follow us to support Hyun-jin- _nim_!" said Park So-hyun.

" _Daejangnim_ , should I do free move?" asked Nam Bo-young, "with the majority portion of their most powerful tanks at large, we need to take a cautionary measure."

"Don't worry, we could cover your spot, Bo-young- _ssi_ ," said Sung Min-ah.

"Granted then, do your best," said Ahn Soo-jin, "we shall end this once and for all!"

Miho looked backward as she noticed a large parts of Cromwells' company started to chase them, with their flag tank among them.

"Ahn Soo-jin chase us with some of their Cromwells," said Miho.

"Roger that, we'll be starting to flank their position," said Erika.

"Be advised, their Chaffees also detaching as well," said Miho.

"Does their Chaffees join forces with their Cromwells?" asked Orange Pekoe.

"Seems not," said Miho.

"Now that's interesting," said Erika.

"Would they be putting their flag tank to safety, or they just trying to outflank us again?" asked Orange Pekoe.

"No idea, but I bet on a bit of both," said Erika.

"Erika-san, First Group shall be totally on your command now," said Miho, "please do your best."

"Understood, _Taichou_!" said Erika.

"Fourth Group, Third Group, will you be okay?" asked Miho.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay," said Marie, "we've talked about this earlier, are we?"

"Yes, but..." said Miho.

"You know that this is the only way, Taichou," said Marie, "it has to go this way."

Miho sighed.

"Wish us luck," said Marie.

"Good luck, then," said Miho, "the radio signal is weaken, Miho out."

The radio communication stopped. Marie sighed while eating her chunk of cake. Her tank rocking as some shells grazing past it. Andou and Oshida looked to Marie with a very intense stare.

"What are you planning now?" asked Andou.

"What we must do," said Marie.

"So we must die?" asked Oshida.

"Everyone has to do their parts in a war, and dying is just one of them," said Marie, "beside, the road to victory paved with bone of the brave men dying to achieve it."

"Then what? So we just wait for our fate?" asked Andou.

"Of course not," said Marie, "a single French tank once could stand by its own and taking out almost an entire German panzer company by sitting, so why can't we?"

" _Oui_ , I'll make sure each of our shell worth discharged," said Oshida.

"And keep throwing smoke grenades," said Marie, "this is very important."

They stopped talking for a while, as South Korean firing them mercilessly. Third Group, Fourth Group, and Fifth Group, the only ones left behind the hill fired back immediately while at the same time throwing smoke grenades to obscure their position. This suppress South Korean strike for a while. Marie goes up to the hatch and skillfully coordinate all tanks to move back and forth, to dodge the shells, though under the thick cloud of smoke, this position is the most dangerous, as a stray shell could ripped her upper-torso apart.

"Fifth Group, decide quickly, if you wish to go, then go now. You'll be stuck with us if you don't go," said Marie, "and I can't coordinate that such amount of tanks, especially with various types."

"We'll go when the time comes, Marie- _sama_ ," said Shizuka, "but for now we'll try to reinforce your position."

"Negative, action denied," said Marie, "go now! Third Group and Fourth Group shall stay here, but you will be needed by _Taichou_ for an open field battle."

Shizuka frowned.

"Go now, I'll stay behind," said Naomi, "my Tiger can't go as fast as you guys, so I'll stay here."

"To all Third Group, if you're going to go, then go now with Fifth Group, otherwise, stay here till the end," said Emi.

"Negative, this is static defensive battle, our domain, the Tank Destroyers," said Chifuyu Doi.

"Though you might want to get Youko out first, her Sherman is no use here," said Neko Yamamori.

"Roger that. Youko, you go with Fifth Group, follow Commander Shizuka's order," said Emi.

"How about you, Nakasuga- _san_?" asked Youko Minami.

"I'll be alright, Miho has entrusted me with a single task and I'm intended to keep it," said Emi.

"Roger that, Nakasuga- _san_ ," said Youko Minami.

Youko then position her tank under Fifth Group, preparing to breakthrough, while South Korean continue to rain them on shells. Meanwhile, Shizuka Tsuruki, together with Pepperoni, are in the front, led the escape of other light and medium tanks via the same route. Alisa and Mika has been named as next chain of commands should something goes ill. The entire tanks charge their engine for the dash. Two waves has safely passed, but somehow, Shizuka doesn't think that the third is the charm.

"Go!"

By that command, all tanks starting to dash through The Ardennes, led by Shizuka and Pepperoni's Crusaders. However, after both Crusaders jump out of The Ardennes, South Korean sentries, led by Baek Hyun-joo, fire at the tanks, eliminating Shizuka and Pepperoni's Crusaders at once, and so does Mika's tank which follows closely.

"Keep firing, don't let any of the Japanese tank to escape!" said Baek Hyun-joo.

The next barrage white-flagged Nishi and Eclair's Shermans respectfuly, but when things seems hopeless, First Group, led by Erika open fire on the South Korean sentries, pinning them down and let the other tanks to escape safely. First Group deliver very heavy blows that Baek Hyun-joo forced to led her forces to retreat, while keep returning any fire.

"Hyun-jin- _nim_ , their Tigers are approaching. Unless you finished those trapped tanks fast, we'll be pinned down," said Baek Hyun-joo.

" _Arasseo_ , I'll deal with that." said Ahn Hyun-jin.

Ahn Hyun-jin then signals her gunner to step aside, and then she took the gunner position herself. Before commanding her own tank, Ahn Hyun-jin used to be a gunner in her sister's tank, and she can be said as one of the best tank gunners in Korean Peninsula. She carefully aims through viewfinder of her 17-pounder gun, while signaling the loader to prepare for rapid loading. Normally, she will only target the flag tank, however, she also need to reduce the number of defending tank, to allow the Centurions moving forward, and supporting their detachments. To get a better aim, she instruct her driver to move the tank forward a little bit.

 _ **BLAM! BLAM!**_

A shell was fired, and in a rapid succession followed by another, and Ahn Hyun-jin took down two SU-100 commanded by Chifuyu Doi and Neko Yamamori, which defending Marie's flag tank. This shocked Marie, which then ordered for more smoke to be discharged, however, Ahn Hyun-jin, with her sharp eye to able to recognized silhoutte beyond some thin spot of the smoke, fire another round and white-flagged Gallette's tank which stand near Marie's.

"That tank has a sharpshooter for their gunner, I have to take it out," said Naomi.

"Hold on, no use, your view is equally obscured by the smoke. You won't be able to got her before she got you first," said Marie.

"What do you want me to do, then?"

"Simple, do you have a handkerchief?"

"Really? Now?"

"There's no better time than this time."

"But we lost so many, and would lost so many more."

"I know, but we should put trust on _Taichou_ that she would bring us victory in the end. She, after all, has survived from many many ugly ordeal."

Naomi sighed and blow her bubble gum. The smoke finally get so thick that it obscured everyone's sight. Ahn Hyun-jin stop for a moment. No use firing on this thick smoke, would only waste of shells.

"Tell the Park Twins to creep forward," said Ahn Hyun-jin, "we'll slaughter them and both their flag tanks when the smoke thins out, on my count."

"Our forces is still intact, and they've lost 8 tanks. If we finish them here, they would lost at least 12 tanks with two of them are flag tanks," said Baek Hyun-joo, "is it not better if we rush them now?"

"Yes, but we will suffer casualties should we not careful in approaching. Their tanks here consist of Tigers and SU-100, and they pack a heavy punch. Only our Centurions are strong enough to absorb their frontal blow, so I'd rather not get carried away on this."

"Understood."

Wind is blowing softly, and Ahn Hyun-jin with her loader prepared for another round of shooting. As the smoke goes thin, she saw two silhouette of Tigers with what seemed to be flags in top of their turret. This must be the two flag tanks Japan has, and this should be target of priority. She then slowly rotate her turret to the intended target, despite the smoke. The steadiness, subtleness, and firm way she handle the gun made her a very decent opponent for Hana Suzuki, known to be the best gunner in Ooarai, if not Japan.

"Fire!"

The gun roaring, and the air inside the turret felt as if it's been sucked out by force through the barrel for a second, as the tank rocking very hard by the recoil. A second after firing, the loader quickly open the chamber to release the spent-case, and put inside a new shell in an amazing speed, though still not as fast as Yukari Akiyama's record. Even with smoke obscuring her views, she could still see a glimpse silhouette of white flag raising from her target.

"Ready!" said the loader.

Ahn Hyun-jin has already moved to second target, the second flag tank, and quickly squeeze the trigger for another blaring shot. Without further ado, the second target got white-flagged as well, with her sigh of relief.

"Alright! We've destroyed their flag tanks! All tanks fire at the remaining!" said Ahn Hyun-jin.

Smoke is very much thin out, and clearer silhouettes of their targets can be seen by any of South Korean gunner. Rain of fire quickly return, and without flag tanks to coordinate the movements, white flags popped out one after another, even with smoke not yet cleared all.

"Job well done, Hyun-jin- _nim_ ," said Baek Hyun-joo.

Ahn Hyun-jin doesn't replied. She keeps staring on two flag tanks that she's been taken out by herself. Some voice within her heart tells her that something is off. By the time smoke almost gone, she's shocked to see that one of the "flag tank", a Tiger tank commanded by Naomi, is actually a tank with handkerchief tied in a fishing pole to resemble a flag. In the dense of smoke, there's no way Ahn Hyun-jin could know that it's not flag tank.

"Trap?"

While recuperating from her shock, suddenly an 88mm shell hit her tank from top behind, send everyone inside tumbling around the interior of the tank. It happened so fast that everyone stunned for few seconds before chaos break out.

"Ahn Hyun-jin- _nim_ tank has been white-flagged! I repeat, Ahn Hyun-jin- _nim_ tank has been white-flagged!" reported Baek Hyun-joo, with no less shocked herself.

A midst the confusion in South Korean radio communication, Ahn Soo-jin dropped onto her seat with empty stare. Yes, Japan suffer a way more casualties than South Korea since the match began, however, the only South Korean casualties is unbearable to Ahn Soo-jin. And for a moment, no word coming out of her.


	26. Godspeed! Lesson for Rosehip

**Chapter XXVI: Godspeed! Lesson for Rosehip**

 _Few Minutes Earlier..._

Group One, after escaping "The Ardennes" quickly regroup. Erika, as the grup commander, realizing that after Miho's group breaking through the Ardennes, South Korean seems focusing their efforts to get them. It's quite rational, since there's a last flag tank in Miho's group, which have to put them in a high priority, and in consequences, left Erika's group unscathed.

"They're focusing their efforts on chasing Miho- _san_ ," said Orange Pekoe.

"Understandable, given the importance," said Erika.

"It is just as predicted by Miho- _san_. The question is, what shall we do next? Did Miho left you with some further instructions?"

"No, as we all know, the only instruction she gave all of us is to 'do our best', whatever that supposed to mean."

"We could go and help Miho."

"That surely an option, yes. However, I'm not sure that it's something I'd like to pursue."

"Then what do you suggest, Erika- _san_?"

Erika thought for a second.

"Most of their heavy hitter was concentrated in besieging Marie and Emi's groups behind the hill. I'd say we turn back and press them from behind, just as they did to us."

"And left Miho to fend for herself?"

"With Miho and Ooarai's fighting capabilities, it would be contra-productive to help them. We must hurry to aid Marie and Emi's instead, pin the besieger down, and hit our tally for more casualties in the South Korean side."

"But helping a doomed flag tanks, isn't that something..."

"Something that would be done by Miho. And I believe, that also something Miho would want me to pursue."

"I'm not sure how this going to play out."

"Me neither, but first we have to trust on Miho's judgement, which entrust the decision on our hands. If we help Miho now, South Korean would still have their heavy hitters after they finished our flag tanks, and it could make worse on our next step."

"So, we're going back it is. But to where? Left flank or right flank?"

"Which one do you prefer the most, Pekoe- _san_?"

"Left flank has all their Centurions, which is more of a match for our Tigers, but they put most of their big punch in right flank, so I'll took the right flank. Besides, we could easily disposed their medium tanks, no matter how big their punch is."

"Alright, right flank it is."

While Erika and Orange Pekoe discussing their strategy, Rosehip, which listening all the time, seems has different things in her mind. Her tank crews, Cranberry and Vanilla, notice that it seems she's currently mustering her courage to utter her thoughts.

"If there's something you want to said, you'd better say it now," said Cranberry.

"You think so, Cranberry?" asked Rosehip.

"You remember what Taichou told us, are you?"

"Yes, but I don't know if..."

"As long as you believe it, we would take you wherever you want to go," said Vanilla.

Rosehip stared deeply to her two comrades, before she grab a radio.

"Group Commander, requesting permission to speak," said Rosehip.

"Granted," said Erika.

"One of enemy's flag tank's whereabout is currently unknown, the Chaffee of Nam Bo-young. Request permission to conduct a hunter-killer operation on them."

"What are you doing, Rosehip? Are you trying to rush your way again?" asked Orange Pekoe.

"You have to follow what has been ordered, Rosehip," said Assam, "show your pride as St. Gloriana's member by following order."

"I know, but is it not Darjeeling-sama herself quoted that we are expected to do our duty? " said Rosehip, "I'm not sure the duty of being a hunter-killer is much more suitable to my tank."

"Don't argue with me under her name, Rosehip!" said Assam.

"But, Assam- _sama_..." said Rosehip.

"That's enough!" said Erika with loud voice.

Everyone fall silent.

"Permission granted, Rosehip, just do what you have to do," said Erika.

"Wha.. Yes, thank you very much, Grup Commander!" said Rosehip.

"Koume, go with her," said Erika.

"Group Commander?" asked Koume.

"Nam Bo-young has 5 Chaffees in her command, I don't want to risk sending Rosehip there by her own, just to increase the odd."

"Roger that," said Koume, "Rosehip-san, please lead the way."

"Oh okay," said Rosehip.

Rosehip's Crusader and Koume's Sherman then break formation to hunt Nam Bo-young's units.

"Are you sure it's correct to let them go?" asked Orange Pekoe.

"Why should I not?" asked Erika.

"It's only four of us now."

"I can live with that. Besides, we are Tigers, and what I'm about to do next is something that I don't think a Sherman and a Crusader could follow."

Orange Pekoe watch cautiously as their remaining four Tigers change course and head back to the flank where South Korean's Jacksons, Comets, and some of the Cromwells congested themselves, held back by Marie's brilliant defensive maneuver. The only thing worried by Erika is that Marie and Emi has to hold their ground long enough until they arrived there, otherwise, all of this will be futile.

Meanwhile, Koume and Rosehip going by themselves. There's something about Rosehip that she insisted in taking this initiative, something that Koume knows more than what Rosehip said about "suitable mission".

"Rosehip- _san_ ," asked Koume.

"Huh?"

"Why do you insist in taking this mission, by the way, if I may know."

"I just want to proof myself, Koume- _san_."

"Proof yourself?"

Rosehip nod and her memories flown back the night before the match begin, at their Federation Carrier Shinano.

 _The Day Before The Match_

 _ **Practice Field**_

 _ **Federation Tank Training Carrier**_

 _ **The Shinano**_

"Alright everyone, you've done great job today, so go back to your quarters and take a good rest, since tomorrow is the match day!" said Miho in top of her tank after Japan Team finished their training today.

" _Otsukare sama deshita!_ " said everyone while bowing.

All the crews then prepare to conclude their training by taking back their tanks to the hangars for final checking before being prepared to be shipped to Honam. Miho and her crews are checking to make sure that everyone is heading home before she herself left the field.

"So, what do you want to eat for dinner, Miporin?" asked Saori.

"I can eat anything, especially if Saori is cooking," said Hana.

"I just want to go home and sleep," said Mako.

"Anything is fine by me," said Miho, "but don't make something difficult, since we need to have a good rest as well."

"Leave that to me!" said Saori.

"Hey, wait, Nishizumi- _dono_ , isn't that Rosehip, closing on our tank?" said Yukari.

Miho looked to Rosehip, that drove her Crusader to approach her. It's very much unusual that Rosehip did this, so Miho thinks that Rosehip has something to say to her.

"What is it, Rosehip- _san_?" asked Miho, when their tanks is close enough.

Rosehip doesn't replied. But she quickly jumped out of her tank and bow in front of Miho, to Miho's confusion.

"Forgive me, _Taichou_ , but would you mind to teach me?" said Rosehip while bowing.

"Teach you? But what should I teach you? You already one of the best tanker of St. Gloriana," said Miho.

"That's the problem, _Taichou_! I think that my style all this long is a disgrace for St. Gloriana!"

"Disgrace?"

"Darjeeling- _sama_ once said, that be elegant at all time, that is the sensha-do of St. Gloriana. But I'm neither graceful or elegant, I'm just a reckless girl pursuing my lust for speed, which shamed all of my colleagues. I don't want to transfer those disgrace to Japan National Team, especially, I don't want to disappoint you."

Miho nods and stare Rosehip's pleading eyes carefuly.

"Why now?"

"South Korea will employ flawless formations and maneuvers, that we must meet with equally flawless. My reckless style won't aid anything in that, if not ruining it, creating hole that can be exploited by South Korean."

"Alright then, if that what you wish. Go to refresh and replenish yourself and wait for me in the Section 2A of Practice Field. I'll teach you."

"You do? Thank you very much, Taichou!"

Cheerfully, Rosehip jumps to her own tank before riding it to the replenishment station. Miho sighed very heavily.

"I'm sorry, everyone, I guess we will be home quite a bit late tonight," said Miho.

"It's okay, we can buy oyakodons or gyudons from Sunkus for dinner," said Saori, "they taste good too."

"And I can sleep on the flight," yawn Mako.

"Don't you always do that?" asked Hana.

"Right, I'll contact replenishment station to prepare fuel and training ammos for us," said Yukari, "though I don't think maintenance team would be happy with our decision."

"Oh, they won't for sure," said Miho.

Sun has set when Rosehip finally arrived at Section 2A of The Practice Field. This Section 2A contains a vast open area, build specifically to practice maneuver of large tank formations. Due to the nature of Honam Tank Battling Ground, Miho has been focusing her training in this particular Section, since she expected that the battle against South Korea would be fast-paced and dynamics.

"You're here, Rosehip," said Miho.

"Yes, _Taichou_ , sorry I'm being late," said Rosehip.

"No, we just arrived here either. So, let's begin our lesson tonight, shall we?"

"What should I do, _Taichou_?"

"For a start, I'd like you to play tank-tag with me."

"Tank-tag?"

"You know this game, do you?"

"Yes, the tank, represented as Oni, must try hitting their opponent and got scores. So we have to try to aim true while dodging agilely. In two tank tag game, the Oni can only fire once, and if they miss, they failed to get the score, thus their opponents can become a new Oni, and have chance to take score. Players other than Oni cannot shot, and can only dodge until they become Oni again."

"That's right. Maintenance Team has told me that due to the preparation for tomorrow, we won't be allowed to use regular shells, so they equipped our tanks with rubber-shell instead. Despite, this shell would perfectly mimic the characteristic of regular shell, only with weaker punch."

"Got it. But what that have to do with fixing my style?"

"You'll see. For the first roll, I'll be the target and you'll be Oni. Count to 10 then try to tag my tank. Erwin-san in the surveillance tower will keep tally of our score."

"Got it."

"However, as this is a special training, I'm adding some twists on the game."

Miho clapped her hands, and from behind, Duck Team's Crusader roll in, and take place beside Miho's tank.

"Thank you for joining, Isobe- _san_ , I'm sorry to disturb your rest time," said Miho.

"Nah, it's okay. It's not like we have another activities anyway. Beside, this is a great way to heat up before match," said Noriko.

"I'm sorry, but what did Duck- _san_ doing here?" asked Rosehip.

"Right, Duck Team will serve as, what we called as 'diversion'. Their tank will roam the field as we play tank-tag. The rule is, neither of our tank is allowed to hit Duck Team's tank. Duck Team also will not take any communication nor order from any of us," said Miho, "and for the final twist..."

Miho raised her right arms, and suddenly, all lamps were turned off. Not long after, Miho's Sherman turn on the lights, and Miho also signal Rosehip to turn on hers. In the darkness of night, only the two tanks visible.

"Only our tank allowed to turn on the light, Duck Team's would roam in darkness, so we have to be careful not to accidentally hit them by any means. Any hit on Duck Team's tank by any means would be counted as minus point. Do you understand, Rosehip?"

"Yes, _Taichou_!"

"If you are ready, please start counting to 10."

"Alright! 10, 9..."

Both Miho's and Duck Team's tanks are rolling in the darkness while Rosehip is counting. While initially Rosehip can still recognized her target's silhouette, soon Miho's tank can only visible as a ball of light, while Duck Team's tank whereabout is unknown, only the sound of roaring engines and clacking tracks echoing in the field.

"You do realize that their tank is faster, more agile, and have more muzzle velocity than our tank, right, Nishizumi- _dono_?" asked Yukari.

"Uh-hm," Miho nod, "but a tank can only as powerful as her crew inside."

"So what do you sought from this teaching?" asked Hana.

"Rosehip has, in many ways, a lot of skills to thrive as a good tanker. I want to help discover her true potential," said Miho.

"Didn't Rosehip said that she want you to help her fixed her recklessness?" asked Saori.

"That too, but I want her to learn something more important, something that we all have acknowledged," said Miho.

Miho silent for a moment, and all everyone can hear is just rustling sound of tanks. It's quite unusual that Miho led the tank from inside her turret instead of her regular head-up posture.

"She must have finished her counting," said Miho, "Mako- _san_ , could you recognized your surrounding in this darkness well?"

"Yes, I can," said Mako.

"Good," said Miho, "and Hana- _san_ , don't take your eyes off her light ball, please."

"Done it, I won't let her off my sight," said Hana.

"Alright, I want everyone please follow closely on my order," said Miho.

"Got it!" said everyone.

Rosehip quickly rush her way to Miho's light ball. Tank tag is one of her favorite spare-time activity, so she kinda wonder why Miho want her to play this game with her.

"I'm targeting her tank, Commander!" said Vanilla, her gunner.

"Good, Crusader's 6-pounder have a greater muzzle velocity than their M1 gun. Make sure to fire at them once we're lining up," said Rosehip.

"Lined up!"

"Fire!"

Vanilla quickly fire her gun. A 57mm shell darting past the darkness. However, as if Miho has guessed it before, the Sherman quickly turn thus made the shell overshot.

"Missed!" said Erwin via radio to both player.

"Hana- _san_!" said Miho while tapping on Hana's shoulder.

"Got it!" said Hana.

Hana quickly fire her gun, that straightly went to the unsuspecting Crusader. Unable to evade in time, Rosehip's Crusader got hit by Hana's shell in a blink of an eye. The precision of Hana's shot, even in the darkness, startled Rosehip and her crews. An easy one score for Miho and her Anglerfish Team.

"What is that? How did she made that shot?" asked Vanilla.

"As if she has targeted us even before we even shot," said Cranberry, the driver.

"That is scary indeed," said Rosehip.

"So this is the true power of Anglerfish Team? The best tank team of Ooarai?" asked Vanilla.

"How can we fight such power?" asked Cranberry.

"Hey! Our tank is best suited for this game, and this is just first score they got. We'll get them back in no time, so gather your forte, _desu wa_!" said Rosehip while loading her shell, "Vanilla, prepare the next shot, be very careful this time!"

"Right!" said Vanilla.

"Cranberry, stick to them as close as you can, I want them cannot shake us off!" said Rosehip.

"Alright!" said Cranberry.

"We'll show them the true power of St. Gloriana's best speedster!" said Rosehip.

"Aren't you supposed to think more strategically instead of going by your heart content?" asked Cranberry.

"Ah yes, that's right. So we're going to approach and shoot them strategically, then, follow them close... Aaaaah!"

Everyone shouted as they felt their tank crashing on something. It's Duck Team's Crusader, which has been told to roam around like crazy.

"Rosehip, minus one for score!" said Erwin.

Yes, any hit to Duck Team's tank, by any means, would be considered as minus one. This include bumping, crashing, or shooting accidentally. With the tank moving around in the darkness, there is no way to map their position, and this add some more difficulties to Rosehip.

As the game played on, Rosehip quickly sunk in the bottom. Anglerfish Team constantly gain points each time they serve as Oni. In the contrary, Rosehip can only gain missed shot, or worse, minus score for hitting Duck Team's tank. About half an hour into the game, the score is 10 for Miho, and -6 for Rosehip. Each time Rosehip tried to be more strategic, Miho always beat her like hell, and this pretty much break Rosehip fortitude. At this point, Rosehip just decided to stop chasing, which noticed by Miho.

"Let's continue this game, Rosehip- _san_ , your turn as Oni now," said Miho.

" _Taichou_ , I think I can't continue this game anymore," said Rosehip.

"What's the matter? I thought you like this game as your spare-time activity?"

"You're just to tough to beat, _Taichou_. In this rate, I won't even get close to your standard."

"You think so? It's odd then."

"Odd?"

"I remember the first time I met you. You chase our tank relentlessly, even after crashing to Klara's tank. Also, in Hokkaido, it's your spirit to rush into enemy's formation that amazed me, despite you know that enemy is stronger than you. I think those are what defined Rosehip to me."

"But that also made me unworthy to be St. Gloriana's team."

"If that so, then why Darjeeling- _san_ kept you in the team for so long?"

"What?"

"I believe that beyond the reckless nature of your, Darjeeling- _san_ sees something special from you, something she didn't get from other members of St. Gloriana."

Rosehip looked at Miho.

"You're strong, Rosehip, perhaps more than you know. So now please show me that strength and fortitude, shall we?"

"Al...Alright."

"I tell you what, how about if we raise the ante? If you could hit my tank in this turn, I'll take it as victory in your side. Would you be able to do it?"

"This turn? But you see that I..."

"You are a proud Crusader's commander of St. Gloriana, are you not? You know your tank more than anyone in here. That is all you need to win, and that is all you need to rely. Now, let's begin."

Miho then stepped back down into her turret, and move away, though still around the eyesight of Rosehip.

"That's unusual, isn't it?" said Vanilla.

"Unusual? How?" asked Rosehip.

" _Taichou_ rarely battled inside her tank, she always use head-up approach, despite the danger."

"What?"

Yes, Vanilla is right, Miho almost never led her tank inside the safety of her own turret. But, what is it to Rosehip? And Rosehip can't helped to wonder about what Miho said about she knows Crusader more than anyone else. Could it be?

Rosehip plunged down, and started to close her eyes. At first, she can only hear the rumbling sound of her own tank engine, but after sometime, she heard something else. Yes, she heard a faint sound of another Crusader roaming around them, and another engine that she's not so familiar. A Sherman? Is it Miho's? Given more time, and more concentration, she sweared she could faintly guess where are they. This is it! Is this things that Miho wants Rosehip to learn?

"Cranberry, Vanilla, I want to do something, but I need you both to trust me completely," said Rosehip, "can you do that?"

"Yes," said both Vanilla and Cranberry.

"Cranberry, I want you to follow my instruction closely, don't stray from my direction, will you?" said Rosehip.

"Right, Commander, I'll do the best I can," said Cranberry.

"Vanilla, only shoot when I told you so. Taichou has a very keen sense of surrounding, so we can't shoot them from afar. Our best chance is to dart close to them and shoot them point-blank," said Rosehip.

"How about the other Crusader?" asked Cranberry.

"Don't worry about them, I'll guide you," said Rosehip, "but for now, let's turn our lights off."

"What? But that means we're going blind?" asked Cranberry.

"And I can't shoot blindly!" said Vanilla.

Rosehip tap their shoulder, and they felt a sudden relief. There is a different aura emanating from Rosehip.

"Just believe in me, okay?" said Rosehip with a deep voice.

"Yes, M'am," said Cranberry and Vanilla.

"We're going to pull this one together," said Rosehip, "now turn off the light."

Cranberry carefully switch off the tank light. Now, the only light ball in the field is only from Miho's tank. Shrouded with darkness, Rosehip tried to focus more in the surrounding. She then heard a rumbling sound of Crusader getting closer.

"Go straight!" said Rosehip.

"But, don't you hear the sound of other tank moving?" asked Cranberry.

"Trust me! Now move, but don't stray off course, since we're going to be dangerously close to their tank."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know a Crusader like a back of my hand." 

Despite the doubt, Cranberry choose to trust on Rosehip's judgment. She move her tank as Rosehip steer her to her course. Rumbling of the tank are heard pretty close to them, though Cranberry cannot decided where does the position, and even Rosehip, even with her steel resolved, still have a hint of doubt.

"We're straying from the target!" said Vanilla.

"It's okay, keep on this way, and prepare to fire as I said so," said Rosehip, "and Cranberry, prepare for a hard break,"

"Got it!" said Cranberry.

"They're moving away! Seems they know we're coming!" said Vanilla.

"Of course, they know that two Crusaders is coming at their way, now we have only a very small window of opportunity to pull this maneuver, and we must not fail! On my mark, Cranberry!" said Rosehip.

"Ready!" said Cranberry.

"Get set! Dash!"

Upon hearing the cue, Cranberry quickly floored the pedal and dashed towards the Sherman. The overflowing energy of Meteor engine accelerate the tank in a rapid sequence, almost as fast as a lightning striking. In this distance, and with this speed, there's no way, even one of the best driver like Mako Reizei could dodge cleanly. Suddenly, the silhouette of a Sherman appears very close and very big, and everything became like a slow-motion for Rosehip.

"Fire!"

Vanilla pulls the trigger to the gigantic figure of Sherman. And last thing they all remember is just the sound of explosion from QF 6-pounder firing, followed by huge bump. Then everything went dark.

Rosehip barely awake as she felt somebody is lifting her out of her tank. The lights on the field has been turned back on, and Rosehip could hear somebody calling her name.

"Rosehip- _san_ , are you alright?" it's Miho asking.

" _Taichou..._ "

"It's okay, just lie down, take it easy."

"What... What's happening?"

"You won." Miho smiled.

A little bit dazzled, Rosehip turn her head and see her tank is flipping sideways near Miho's Sherman.

" _Taichou_ , what's just happened?"

"Well, you're coming at us on lightning speed, and since you're firing very close, you score a point. However, your Crusader went tumbling after an unavoidable crash on our Sherman. How do you feel, by the way?"

"I'm fine, looks like, but how about..."

"Both Cranberry- _san_ and Vanilla- _san_ is also alright."

Yukari come and bring a glass of water to Miho, which drink it to Rosehip.

" _Taichou..._ "

"Hm?"

"I think I can see now what are you trying to gain with this training. You want me to believe on my own strong point, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And also, you want me to be more sensitive on my surrounding, finding out where's my comrades, and move along together with them."

"Without compromising your best ability if I may add."

"I see..."

"You're one of the best tanker in our team, Rosehip- _san_ , and I don't want anyone makes you think otherwise. Darjeeling trust you, therefore I do too. You only need to be encouraged a little bit."

"Well... I don't think this can be called 'a little bit'." Rosehip looking at the tumbling Crusader. "Do you think maintenance crew will mad at us for this, _Taichou_?"

"Fore sure. Everything has price, and I just want one of my best tanker ready for tomorrow. Ready and confident, and enjoy her time in sensha-do."

Rosehip smiled.

"Thank you, _Taichou_."

"But are you sure you okay? Should I send you to infirmary and have you rest for the match tomorrow?"

"What? Are you kidding me? No way! I'll be back on my top speed again tomorrow, _desu wa!_ "

"Good, since you will be one of my most important pieces tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see..."

Miho don't said any word any further as recovery vehicle finally arrived to recover the Crusader. Shiori Matsushita, in the recovery vehicle, doesn't seems to please with this, while Miho and Rosehip only smirk as if they're innocent.

 _Present Time_

"Very much expected from Miho," said Koume, "but, what important piece is she talking about?"

"No idea, she doesn't said anything else to me after that."

"Or to all of us. I heard that aside from general briefing, _Taichou_ didn't break any details of her plan to any of the Group Commander or Team Commander."

"He just told us to do our best, keep an eye on each other position, and try to help each other. I guess..."

"What?"

"Is this the way we can help?"

"What do your heart said, Rosehip- _san_?"

"I just know that this is something I must do."

"Then maybe that's what you and I should do, since I know that this is also something I must do."

"Alright, Koume- _san_ , let's hunt some Chaffees, _desu wa!_ "

" _Jawohl!_ "

Both Rosehip and Koume spurred their tank to hunt Nam Bo-young's group. Meanwhile, in "Ardennes", in the cliff overlooking one of the entrance to Marie's defilade, Emi Nakasuga closed her eyes as she heard the rumbling sound of South Korean artillery barrage on the defending Japanese forces below.

"Bakashiwaba, are you ready?" said Emi.

"We are born ready, Nakasuga," said Tsurigiko Kashiwaba.

"However, we just wonder if this is necessary," asked Kanako Kashiwaba.

It turns out that Kashiwabas' Crusader is currently acted as pedestal to lift the back side of Emi Nakasuga's Tiger so that it's cannon able to be depressed low enough to reach the tanks below that otherwise unreachable. The Kashiwabas are getting restless, as their Crusader clanking and shrieking, under the stress of Tiger's weight.

"Patient, Bakashiwaba, we only need one shot, then you could be free," said Emi.

"If we're not crushed to our doom before that..." said Kanako Kashiwaba.

Emi hauled her breath. The position of near vertical made them very difficult to sit, moreover to Nagisa, which has to steady her gun to shoot.

"You got the target?" asked Emi.

"I got it, but in this crowd, I fear it won't be a clean shot," said Nagisa, "I wish we can pick any target we like, then it would be fine."

"No, our target is one and only. If we failed to get them, then all is lost."

"I kinda hope she would break a little bit, to give me a clean shot, not obscured by any other Comets down there."

"Patient, we need to wait a little more."

"What will happened on a 'little more'?"

"I don't know, I just hope something is going to happen."

Not long after Emi said that, suddenly Nagisa notice the flag, commandeered by Ahn Hyun-jin slightly move forward ahead of the pack. Not very far, but enough to make Nagisa's aim unobscured by other Comets below. This is the time where Ahn Hyun-jin took over gunner position to quickly clear Japan's tanks in her sight, since Baek Hyun-joo said that Erika's detachment is coming from behind them.

While Nagisa put her aim on Ahn Hyun-jin's tank, Ahn Hyun-jin casually took out Japan tanks, one after another. This frustrated Emi, however, she can do nothing, since she expect perfection from Nagisa's shot.

"Any minute now, Nagisa!" said Emi.

"Got it!" said Nagisa.

Nagisa then pull the trigger, right after South Korean tank finally cease their firing against Japan tank. A carefully placed shot directly slammed on Ahn Hyun-jin's tank, white-flagged it at once. Ahn Hyun-jin is now officially the first blood from the Korean side in this match.

"Good job," said Emi.

"Now what?"

Emi fall silent. As for now, she doesn't know what else she must do. Her sole mission has been accomplished, and now she placed her hope on whatever it is Miho's plan that even Miho herself didn't reveal.


	27. Operation Tone-Deaf (Part Two)

**Chapter XXVII: Operation Tone-Deaf (Part Two)**

 _ **Honam Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Jeollanam-do, South Korea**_

Ahn Soo-jin froze up after hearing the news that her sister, Ahn Hyun-jin, got white-flagged. This created vacuum of power for a brief in South Korean rank. Trying to recuperate from the condition, Baek Hyun-joo are taking command, but she immediately confronted with two crises. First, Erika and her group are closing from her back, and second, Emi Nakasuga, dangling on the hill possess a greater threat to their group below. The problem is, they cannot raise their cannon high enough to shoot Emi's tank, neither can they try to turn back due to the cramped space.

"Hyun-joo- _nim,_ what should we do now?" asked Seo-yeon.

"We can't turned back, so we must push forward, eliminate that dangling flag tank, then coming out the same way as Japan did," said Baek Hyun-joo, "we'll cover your back."

" _Arasseo."_

South Korean Comets, and a Jackson and a Cromwell, moving forward, following the same escape route from Japan, via The Ardennes, and also to get a clearer line of fire into Emi Nakasuga's tank. Meanwhile, Baek Hyun-joo with two Cromwells and one Jackson, tries to hold Erika's at bay. Kim Seo-yeon in her Cromwell lead their pack to go to Ardennes. One of her goal is to avenge the demise of their vice-commander. A little bit hard to do that since white-flagged Japanese tanks got in their way. Their counterparts from the other side, Centurions led by Sung Min-ah, and the rest of Jacksons, led by The Park Twins, have come first and stucked in the middle of white-flagged Japanese tanks. They have to wiggle a bit to give Kim Seo-yeon and her detachments way.

"Keep sharps! We must find the tank that..."

Before Kim Seo-yeon finished her sentences, a shell punching through her glacis, bouncing and hit the turret ring, instantly white-flagged her tank. A Hail Mary shot, with a 6-pounder shell. It's Kashiwaba Twins, attempting to hold her ground. Without Kim Seo-yeon, the detachment come in slight disarray when The Kashiwabas raining shell after shell.

"Don't falter!" said Baek Hyun-joo via radio, "take them out!"

"We can't! The 6-pounder is able to pierce any of our armor!" said one of Comet commander.

"Min-ah _-nim_ , can you lead the way?"

"We're a little bit busy making our way, can you just finished them? It's just a tank, for chrissake!"

"Roger!"

A Comet tries to lead way, but another 6-pounder shell white-flagged her at once. Another Hail Mary, but this is enough to cause rampage.

"Dammit, Min-ah _-nim_! Could you just shake and move!?" cries Baek Hyun-joo, "I'm trying to hold Japan at bay here! And unless you all move through the hill and flank them, you're doing no good right now!"

"Hey! Calm down, will you?" said Sung Min-ah, "but unless you're helping us ford the way, we can't go any faster!"

Indeed, Centurions and Jacksons of the left flank needs to manually slide through the wreckage of white-flagged Japan tanks. Marie just sit in top of her turret, watching South Korean tanks desperately trying to make their own way while casually eat her cake. Yes, before she got white-flagged, Marie has the last order to place all remaining tanks in a way that will make hard for any tank from left flank to get through The Ardennes. This of course upset the Korean crews, but Marie keeps her poker face while eating and drinking as if nothing happened. She even hand cakes, breads, cheese, and red grape-juice to every Japan crew members that has been white-flagged.

"Dammit! They're having a picnic here!" said Sung Min-ah.

"Never mind them, how about you right now? Can you pass through?" asked Baek Hyun-joo.

"A little bit more!" said Sung Min-ah.

"Mi-sook _-ssi_ , how you're doing on the hill?" asked Baek Hyun-joo.

"Worst! They're firing on us, we can't move any forward!" said Im Mi-sook, a Jackson leader which took over Kim Seo-yeon's role in the hill.

Another 6-pounder shell fall in front of Im Mi-sook's detachment, force them to roll back a little. The Kashiwabas fight them very hard, that nobody in South Korean realize the real situation.

"You should leave us, Bakashiwaba," said Emi Nakasuga.

"Silent! We won't leave you for anything!" said Kanako Kashiwaba.

"We're just a dead weight, so leave us!"

"Not in a million years!"

The truth is, after Nagisa Shiratori fired her shot that eliminate Ahn Hyun-jin, a step below their track is crumbling down, and left Emi Nakasuga's Tiger hanging in the cliff, with only rear tracks that stucked on The Kashiwaba's Crusader keep them from falling. This of course put the Crusader practically immobile, and can only shot in stationary position, otherwise, they'll risk to drop Emi's Tiger dangling on them. It's very fortunate that first two shots of The Kashiwabas are Hail Mary shots, knocking-out two South Korean tanks in consecutive manners, which led the rest of the line daunted to move forward, since the 6-pounder has enough muzzle velocity to penetrate all their armors. Im Mi-sook prefers to wait for Sung Min-ah's Centurion, which has frontal glacis thick enough to withstand the shot.

"You are very stupid, do you know that?" sighed Emi.

"That's the reason you called us Bakashiwaba in the first place, right?" said Tsurigiko.

"Yeah, we're just live up to the name," said Kanako.

Emi silent for a minute.

"Put all that aside, thank you, I'm proud to have you as our team," said Emi.

"Oh, just save it till we won this match, will you?" said Kanako.

"Speaking of winning, do we really can't do anything other than dangling here?" asked Hitomi Yuzumoto.

"Well, unless we can shoot on that way..." said Kita.

Kita pointing at 3 tanks in the opposite site, commanded by Baek Hyun-joo to hold Erika's detachment at bay.

"Can we shot that way?" asked Emi.

"Nope, unless we fly," said Nagisa.

At that time, the first Centurion, commanded by Sung Min-ah, finally able to get through, followed by the other right flank tanks that still have to creep forward. Due to the constrict of space in The Ardennes, the tank that already there congested the road, resulting they have to wiggle to give Sung Min-ah path to move front and center. This also not escape from the eye of Kashiwabas.

"Hey, you said you need to fly?" asked Kanako.

"What's in your mind?" asked Emi.

"Just tell Hitomi to prepare the next shot for Nagisa," said Tsurigiko.

"Wait! Don't do this!" said Emi.

"No other way, our tank will enough to cushion you from the shot, but you won't survive the fall," said Kanako.

"Be prepared!" said Tsurigiko.

" _Scheiß!_ Hitomi, quickly load the next shell!" said Emi.

The Kashiwabas then firing on Sung Min-ah's Centurion. Their 6-pounder shells are no match for the Centurion frontal armor, however, it's not killing that they're after. Agitated, Sung Min-ah order her gunner to fire her 20-pounder gun on The Kashiwaba's Crusader. The sheer power of the shot slams the Crusader very hard that white-flagged it instantly. However, it also act as a cushion, that send the Tiger flying, but not white-flagged it at once.

" _Feuer!_ " said Emi.

Nagisa shot at the three tanks holding Erika's. At this time, she doesn't really picky about who's she's shooting. And for some reason, the 88mm shell managed to find its way to one of the Cromwell, the one commanded by Baek Hyun-joo, the current commander of South Korean left flank tanks.

"What!?"

Oh Yoon-a from the Jackson are very surprised by the sudden white-flagged of Baek Hyun-joo, which sat next to her. It froze her for a second, which prove to be a fatal one. As that is the time needed by Erika to fire her shell on them, and quickly eliminate her. Han Na-eun, the only Cromwell left, quickly fall back, realizing she's now outnumbered, as both Seshka and Erika can now concentrate the fire on her. This let the left flank open for Seshka and Erika to rush forward.

"Anyone, Min-ah _-nim_ , what shall we do?" asked Han Na-eun.

"Just go to the hill, and we'll take the same escape route that Japan use before. After this, we shall go and regroup with Daejangnim, she'll know what to do," said Sung Min-ah.

" _Ne, arasseo!_ " said Han Na-eun, quickly retreating to join the other tanks.

"For anyone behind me, you must follow me closely, since the road is narrow, we need to quickly get out of here," said Sung Min-ah.

" _Ne!_ "

Sung Min-ah then spurred her Centurion, followed by The Park Twins' Jackson, then the rest of South Korean tanks, all tried to pick up their pace to be able to jump the final ledge safely. After this, all they have to do is joining their commander, Ahn Soo-jin, and hunting Japan's last flag tank. These setback isn't necessary cost them winning. Unless...

" _ **BLAMM!"**_

Just second before Sung Min-ah's Centurion leaping the edge of The Ardennes, Assam, which conveniently stationed her tank in front of the leaping edge, shot her in the underbelly. And since Sung Min-ah is half-airborne, her tank flipped back under the force of the shot, and hit The Park Twins' Jackson following behind. The crash doesn't white-flagged the Jackson, but it broke the gun barrel, and send the Jackson sideways, clogging the only way out, which quickly turned into multiple collision and further jammed the road, trapped many South Korean tanks, not yet white-flagged, in the hill. The congestions sealed when both Erika and Orange Pekoe, which conveniently sneaking through the back of right flank, each white-flagged some of the rear tanks.

"You finally come," said Marie which casually eat cake in top of her turret.

"So you're expecting me?" asked Erika.

"Not really, I just know that somehow you will show up, or rather, I'm sure you're going to show up."

"Really? Does Miho told you anything?"

"Nope, I know as much as you know from _Taichou_."

"Then how?"

"I don't know, I just do."

Erika paused then looked at the pile of non-white-flagged tanks of South Korea, trapped on the hill. She could pick them up one by one, but it will be waste of time and ammos.

"Will the recovery vehicles from the WSF come here?" asked Erika.

"Yes, but not at this very moment. I estimated we have time window for about 20 minutes, or rather YOU have the time window," said Marie.

"Me?"

"Yes, since we've done our part, in glorious manner if I may add."

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Erika _-san_. As _Taichou_ said, we must do our best of our abilities. So, what do you think you can do best?"

"That simple? But isn't that quite absurd?"

"Maybe, but maybe, this is what _Taichou_ is thinking when she concocted this operation. Maybe this is what Operation Tone-Deaf all about."

Erika hauled a deep breath, and take a quick glance to the heap once again.

"So, 20 minutes, eh?"

"At most, and the clock is ticking, unless you wished to have a cake time with us, if so then by all means."

"Thank you, but I have to take a rain check on that."

"I'll save you some cakes, then."

"Alright, Seshka, Assam, Pekoe, roll back, and we'll converge on _Taichou_ 's position."

"And leave the still active enemy tanks here?" asked Orange Pekoe.

"We have a bigger fish to fry, come on," said Erika.

Erika and her detachment then salute to the Japan crews there that has been white-flagged, before rolling back out to chase after Miho's position. They have at most 20 minutes before recovery vehicles came and clear this congestion, and free the trapped tanks. For some reason, this remind her on the final match of 63rd National High School Sensha-do Championship, in which Miho pulled the same trick against Kuromorimine.

"I think I see what are you trying to do, Miho," thought Erika, "so please don't die yet, as I'm coming to you."

But, where's Miho?

After leaving The Ardennes, Miho and her Ooarai teams moving far, detached from any other group, chased by Ahn Soo-jin and her Cromwell's Company. By leaving 5 Cromwell in The Ardennes, meaning Ahn Soo-jin now has 10 tanks chasing Miho, as opposed to 6 tanks of Ooarai Group she has. This 3:2 ratio doesn't really bother Miho, not even the fact that she commanded 4 different types of tanks. This is something she's doing everyday in Ooarai.

The news about Ahn Hyun-jin's demise, though, put a great shock on Ahn Soo-jin, in which she froze for some times. This of course worries all her crews, and they hope she can recover herself fast.

" _Daejangnim..._ " called Kang Hye-ri, loader of the tank.

" _Daejangnim..._ " called Lee Yu-ra, radio operator of the tank.

" _Daejangnim-eonnie..._ " called Kim Da-yeon, gunner of the tank.

" _Daejangnim_ , please wake up!" called Jung Ga-eun, driver of the tank.

" _Daejangnim!_ " all of them calling together.

Ahn Soo-jin snapped from her catatonic state immediately.

"What a..." said Ahn Soo-jin.

"Thank's God you finally awake, I thought you're going to stay comatose till the end of the match," said Kang Hye-ri.

"What? Oh gosh, what have I done..." said Ahn Soo-jin with regretful face, "I'm sorry, it just that..."

"Hey, don't worry, we understand. Hyun-jin _-a_ was once our team members too, right?" said Lee Yu-ra, patting on Ahn Soo-jin's shoulder.

"And I have a little sister too, _Daejangnim-eonnie_ , so I understand your feeling," said Kim Da-yeon.

"Thank you all," said Ahn Soo-jin.

"Alright, now that you've back, it's time to avenge for Hyun-jin-a, shall we?" said Kang Hye-ri.

Ahn Soo-jin smiled, and they all shook hand.

Meanwhile, in the VIP stage, both supreme commander, Ami Chouno and Ahn Jae-joon, are sitting while anxiously watching how the match goes. As regulation said, during the match, supreme commander cannot provide any contact, moreover assistance, to their team below. So, they can only watch and see. Ahn Jae-joon seems unease that his youngest daughter, Ahn Hyun-jin, got white-flagged, and some of his tanks are being clogged in the hill, however, he tried not to showed it on Ami Chouno, which still have a faint smile in her face.

"You seems very relaxed," asked Ahn Jae-joon.

"Why should I not?" replied Ami Chouno.

"After two of your flag tanks got white-flagged, I assume you must be worried, since now you only have one flag tank, which, if I may add, is now being chased by my best detachment."

"Concerned, yes, a little bit. But worry? Not at all."

"You want to turn the tide of the match? But how? You only have one flag tank left. If that gone, then it's all over. Not to mention that half of your tanks is gone as well."

"And half of your tanks is clogged in the hill, Ahn- _sama._ "

"Which can be back to the game after the recovery vehicles finished clearing the clog, Chouno _-nim_."

"The time window is enough to turn the table, don't you think?"

"Still that doesn't change the fact that you only have one flag tank, while I still have two left."

Ami Chouno giggle, then she got up from her seat to made a warm tea in the refreshment station near there.

"You have known by yourself that sensha-do in Japan is played very orthodoxly, that we are not familiar to some modes that is common internationally. For example, we are highly unfamiliar with Multi-Flag Tank Battle system, which employed three flag tanks on the field, unlike you, which has use this system very recently on your battle against North Korea in the first round. On the other hand, we do more familiar on the standard Flag Tank Battle, which employed only one flag tank in the field, so..."

"Impossible!"

Ahn Jae-joon stood and faced Ami Chouno.

"What kind of strategy that is to sacrifice two of your own flag tanks in the sake for familiarity?"

"A kind of strategy that will lead to our victory, I guess." Said Ami Chouno while sipping her tea.


	28. Operation Tone-Deaf (The Finale)

**Chapter XXVIII: Operation Tone-Deaf (The Finale)**

 _ **Honam Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Jeollanamdo, South Korea**_

Ahn Soo-jin led her Cromwells' Company, or what left from them, to chase Miho's Ooarai Group. The news about clogging of her rest of forces quite make her uneasy. There's something that she knows doesn't right, but she doesn't know what is it.

"Yu-ra- _ya_ , how long have we been chasing Miho Nishizumi?" asked Ahn Soo-jin.

"I'm not sure, but quite a while, why?" replied Lee Yu-ra.

"And she doesn't at once fire back?"

"Not as far as I know, is there something wrong?"

"Something doesn't seems right, we shouldn't have chased them this long. What is she planning anyway?"

"You want to change order?"

"Not yet, connect me to Bo-young."

"Got it."

Lee Yu-ra then connect Ahn Soo-jin to Nam Bo-young.

"Bo-young- _ssi_ , please report, how are you there? Do you have eyes on enemy?" asked Ahn Soo-jin.

"Not yet, _Daejangnim_ ," said Nam Bo-young.

"Keep your eyes peeled, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves, just focus on chasing Miho Nishizumi. Remember, they only have one flag tank left, so eliminate it, and victory is ours. You should..."

Suddenly, a frantic shout was heard in the background, followed by Nam Bo-young cursing.

"What? What happened?" asked Ahn Soo-jin.

"We got companies!" said Nam Bo-young.

"What!?"

"Only one tank seems, but it's a Crusader."

"I will..."

"Don't! We can handle this one tank, but you have to take out Miho Nishizumi as fast as you can, do it! Ah, shit! A second tank is coming!"

The communication stopped in a cliffhanger manner. Now Ahn Soo-jin lies in doubt. Is it right what Nam Bo-young said that this is just two tanks and she could handle that? Well, she should be, after all, it's 5 vs 2. However, Nam Bo-young is correct on one thing. She has to finish Miho Nishizumi quickly before things got even crazier.

Meanwhile, not too long ago, at the Sector H79, Rosehip and Koume Akaboshi creeping slowly on the peak of the slope. While Honam TBG is vast enough, Rosehip could assume where does Nam Bo-young would take her Company away, and that must be nowhere near Ahn Soo-jin or Ahn Hyun-jin as her fellow flag tanks. Ahn Soo-jin and Ahn Hyun-jin whereabout is known, therefore, Rosehip move to area which quite far from both location.

Rosehip took out her binocular.

"How is it?" whispered Koume.

"Well, as I thought, they linger here with their engine running," said Rosehip, "Nam Bo-young is up there, with her radio, I guess she's monitoring the movement of her fellow comrades."

Rosehip turns her binocular to Koume.

"She seems so serious, stern-looking, kinda frightening from this distance," said Koume.

"Yes, we must put that in our consideration, desu wa," said Rosehip.

"Not to mention they have 5 tanks vs 2 tanks of ours."

"Now that is potentially problematic."

"Your tank is faster than theirs, have a smaller caliber gun, yes, but with high muzzle velocity. Mine have a larger gun, definitely able to knock them out, but not as fast, and maybe not as agile as well. So that means, only you can have chance to get close to Nam Bo-young's tank and eliminate them. I'll be a decoy to lure her wingwomen."

"I don't know, no matter how exciting that sounds, I don't really like it. Would be useless if Nam Bo-young chase you with all her forces, then you'll ended up caught in the middle of crossfire."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure, Nam Bo-young seems like a cool-headed tactician, not kind that suit my fighting style, actually. I wonder what will _Taichou_ do in this situation?"

"I don't know. I know her yes, but I'm not her."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess, that's not what _Taichou_ wanted from me either."

"So what does _Taichou_ wanted from you?"

"I don't know, perhaps be my best, be spontaneous, or..."

Koume smiled as Rosehip realize something.

"Say, Koume- _san_ , have you ever played tank-tag with two Onis?"

"Won't be my first option, but are you sure?"

"Absolutely! Let's do this, _desu wa!"_

Not so long after, Rosehip spurred her Crusader in high speed, charging the South Korean Chaffees led by Nam Bo-young, just when Nam Bo-young got radioed by Ahn Soo-jin. This of course surprised Nam Bo-young, but she quickly get in her turret and commanded her Company to move out, clearing from Rosehip's charging path. Rosehip then turn, trying to shadow the movement of the Chaffees.

"We can handle this one tank, but you have to take out Miho Nishizumi as fast as you can, do it!" said Nam Bo-young.

Suddenly, from the other side, Nam Bo-young see Sherman of Koume Akaboshi coming up.

"Ah, shit! A second tank is coming!"

Koume fires her gun, and the Chaffees narrowly escaped. This force Nam Bo-young to end her transmission with Ahn Soo-jin abruptly.

"Sorry, Rosehip, I missed!" said Koume.

"Don't mind! Let's round them up like a fish!" said Rosehip.

"Okay!"

In two Oni tanks mode of tank-tag, the usual, if not the only tactic, is that one Oni act to round up the target while the other Oni act as hitter to tag the rounded-up. This tactic is way better compared to if the two Onis act in individual manner. The problem is, in tank-tag, the targets are not allowed to shoot back to the Onis, but not in the real match. If Koume or Rosehip are not careful, the Chaffees could turn the tide and swallow them whole, since they're larger in number, plus all free to use their guns to the Onis.

Koume then fires another shot, followed by Rosehip, both are targeting Nam Bo-young's tank. However, as if she's proofing herself to be worthy of being a flag tank, Nam Bo-young maneuver her tank smoothly to avoid both shells, despite the timing differences between both shells.

"They're trying to get me directly," said Nam Bo-young.

"Do they really that amateur?" asked Kim Ye-na, the vice-commander.

"I've heard about a reckless Crusader commander of Japan from St. Gloriana, that they called as ' _Speed Demon_ '. I believe this is her."

"Order, _Sojangnim_."

"Try to get back and surround them, I'll act as a bait."

" _Arasseumnida, Sojangnim_. Be careful!"

Led by Kim Ye-na, the other four Chaffees start to move in loose formation, while still trying to overshadow their commander from Rosehip and Koume's attack.

"They're breaking their formation," said Koume.

"Yes, now this is getting interesting, _desu wa!_ " said Rosehip.

While still allowing for Koume and Rosehip to take some aim on Nam Bo-young, the escort Chaffees, led by Kim Ye-na are now starting to fire back on Koume and Rosehip. Through a brillian and smooth position change, suddenly both Rosehip and Koume found themselves surrounded by Chaffees.

"Rosehip!" said Koume.

"I know, don't worry about them, and keep your eyes on the flag tank!" said Rosehip.

Two Chaffees now moving to shadow Koume's tank, while two other trying to keep up with Rosehip's. At the same time, both Rosehip and Koume are still can't get their shells on Nam Bo-young. First, it's because of Nam Bo-young's brilliant skill to evade any incoming shells, and now other Chaffees are trying to distract their focus on the target. Not only distract, but they're out for the kill as well.

Nam Bo-young placed her tank very conveniently that she could keep both Rosehip and Koume in check. Now she just have to wait for Kim Ye-na's squad to pin them down and destroy them in the process. Koume fires again, and Nam Bo-young once again evade the shot. It's quite obvious that Nam Bo-young have at least the same perceptiveness on incoming shell like Miho.

"Right, goes slow. Left, shake right..." Rosehip murmured.

Kim Ye-na, with her tank clinging on Koume's tank, start firing on Koume, while closing the range. In few times, she would be close enough to fire on Koume without Koume barely able to evade. It's obvious that since Crusader is nimble, they're focusing to eliminate the less agile Sherman first.

"Rosehip! What should we do?" asked Koume.

Rosehip didn't answer. Clearly, she has made some error on judgment regarding to Nam Bo-young and her Company's agility. The top speedster of Japan, now has meet her match!

In another place, Ahn Soo-jin decided that she's done playing cat-and-mouse with Miho. Few moments ago, her side is winning, but right now, for somehow, Japan able to carefuly brake apart their formation like slicing sashimi. There's only one solution for this, she has to eliminate Miho as fast as she can, preferably, while she still have two flag tanks in her side.

By waving her hand, Ahn Soo-jin signals the Cromwells to start open their formation in order to shrink Japan's wiggle room. This movement is carefully observed by Azusa Sawa of Rabbit Team.

" _Taichou_ , they're breaking formation, I think they're trying to do pincer attack," said Azusa.

"Understood, this is it, this is the time. Rabbit Team, Shark Team, Hippo Team, Duck Team, Anteater Team, let's do our best and avoid being clamped by their formation," said Miho, "we're fighting now, Ooarai style."

"Roger that!"

A close formation of Group Two, or Ooarai Group tanks suddenly burst open. Duck Team goes with Anteater Team to the left, Shark Team and Rabbit Team to the right, while Hippo Team and Anglerfish Team goes straight. This movement mesmerized Ahn Soo-jin, that she order her rank to split and chase each of Ooarai's tank, with she and two other Cromwell chase Miho's tank.

"Fool! Don't break the formation!" Ahn Jae-joon shouted from his seat, which obviously won't be heard by the girls on the field.

"Don't get too anxious, Ahn- _san_ ," said Ami Chouno, "sit down and enjoy the show."

"That Nishizumi girl, what did you taught her?"

"I didn't, she's doing what she think best, that's all."

"Our plan is flawless."

"Well, not according to her. And she just seeing it through."

Ahn Jae-joon restlessly back to his seat, fidgeting. Ami Chouno offer him a warm tea to calm him down, which he reluctantly accepted.

Meanwhile, down there, Rabbit Team and Shark Team are being chased by 4 Cromwells. They put a very aggressive chase, firing their shells on both tanks. What in mind of those Cromwell commanders are to wrap their chase as quickly as possible before re-joining Ahn Soo-jin.

"Don't worry, Rabbits, we'll protect you from their shells," said Ogin.

"Yes, thank you Ogin- _senpai_ , but is it realy alright?" asked Azusa.

"No worry, in this rate, they won't be able to penetrate our tank's armor. This is Tiger after all."

"I hope we could fight back."

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is to buy some time for _Taichou_."

"Right, let's hope that... Aw crap!"

Rabbit's Sherman stopped abruptly, followed by Shark's Tiger. In front of them is some cliff which is so steep that made them impossible for tank to climb. The 4 Cromwells have cornered them well.

"What should we do, Ogin- _senpai_?" asked Azusa.

"Quick! Take cover behind us!" said Ogin.

Rabbit Team quickly take cover behind Shark Team, only pointing their cannon on the 4 Cromwells that have surrounded them.

"Don't worry, Rabbits, just stay behind us. With this terrain, they won't be able to outflank you," said Ogin.

"How about you, Senpai?" asked Azusa, "aren't you exposed for their fire, then?"

"We can withstand their storm, but we won't surrender our beloved Rabbit to them without fight. Now fire!"

Both Rabbit and Shark Team start opening fire to the besieging Cromwells, which goes back and forth to evade before firing back. Some shells hitting or grazing on the Shark Team's Tiger, which acted as a live shield for Rabbit Team's tank. Despite Tiger's heavy armor, it's unclear how many time they could withstand the storm of Cromwells' fire before crumbling down.

Meanwhile, some concerning news has also alerted Japan Team. In the base of The Ardennes, everyone watched in horror as WSF's recovery vehicle started to move the congestion, thus freeing the remaining South Korean tanks trapped there. These newly liberated detachment commanded by Park So-hee and Park So-hyun, as the highest rank available there, but since their gun has broke down due to the crash with Sung Min-ah's tank, Im Mi-sook of the remaining Jackson would lead the charge.

" _Daejangnim_ , we have been freed and would heading down to your position, over," said Park So-hee.

" _Ne_ , come here quickly, we need every able tank we got," said Ahn Soo-jin.

" _Ne, Daejangnim. Arasseumnida._ "

The remaining of South Korean tanks consist of two Jacksons, two Cromwell, one Comet, and two Centurions. Not much, but will beef up Ahn Soo-jin's detachment against Ooarai Team and possible Erika's detachments. If this happened, then South Korean would have turned the table once more. Will this be the end of Miho's Operation Tone-Deaf?


	29. Crossing Over Arirang Hill

**Chapter XXIX: Crossing Over Arirang Hill**

 _ **Honam Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Jeollanamdo, South Korea**_

" _ **KERR-POP!"  
**_

White-flagged risen as Shark Tank's Tiger finally succumb to the relentless attack by Cromwells. However, few moments earlier, one Cromwell has been white-flagged by Rabbit Team's shot. Despite the eventual white-flagged, the bulk of Shark Tank's Tiger is still more than enough to protect Rabbit Team's tank, but at the same time, restrict its movement. It only the matter of time before they could fire over the bulk of Tiger and white-flagged Rabbit Tank.

"What should we do now, Azusa _-san_?" asked Ayumi Yamagou.

"We can't stay here," said Karina Sakaguchi.

"Yes, we can't, but for now, we must be patient," said Azusa Sawa.

"The ammos are dwindling," said Yuuki Utsugi.

"Then please use each of our shot well, Ayumi _-san_ ," said Azusa, "while I'm figuring something out."

Despite the danger, Azusa climbed the turret to watch the battlefield by her own eyes. The Cromwells stop firing when they see Azusa's head emerge.

"Are you ready to surrender, Sherman commander?" asked Lee Ji-an, the leader of this detachment.

"Not yet!" said Azusa.

"You have nowhere to go! We would crush you one way or another, so if you surrender now, we would go easy on you."

Azusa stand in top of the turret. Lee Ji-an is correct, there's no way Rabbit Tank could escape this predicament, and one way or another their tanks would be crushed. There's nothing could provide a safe escape from this situation. She looked down on her crews below, that await for her command. A scent of fear hit her, and for some moment, she felt empty. However...

"What's your name, South Korean Cromwell's commander?" asked Azusa.

"My name is Lee Ji-an of Daegu, 3rd in command of Cromwell Company," said Lee Ji-an.

"Well, Lee Ji-an of Daegu, I am Azusa Sawa of Ooarai," said Azusa, "and if we shall be crushed, then so be it, but we will never surrender!"

Quickly Azusa dropped down back to the hatch. Lee Ji-an sighed heavily before ordering to commence bombardment. Inside the Rabbit Tanks' Sherman, everyone is gathering on Azusa.

"So we shall not surrender?" asked Yuuki.

"Yes, we won't surrender, Yuuki _-san_ ," said Azusa.

"Have you find a way to escape?" asked Ayumi.

"No, I don't," said Azusa.

"So, how are we going to get out safely from here?" asked Karina.

"Well, maybe we don't need to get out safely," said Azusa.

"So, you're saying..." said Ayumi.

"Our goal is to buy time for Nishizumi _-taichou_ ," said Azusa, "she's the one who will provide us victory. All we have to do is give it our all for her, even if it means dying."

Everyone silent.

"Remember, every tank we hold right here is the tank that can't be used to support Ahn Soo-jin," said Azusa.

"You're right, let's fight till the end!" said Karina.

"Yes! I'll shoot as true as I can!" said Ayumi.

"We'll hold them as long as we can!" said Yuuki.

Saki is no-word as usual.

Ayumi then go back to the gun and firing their remaining shells left. One of her shot grazing on one of Cromwell's turret. This led to the massive bombardment by all the Cromwells. Two shells grazing on their turret, rocking the occupants inside, so hard that Yuuki drop the shell she carried.

"Yuuki-san!"

"I'm alright, but we have a bigger problem, we only have 5 shells left," said Yuuki.

"I had to make it all count, then," said Ayumi.

Yuuki put the shell in the gun chamber. Ayumi then tried her best to target one of the Cromwell. With they're having space to maneuver, and Rabbits cannot move, most of the shells they fire always landed in empty space. Ayumi eyed a Cromwell in her crosshair, making few adjustment, when suddenly she saw a ball of fire filling her sight.

"What..."

Azusa then rushed up as she heard three explosions only a second apart. She startled. All the Cromwells are now white-flagged. Even Yuuki, Karina, and Ayumi, that coming out of the hatch are no less surprised (Saki is observing butterfly as usual). Then, no less surprising, coming out of the thick smoke, are 4 Tigers, belongs to Erika's detachment. Everyone of Rabbit Team cheered in joy as they have been saved from their impending demise.

"Rabbits, are you alright?" asked Erika.

"Yes, _Senpai,_ thank you for saving us!" said Azusa.

"The timing cannot be more perfect," said Orange Pekoe, "and less 4 tanks to worry about."

"Make it 6 tanks!"

Suddenly two other tanks, Duck Team's Crusader, and Anteater Team's Sherman coming in and join them. It looks like they've been able to fight off their pursuers, or at least two of them.

"Sorry for the waiting, those Cromwells are very tenacious when it comes to field battle," said Noriko Isobe.

"Duck Team took care most of the work, but we managed to white-flagged two of them, nyaa~," said Nekonya, "the other one escaped, and we rushed here to help you guys."

"Thank you, everyone!" said Azusa while bowing.

"So, how many tanks are now chasing _Taichou?_ " asked Erika.

"Last time we checked, _Taichou_ and Hippo Team are being chased by 3 tanks, and one of them is Ahn Soo-jin's," said Azusa.

"If we could find them, it would be table-turn all over," said Orange Pekoe, "we had chance to eliminate Ahn Soo-jin from this game."

"But we still have to worry about Nam Bo-young, their remaining flag tank," said Assam, "I heard she's one helluva tanker, and 3rd in command of South Korean forces."

"Doesn't Rosehip and Koume out to hunt her?" asked Orange Pekoe.

"There's a big chance they've encountered Nam Bo-young right now," said Assam, "neither Koume or Rosehip are white-flagged yet, but they managed to kill one of the Chaffee. Nevertheless, it's still 2 vs 4 battle, with Nam Bo-young still alive."

"So what shall we do? Are we going to split our force to help both Rosehip and _Taichou?_ " asked Noriko.

"Negative, we must join our remaining forces, and help Taichou to fight Ahn Soo-jin, this is our only way to victory," said Erika.

"And Rosehip?"

"We must trust that she will deliver what she promised to be," said Erika, "now let's go, since our window has gone."

In another place, Rosehip and Koume's tanks stand in top of the hill-like mound, with Nam Bo-young and 3 remaining Chaffees standing in front of them in a standoff-like situation. Through an intricate cooperation, they managed to kill one Chaffee, however, Nam Bo-young lived up to her name as one of South Korean best tanker after Ahn Soo-jin. The coordinated maneuvers of her Chaffees Company is hard to break, even for Rosehip and Koume.

"I never seen someone fighting like that," said Rosehip.

"Almost like our _Taichou_ , is she not?" said Koume.

"Yes, almost like our _Taichou_."

"We need her to fight this one."

"No, we can't bother her, Koume _-san_. _Taichou_ is currently fighting against Ahn Soo-jin, so we have to face Nam Bo-young to support her."

"But how? This girl has an immaculate skills of sensha-do, she rarely made any mistake."

"How to fight someone with skill close to our _Taichou?_ "

"Isn't Darjeeling the only commander able to defeat _Taichou?_ How she do it?"

"Darjeeling _-sama_?"

"Yes, she beat _Taichou_ twice, isn't she?"

"Well, Darjeeling _-sama_ beat _Taichou_ by..."

Rosehip tap her own forehead.

"What?" asked Koume.

"Okay, do you remember the way _Taichou_ defeat Alice Shimada in Hokkaido?" asked Rosehip.

"What? No, I won't do that!"

"We have to try."

"It's dangerous for you!"

"No other choice. The only thing matter is to defeat Nam Bo-young at all cost."

"But..."

"Koume _-san_ , this is what I have to do. This is why _Taichou_ and Darjeeling _-sama_ kept me in the team, this what _Taichou_ meant that I shall have important role in this game."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm not like any other in St. Gloriana, which make me as an unpredictability factor for them, to do something that no one else thought wouldn't be done by the elegant stereotypes of St. Gloriana, that caught them by surprise. That's a view that was shared by Darjeeling _-sama_ , and also by _Taichou._ "

"Rosehip..."

"Do it!"

Koume clenched her fist and angrily punch the wall of her tank. She then ordered her loader to switch to blank round, and have her gunner pointing the gun to the tail of Rosehip's tank.

"Are you ready?" asked Koume.

"Born ready," said Rosehip, "but can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"How fast your loader could load the next shell?"

Rosehip then reverse her tank so that Koume's gun muzzle stick to the rear end of her tank. She nod to Koume, signaling that she's ready. In the other hand, Kim Ye-na, the second-in-command, startled, as she have seen this kind of stage before.

"Do they really want to..." said Kim Ye-na.

"What?" asked Nam Bo-young.

Before Kim Ye-na said anything, Koume fire her blank, launching Rosehip's tank in lightning speed toward Nam Bo-young's tank. Nam Bo-young startled that she's unable to react. Seeing this, Kim Ye-na quickly dash her tank in the way of Rosehip's, which instantly rammed hers. The force of the impact, however enough to slide both tanks and hit Nam Bo-young's tank, which lifted up as Kim Ye-na's tanks dig her way under Nam Bo-young's. Both Rosehip's and Kim Ye-na's tank got white-flagged at once, but not with Nam Bo-young's, which now perched her bow on top of Kim Ye-na's. The crash led Nam Bo-young slide into her turret, tumbling down. But she quickly got up.

"Ye-na _-ya_ , are you okay?" asked Nam Bo-young.

"Are you okay, _Sojangnim?_ " asked Kim Ye-na.

"I'm fine, not even white-flagged."

"Thank's God. I've seen this maneuver performed by Miho and Maho Nishizumi when beating Alice Shimada. I just don't believe they have the guts to try it. Luckily you're okay."

"Don't worry, after I get down from here, I'll avenge you..."

Nam Bo-young silent as she pop her head out of the hatch. In front of her, Koume's tank has aimed her gun on hers. With the speed closing to the record loading-speed of Yukari Akiyama, Koume's loader able to switch into armor-penetrating round shortly after they fired their blank. Nam Bo-young's driver tried to move her tracks, but it stucked on Kim Ye-na's tank. And...

" _ **BLAAAM!"**_

"Nam Bo-young has been eliminated! I repeat, Nam Bo-young has been eliminated!"

The news hit Ahn Soo-jin quite hard yet again. Japan, that once falling behind South Korea due to her plan, now has turned the situation. South Korean forces is scattered everywhere, and got picked easily by Japan, and she somehow felt that she's been falling into Miho Nishizumi's trap all along.

" _Daejangnim_ , what shall we do?" asked Kang Hye-ri.

"I fear we might have fall into Miho Nishizumi's trap," said Ahn Soo-jin, "but since we each have one flag tank, we can't waste this opportunity. Send words to Park Twins, take all remaining forces to the area AR-18."

"What? The Arirang Hill?" asked Lee Yu-ra.

"Yes, the terrain there suit us for our style of battle," said Ahn Soo-jin, "it is at the feet of the hill that our fate shall be decided!"

Lee Yu-ra quickly conveyed message of Ahn Soo-jin to the detachment led by Park Twins and Im Mi-sook. At the same time, she also instructed her Cromwells group to led Anglerfish Team and Hippo Team to the what so called "Arirang Hill". This move, however, doesn't escape the watchful eyes of Anglerfish Team.

"They're changing formation, seems like they're bringing us up to somewhere," said Yukari.

"Yes, and from my prediction, I think they want us to go to AR-18 sector," said Miho.

"But, isn't AR-18 not very far from here?" asked Saori.

"Quite near to their reinforcement, quite far from ours, and the terrain there is suitable to the South Korean battle style," said Miho.

"What should we do?" asked Saori.

"We go there, of course," said Miho.

"But, doesn't that sounds like we're moving into their trap?" asked Yukari.

"Don't worry, things are going to be okay," said Miho, "beside, it's rude if we decline her invitation."

"Invitation?" asked Hana.

"Hm-mm," said Miho.

While saying that, two Cromwells quickly ganged on Hippo Team and, inevitably, white-flagged it, after attacking Hippo Team's flanks, which is blind-spot for turretless tank. Miho gasped, but she doesn't react too surprised.

"We're surrounded, Nishizumi _-dono,_ " said Yukari.

"I know, just take us through," said Miho, "the only thing we must do now, is to not get white-flagged before reaching the AR-18."

"Got it!" said Mako.

"What happened when we reached AR-18, then?" asked Hana.

"That..." said Miho, "is up to Ahn Soo-jin."

Everyone stared at Miho with question marks hovering over their head.


	30. The Battle of Arirang Hill

**Chapter XXX: The Battle of Arirang Hill**

 _ **Honam Tank Battling Ground**_

 _ **Jeollanamdo, South Korea**_

The recovery vehicle rolling into the base with Ahn Hyun-jin observing the battle between the remaining forces of both South Korea and Japan tanks. It's kinda roller-coaster for the spectator, be it South Korean or Japanese fans, not to mention The Japanese Prime Minister and The South Korean President in VVIP box. Put that aside, what concerns Ahn Hyun-jin now is that her sister has brought the fight to a place, that what they colloquially called as "Arirang Hill".

The Sector AR-18 of Honam Tank Battling Ground, by South Korean senshadoin was called as Arirang Hill due to the place name, if written in letters is ARR, the same as the initial letter for the word A-Ri-Rang. It's basically a hill that overlooking a large basin-like plain. Unlike the steep cliff of Y9 Hill (or as Erika named it: "The Ardennes"), Arirang Hill has a moderate slope which can be easily traversed by tanks. The differences of heights and contours of the area bring benefit to South Korean which mainly use British tanks, as their tank could traverse the terrain smoothly without loosing speed or acceleration too much. And this is the place that has been set by Ahn Soo-jin for her final battle against Miho Nishizumi.

Right now, the position is Anglerfish Team tank alone chased by 3 Cromwells, in which one of them is Ahn Soo-jin's getting near to Arirang Hill. From another direction is the remaining South Korean tanks led by Park Twins and spear-headed by Im Mi-sook, which now has been joined by 2 Chaffees remaining from Nam Bo-young's company, totalled them as 9 tank. From different side, but much farther away, is the forces of Erika's detachment of 4 Tigers, 3 Shermans, and 1 Crusader, after Koume joins the game. The rest is still yet unknown. The odd for now still favor South Korean side, and they rushed to go to Arirang Hill to join their commander encircling and eliminating Miho's tank before stronger reinforcement of Erika's detachment arrived at Arirang Hill. This perhaps the golden window of opportunity for the South Korean side to win and move to semifinal.

" _Eonni_ , please win this..." said Ahn Hyun-jin, praying.

As yet, rather than waiting for the rest of the team came, Ahn Soo-jin has tried several times to pin down Miho before reaching Arirang Hill. However, living up to her name, Miho and the Anglerfish Team could easily thwarted any attempt by Ahn Soo-jin's detachment to surround and pin her down. The other Cromwells' commander has sound their concern to Ahn Soo-jin, and this is something that cannot missed from Ahn Soo-jin's attention. The problem is, each time Ahn Soo-jin trying to figure out the answer, there's only one thing come out in her mind.

Yes, in order to get Miho, Ahn Soo-jin feels that she must take Miho by herself, which means a one-on-one duel against Miho Nishizumi. Surrounding Anglerfish Tank with this many tanks won't give any good, since this also restrict Ahn Soo-jin's movement. However, the chance to maximize the odds by number is still hard to get rid of her mind. There's still a chance these three Cromwells could outmaneuvered the single Sherman. And even soon, she would have many tanks to form a ring that even Miho herself won't be able to break. Under one condition, that Miho don't get away from her encirclement and rejoin the rest of her company.

"Mako- _san_ , could you try to maneuver on one of the Cromwell?" asked Miho.

"Which one?" asked Mako.

"Any one that is easy to pick, and I bet that's not Ahn Soo-jin's."

" _Hai, hai._ "

Anglerfish suddenly made a sharp turn, just when they're very close to Arirang Hill. This startled the South Korean chasing her, including Ahn Soo-jin. It is as if a fish that they're about to land made a bold struggle in the final moment. Anglerfish Team quickly pressed on one of the Cromwell, and a perfect placed shot from Hana Suzuki white-flagged it at once.

"Damn it! It's so close!" said Ahn Soo-jin.

" _Daejangnim_ , she's about to escape, what shall we do?" asked Moon Hye-jin, the other Cromwell's commander.

"Close her escape route together, bring her to Arirang Hill now!"

"But doesn't she would have a better room for maneuver there? Not to mention there's only two of us to pin her down."

"I know, but we also going to enjoy's that convenience as well."

" _Arasseo, Daejangnim._ "

Moon Hye-jin move her tank to cut Anglerfish' route to escape, backed by Ahn Soo-jin. The combination of the two seems hard to fought by Anglerfish Team, so that they don't have any other way than entering Arirang Hills, where the area is vast enough to do some maneuvering. As both Cromwells following Anglerfish into Arirang Hills, Anglerfish suddenly made some maneuver to shake loose the two Cromwells. Despite their best efforts to try contain Anglerfish Team, the maneuver of Mako Reize made them quite overwhelmed.

" _Daejangnim_ , if we don't do something, they could escape Arirang Hills and rejoin their forces," said Moon Hye-jin.

Ahn Soo-jin doesn't replied back. Her mind is struggling with something, when suddenly she felt hands from below hold her hands gently. It's Kang Hye-ri and Lee Yu-ra, looking on her from below with smile.

"You guys..." said Ahn Soo-jin.

"We know what you're thinking, _Daejangnim_ ," said Kang Hye-ri.

"We're ready," said Lee Yu-ra.

"I'm sorry that I have to put you all on this," said Ahn Soo-jin.

"It's okay," said Jung Ga-eun, "we haven't do this quite sometimes, after all."

"I know I still new compare to you guys, but I'll try my best," said Kim Da-yeon.

"Alright then..." said Ahn Soo-jin, "connect me to Moon Hye-jin."

"Got it..." said Lee Yu-ra.

"Yes, _Daejangnim?_ " asked Moon Hye-jin.

"Stand down now," said Ahn Soo-jin.

"Eh? What?" asked Moon Hye-jin confused.

"It's an order. Under any condition, until I told you otherwise, stand down from this fight," said Ahn Soo-jin, "I'll battle Miho Nishizumi myself."

"What? _Daejangnim!_ " said Moon Hye-jin.

"Just told Park Twins to get hurry," said Ahn Soo-jin, "this is the only way to hold her here."

"Y-yes, _Daejangnim_ ," said Moon Hye-jin.

Moon Hye-jin quickly reverse her tank and staying away from Ahn Soo-jin. This movement also has been observed by Miho, which told Mako to stop. There's only two tanks now in Arirang Hill, Miho's and Ahn Soo-jin's. Both commanders are now in head-up position, staring on each other.

"What now?" asked Saori.

"As I said, it's all now up to Ahn Soo-jin," said Miho, "just be prepared for anything."

Ahn Soo-jin then reach a speaker on her tank.

"Miho Nishizumi! You're well-known as one of the best tank ace in Japan!" said Ahn Soo-jin, "how about if we duel, right here, right now?"

"This is just a stall tactic, right, Nishizumi- _dono?_ " asked Yukari.

"Yep," said Miho, "but as I said before, it's rude to decline her invitation."

"So?" asked Yukari.

"We'll fight her," said Miho, "are you guys ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" said Yukari.

"Ready as ever!" said Hana.

"Count me in!" said Saori.

" _Hai hai!_ " said Mako.

Miho then made a hand gesture that suggest she accept Ahn Soo-jin's challenge, which replied with smile by Ahn Soo-jin. The spectators are bringing down the house watching both flag tanks dueling on one-on-one match. A match between two best tank aces in both country. Even Japan Prime Minister and South Korea President felt it necessary to give them standing applause.

"I had to admit that it's a bold move, _Daejangnim_ ," said Park So-hee.

"Yes, but we need you to come here as quick as you can, Park Twins," said Lee Yu-ra.

" _Arasseo_ ," said Park So-hee, "we'll go there as fast as we can!"

Park Twins quickly spurred their column to rush into Arirang Hill and join their commander in taking out Miho Nishizumi. At this kind of rush, they've become quite unaware on their surrounding.

" _ **BLAAM!"**_

An explosion occurs, and suddenly Im Mi-sook's Jackson on the spearhead wobbling with white flag raised. Park Twins' tank, which follows not far abruptly decelerate to dodge the immobilized tank. Park So-hee pop her head out of the hatch, looking from where the shell come.

As she looked on her left, 3 Shermans are charging towards her column, marching and firing. It's the forgotten tanks, the remaining of Shizuka Tsuruki's column, the last wave supposed to leave The Ardennes, which has been badly beaten by Baek Hyun-joo. Those three tanks belongs to Alisa, Haru Tamada, and Youko Minami. Realized that they're outnumbered against South Korean column, Alisa, as the leader of this remnant, decided to go on a bold move of direct charge, Chi-Ha-Tan style.

Alisa fires her gun, and the startled Park Twins' tank got white-flagged. This quickly cripple the command of this column, and despite outnumbering their attackers, the bold, almost suicidal move of Alisa's unit managed to spread chaos among the South Korean column. Many commanders trying to assume command, but conflicting orders given confused everyone. Tanks now bumping on each other, and South Korean quickly losing their organized manner. The only ones unaffected are the two Chaffees from ex-Nam Bo-young's company. Boldly, they rush to meet the "kamikaze" group, challenge them in what turned to be a close-range tank duel.

The confusion creates a short disarray that was trying to be rectified by one of Chaffee's commander, Hwang Yi-kyung. With a quick action, the two Chaffees managed to break Alisa's Kamikaze Charge, with Im Mi-sook and Park Twins become the only casualties from the charge.

"Fool! You're attacking us on such small forces," said Hwang Yi-kyung to Alisa, "though I admire your bravery, despite the recklessness."

"Reckless yes, but that's enough," said Alisa with light tone.

"Enough? That feeble attempt of yours?"

"Maybe not so feeble after all. Beside, a large avalanche often triggered by a feeble snow fall."

"Avalanche? What are you talking about?"

"Look behind you."

Alisa make a gesture with her finger to persuade Hwang Yi-kyung to look behind. As she did that, she's quite surprised that out of nowhere, Erika's detachment suddenly has caught them. Despite the short disarray, Alisa's Kamikaze Charge put a critical delay in which allow Erika to catch the column, before they reach Arirang Hills and enveloped Miho. Hwang Yi-kyeong looked at Alisa, that give her a farewell salute.

" _Annyeong..._ " said Alisa.

Everything then silent. And this like a final devastating blow on Ahn Soo-jin, right in the middle of her duel against Miho Nishizumi. All her plans now has gone to waste. For a moment, she cannot utter a word, until Miho contact her via radio.

"Would you continue?" asked Miho.

"What? What for?" asked Ahn Soo-jin.

"Nobody's going to interfere on us now."

"Yes, from our side. Your reinforcement seems has annihilate mine."

"Well, yes, I've thought that Erika- _san_ is going to do that."

"You thought?"

"Well, yes, since my commanders worked independently, so in a way, I don't have any control on what they're gonna do."

"In a way, huh?"

"Not completely. I still can order them to stand down."

"What?"

"So that nobody shall interfere on our duel, Ahn Soo-jin- _san_."

"What? Why are you going to do that?"

"You've challenged me on a duel, and I must respect that. So, let's continue our duel."

This talk put Erika, which is now within radio range, horrified.

"Wait! Miho! Don't do anything stupid!" said Erika via radio, "we almost got there, don't take any chance!"

"I'm sorry, Erika- _san_ , but this is something I must take," said Miho, "I order you to stand down and let me duel her."

"You..."

"If I lost, then you may hit me like you did before. Over and out."

"Wait!"

"Now, shall we?" said Miho to Ahn Soo-jin.

"You realize that you just throw down a massive advantage, do you?" asked Ahn Soo-jin.

"I know."

"Will that worth?"

"I don't know. But I know it's something I must do."

"Then don't regret your decision, Miho Nishizumi."

"I won't, Ahn Soo-jin."

"Then let us begin."

"Mm-hmm."

Both tanks then moving along, engaging on each other. Mako Reizei put her best effort to maneuver, dodge, and engage, but in the other side, Jung Ga-eun put her run for the money. The skills of both drivers are magnificent to behold, and everyone held breath each time both side clashed. Despite the terrain advantage, so far Ahn Soo-jin hasn't been able to exploit that against Miho. Couple of times, she managed to place her shot grazing to Miho's armor, and Miho also able to place her shot grazing on her own armor as well. Ahn Soo-jin even managed to ward off some attempts of Miho's signature drift shot, solely by the driving skills of Jung Ga-eun. They battle their tanks as if its their own limbs.

"This is so hard," said Mako, "they have real skills."

"No wonder they're being touted as South Korean best tank ace," said Saori.

"How are we going win this, Nishizumi-dono?" asked Yukari, "we can't lose here, right?"

"Don't worry, try to put on drift shots on them," said Miho.

"I've done that few times and they manage to ward them off," said Mako.

"It's okay, do it again," said Miho, "till I tell you the otherwise."

Mako silent, but seems like she knows what's in Miho's mind. Meanwhile, in Ahn Soo-jin's tank, Kim Da-yeon, the gunner seems realizing something.

" _Daejangnim_ , I think I can get their pattern of attack, and intercept," said Kim Da-yeon.

"Are you sure?" asked Ahn Soo-jin.

"Yes, I remember seeing this pulled by Miho Nishizumi when she's fighting Alice Shimada. I think I can pull Shimada's countermove on her."

"But if she keep things in mind, don't you think that she would've been anticipate it?" asked Kang Hye-ri.

"Maybe, but we don't have enough time. Despite Miho's word, I won't wait for her reinforcement to come," said Ahn Soo-jin, "we need to eliminate her ASAP to win this."

"Right, thank you, _Daejangnim_ ," said Kim Da-yeon, "I'll do my best!"

Kim Da-yeon then focus her sight on Miho's tank, with her hands preparing to rotate the gun when Miho decided to pull her drift shot. At that time, Alice Shimada managed to break Miho's drift, though failed to white-flag her at once. This time, she has to do better. It's Ahn Soo-jin herself that pick her into gunner's position to replace Ahn Hyun-jin, which led her own tank, mostly due to her skill in gunnery, and she intend to prove that Ahn Soo-jin didn't pick the wrong girl for the job!

Anglerfish Tank started to drift back, this is the time! Kim Da-yeon observe where do they want to spin their drift, and then she would rotate the turret to meet them along the way, and place the shot before they shoot. Risky move, but worth the risk.

"Ga-eun- _sunbae_ , we need to neatly orchestrated this rotation," said Kim Da-yeon, "this way we could put our frontal armor in the end of the twist and have a big chance to survive should they shot."

" _Arasseo_ , just give me the cue," said Jung Ga-eun.

Kim Da-yeon pays a close attention to the attitude of Anglerfish Tank's hull and turret. This should give her the idea of where Anglerfish would done their twist for the drift shot. And Anglerfish finally moved their turret, to her anticipation.

"Clockwise!" said Kim Da-yeon while tapping on Jung Ga-eun's shoulder.

Jung Ga-eun quickly drift their tank in countertwist of Anglerfish's spin, while Kim Da-yeon move her gun to follow the spin. In the end of the twist, they would get Anglerfish's tank just in the place they wanted to be, unless...

"Reverse!" said Miho.

Mako quickly switch gear (with a frightening clanking and screeching sound can be heard from their gearbox), and the tank suddenly reverse, thus turn-back the spin, and in the end, put Ahn Soo-jin's tank overshoot. Everyone startled to see Miho's unexpected maneuver, and in split-second of stun, Kim Da-yeon, in reflex, rotate the turret back to the opposite direction, instead of pulling it to a full circle. This made the turret stopped for a mere miliseconds, while Jung Ga-eun desperately tries to control the now out-spinned tank. When both tank finally finished their spin...

" _ **BLAMMM!"**_

Sound of shells hitting metal can be heard banging like a large gong. Two tanks shot at almost the same time, producing an almost unison sound, and smoke can be seen covering both tanks. Everyone watching is standing in anticipation. Due to both are flag tanks, anyone eliminate the other would bring an instant victory.

Ahn Soo-jin struggled to climb up. She can see the shadowy figure of white flag on the top of her turret, and she's not surprised by it. The shot is violent surely, hitting hard on the turret and right into shot trap zone, sending all girls inside tumbled down like rag doll. One thing she want to see is if her own shot also white-flagged their target. If so, then, like the exhibition match between China and Japan, the winner will be decided by split-second.

The smoke is thinning, and she now sees the Sherman very close to her tank. Its track is fall off and ripped apart, with some of the suspensions scattered and busted due to the violent drifting, and there's a huge dent along the side of its turret, scrapping the metal along the Anglerfish logo on it and create a nasty looking scar. However, to the disappointment of Ahn Soo-jin, no white flag is visible. Kim Da-yeon missed the shot by fraction of second. Had she delayed the shot for a milisecond longer, she would've been hit the Sherman's turret, right in the ring.

"Japan wins the match!" said head-judge Helga Voz.

This announcement was met with joy by all Japan's team and fans, and sadness by all of South Korean team and fans. Ahn Jae-joon shake Ami Chouno's hand, saying that despite the result for his side, it was a very good match. Ahn Soo-jin eerie smiled, and slide back to the hull, in which all of her crew laying down as if they're very tired. All shake her hand, patting on each other back, saying it's a good job despite the result. The only exception is Kim Da-yeon, who can be seen tucking her head between her knees, and sobbing. Ahn Soo-jin gently stroke her head.

"Hey, _gwaenchana_ , it's okay, don't worry," said Ahn Soo-jin.

"I've failed all of you," said Kim Da-yeon sobbing, "I should've timed my shot better, then we could've won."

Ahn Soo-jin quickly wrapped her arms around Kim Da-yeon and put her head in her shoulder.

"It was a very difficult shot, and our enemy just do it slightly better," said Ahn Soo-jin, "I don't think anyone could place that shot as near as you can. We're talking about Miho Nishizumi's Anglerfish Team here. They're the best in Japan right now, so there's no shame in this defeat."

All the crews then hug Kim Da-yeon altogether to cheer her up. She felt a very warm feeling rises on her despite all the sadness.

"Look, I want you to promise, that next time we met her again in the match, you'll beat them to their core, okay?" said Kang Hye-ri.

"Okay," said Kim Da-yeon, smiling.

Ahn Soo-jin climbed out from her tank, followed by everyone. They now form the line to properly greet Anglerfish Team as the victor, which also has stepped down.

" _Otsukare sama deshita_ , Nishizumi- _ssi!_ " said Ahn Soo-jin bowing.

"Oh no, you're doing very well yourself," said Miho, "we're so honored to have been battled with you."

Both team are bowing to each other, then they hug their counterpart in friendly manner.

"Miho!"

Miho turned and she sees Erika running towards her. Before Miho has time to react, Erika has grabbed her collars aggresively, and her fist is clenched as if she wanted to hit Miho right away.

"What do you think are you doing?! You're jeopardizing the entire victory, you know?!" said Erika.

Everyone startled, and they don't know how to react.

"Forgive me, Erika- _san_ , but that is something I have to do," said Miho.

Erika gritted her teeth in anger. Everyone has expected the worse, but then, Erika just hauled her breath and let Miho down.

"Since you're winning, I'll let you off this time," said Erika while patting on Miho's collar, "but I want you to promise, NOT to do something like this next time."

"Yes, I promise," said Miho.

Both girls shake their hands awkwardly, and the Erika went away, with confused looking from everyone. Ahn Soo-jin carefully walked closer to Miho.

"She's a kind of scary girl, isn't she?" asked Ahn Soo-jin.

"Yes, sometimes she is," said Miho, "but she's a good girl deep down in the heart. I think she just did this because she's concerned."

"You bet she is," said Ahn Soo-jin.

Few times later, everyone and every tanks has been transported back to the base. Miho is very curious to see why the tanks all wrapped up quickly by the maintenance crew, as if they need to load them into the transport planes as fast as they can. In another side, Ami Chouno seems contemplating on a what it seems to be a very intense discussion with Ahn Jae-joon and Park Nam-gil, the head of RKSF. Ami then nodding as if she's agreed on something before she finally took off to Miho and the rest of the teams.

"What is it, Instructor Chouno?" asked Miho.

"Well, Girls, I have a good news and a bad news for you," said Ami Chouno, "which one would you like to hear first?"

"Bad news?" said Miho unsure.

"Alright, the bad news is, we have been invited, and obliged to attend the presidential feast in Cheongwadae tonight."

"Cheongwadae? The Blue House? Presidential palace, right? How is that be a bad news?"

"Yes, since we won't be able to join our own flight that has to catch our Federation Carrier, which, as by now, is already departed."

"What?!"

"The good news is, RKSF has agreed to lend us their federation's plane. Since it's bigger than our own plane, that should enough to brought us to the position of the carrier."

"Wait, Instructor Chouno, why is this arrangement is necessary? Can't we just skip the feast and move out?"

"No, we can't. Since our own Prime Minister is the one who decreed ALL OF US to come."

"And you said that our carrier has been departed... Departed where?"

"To America, Nishizumi- _chan_!"

Miho and everyone else is shocked to hear that.

"Wait, does that means..."

"Yes, the United States of America has defeated People's Republic of China early on, so we're expected to arrive in Honolulu as soon as possible," said Ami Chouno, "now dress up, Girls. We have a feast to attend."

While Japan team still shocked and overwhelmed by the news, no one realized that a mysterious woman with long coat and fedora hat is currently observing them. She smiled, before taking out her cellphone to make a call.

" _Hallo... Mein Fräulein? Ja, ihre vohersage is richtig."_


	31. The Mile High Girls Club

**Chapter XXXI: The Mile High Girls Club**

 _ **Few Hours Earlier**_

 _ **Xibei San Ma Tanks Battling Ground**_

 _ **Qinghai, People's Republic of China**_

Liang'er climbed out of her now wrecked Gongchen Tank. Despite the cuts, bruises, and cinders cover her, she just shook it off with her fan and elegantly standing beside her tank. Around her tank are numerous wrecked and white-flagged Chinese tanks, with fire and smoke covering the now wasted ground.

Earth then trembling as numerous M4A3E2(76) "Jumbo" and M26E1 "Super Pershing" rolling into the killing field. The battle here was so devastating that despite the Semi-Annihilation Battle system applied, United States still be able to decimate all the remaining Chinese tank in a very short burst of time. A Pershing then moved closed to the wrecked Gongchen Tank, with another Pershing watch its tail. After the tank stop, a girl with an olive-drab trench coat and blonde-bob hair coming out of the tank and greet Liang'er. This is the Field Commander of the United States Sensha-do Team, Caitlyn Abigail Lee.

"Ms. Zhu, that was a great battle ye got there," said Caitlyn Lee, "ye put a helluva great fight there."

"And your might is very monumental, Commander Lee," said Liang'er, "and for that, I bow to you."

"Oh please, we just have things worked in our favor. Ye master this land very well and brought us trouble in the beginning."

"Perhaps, but you really creates havoc at the last half of battle. As far as I know, I only once facing that kind of opponent before. And like you, she's also powerful and special."

"I guess ye're talking about Miho Nishizumi, am I right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, we'll see about that on the next match."

"Never count your eggs before they hatched, Commander Lee. However, I agreed to you there's more than likely Japan will go to semifinal, and you will have to fight her. I just want to say that if you do fight her, never underestimate her despite what you see."

"Well, anyone passed into semifinal must be special, Ms. Zhu. And I don't intend to treat them lightly, whoever that is."

"Very good then. By the way, I would like to invite you on our customary after battle feast. However, I assume you must go back early."

"I'm afraid ye right, M'am. Next match will be done in our soil, and we have to go back to America as fast as we could. I appreciate ye'r offer though. I wish next time I'll be able to have that feast of ye'r."

"I understand, but if what I heard is true, then that 'next time' won't be in the near future."

"I'm afraid ye right again. But if God's willing, then we will meet again, for I don't know when."

Caitlyn Lee then salute Zhu Liang'er before they both smiled.

 _ **Present Time**_

 _ **Incheon International Airport**_

 _ **Gyeonggi-do, South Korea**_

The motorcade escorting Japanese team made it to Incheon Airport just before midnight. It was a tiring feast for the team, despite the delicious (and prolific) meals, Hansik style, and cheerful entertainment. Ahn Soo-jin even whispered to Miho that she'd prefer to entertain the teams in a much less formal but intimate party. However, since this is a diplomatic necessity, with President of South Korea receiving Prime Minister of Japan, so nobody have any right to complain. Beside, both leaders seems enjoyed the game so much that they don't stop talking about it during feast.

As Japanese team being escorted deep into a private part of runway, they're amused that the airplane, set by RSKF for them is actually a B-777-300ER named "Moogoonghwa". RSKF has two of these planes, the Moogoonghwa and the Maelhwa, for transporting their sensha-do team to the match venue around the world. Since before this they don't have any Federation Carrier like The Shinano, they need large plane for a possibility of long and tiring flight to conserve the energy of the personnels. This surely different from Japan, which comfortable with their B-737s due to they have a Federation Carrier.

"Wow, South Korea have a nice plane," said Yukari Akiyama.

"Well, it's necessary for them due to long flight they have to endure," said Ami Chouno.

"Why don't we use that kind of plane, Instructor Chouno?"

"That's because we have carrier, so we don't have to fly that long. That is also the reason why RKSF want to have joint-venture on our carrier. Win-win situation, really."

The amazement continues by the time they enter the cabin. Unlike JSF's B-737s' full coach seat arrangement, the Moogoonghwa (and also her sister Maelhwa), have full business seat arrangement which offers much more comfort. The front section of the plane is 30 business-suite seats, designated for the commanders, while the rest of the crews are in regular business seats in mid and back section of the plane. These regular seats can also be reclined so the passengers could sleep there. Between commanders and crews seats, there are conference table, designated if the team would like to have a strategy meeting mid-flight. There are also galleys, pantries, and a mini bar to refresh during the long flight, all attended, with more options for lavatories.

"Wow! This is so lavish compared to ours!" said Yukari.

"True, so get acquainted with this, Girls," said Ami Chouno.

"Acquainted? What do you mean?"

"Well, since the signing of joint-venture, there's big chance we won't have our carrier to go close enough to the venue's port, so we're going to have this kind of plane as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's being prepared as we speak. There's big chance we would have our own B-777-300ER by the time we finished our match in the United States. We decided to go with B-777-300ER the same as our Korean co-host to simplify the maintenance and spare-parts. Some experts has been sent to study the layout of this plane to be applied in our own, and for this flight as well, two Japanese cockpit crews also joined to instruct Korean pilots on flying and landing on our carrier."

"Wow, that's cool!"

"Not only that, as we speak, The Shinano are also being commanded and captained by South Korean crew under Rear-admiral Jo Min-kyung, under the supervision of Rear-admiral Ryoko Arimura. South Korean bridge-crews will be on our carrier and operating the carrier for another three months ahead to get acquainted with our carrier's operation."

"So, our 737 would be scrapped?"

"Well, not that radical. Just say that we will use those plane on different roles."

Ami Chouno winked.

Everyone is amazed, however they quickly fall asleep as soon as the planes took off, utilizing the better resting options of this plane. Lights on the cabins are dimmed so that all the girls can get sleep after long and tiring day.

A couple of hours later, Erika wake up on her suite. It was a more relaxing sleep, but she need something to freshen her up, so she goes to pantry, where a Korean attendance politely give her a soda. She also informs Erika that they're still in midflight and will be arrived on The Shinano by ETA 2 more hours. Erika thanks her before going to the conference table for lounging.

It turns out, she is not the only one there. Shizuka Tsuruki, Marie, Azusa Sawa, Alisa, and Assam also share the same thought with her.

"Taichou is still sleeping?" asked Shizuka.

Erika nods.

"These Koreans has so much luxury," said Marie, "it almost made me envy them."

"Instructor Chouno said that our own planes, just like this, will be ready soon," said Alisa, "so no need to envy to them."

"By the way, Erika, I heard what happened after the match between you and Miho," said Shizuka, "you sure give her hell."

"Can't helped it," said Erika, "I'm on my boiling point at that time, she throw away a very good opportunity to finally eliminate Ahn Soo-jin."

"I don't think that what you're saying earlier can be called as a good opportunity," said Assam, "Miho could get her either way, it just that her way of choosing was more risky, given the circumstances. She fight as if she's not a flag tank."

"But, doesn't Ahn Soo-jin is flag tank as well?" asked Azusa.

"The way I see it, Ahn Soo-jin has no option, and her only way to win this was if she could defeat Miho," said Assam, "but Miho has more options, a safer one would be waiting for us there."

"Doesn't that the same? In the end, Taichou- _senpai_ has to endure Ahn Soo-jin's attack till we arrive, right?" asked Azusa.

"Well, yes, but that's safer compared to if she's engaging Ahn Soo-jin by herself," said Alisa.

Shizuka chuckled.

"Something you want to say, Shizuka?" asked Erika, sipping her soda.

"Well, yes, actually," said Shizuka, "tell me, Assam, and Alisa, why do you think that there's such thing called 'safety' in the mid of a raging battlefield?" 

Everyone startled to hear that.

"Any move after all, is risky, right?" said Shizuka, "let's say, she choose any of the 'safest' way, Ahn Soo-jin shoot Miho dead-on, BOOOM! We lost."

"So what are you saying?" asked Alisa.

"The problem is not about whether Miho's decision is safe or not," said Shizuka, "but why she goes with that, despite any 'safer' option, as you pointed out earlier."

"So why is that?" asked Erika with sharp tone.

Shizuka pauses. She pours her rice juice in the shot, before drink it in elegant style.

"You won't be able to understand what is she thinking if you only judge her by that spur of a moment," said Shizuka, "the decision itself is, after all, the accumulation of things that happened from the start."

"I'm a little bit confused here," said Alisa, "what start? I never had any impression that she gave us something to hold on in the start."

"That's right, I kinda feel that after Operation Tone Deaf was rolled, Miho just stop giving us any instruction," said Assam, "moreover, she didn't provide any specific brief in the start."

"Well, specific, no," said Marie, "but brief, yes."

"What's your point?" asked Assam.

"Maybe our little _kouhai_ could answer that for us," said Marie, "tell me, _Kouhai,_ what do you think about Operation Tone Deaf?"

"What? Me?" asked Azusa.

"Yes, you. Ooaraian knows Miho quite well also her style of battling," said Marie while munching on her cake, "she might know something better, am I right?"

"Well, the truth is I don't really understand what Taichou meant, since her instructions was so clear, but also very vague," said Azusa, "I have to use my own understanding on how to translate those instructions."

"Then, what's your understanding told you to do, then?" asked Shizuka.

"That our goal is to tied any tank of Ahn Soo-jin," said Azusa, "the more tanks we can tied up, the more Ahn Soo-jin can't make use of those."

"That's my understanding as well," said Marie.

"So that's why you defend your position so fiercely?" asked Assam, "despite the impending doom?"

"More or less," said Marie.

"Wait, then why my understanding is different?" asked Erika.

"Oh? So what's yours?" asked Shizuka.

"That my role is to hammer down any South Korean tanks, especially those with strategic roles," said Erika.

Shizuka sip her rice juice.

"I'd say that none of you are wrong," said Shizuka.

"How is that possible?" asked Erika.

"That's what Miho wants in the first place, right?" said Shizuka.

"To have different understanding on her seemingly universal instruction?" asked Assam, "to do our best, and help each other out?"

"I don't get it," said Alisa.

"Miho once said before, right, that South Korean style of battle is like a symphony. A song that is perfectly rehearsed and flawlessly executed," said Marie, "she didn't choose the name 'Tone Deaf' out of nowhere, you know."

"Song? Tone Deaf? You mean..." said Alisa.

"Any good song would be ruined as hell if being sung by a tone-deaf person," said Shizuka, "it's like that annoying tone-deaf friend ruining your favorite song during a karaoke. In the same way, we ruined South Korean's symphony, made them unable to perform the song with well."

"Could you detailed that to me?" asked Erika, "I'm still in vague here."

Shizuka hauled her breath.

"Look, I'm not trying to advocate for her," said Shizuka, "I'm just trying to explore her thought as best as I could, okay?"

"Well then, please start exploring," said Erika, "starting by why do you think she doesn't give us any direction for the match."

"Coordinated individual-actions..." said Alisa.

"What?" asked Assam.

"Miho wanted us to not act as a grand unison, but instead, perform individual actions that slowly eating away South Korean tactical advantage," said Alisa, "just like this Kouhai said, if we all think in the same page, then we would all know that any tank kept occupied by our actions are tank that cannot be utilized by Ahn Soo-jin. Therefore, she won't be able to perform her grand symphony to the fullest."

"Yes, Marie and _Kouhai-chan_ think the same, and did same," said Shizuka, "while you, Erika, think the same, but do it differently. And that is because..."

"Miho made me think that way," said Erika.

"What?" asked Assam.

Shizuka lifted up her shot of rice juice.

"What Miho did from the beginning is exactly the same as what Ahn Soo-jin tried to pull on us," said Shizuka, "she just did it more subtle, with less directions, and instead relying on how we're going to do what our best is, and hopefully, it all tangled up into an 'coordinated of un-coordinations', if I may say myself."

"But if you're pointing it out that way, then you mean..." said Assam.

"Yes, maybe Miho do knows exactly what she's doing," said Shizuka, "and also, maybe, this match, from the beginning to the end, has always run according to Miho's scheme."

Everyone stay silent.

"But if you said so, then why Miho accepted Ahn Soo-jin's challenge, and thus threading a more risky path?" asked Assam.

"That's because the President and Prime Minister are there, watching this match."

To everyone surprised, Miho is already woke up, and standing near the entrance to the room. Everyone standing to greet her, despite the bed face she's pulling. As Miho sit down, Shizuka pass her a shot of rice juice, which then Miho bowed to thank her.

"Japan and South Korea are two nations tangled in turbulent past," said Miho, "now both our nations are threading new way on a much friendlier future. With both of our head of states watching the match, I don't think it's appropriate for me to turn down Ahn Soo-jin's challenge and pick a safer alternatives."

"So, you walked on the path of chivalry, huh?" said Erika, "despite there's a big chance you could lost and cost you the match?"

"Let's just say that I'm pretty much confident in the ability of my team against one South Korean best aces," said Miho, "but as you said to me earlier, it's also a very stupid move."

"Well, the ends justify the means, I guess," said Erika, "I'm glad that everything went well."

"Yes, so do I," said Miho smiling.

"How can everything be ended up the otherwise?" said Shizuka, "you've made sure of that, are you?"

Miho put on her clueless expression.

"The specific instruction you gave to Emi Nakasuga," said Shizuka, "the only specific instruction you give to any of us, that is to eliminate Ahn Hyun-jin, am I right?"

Miho didn't answered, just sipping her rice juice.

"You drive your enemy beyond the limit of sanity, no wonder," said Shizuka, "I heard that Ahn Soo-jin shocked for sometimes, which give us time as South Korean crippled in their command structure."

Miho put her glass on the table in gracefully clumsy manner.

"We can't move so far as long as Ahn Soo-jin is still in command," said Miho, "I did what I have to do, what I think is necessary."

"But, why you have us to figure out ourselves how to execute Operation Tone-Deaf?" asked Assam, "why don't we talk about this first before match?"

"Because I trust all of you," said Miho, "I trust all of you to do the right thing, and you all did. Beside, Ahn Soo-jin have to be convinced that our actions are completely random, otherwise she would devise some counter-plan, and that would be disastrous."

"Can she knows about that?" asked Alisa.

"South Korean has a flawlessly rehearsed maneuver, so I think they would've known if our lack of coordination is actually intentional," said Miho, "they're prone on this kind of warfare, but when they do found out, they could comeback and beat the hell of us."

"Just like they did to Thailand?" asked Shizuka.

"Yes, exactly like that," said Miho, "Ahn Soo-jin got troubled by Thailand's lack of coordination, but as soon as she able to see this through, she crushed them back by sheer power of their tanks. It helps that she think of me so high, as it helped us to enact Operation Tone Deaf."

They silent for a while as a Korean stewardess knocking on the wall of the room.

" _Jamkkanmanyo,_ I just wanted to know, does any of you need something?" asked the stewardess, Kang Si-kyung.

"Actually, I kinda hungry," said Miho cheerfully.

"Since we fly almost with no prior preparation, we only have ramyeon here, is that okay to you?" asked Kang Si-kyung.

"Yes, ramyeon is fine, thank you very much!" said Miho.

"Alright then, please wait a moment," said Kang Si-kyung.

Miho pat on her belly, indicating that she's hungry. At this time, she no longer a serious Miho, but back to a bubbly stupid girl self.

"One thing I need to asked, _Taichou,_ " said Assam, "a lot of our tanks got eliminated in the match, is that also intentional?"

"Well, I never really want any of our tank got eliminated by any means," said Miho, "but in the battle, we can't really avoid that, are we?"

Miho winked, and the way she fold her hands on the table gives a clear sign for: "No more question, please."

"Well, I guess I have to apologize, then," said Erika while pouring her soda to Miho's empty shot.

"No, there's nothing you need to apologize for, Erika," said Miho, "you're just doing what you think is the best for our team, and I need that, for I need an anchor to stop me from overdoing some crazy things."

"Anchor?"

"Yes," Miho smiled but without explaining any further.

They're conversation was interrupted for a while when Kang Si-kyung and two other stewardess brought them some cup ramyeon. Which Miho accept cheerfully.

"So, America, The United States, _Meriken,_ " said Shizuka, "what will be waiting for us?"

"I don't know," said Miho while slurping on her ramyeon, "but it's not yet a day passed since we beat South Korea."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Shizuka slurping her ramyeon.

 **U-18 WORLD SENSHA-DO CHAMPIONSHIP ROUND II**

 **FIXTURES AND RESULTS**

A: **Germany** vs Great Britain

(Capture The Flag Battle - El Alamein Tank Battling Ground - Egypt)

Judges: Jana Simicova, Mikhaela Celustkova, Aneta Svitkova (Czech Republic)

B: **France** vs Italy

(King of The Hill Battle - Ferdinand Foch Tank Battling Ground - Somme)

Judges: Zhang Qiao, Yu Rong'er, Wei Ruolan (China)

C: **Japan** vs Republic of Korea

(Multi Flag Tank Battle - Honam Tank Battling Ground - Jeollanamdo)

Judges: Helga Voz, Carla Steinmann, Angela Wagner (Germany)

D: **United States** vs People's Republic of China

(Semi-Annihilation Battle - Xibei San Ma Tank Battling Ground - Qinghai)

Judges: Kristin Blomqvist, Anna Andersson, Hanna Larsson (Sweden)

Note: The country written in bold is the winner

 **U-18 WORLD SENSHA-DO CHAMPIONSHIP ROUND III**

A: **Germany** vs France

(Multi Flag Tank Battle)

Judges: Kang Ji-eun, Lee Min-ji, Baek Su-yeon, Im Hyo-yeon, Han Ji-woo (South Korea)

B: **United States of America** vs Japan

(Capture The Flag Battle)

Judges: Catherine Woods, Alice Sheffield, Chloe MacMoran, Tania Lim, Martha Vieri (Australia)

Note: The country written in bold will act as host


	32. Climbing Mount Niitaka

**Chapter XXXII: "Climbing Mount Niitaka"**

 _ **Federation Carrier, The Shinano**_

 _ **Somewhere on Northern Pacific**_

The RKSF's B-777-300ER, _The Moogoonghwa_ , finally landed on The Shinano safely. Kang Si-kyung and the stewardesses made sure to wake everyone and made them put safety belt before landing. The last approach was done by South Korean pilots under supervision from Japanese flight officers.

A little bit jet-lagged, everyone disembarked from the plane, including Ami Chouno, which an attendant quickly run to her and whispered something to her, that made Ami Chouno seems very concerned.

"What's wrong, Instructor Chouno?" asked Miho.

"Well, not something good," said Ami Chouno, "there would be a huge storm coming at us, so everyone must get ready to the shelter immediately."

"To our lodge?"

"No, shelter, inside the deck. No unauthorized personnel allowed on the top of the deck right now. Everyone and all assets in the Sensha Town has already been evacuated earlier."

"Is it that bad?"

"The ship is too big to sink, that's for sure, but very dangerous for everyone to be in the deck unsheltered and exposed to the storm. It's only for precaution, we don't want to take a chance."

"How long should we go there?"

"A couple of days, at the very least."

"What? That means we cannot practice sensha-do, then?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Now, move quickly!

The prospect of having to go to the shelter during storm isn't what someone expected to have after long flight. The shelter itself is very much like an large open barrack, which some has been compartmentalized for meeting or lounging. There are also a large open sento-style bathrooms and showers. Each deck has some of this kind of shelter, so that everyone can be contained for safety during emergency situation. Though everyone understand the situation, prospect of unable to practice sensha-do for the next couple of days is still put them uneased. However, for now, they need to rest very badly.

 **Couple of Days Later**

 _ **Emergency Shelter 02**_

 _ **Federation Carrier The Shinano**_

Azusa Sawa coming out of _sento_ after refresh herself in a hot bath. Everyone has been confined in this shelter for about two days. Despite many amenities and also schooling still take place, this put them in very intense boredom, since they're not allowed to train sensha-do inside the deck. And since they can't see what is like outside due to lockdown, they can't realy sure whether the storm is still raging or not.

Walking past girls that tried hard to swat the boredom away, she gone to the lounge, with other Rabbit Team members, including Aya Oono, which temporarily has been transfered to Anteater Team. There's also Yukari Akiyama and Saori Takebe there.

"Come on in, you're too late, we already started the movie," said Karina Sakaguchi,

"It's okay, what are you watching?" asked Azusa.

"Well, since we're going to face _Meriken,_ I think 'Patton' is better," said Karina.

"That film is not historically accurate, though," said Yukari, "they even use a much modern tank instead of original one."

"Yes, that's right," said Saori, "they use M41, M46, M47 and M48, instead of original M4 like the one we use."

"Wow, _Senpai,_ I don't know that you know so much about tanks!" said Ayumi Yamagoe.

"Takebe _-dono_ has an extensive knowledge about tanks now," said Yukari, "she usually in charge of recognizing tanks when me and Nishizumi-dono get our hand full."

"I'm still learning, you know," said Saori, "so that I don't falling behind all of you."

Everyone is laughing.

"So, while doing my research, I found something interesting about sensha-do in America, do you want to hear?" said Saori.

"Yes!" said Azusa.

"Tell us, _Senpai!_ " said Karina.

"Don't leave anything, please," said Ayumi.

"What is it about them?" said Yuuki Utsugi.

"Are they good?" said Aya Oono.

Saki Maruyama is absent-mindedly watch TV screen.

"Whooaa! Slow down, will you," said Saori, "come on, sit down in circle."

Saori starting her teaching mode.

"Maybe you don't know about this, but we owe America for the name sensha-do to be used officially," said Saori.

"What?" everyone startled.

"Yes, Takebe _-dono_ is correct," said Yukari.

"So, there's no such thing called as 'World Sensha-do Federation' before World War II finished," said Saori, "at first, sensha-do was regulated per nation, so each major nation has the name of their own for sensha-do. By the time the idea of founding an international governing body for sensha-do come out at about 1950's, there's a heated discussion about what name shall be used for this new body. Each nation insist of bringing their own name, especially British; with their Tankery, and German; with their Panzerfahren. That is before America, which previously abstained, decided to support Japanese name of Sensha-do. This was quickly followed by other would be member nations, including Canada and Australia, which is British Commonwealth. The claim went unchallenged, since, back then, Soviet Union and People's Republic of China haven't joining the Federation till late 1970's. And the rest is history."

"So that's why even South Korean use the name sensha-do?" said Azusa.

"Yes, you're right," said Saori.

"Following the international consensus, many nations in the world adopt the name 'sensha-do', only some of European countries, Russia, and China still use their own name for their national federation," aded Yukari.

"How about sensha-do in America themselves?" asked Azusa, "are there as famous as here?"

"Well, from what I heard, professional competitions for sensha-do was started in America," said Yukari, "and they also begin the industrial and business aspects of sensha-do. But, I haven't seen that in person. What I heard is since America got their hands on many types of tanks after World War II, that like kickstart the sensha-do hype in American soil, only in the first 5 years after the war. Their industries are able to replicate numerous kind of tanks from many different countries for sensha-do purposes. Even the tanks used by Japanese sensha-doin before 1970s are entirely made in and imported from America, before we decide to produce those tanks ourselves..."

Everyone nods, as if they're trying to note it down.

"Does their sensha-do team powerful?" asked Karina.

"Well, they're one of the powerhouse alright," said Saori.

"No, we mean, we kinda worried that China lost because of us," said Yuuki, "we've destroyed their TBG in Nomonhan quite bad, so I guess China can't have battle against America there..."

"Don't worry, Nomonhan isn't their primary venue for official match," said Yukari, "the only reason why they use Nomonhan to fight is because their primary venue, Qinghai, is off-limit. They wanted to use their best venue for official competition match."

"Oh, glad to know then," said Aya.

Their conversation stopped when they see Miho stop by.

"Azusa, please come with me," said Miho.

"What's the matter, _Senpai?_ " asked Azusa.

"Instructor Chouno would like to speak to all tanks commanders," said Miho.

"Do we need to come along?" asked Saori.

"Oh, no need, only commanders who must attend," said Miho.

"Alright!" said Azusa.

As Azusa followed Miho, the other tank commanders also coming along to the designated room, where Ami Chouno has waited for them there. There seems something important needs to be conferred, as she's dead serious.

"Has everyone arrived yet?" asked Ami Chouno.

"Yes," said Miho, "so, what's this all about?"

"Alright, the first I want to say is that Shinano weather station has predicted that the storm is substantially thining, so we're expecting a clear weather on the next few hours ahead," said Ami Chouno, "An aside from the weather announcement, I also got some direction by WSF headquarters about our next match, against the United States of America."

"Is there something very urgent?" asked Erika.

"Yes, a whole lot," said Ami Chouno, "first, the match is a Capture The Flag Tank Battle, and is going to take place is in Ulysses Simpson Grant Tank Battling Ground in Four Corners. In case if you don't know already, it's near the intersecting borders of four states: Utah, Colorado, Nevada, and Arizona. However, since the USA Senshado informed that ports in California is currently being used by US Pacific Fleets to host their armada, we're going to be retained in their base in Honolulu, Hawaii, which is thousands of miles away!"

"What?" Erika startled, "is this their strategy to wear us down?"

"Maybe, we don't know, but they have right to do that," said Ami Chouno, "therefore, back in Seoul, I have secured the arrangement for us to use the Moogoonghwa at least until the end of the match. It's not about the distance, but so we can better conserve our energy for the match."

"Yes, that's a good choice," said Orange Pekoe.

"Okay, next, WSF has decided that from this stage of competition forward, all match will be lead by 5 judges instead of the usual three," said Ami Chouno, "and our team of judges would be from Australia, headed by Ms. Catherine Woods."

Everyone nods.

"Also, a non-disclosure option shall be enacted," said Ami Chouno, "meaning, if a nation is objected to disclose their starting line-up tank, then WSF will not divulge the starting line-up _for both team_. Both side shall have their tanks covered up till they finally meet during the game."

"Well, now that's strategic," said Shizuka.

"Very much," said Emi Nakasuga.

Everyone nods.

"And, the last but not least for this stage forward, WSF would apply UCD rules," said Ami Chouno, "or Unrestricted Crew Deployment."

"What?!" Miho startled.

"I guess Miho knows what that means," said Ami Chouno, "so please explained to all of us."

Everyone is looking on Miho.

"Unrestricted Crew Deployment, or UCD is a rule that eliminate the restriction of where a crew would be deployed during the battle," said Miho, "meaning, a crew won't be tied to their tank anymore, and exchange between one or all crew members or even tanks is allowed."

"Wait, so, let's take example, my crew and Anglerfish Crew could swap our tank during a match?" asked Erika.

"Yes, and not only that," said Miho, "I can even lend you Hana to be your gunner if I saw fit, for example."

"So, let's say that if your tank got white-flagged, then you can..." said Shizuka.

"Yes, I can move my crew to other tank," said Miho, "and let the other crews take my fall in my tank."

"Wew..." said Shizuka, "now that's really a game changer, isn't it?"

"With the match not being a flag tank battle, it annul our previous strategy of cutting the snake head," said Miho, "since if we eliminate their leader, they could simply transfer their commander and/or her crews in another tank, and avoid elimination, just like that."

"That complicate things a little bit, eh?" said Alisa.

Ami Chouno clear her throat.

"You can discuss about that later," said Ami Chouno, "listen up, I know you've got two winning against difficult foes, but I don't want you to underestimate the strength of the United States sensha-do team. They managed to gain a landslide victory against China in Qinghai, and that is not a simple feat, especially considering that it was a semi-annihilation match."

"What does that suppose to mean, Instructor Chouno?" asked Azusa.

"Well, Semi-Annihilation Match dictated that a team would gain victory if their own tank is in ratio 2:1 against their opponents, meaning that you only need to kill your enemy's by that ratio to win," said Miho, "and from what I heard, American defeat Chinese by total annihilation, and that can only means one thing..."

"The _Meriken_ destroyed the Chinese tanks all in the same time," said Shizuka, "that's not even a battle, but an execution. I wonder what made Zhu Liang'er unable to at least deny that fate."

"Qinghai is not a battling ground as small as Nomonhan, and there are a lot of Chinese foes succumbed there, and I mean A WHOLE LOT," said Ami Chouno, "so I guess now you can measure the sheer power of American team that we will face next. If we're not careful, we could end up the same way as Chinese, or maybe worse."

Miho stand up.

"I guess, this would be like 'Climbing Mount Niitaka', am I right?" said Miho.

Whether or not it's an intended pun by Miho, nobody seems put thought about it. When Japanese Empire still reigned in Pacific, Mount Niitaka, which now known as Mount Yushan, in Taiwan, then Japanese territory, are the highest peak in the entire Japanese imperium. Climbing the mountain, at that time, is a difficult endeavor, and though a team of Japanese climber able to do it in 1900, all-in-all, it's still considered as almost impossible. Coincidentally, this phrase also being used by Imperial Japanese High Command on 2 December 1941 to alert the Japanese fleet en-route to Hawaii, The Kido Butai, to commence with Operation Z, the infamous raid attack on Pearl Harbor.

"Everyone! Hear this out!"

The shouting attract the attentions of any girls in the shelter, including the commanders which is now still in the meet. Miho rushed out to see that two or Ooarai's radio operators, Taekou Kondo and Flint, with Bellwal's Kita, Hirono, and Kunihiro, able to tinker an old radio into operational. And from that radio, a melody of hula song can be heard, a Hawaiian dance song. Miho hauled her breath to hear that.

"Ladies, welcome to America," said Miho.


	33. The Meriken

**Chapter XXXIII: The Meriken**

* * *

 _ **Federation Carrier The Shinano**_

 _ **Off-shore of Hawaiian Islands**_

 _ **United States of America**_

Two Arleigh Burke class destroyers of US Navy, the USS John Paul Jones and USS Sampson are currently escorting The Shinano to its anchor place. The commander of local US Coast Guard Base, Honolulu Naval Base (including Hickam AFB) as well as liaison officer from USA Senshado has come to greet them, as well providing support and good reception for the "honorable guest from the Far East".

The girls itself quite focused on their training, making up lost time due to bad weather. However, now, they have something to do during their free time, a new kind of normal as we may say. Being inside American territory, the carrier's TV capture an interesting channel, Senshado Channel Network, an American TV channel dedicated 100% for sensha-do purpose. There are few sub-channels to follow Senshado Major League, especially since it's already play-off stage. As it happens, today there will be a live play-off match between two professional sensha-do teams, which is Hawaiian Bravehearts, and the New England Gladiatrix.

Everyone has gathered up in the videotron screen in the square of Sensha Town very soon after they finished their today's training. It's still one hour before the match begin, but everyone excited to watch the channel because even the extras and commercials are very interesting to them. A lot of sensha-do related stuffs, engine oils specially made for tanks, fuel additives, sensha-do official workshops, up to so many amenities be made for sensha-do.

"I never thought that sensha-do can be made so festive and colorful in America," said Erika.

"Yes, it's very Meriken style, they completely refurbished sensha-do to look appealing, even for commoners," said Shizuka, "these Merikens never do anything half-heartedly."

"Absolutely, look at that, all that products, services, the whole world revolving around sensha-do, from bobble-head toy till air-freshener for tanks?" said Erika, "I don't want to talk us down, but let's face it, in this field, they're WAY ahead of us."

"Interesting, isn't it?" said Shizuka.

"And those tanks... Ooh, I can't bear to watch!" said Erika.

The wide-screen shows an array of tanks, all with bright, vibrant, and flamboyant liveries, complete with decals and accessories, unlike in Japan which still orthodox. Miho chuckles, as this reminded her of the appearance of Ooarai tanks in their first exhibition match against St. Gloriana.

"I actually like it this way," said Miho.

Everyone looked at Miho.

"You know, everyone can enjoy sensha-do together," said Miho, "there shouldn't be any division in sensha-do, everyone on any kind of shape should be able to enjoy it. No matter if you have a heavy tank, light tank, or even those without tank should be able to be brought together by sensha-do, to be able to fight in the same fair field."

"I agree with you completely, sensha-do has becoming more cocky in our home country," said Shizuka, "a sport in which only selected elites could enter. Isn't that right, Erika _-san_?"

"I'm a firm believer on skills and merits, Shizuka _-san_ ," said Erika, "if they have skill, then they shouldn't be barred from sensha-do."

"Well, at least we both agreed on that," said Shizuka.

Miho smiled to Erika, made her felt a little bit awkward. But, she suddenly handed a chocolate for Miho.

"Eh? What is this?" asked Miho.

"Ehm, consider this as my apologize," said Erika.

"I thought I told you that you don't need to apologize..."

"I insist. But let's not everyone to know, shall we?"

Miho smiled once again, as Erika flustered.

"I know that deep in your heart you care, Erika."

"Stop it. Don't make this thing getting more awkward."

Everyone stopped for a second as the live shows begin. The hosts of the show, William Hughes and Martin Dermott, did very well to heat up the occasion.

" _We are now live from Mauna Kea Tank Battling Ground, the home ground for this season's most sensational underdog, The Hawaiian Bravehearts,"_ said William Hughes.

" _Served it right, William, as on the previous seasons, The Tiki Armies always sunk in the bottom half of regional scoreboard, so nobody expect they would be so powerful this season, let alone, entering play-offs where they would challenge one of the East Coast powerhouse, the New England Gladiatrix,"_ said Martin Dermott, _"what more is that they did that by using Japanese tanks, which in America are considered as one of the weakest tank in USA Major League Senshado."_

" _That's right, Martin, despite the Tikis lacking in tanks, they managed to go to play-offs, even caught our attention when they defeat one of the strong team, the LA Golden Armies, in their first match, and paving their way to play-offs. It all thanks to their newly appointed commander, Laura Momona, or as what fans said, Cool Hand Momona."_

" _Yes, but don't get it wrong, folks. Momona, 26, a native Hawaiian girl, is anything but cool. When she got her hands in the tank, she is as fierce as anyone could expect. Her bold and daring strategy is what hoist The Tikis position this high. The tale of this season's Hawaiian Braveheart is a tale of Cinderella with a big gun."_

" _And we're going to remind all of you folks, that at the end of this weeks, our own United States U-18 team will be fighting against Japan in Ulysses Simpson Grant Tank Battling Ground. This would be the last match of USA's U-18 commander, Caitlyn Abigail Lee, since she has been drafted by professional team, Mobile Bay Southern Belle, marking her as the youngest draftees by The Belles in 20 years. Many expected her to present the world trophy this year, before moving to The Belles."_

" _Despite the expectation, her road won't be easy, as her opponent would be the hottest Cinderella story Japan ever had, Miho Nishizumi. Watch out, folks, she might seem as a cute girl, or kawaii, as Japanese said, but this girl meant business! She has lead Japan destroying both Russia and South Korean in a very decisive manner, using very un-orthodox strategy to caught her opponents off-guard. She is the belle that shall crushed you under her caterpillars with no hesitations when you give her a chance. Messing with her, and she will beat your ass back to your momma crying! So don't forget, folks, for the U-18 semifinal big match between USA and Japan, stay tune, cause you're watching only on Senshado Channel."_

Miho got blushed to be called that way.

" _Now the game is about to begin, between Hawaiian Bravehearts, or The Tiki Armies, against New England Gladiatrix, who has established a well known reputation as a powerhouse in East Coast. The Tikis has to win in this match, otherwise they shall got hard time in the second leg match in Maine, since The Gladiatrix hasn't been lost in Maine for 5 years in a row!"_

" _Thirty tanks has been ready in each corners. For the play-offs, we can have maximum of 15 tanks of each team. We have tonights line-up. Hawaiian Bravehearts shall deploy 10 Type-97s; The Shinhoto Chi-Ha, and 5 Type-3s, The Chi-Nu. Meanwhile, The Gladiatrix will deploy 8 French Char B-1bises, and 7 British A34 Comets. Will this be another classic battle of 'unstoppable force' against 'immovable object'?"_

" _Almost definitely. The Gladiatrix are well known for their defensive marching tactics, using the armor of their French tanks to protect their British big guns. Very interesting to watch, since Laura Momona never resort to any strategy other than aggressive ones. Will the thick wall of The Gladiatrix finally able to break the charge of The Tikis? We'll find out soon, folks."_

The screen then showed two teams lining up for pre-match greets, still following the original Japanese sensha-do tradition. The leader of Hawaiian Bravehearts, Laura Momona, seems very prominent with a _kihei_ , made of _kapa_ cloth, adorned with traditional Hawaiian motives, wrapped on her shoulder. At first it seems like a regular Japanese sensha-do greetings ceremony to these young girls. However, after each team bowed to each other, Hawaiian Bravehearts started to make formation with Laura Momona stand as spearhead, lifting her heavily-decorated traditional spears, or _pololu_ , before suddenly the sound of conch was heard. All Hawaiian Bravehearts girls then turns into contorting their face fiercely.

"That's..." said Miho.

"A _Haka_?" said Erika.

"No, it's a _ha'a_ , Hawaiian counterpart of Maori Haka," said Emi Nakasuga.

"Now this is new," said Shizuka.

"I never imagine they could pull this performance during greeting ceremony," said Miho.

"That's Meriken style for you," said Shizuka.

The Tiki Armies perform their war dance and chant, the _ha'a_ , that despite much more elegant than _ha'a_ for male, is still showing powers and menace. Japanese team doesn't flick even once, hypnotized by their power and beauty. But while the opening act is already captivating, the match itself is very much unimaginable. Fueled with a thirst of victory, both team showed daring, and daunting performance that is nothing like what they found in Japan. Especially for the Hawaiian Bravehearts, which deployed Japanese tanks.

"I-I never thought that Chi-Has could be used that way..." said Saemonza.

"Their style of fighting surely brought shame to our Chi-Ha-Tan charging style," said Kinuyo Nishi, "it's like they're veteran warriors, teaching us lowly rookies on how to use Chi-Ha and the charge in glorious manner!"

"Their Chi-Ha are as irresistible as the charge of Takeda's heavy cavalries, and their Chi-Nu are as powerful as the rolling fires of Oda's musketeers," said Shizuka, "never before in the history of human conflict does these two powers could be used in harmony."

Yes, unlike a reckless Chi-Ha-Tan's charge, The Tikis' Chi-Ha moved back and forth elegantly, trying to place their aim in between B1s' wall. On other occasion, they lured enemy tanks to be bombarded by the more powerful Chi-Nu. The nimble Chi-Ha has been utilized so extensive that they become a formidable fighting units. It's like Shizuka said, the combination of Tikis' Chi-Has and Chi-Nus are like combining heavy cavalry of Takeda's Clan with musketeer ashigarus of Oda Nobunaga.

Despite the determination of Hawaiian Bravehearts, the battle went anticlimax. After surviving initial shock attack that cost her a Comet, Catalina Rodriguez, captain of The Gladiatrix went on full defense mode. While New England Gladiatrix are well known for their defense tactics, the one enacted by Catalina Rodriguez against The Tikis is beyond any imagination, even for their own fans. Normally, their strategy, called "Testudo", recall for a dynamic and flexible defense line, utilizing two guns of their B1s to make a stand as well as initiating attack.

However, that is not the case. Catalina Rodriguez refused to walk out from their B1s shells, even when opportunity present itself several times. They bombard recklessly, even when there's no Tikis' tank in positive visual. This made Laura Momona got frustrated, and in the end revert to long range attacks instead of their usual aggressive approach. They return fire from their Chi-Nu, utilizing their longer barrel compared to B1s low-pressure gun to achieve farther range. The end result? Tikis still win, due to one of their Chi-Nu shell accidentally fall on top of Gladiatrix's flag-tank's engine block, disable it instantly. However, the memory of this battle is very bitter that Laura Momona refused to shake hand with Catalina Rodriguez, something she never did ever before. Despite, it made Tikis to have an edge over Gladiatrix for their second leg in Maine.

"That was intense..." said Erwin, after the match is over.

"I never thought that sensha-do can be played that way, _ze yo~_ " said Oryou.

"I think we must learn from The Hawaiian Braveheart when we have time!" said Kinuyo Nishi, "they master their Japanese tank very well!"

"I'll be sure to take note, Nishi _-dono_ ," said Fukuda.

"Oh, by the way, where is _Taichou_?" asked Saemonza, "I didn't see her anywhere."

"Doesn't she watch the match with us?" asked Caesar.

"Maybe she slipped out unnoticed, _ze yo~_ " said Oryou, " _Taichou_ 's sneaking skill is second to none."

"Oh wait, there she is..." said Erwin.

Miho approach them carrying a bag full of documents. She signalled so that Hippo Team, and the nearby Chi-Ha-Tan girls to come closer.

"What is it, _Taichou_?" asked Erwin.

"WSF has issued the maps and recon photos of Ulysses S. Grant," said Miho, "also with notification that US team has opted for non-disclosure, meaning none of our tanks will be presented in pre-match ceremony."

"Good call, I would have it that way myself," said Kinuyo Nishi.

"Yes, but that made me worried about something," said Miho, "so I need the help from all of you."

"Just say it, _Taichou_ ," said Erwin.

"Please create scale models for Ulysses S. Grant, and leave no tiny detail," said Miho.

"Alright, how large do you need?" asked Erwin.

"As large as possible, I need to be able to walk there," said Miho.

"B-But, doesn't Ulysses S. Grant is few hundreds of square kilometers wide?" asked Saemonza.

"I know, that's why I asked for your help," said Miho, "History Buff Group has a widespread reputation about recreating battlefield in detail."

"When do we earn that reputation, _ze yo~_ " Oryou mumbling, pouting.

"When do you need it?" asked Erwin.

"It's three days before we go to Four Corner," said Miho, "so it would be proper if you can finish it tomorrow."

"To-Tomorrow?" cried Saemonza, "is that even possible?!"

"That's why I asked for Chi-Ha-Tan to help you," said Miho, "they have an impeccable attention to detail as well."

"We, Chi-Ha-Tan, won't disappoint you, _Taichou_!" said Kinuyo Nishi.

"Employed anyone as much as you see fit," said Miho, "but it's very important that you all can finish this by tomorrow."

"Is there something you really need to happen, _ze yo~_?" asked Oryou, "I mean, it's not like you can't read the mapping and aerial photos anyway."

"Tomorrow, Instructor Chouno would be gone to usual technical meeting in WSF North America," said Miho, "I want to be sure of something before I gave her a question to ask."

"What question is that?" asked Kinuyo Nishi.

"That depend after you made the model as best as you can," said Miho.

Everyone is contemplating about something.

"Well then, we'd better get to work," said Erwin, "no rest for the weary tonight!"

"Thank you very much," said Miho, "I'll help as well."

"No, no, you'd better sit back and relax," said Erwin, "we need you to be in freshest condition as possible."

"Any strategy you can concoct using the scale model is the only help we need, _Taichou_ ," said Saemonza.

"After all, as you said yourself, this is our forte," said Oryou, "only us, historian, are pride and able to make this kind of work, _ze yo~_ "

"Alright, thank you very much!" said Miho while bowing.


	34. One Fell Swoop

**Chapter XXXIV: One Fell Swoop**

 _ **Federation Carrier**_

 _ **The Shinano**_

 _ **The Day After**_

Miho entering the training ground today with a big surprise. Over night, Hippo Team and Chi-Ha-Tan, with other volunteers has finally made a vast scale model of Ulysses S. Grant Tank Battling Ground in Four Corner, just by maps, documents, and aerial photos. Some girls still polishing few remaining details, and Oryou check the details using few pairs of stereoscopes to get the proportion right.

Erwin greet Miho cheerfully, as if she's about to show her proud child. Although, the scale model is really something to proud of. It's very large, almost covering a size of a small playing ground, that Miho could literally walked among the modeled landscape features. They even made four large scaffold towers in each side, connected by two crisscrossed truss bridges, so that one could walk over it and observe the model from above.

"You've made it," said Miho, "all of you made it."

"What do you think?" asked Erwin.

"It's beyond my imagination," said Miho, "thank you so much everyone!"

"Now, shall we begin the examination?" said Erika.

The commanders then climbing up to the overhang bridges.

"Could you please walk us through this, Erwin- _san_ ," said Erika.

"Certainly. As you can see, the Ulysses S. Grant TBG is very vast, located in desert, but the focal points from this TBG are flag-points in which we must capture," said Erwin, "there are five of them: Tombstone, Appaloosa, El Dorado, Sierra Madre, and the last one, El Alamo in the middle. All the flag-points resembles a bow or parabolic shape, with Tombstone and El Dorado in west-limb, while Appaloosa and Sierra Madre in east-limb. So, we can divide the area TBG area into two based on that: the inner bow, and the outer bow."

"Do we know where we going to start?" asked Erika.

"No, that thing shall be decided today," said Miho, "anyhow, I think the aim is to capture the flag-points, at least to El Alamo, right?"

"Well, yes, that's the gist of it," said Erwin, "the approximate 2 hour countdown shall start when one side has more flag-points than the other. The more they have, the faster the countdown, and if both side has the same amounts of flag-points, the countdown reset. So, yes, in the end, it all come down to who will got El Alamo."

"Wait, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it possible if we go skipping El Alamo, and straight to the opposite limb?" asked Erika, "I mean, if we got Tombstone and El Dorado, we could go straight attacking Appaloosa and Sierra Madre, right?"

"Yes, in theory," said Erwin.

"Why, what's the catch?" asked Erika.

"Well, if you can see, there are different terrains in inner bow and outer bow. Inner bow is full of hills, cliffs, canyons, and rock formations that could slow down movements of large columns of tanks," said Erwin, "and on the contrary, the outer bow consists of wide open plains with sparse hills. Generally perfect for tank battle, however, would took you quite far to reach the flag-points, and enemy is easier to spot your movements."

"Not to mention that each flag-point is in raised position, give any of the defenders advantage, unless being heavily outnumbered," said Saemonza, "and don't forget about Yellow Zone and Red Zone."

"What is Yellow Zone and Red Zone?" asked Shizuka.

"Yellow Zone is no-shooting area, we have them in Japan," said Miho, "while Red Zone is no-entry area, meaning no tank allowed to enter the area at all."

"Yes, that's because some of the areas in inner bow are basically cultural sanctuary defined by the joint board of Navajo Nation and Ute Tribe Nation, as natives American-Indian authorities in Four Corners," said Oryou.

"We also found that Major League Senshado's last year finals was held here, between Colorado Gunslingers and New York Steel Maidens. Colorado used American tanks such as Shermans, Stuarts, and M6 Heavy Tanks, while New York used German tanks like Panthers, Panzer IIIs, and Panzer VIs," said Caesar, "New York tries to cut the way from Tombstone straight into Appaloosa, running through the canyons, but Colorado, with some strategically placed M6s, utilizing the terrain, able to hold the entire New York's columns, allowing the rest of their forces to overrun New York's previously held flag-points."

"So it's possible, but also not possible," said Erika.

"The only best options we have is taking the flag-points one-by-one, race to El Alamo, and defend those like crazy," said Assam, "the one who hold El Alamo first would have a huge advantage in the battle."

"Exactly like what we did in Russia," said Shizuka.

"Pardon?" asked Assam.

"You all remember, right?" asked Shizuka, "in Russia, we also said that the one who have the hill wins the battle, before we got pounded from above."

"No, that won't be happened here," said Erwin.

"How can you be so sure? We don't expect bombardment either in Russia, but we suffered them nonetheless," said Erika.

"We don't expect that Russian found a foothold for their artillery, right?" asked Shizuka, "yet, they found it."

"Certainly that won't work this time," said Erwin, "look, let me explain to you the reason. In order to launch a successful bombardment on El Alamo, you must put your bombardier tanks in one place and one place only, this hill over here, A54 on inner bow. The only problem is, the only access to the top of the hill is now on one of the Red Zone. As a result, no tanks would be able to go from the remaining roads. Well, maybe a very very small one, but even that is a very difficult terrain."

Everyone nods.

"Wait, how about those two hills on the outer bow? B75 and B79. From the look of those, they're perfect to host some artilleries, and no Red Zone on outer bow, right?" asked Kinuyo Nishi.

"Yes, that is possible, unless that they're quite far and not as high as the ledge in Russia, which means, you need to put some kind of Karl-Gerät on there to get into El Alamo," said Erwin, "simply, America doesn't have that kind of weapons. So everything should be okay."

"Not to mention that the use of weapon like Karl-Gerät is prohibited by WSF," said Ami Chouno, which has arrived there.

"Prohibited?" asked Miho.

"Yes, when Karl-Gerät was approved on Ooarai Girls' Academy v. University Selection game, WSF send some of the representatives to observe the game, and despite Ooarai able to white-flagged it, the weapons was deemed too destructive and too dangerous. A direct hit from the shells, and not even carbon-lining able to hold it. So it possess hazard for any sensha-doin in battle," said Ami Chouno, "they even make sure that the weapon shall be banned entirely on any game under WSF's rules."

"I see, that's a relief," said Miho.

"Speaking of which, I heard that you asked me to come here before going to the mainland, Miho?" asked Ami Chouno.

"Oh yes," said Miho.

Miho quickly run to Ami Chouno and hand her some sort of note.

"WSF has a log of which tanks is allowed or not allowed to use in the game, right?" asked Miho.

"Yes, do you want to guess American tanks from there?" asked Ami Chouno, "I remind you that American would registers a numbers of tanks there."

"Well, not all, just one," said Miho, "just to make sure."

Ami Chouno opened the note, and frowned.

"This? Are you sure?" asked Ami Chouno, "I'm not quite sure how will they allowed this kind of vehicles to be in the picture. But yet, I've seen WSF allows things weirder than this."

"This is very important to us, Instructor Chouno," said Miho, "I had to make final calculations before the match."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," said Ami Chouno, "but any strategy you concoct, please do it well. America is not an enemy we can take lightly. There're reasons why they managed to be senior team world champion last year, and two years before that."

"Alright, I will," said Miho.

Ami Chouno then took off while holding Miho's note. Only after Ami Chouno going out of sight that the commanders finally approached Miho.

"What note is that?" asked Erika, "what tank do you want to check actually?"

"A tank that is forgotten," said Miho, "but if it allowed to use, then it would cause huge effect on our strategy."

"What's in your mind?" asked Erika.

"This kind of terrains, and the format of battles," said Miho, "it would be dangerous if we're drawn by enemy's play, especially without us knowing what tanks they will use. It's not like anything we ever had on Japan, not even close to what we had in Russia either."

"Please explain?" asked Shizuka.

"In Russia, we could keep all our forces in one spot," said Miho, "but in this kind of battle, we can't do that. If we put most of our forces in one place, let's say, El Alamo, then the other flag-points we took would be vulnerable. But dividing our forces evenly also meant we'll be stretched very thin like a very small butter spread on a very large bread."

"So, it's a matter of allocating our forces?" asked Erika.

"No, it's a matter of snatching victory as fast as you can," said Miho, "in one fell swoop."

Everyone startled to hear that.

"And for that reason, I need to speak to Orange Pekoe-san and Assam-san," said Miho.

"We?" asked Orange Pekoe.

"The strategy I'm thinking need both of your opinions," said Miho.

Orange Pekoe and Assam are looking on each other, a little bit confused. But they then follow Miho as she goes.

 _ **USA Senshado Official Plane**_

 _ **Airspace above Texas**_

 _ **United States of America**_

A B-747-8i of USA Senshado is flying through Texas airspace to go to Four Corner area. This huge plane has been used by USA Senshado to transport their teams to all venues across the world, instead of using Carrier, which solely used to transport their tanks. However, since the match is deep in the continent, all USA's tanks shall be transported via train, just like in Russia. This plane is very spacious, even more than The Moogoonghwa, and the upper deck can be used as situation room, larger if compared to the counterpart. Here, in mile high, Caitlyn Abigail Lee is currently briefing their commander about the next match against Japan. Sitting next to her is her XO, Aaliyah Jackson.

"It's one hour before landing on Arizona," said Caitlyn Lee, "I hope that y'all understand what has been briefed, and is there any question?"

Everybody silent and just nods.

"Alrighty then, dismiss, and have a rest," said Caitlyn Lee, "we will have final rehearsal tomorrow."

Everyone standing and going to lower desk to rest, except for Aaliyah Jackson which closing on Caitlyn Lee.

"Permission to speak freely, M'am?" asked Aaliyah Jackson.

"Ye always welcome to do that, Ms. Jackson, please proceed," said Caitlyn Lee.

"I don't want to bring this up in front of everybody else, but I have some objection about our strategy against Japan."  
"Go on."

"With all respect, M'am, why can't we just stick to the open battle? Aren't this somewhat almost the same like what we did in China?"

"And also the same as what Russian did with Japan at first round, yes, I'm aware of that."

"So that means you know my concern here."

"Yes, I do, Ms. Jackson. But in that case, I also happened to know that Japanese Field-Commander, Miho Nishizumi, is not to be taken lightly. Unlike China, which set their team for defensive posture and relying on traps and ambush, Japan has equal capabilities both for defensive and offensive. South Korean has their lesson in a hard way on this matter."

"You mind to elaborate, M'am?"

"After attacking flag-points, there will be no way Miho Nishizumi to go out and have open battle with us. After seeing our line-ups, she would have known that attacking us on open battle is futile. And fortify a strong point would be her best chance to fight us."

"But what if she doesn't do what you're suggesting, M'am?"

"We'll make her do that. Only by then we'll be able to wipe them out, in one fell swoop."

Aaliyah Jackson still seemed unsure.

"Ye're still unsure, do you?" asked Caitlyn Lee.

"Forgive me, M'am," said Aaliyah Jackson.

"As much as I understand about yer concerns, I need ye to stand strong. Despite our different views of tactics, I respect ye as one of the most talented sensha-doin in the United States. I need ye to make this happened, beat the Japan, and together we shall have all the glory, especially since this would be my last tournament in junior amateur championship."

"Yes, M'am."

"But till that time, please stay to be my balance, Ms. Jackson, for I need that."

"But for that one fell swoop, are you sure that that would happened that way, M'am?"

"It's not about whether I'm sure or not. It has to be that way, otherwise we will give Miho Nishizumi time she need to turn the table. Any prolonged battle is pretty much advantageous on her, and we want to avoid that. We'll strike her so hard and so fast that she won't have any chance to get up and bounce back."

"Yes, M'am."

Aaliyah Jackson salute before going to lower deck. Meanwhile, Caitlyn Lee sit on her chair and watch seas of clouds through her window. Despite the shooting scenery, a shadow of doubt still lingers on her mind.

"Miho Nishizumi... We'll meet at last."


End file.
